Harry Potter y el Estigma del Fénix Sagrado
by Parvati-Blossom
Summary: Sucesión del quinto libro oficial.Tras la muerte del ser querido Harry empieza a ver el mundo con otros ojos,manera diferente a la inocencia antigua.La soledad lo acosa,le escucha,le aconseja pero a la vez le sofoca en una oscuridad interna. **ABANDONADA**
1. Capitulo 1 Verano en Guerra

Harry Potter y el Estigma del Fénix

Por: Rómulo & Parvati

Capítulo 1 - Verano en Guerra

Otro caluroso verano se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación más pequeña del número 4 de Privet Drive. Como todas vacaciones de verano, la gente caminaba pacífica y animadamente por la calle durante el día, iba de compras al centro con el coche, jugaban tranquilos en los parques con el sol brillando y reflejando en sus rostros... Nadie diría que el mundo estaba en guerra. Pero el que residía en esa habitación lo sabía de sobras, también sabía que por desgracia, él era una pieza clave en ella como del mismo modo sabía que el vagabundo que estaba inspeccionando por los contenedores de basura en realidad estaba vigilando que no saliera de esa casa.

El residente de esa habitación era Harry Potter, que en esos momentos estaba sumido en un tranquilo sueño, sin pensar en todo aquello temporalmente.

Harry siempre había sido un chico muy delgaducho para su edad, con el cabello negro azabache, unos ojos esmeralda brillantes y repletos de vida, y una rara cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Ese año él había crecido bastante, su pelo seguía tan indomable como siempre, sin ninguna anormalidad, pero sus ojos… Sus ojos habían cambiado casi completamente, ya no brillaban como antes, parecían más opacos y estaban llenos de tristeza, preocupación, rabia e impotencia...

Tristeza: ya que el año pasado había perdido al único ser de su familia que se preocupaba por él y ansiaba verlo perfectamente, y había muerto por protegerle, por una estúpida inconsciencia suya. Preocupación: por sus amigos que también estaban en medio de esa guerra, pero sin tanta protección como él. Rabia e impotencia: por no poder hacer absolutamente nada en esta guerra contra el hechicero más poderoso y maligno de toda la historia; El que le había quitado a sus padres y a su padrino; el que tenía a sus espaldas millones de muertes; el que hacia quince años perdió su poder al rebotarle la maldición asesina que apuntaba hacia él y que le había dejado esa extraña cicatriz en forma de relámpago; Tom Marvolo Riddle, más conocido por Lord Voldemort.

Por si o lo había comentado antes, Harry Potter era un mago, la guerra de que ocurría también era en el mundo mágico, por eso los hombres normales, mas comúnmente llamados muggles, no sabían nada de ella.

Harry iba a comenzar ese año su sexto curso en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde pertenecía a la casa de Gryffidor, junto con sus dos mejores amigos: Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Ronald Weasley, más conocido como Ron, era un muchacho larguirucho y delgado; tenía una nariz puntiaguda rodeada de pecas, sus ojos eran de un brillante color celeste y su pelo rojo como el fuego. El color de su pelo era el símbolo distintivo de todos los Weasley, que para Harry era como la familia que nunca había tenido. Ron era el hijo menor de los seis hermanos, sin contar a su hermana pequeña Ginny. El hermano mayor de todos era Bill, seguido por Charlie, Percy y los Gemelos Fred y George, que habían acabado este año en Hogwarts, luego venía Ron y por último, Ginny que iba a cursar quinto ese año.

Hermione, era la chica más inteligente del curso, Prefecta de Gryffindor junto con Ron. Ella era una chica esbelta, un poco más baja que Harry, tenía unos grandes ojos castaños igual que su pelo, extremadamente desmarañado. Ella provenía de familia muggle, lo que los más despreciables magos llamaban sangre sucia.

Los más despreciables magos... Muchos de ellos (mejor dicho, ellos) eran aquellos que seguían al Dark Lord, magos oscuros: los mortífagos. Aquellos que torturaban, hacían sentir el dolor y la agonía a las personas que eran afectadas por sus maldiciones... Aquellas personas con sed de poder o demasiado cobardes como para enfrentar a Lord Voldemort... 

Pero Harry Potter estaba sumergido en un sueño. En un sueño real, a decir verdad... 

***

Las túnicas lúgubres asemejaban a las sombras oscuras de aquella noche, tan callada y controlada que llenaba de intranquilidad. Una intranquilidad justificada y asimilada a la realidad.

Las sombras tenebrosas caminaban cautelosamente en un terreno ajeno y parcialmente desconocido, aunque bastante fácil de dominar. El edificio que se elevaba torpemente sobre ellos no parecía ser ninguna blanco difícil. Absolutamente no. Era simplemente... Una noche de pura diversión sarcástica y tortura perspicaz. OH, sí. Tortura, dolor, agonía para aquella maldita familia que lamentaría haberse entrometido en el camino del Dark Lord... 

Un murmullo casi imperceptible les dio la orden de comenzar con la fiesta nocturna. Un segundo después, se estaban lanzando sin control alguno hacia aquella casona, con sed de escuchar gritos, aullidos... 

*

Se deslizó con suavidad sigilosa por la hierba bañada en rocío a causa de la mínima lluvia del día anterior. Siseó palabras ocultas e indescifrables al oído humano. Solamente dos personas más podrían llegar a comprenderlas. Enfocó la vista en aquella criatura con curioso cabello pelirrojo que se levantaba sobre ella. Y siseó nuevamente con excitación al percatarse de la terrorífica mirada que le enviaba el humano. Le haría sentir el dolor... Le haría sentir la desesperación del veneno recorriendo su sangre y el oxígeno haciendo presión en sus pulmones. 

Se acercó sutilmente mientras observaba como el humano deslizaba su varita desde el bolsillo de su túnica hasta señalarla con ésta, mano temblorosa. Volvió a sisear, orgullosa del estremecimiento que estaba causando en el pelirrojo. 

Retrocedió en un movimiento precipitado e inesperado del humano, quien casi la patea. La cólera que le causa el intento violento del humano le hizo lanzarse inmediatamente hacia el tobillo del humano casi sin control. _ Sin control._ Un hechizo mágico le rozó en medio del camino, lo evitó con habilidad excepcional para una serpiente tan entrenada como ella para estas circunstancias. 

- _ Me la pagarás, humano... Sentirás lo que es el veneno de una serpiente..._

No iba a esperar más. Se enrolló en el tobillo del mortal con agilidad y sorprendiéndolo terriblemente. Sus colmillos níveos relucientes penetraron en la piel pálida del muchacho. Contiguamente, el veneno se internó en las venas y esos colmillos se cubrieron de sangre. Sangre deliciosamente escarlata.

El humano forcejeó débilmente, lanzándola contra el suelo bruscamente. Él jadeó de dolor y se apoyó sobre la pared de la sala con debilidad. Sus ojos inmensamente celestinos parecían haberse internado en las sombras del vacío, llenándose de tristeza y dolor. Esos ojos perdieron color. Su rostro cada vez más blancuzco, cada vez más frágil. Una mueca de sufrimiento. Se deslizó por la pared hasta llegar al suelo, donde quedó tendido, sin más fuerzas a causa del veneno casi mortal que estaba circulando por su sangre... 

Pasos de humanos, apresurados. Seguramente esos Mortífagos habían hecho su trabajo. Más les valía, porque sino lo pagarían caro... Siseó con triunfo antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos los presentes. 

***

Las imágenes desaparecieron velozmente, mezclándose con sombras de diferentes colores y dimensiones hasta que finalmente sus ojos se fijaron en la habitación que ocupaba en el número 4 de Privet Drive. La adrenalina todavía transitando en su sangre... Sus manos salieron debajo de las sábanas, y las descubrió terriblemente agitadas. Sus ojos le ardían y su cabeza le daba vueltas sin cesar. No podía asimilar las imágenes. 

No podía entender. No quería entender. La familia Weasley había sido atacada por Mortífagos. La familia Weasley... atacada... por magos oscuros... Lágrimas surcaron su rostro. Lágrimas de impotencia y enfurecimiento de no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos, nada... Pero a la vez: Enfurecimiento, odio por Lord Voldemort. Por hacerle pensar que era la serpiente... Hacerle pensar y ver que había atacado a su mejor amigo... 

La sangre. Aquella sustancia rojiza estaba descontrolando sus sentidos. Alterando su respiración y haciéndole recordar cada vez con más intensidad la exaltación. La exaltación de matar, asesinar, torturar... Cerró los ojos en un suspiro, rogando no cruzarse con nadie que despertara esa acción indeseable... Pero nunca tendría la suerte de que sus deseos se cumplieran. 

Un grito desde la planta baja de la casa, desde la cocina, le hizo saltar momentáneamente. Su tía Petunia, llamándolo a desayunar. Maldijo mentalmente. No habían mejorado su actitud ante las advertencias y amenazas de la Orden del Fénix. Seguían sin darle demasiada comida, y sin tratarlo como una persona. Seguían ignorándolo y él a ellos. Lamentablemente, no podían ignorarlo ni en los desayunos, ni en los almuerzos ni en las cenas... Ver al muchacho desnutrido no alegraría a Ojo Loco Moody, ¿verdad? 

Se vistió apresuradamente y bajó ágilmente las escaleras, hasta llegar a la cocina donde estaban los tres miembros de la familia Dursley, quienes le lanzaron miradas de odio antes de omitirlo, fijando sus pensamientos en la televisión muggle. Harry se sentó en su lugar correspondiente en la mesa y observó con algo de asco la resumida porción de pomelo. _Malditos muggles... Sentirán algún día el dolor y la agonía, y ahí verán..._

Se concentró en su desayuno, en el intento de que ningún pensamiento tenebroso, dudoso o ofensivo atacara su mente mientras pasaba esos limitados quince minutos junto a los Dursley. Era uno de los pocos momentos del día que los veía, ya que el resto lo pasaba encerrado en su habitación. Los Dursley no se iban a arriesgar a mandarle tareas domésticas con el riego que la Orden del Fénix... 

Claro, su bien y su protección dependían de la Orden del Fénix. Sin ellos, estaría desfallecido y trabajando para su tía... Resistió las carcajadas sarcásticas que punzaban por salir de su boca. Pensó un momento en el ataque a la Madriguera: no valía la pena mandarle una lechuza a Dumbledore, si ya debería saberlo. La Orden mantenía una activa conexión para saber cuando alguno de los miembros corría peligro, pero si se encontraba en un lugar limitado por magia, era algo más difícil detectar el problema, como había pasado semanas antes de la Navidad del año pasado, cuando Arthur Weasley fue atacado... 

Elevó levemente sus ojos hacia su primo Dudley. Quien lo viera, no iba a negarle que seguía pareciéndose a un ballenato. Sonrió perversamente, con una sonrisa débil. Podrías ser muy fuerte físicamente, pero la inteligencia sin duda alguna le faltaba, porque con su boca ligeramente abierta observaba hipnotizado la televisión. Sería una víctima excelente para el veneno mortal de una serpiente... La sangre recorriendo su piel, sus ojos desorbitados observando dimensiones desconocidas... Su cuerpo cayendo inerte en las profundidades de las sombras de la muerte... 

Maldita sea. No podía controlarse. Malditos impulsos asesinos. Malditos impulsos ambiciosos. Maldita vida insensible. Malditas pesadillas nocturnas. Maldito dolor interminable. Maldita agonía insoportable. Maldita esclavitud infinita...

Qué insoportable era la vida en Privet Drive. Qué insoportable era la vida alejado de su hogar. Qué insoportable era la vida sin leer la letra cómica de Sirius Black en sus cartas de confianza y advertencias... 

***

Colocó una de sus manos sobre su frente, tratando de auto controlarse, su presión medianamente alta. Ver en ese estado el edificio que antiguamente había sido la vivienda de los Weasley le estaba afectando. Y no era para menos. Miró de reojo a Remus Lupin, quien estaba tratando de consolar con un abrazo a Molly Weasley, quien había salido afortunadamente ilesa, si se comparaba con su hijo Ronald Weasley, quien había sido llevado urgentemente al hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas a causa de un veneno que estaba circulando por su sangre en esos instantes y que si continuaba, llegaría a matarlo... 

- Albus... – Murmuró la joven bruja, una magometamórfica, que actualmente lucía un cabello color añil. 

- Tonks, ¿cómo está la casa? – Preguntó observándola con intranquilidad. 

- Totalmente arruinada, Albus. Se encargaron de destruir todo cuanto se les cruzara sin piedad alguna. Molly está destrozada, pero tendrías que ver en el shock que quedó Arthur al ver a su hijo Ronald... 

- El veneno de una serpiente... Le costará mucho reponerse al joven Weasley. – Dijo Alastor Ojo Loco Moody. Tenía cabello entrecano y un pedazo grande le faltaba en la nariz, observaba la escena a través de sus ojos diferentes. Uno de ellos era pequeño, oscuro, y brillante, el otro largo, redondo y de un azul eléctrico, el ojo mágico que podía ver a través de paredes, puertas y nuca del propio Moody.

- Albus… ¿crees que Harry habrá presenciado esto? – preguntó Remus preocupadamente, después de alejarse de Molly quien se fue con Kingsley Shacklebolt, un corpulento mago calvo, negro y con un aro en la oreja, y los demás Weasley en dirección al hospital San Mungo, donde se habían llevado poco antes a Ronald Weasley 

- No lo creo…estoy seguro – contestó él – Remus, será mejor que tu y Alastor vayáis a buscar a Harry y llevarlo a Grimmauld Place…no quiero cometer el mismo error que cometí el año pasado, Tonks tú ve a reunirte con Kingsley y luego dirigíos a casa de Hermione Granger, ella también tendrá ganas de saber en que estado se encuentra su amigo

- De acuerdo Albus – dijo Tonks mientras desaparecía

- Será mejor que partáis ya, Harry ya debe estar impaciente – dijo Dumbledore

***

El sonido del timbre se escucho desde la habitación donde Harry estaba, automáticamente se asomó a la ventana para ver quien era y se alegro, o todo lo alegre que podía estar en esos momentos, al ver a dos viejos conocidos.

Harry cogió su varita mágica y la guardó en su bolsillo trasero, pero luego se acordó de lo que le había dicho Alastor Moody un año antes: "No te pongas la varita ahí, niño!.-gruño Moody.- ¿Qué pasaría si se prende?". Entonces se saco su varita y la colocó en el bolsillo delantero, mientras bajaba ágilmente por la escalera

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta rechinante y luego un gemido asustadizo de su tío Vernon.

- vo-vosotros…¿que-que hacéis aquí? – preguntó Vernon sin quitarle ojo de encima a ojo mágico de Alastor Moody

- No hemos venido para cumplir mi amenaza, señor Dursley – gruñó Moody

- Simplemente hemos venido a llevarnos a su sobrino por un par de días – dijo Remus Lupin, el segundo mago que había visto Harry desde la ventana

- Profesor Lupin, Profesor Moody – exclamo Harry, bajando de un salto los últimos escalones 

- ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que ya no somos tus profesores? – dijo Remus con media sonrisa. Remus Lupin había sido el profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras en su tercer curso, para él había sido el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, después de los desastrosos profesores anteriores: Queredin Quirrell en su primer año, quien resultó tener en la cabeza a lord Voldemort. Y Gilderoy Lockhart, el flamante y buen escritor de cosas que decía que él había hecho pero no era verdad, un fraude que actualmente estaba en el ala de internos en el hospital San Mungo porque había perdido su memoria.

- Yo ni si quiera lo fui – espetó Moody. Eso era verdad, verdad hasta cierto punto, Bartemius Crouch Jr., Quien resultó ser el peor partidario de Lord Voldemort y su único seguidor siempre fiel, había impartido clases como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras aunque aparentemente todos pensaban que era Moody, ya que gracias a la poción Multijugos había "robado" la apariencia de Alastor Moody. El profesor que tuvieron en quinto curso…Harry prefería no acordarse… Dolores Umbridge, sin duda alguna la peor profesora de todos los años, tan mala y perversa, que sus castigos hacían sangrar a los niños además tomaba a Harry como un mentiroso, y eso le costo a Harry millones de castigos. Pero en quinto curso algunos alumnos tuvieron otro profesor…Harry Potter. Harry impartió clases privadas para unos cuantos que aun creían en él. En esas clases habían aprendido mucho mas que cualquier otro año (exceptuando tal vez el año de Lupin.)

- Remus, Alastor…¿Cómo está Ron? – preguntó Harry, las caras de los dos adultos cambiaron.

- No lo sabemos, por eso hemos venido a llevarte – dijo Remus

- ¿A Grimmauld Place? – Preguntó Harry con una dolorosa angustia en el cuerpo al recordar quien fue el propietario de esa casa

- De momento estarás allí…después… después Dumbledore hablará contigo – dijo Moody

- ¿Significa que el mocos…que Harry no regresará hasta el año que viene? – preguntó tío Vernon esperanzado

- Yo no he dicho eso – gruñó Alastor, callando de golpe a Vernon

- ¿Voy a buscar mis cosas? – preguntó Harry

- Sí, será lo mejor – dijo Lupin amablemente

Harry subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras, cogió su baúl metió las cosas más importantes que necesitaba y bajó igual de rápido como había subido, el baúl golpeando los escalones.

- ¿Y tu lechuza, Harry? – preguntó Remus

- Está de cacería, Supongo, ya me encontrara, creo – dijo Harry – como iremos a Grimmauld Place

- Iremos al Callejón Dragón en traslador, que por cierto Alastor tendrías que hacerlo ya, y después iremos allí mediante Polvos Flu

Moody sacó de la vieja túnica un viejo zapato, seguramente lo debía llevar ya preparado para transformarlo en traslador, sacó la varita, murmuró el hechizo, el zapato brilló débilmente

- Venga, vamos, adiós señor Dursley– dijo Ojo-loco Moody

Harry tocó el traslador sin siquiera mirar a su Tío Vernon, vio como Remus también lo tocaba, al poco tiempo la singular sacudida en el estómago y el tirón en el estómago, dejando al señor Dursley solo en el recibidor con una boca que tocaba el suelo.

***

Harry sintió que tocaba con los pies en el suelo del Caldero Chorreante, la aparición de gente tan súbitamente no hubiera impresionado a la clientela del bar, si no fuera por las tres personas que habían aparecido, la gente comenzó a murmurar.

- ¿Deseaban algo señores? – preguntó amablemente Tom, el dueño del bar

- No, Tom, sólo queríamos utilizar tu chimenea – contestó amablemente Remus

- Muy bien, ¿les traigo polvos flu? – pregunto el amable anciano

- Si, por favor – dijo Alastor 

Tom les dio un pequeño bote lleno de polvos Flu, los tres cogieron un pellizco y se acercaron a la chimenea que estaba al fondo del pequeño local.

- Harry, tú primero – dijo Ojo-loco

- De acuerdo – dijo este tirando los polvos al fuego, el cual se volvió verde – numero doce de Grimmauld Place

La vista se le nubló en un mar de fuego y cenizas, sintió como si un torbellino lo llevara, veía millones de chimeneas debajo de él, entonces comenzó a descender rápidamente, entonces el viaje de unos pocos segundos (aunque a Harry le había durado una eternidad) acabo, Harry se encontraba en el suelo del cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Estaba en el mismo lugar donde Sirius se había comunicado con él y donde Kreacher había mentido…una mentira que le había costado la vida a Sirius, recordar todo aquello…no lo podía soportar. Segundos después aparecieron Moody y Lupin…pero antes una voz llamó su atención.

- ¡Harry! – gritó una chica con el pelo castaño y desmarañado, corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo, lo que provoco un inexplicable rubor en las mejillas de Harry – Harry, ¿qué esta pasando? Tonks y Kingsley me han dicho que tú me lo explicarías

- Remus, Alastor, Albus nos quiere ver a todos en el salón – dijo la potente voz de Kingsley, que estaba detrás de Hermione y junto a Tonks

- ¿Nosotros también? – preguntó Harry esperanzado

- no, lo siento Harry, tenéis que esperar en la habitación, luego Albus subirá para hablar con vosotros

- Pero…¿cómo está Ron? – preguntó Harry furioso

- ¿Ron? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Ron? - preguntó Hermione asustada

- Los Weasley han sido atacados por los Mortífagos – dijo Harry, Hermione se tapó la boca horrorizada

- Harry, mejor se lo explicas arriba, más tranquilamente – dijo Lupin. 

Harry miro desaprobadamente, pero se giró hacia las escaleras. Hermione lo siguió con sus ojos empapados en lágrimas. Subieron lentamente sin decir una palabra, al fin llegaron al lugar donde hacia un año, Harry se había reencontrado con sus amigos…y les había gritado a mas no poder.

- Harry, por favor, cuéntame lo que ha pasado – suplicó Hermione cuando entraron a la habitación y se sentaron en una cama

- Ayer tuve otra pesadilla, los Mortífagos atacaban a los Weasley…y lo peor de todo es que yo vi en primera línea como la misma serpiente que atacó hace medio año al señor Weasley, atacaba a Ron, y otra vez…yo era la serpiente – dijo con furia hacia Voldemort

- OH…Harry debió ser terrible, ¿pero Ron no está…? – comenzó a preguntar Hermione, pero alguien interrumpió entrando en la habitación.

Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Capitulo 2 Verdades y Consecuencias

** Capítulo 2 - Verdades y Consecuencias **

Moody observó atentamente como ambos muchachos subían las escaleras. La mirada de odio de Potter hacia Remus y su voz altamente provocadora le estaba trayendo malos presentimientos. ¿Tanto había sufrido Potter en Privet Drive? Aquel mal genio no sería bueno para nadie, y menos para el muchacho... 

- ¿Sucede algo malo, Alastor? – Preguntó curiosamente Tonks acercándose a él. 

- El muchacho, Tonks. El muchacho nos traerá muchos problemas...

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No sé, pero hay algo que me está intranquilizando. Mejor reunámonos con los demás, antes que Albus cambie de opinión. – Tonks asintió pensativamente y se giró para dirigirse al comedor, no sin antes echar una mirada hacia el primer piso vigilantemente.

Allí estaba la Orden del Fénix, sentada alrededor de una mesa rectangular antigua. Albus Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher, Bill Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Ojo Loco Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore y Hestia Jones, entre otros.

Dumbledore observó fijamente a cada uno de los miembros antes de comenzar a decir alguna palabra. Su mirada se detuvo en Arthur y en Bill, quienes estaban sentados enfrente de él. 

- ¿Cómo está tu familia, Arthur? 

- Los gemelos, Ginny y Molly están bien, de ellos no te preocupes. Pero Ron... – Su voz titubeó durante un instante en el que el silencio se hizo bastante tenso. – Está siendo intervenido en el ala de cuidados intensivos en el hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Bill y yo estamos perfectamente bien, sólo leves heridas causadas por esos mortífagos, debo aclarar, novatos. No causaron gran daño, salvo que contemos la casa... 

- ¿Por qué Voldemort ordenó a mortífagos novatos atacar la Madriguera de forma tan precipitada? – Preguntó Kingsley Shacklebolt abstraídamente. - ¿Acaso solamente quería darnos un aviso, una advertencia... o qué? 

- Pudieron haber sido mortífagos novatos, pero no faltó en el ataque la serpiente del Innombrable. – Corrigió Tonks con la voz cautelosa. Remus la observó cuidadosamente, con apariencia de estar centrado en sus pensamientos. 

- Harry presenció el ataque en primera persona. – Notificó Lupin luego de un suspiro fatigoso. - ¿Capaz quería provocarle más agonía, para un desequilibrio más agudo de sus propósitos? – Albus le miró inmutablemente, pero decidió terminar con todas las suposiciones, dando sus verdaderas conclusiones de una vez. 

- Me temo que seguimos jugando tal cual quiere Voldemort, que ahora seguramente está proyectando algo bastante... placentero, a su forma de ver. 

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Albus? – Cuestionó Bill dudosa y preocupadamente. 

- Potter estaba perfectamente protegido en Privet Drive... – Gruñó Moody quien parecía ser el único que había entendido a qué se refería el director de Hogwarts. 

- ¿Eso que significa? – Preguntó Tonks frunciendo el entrecejo. - ¿Qué no deberíamos haberlo sacado de la casa de sus tíos? – Albus asintió, con aire apesadumbrado. 

- No podemos tampoco mantenerlo en Grimmauld Place durante todo lo que queda del verano, es _demasiado_ arriesgado. 

- ¿Entonces...?

- La Madriguera ya no está disponible. – Susurró Arthur mirando fijamente el techo, tratando de pensar. 

- ¿No podemos volver a llevarlo a Privet Drive? – Preguntó Hestia Jones simplemente, como sí tal cosa. 

- Voldemort hará _todo_ para que no vuelva a la casa de sus tíos. – Contestó Albus, remarcando la tercera palabra con énfasis. – Igual, tendrá que pasar aquí una semana como mínimo, para ir a ver a Ronald, supongo que eso lo tranquilizará... 

- ¿Entonces dónde pasará las vacaciones? – Preguntó Bill impacientemente. Remus sonrió pícara y infantilmente, antes de volver a serenarse. 

- Un lugar muggle, protegido por un buen fidelio y un guardián secreto _fiable_... ¿qué les parece...? 

*** 

Albus Dumbledore ingresó en la habitación lentamente ante las miradas indescifrables de ambos estudiantes de la casa de Gryffindor. Una vez en el centro de la habitación, se volteó a verlos con sus ojos celestinos brillando mansamente. 

- Buenas tardes, Harry, Hermione. – Saludó para eliminar el silencio que se estaba generando en la habitación. Harry y Hermione cruzaron miradas de reojo y respondieron al unísono. 

- Buenas tardes, profesor. – Dumbledore observó fijamente a Harry por largos instantes antes de suspirar cansadamente. 

- Hubiera preferido que no hubieras presenciado el ataque a la familia Weasley, Harry. – Dijo Albus con voz extenuada y mirándolo intensamente. – Esto puede causarte duros insomnios y nadie desea que... – Justamente en aquel momento, la cicatriz dio un pinchazo agudo y Harry contuvo una mueca de dolor. - ¿Estás bien, Harry?

- No, estoy mal. ¿Cómo se sentiría usted si hubiera presenciado como mordían a su mejor amigo? – Voz pasiva y totalmente calmada. Ya no podía más, estaba ya demasiado cansado de estar enojado. Ya no podía contener más odio y decidió que ese tono de voz sería el más correcto para tranquilizarse. 

- Ronald está siendo intervenido en el ala de cuidados intensivos. No te preocupes, estará bien. – Dijo Albus con seguridad. Sus ojos mirando a Harry con determinación. Hermione, con voz ligeramente temblorosa, preguntó:

- ¿Por qué atacaron a los Weasley, profesor? ¿Qué ganan con eso?

- Voldemort sólo ha hecho un ataque falso para sacarte de tu escondrijo, Harry, y, me temo, seguimos haciendo lo que él quiere. Voldemort intentará por todos los medios que no vuelvas a Privet Drive, por eso te tenemos que llevar a otro sitio. – Contestó Dumbledore pasivamente. Hermione miró al director distraídamente mientras Harry fruncía el entrecejo.

- ¿Ataque falso? 

- Mandó a mortífagos novatos... 

- ¿Y la serpiente no cuenta, profesor, qué Ron esté en San Mungo?

- Sí que cuenta, Harry, pero... El plan principal de Voldemort era sacarte de Privet Drive. Lo hemos hecho y hemos decidido a donde te llevaremos, para pasar las vacaciones... Aunque no estamos todavía demasiado seguros. – Harry se mordió el labio con impotencia. Seguían eligiendo que hacer por él, como si no lo creyeran lo suficientemente inteligente y responsable. 

- ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme en Grimmauld Place? 

- Es _ peligroso_. – Harry le miró fijamente, casi perforándolo con la mirada. La cicatriz todavía ardiendo le estaba comenzando a provocar jaquecas y mareos. Dumbledore seguía temiendo que Voldemort le controlara. Y temía por el bien de la Orden y de su propia piel. Qué furia y odio contenía en su interior...

- Mañana por la mañana irán a San Mungo a ver a Ronald junto con Arthur, Bill, Remus y Tonks. Los llamaremos cuando esté lista la cena. – Con una última mirada de advertencia, se retiró de la habitación sin cruzar ninguna otra palabra con ambos estudiantes, que permanecieron silenciosos por unos cuantos minutos más. 

Harry se puso de pie y frotó su cicatriz con su mano derecha fastidiosamente. Le tenían harto. Tanto Voldemort como Dumbledore. Hermione le observaba con cierta cautela, como temiendo por un ataque repentino. 

- ¿Estás bien? – Cuestionó la muchacha en un murmullo casi inaudible. 

- Podría estar mejor. – Contestó tumbándose en una de las camas cercanas a la que Hermione estaba sentada cómodamente. 

- Harry, yo... – Dudó un instante. Se notaba en sus ojos que aún contenía algunas lágrimas angustiantes e impetuosas.

- No puedes hacer nada por mí, Hermione, deja las cosas como están que así estamos bien. – Le cortó Potter presintiendo lo que Granger quería decir. 

- Pero...

- Te lo suplico, Hermione, no le des más vueltas.

***

El día pasó lentamente, nadie abría la boca, nadie decía nada, todo era un completo silencio. Hermione intentaba a cada momento intentar animar a el joven Potter, pero el estaba demasiado preocupado por Ron y no dejaba de pensar en la terrible visión de ver como a su mejor amigo lo atacaba, dejándolo moribundo, entre la vida y la muerte…pero entonces llego la noche…

Los pocos que quedaban en la casa, estaban cenando silenciosamente en el salón, los pocos que quedaban eran: Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher y Nymphadora Tonks, también los dos adolescentes estaban presentes

- Harry tendrías que comer un poco mas – dijo la joven Granger, preocupada por su amigo, el cual no había probado un solo bocado

- No me apetece, no me encuentro del todo bien

- Harry, entiendo que estés preocupado por Ronald, pero todo saldrá bien, venga no te preocupes más – Dumbledore había dicho estas palabras tranquilizadoras, que hicieron que Harry se reconfortara un poco y que al menos agarrara el tenedor lo pinchara en su pieza de pollo.

La cena siguió tranquilamente, y totalmente en silencio, nadie decía nada, nadie sabía que decir. De repente de la chimenea inactiva comenzaron a brillar unas estrepitosas llamas color verde. Y medio de estas llamas la cara de una anciana, que iba totalmente despeinada. Tenía apariencia de una vieja loca.

- ¡Albus! ¡Albus! Es terrible ha habido un asesinato – gritó la anciana, quien resultaba ser Arabella Figg

- Calma, calma, haber cuéntame a quien ha atacado Voldemort – dijo Dumbledore, todos los demás miraban expectantes

- ¿Harry…has notado algo? – preguntó Hermione en un susurro apenas audible. Harry negó desconcertado y con un mal presentimiento

- ¡No ha sido Voldemort! – gritó Arabella, todos la miraron desconcertado – un atracador muggle…entró en casa de los Dursley y después de robar todas las cosas de valor, delante suya, les a disparado con una pistola a los tres…y el ladrón a salido a la fuga 

Harry se había quedado shockeado…los Dursley…muertos. Entonces un pinchazo de dolor en la cicatriz y un sentimiento de alegría le invadieron el cuerpo. Harry se quejó por el pinchazo

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? – preguntó Moody

- Voldemort…está muy contento – dijo Harry, con lágrimas de rabia e impotencia. No le gustaban los Dursley, pero tampoco quería verlos muertos

- Voldemort no quería que Harry volviese…y lo ha conseguido – dijo Dumbledore

- Apuesto lo que sea que Voldemort contrató a ese ladrón muggle – dijo Tonks

- Nymphadora, ve a investigar con la policía muggle, para ver si saben quien es ese muggle para interrogarlo – dijo Dumbledore, Harry lo observaba y otro súbito pinchazo en la cicatriz…

- Profesor…ya no lo encontrareis, Voldemort acaba de matar a alguien y…posiblemente sea al asesino de mis tíos…

Dumbledore suspiro resignado

- Voldemort va siempre un paso delante nuestra – resopló Dumbledore – será mejor que os vayáis a dormir, mañana Remus os llevará pronto a San Mungo, llevareis vuestras cosas y os iréis directamente a casa de los Granger 

- ¿Yo también profesor? – preguntó Harry

- Sí, Harry, es el único lugar seguro – Harry se extraño que una simple casa Muggle sea un lugar seguro

- Remus es nuestro guardián secreto, si el no dice nada nadie puede entrar – dijo Hermione contestando a su pregunta

¿Como no lo había pensado?, Dumbledore no dejaría sin protección a una de las mejores amigas de Harry Potter. 

***

Observando pensativamente el techo de la habitación se dio cuenta de que un nudo estaba formado en su garganta y su estómago estaba completamente vacío, en un sentimiento de angustia e impotencia. Nuevamente, personas inocentes habían muerto por culpa suya. Y no eran personas vulgares… Era los rastros que le quedaban de su familia por sangre. Por más que los odiara y aborreciera por todo lo que le habían hecho, era su sangre. La sangre de su madre, Lilian Evans… 

Suspiró, tratando de que la opresión que obstaculizaba su garganta cesara. Sino fuera por aquella profecía que lo había condenado antes de que naciera… Y sino fuera por su simple existencia en el mundo, Petunia, Vernon y Dudley Dursley, Cedric Diggory, sus padres y Sirius Black _no hubieran muerto_ y en ese momento estarían con vida… _Con vida._

Sentirse ahogado en la realidad no era un sentimiento novedoso para Harry. Lo había estado sufriendo todo el verano, recordando cada instante la desaparición de Sirius y perpetuándose de que no olvidara que todo era su culpa… Absolutamente su culpa. Por más que sus amigos y la misma Orden del Fénix se lo dijera, Black no hubiera salido de este mundo sino fuera porque le hizo caso a esa falsedad de visión. 

Y ahora… Los Dursley… ¿quién sería la próxima víctima? ¿El próximo asesinato…? Volviendo la vista atrás, Ron seguía internado en San Mungo. ¿Y si… tuviera una nueva decaída y… no volviera a abrir los ojos? ¿Cómo se sentiría al perder para siempre a su _ mejor amigo_? Se incorporó parcialmente en la cama, respirando hondamente. Lágrimas mezcladas con diferentes sentimientos se deslizaron vagamente por su rostro. Angustia, cólera, impotencia… Voldemort iba por delante de cada uno de los pasos de la Orden. Nunca se podía estar seguro… 

Retiró las lágrimas de su rostro con impaciencia. Eran un signo de debilidad, de cobardía…

Voldemort quería verlo muerto, a sus pies, sollozando por el dolor y rogando con clemencia… Guack. Por más que lo sacudieran a latigazos, que sangrara enormemente, soportaría, porque no era mayor dolor que ver a sus seres queridos y a su familia muertos por su culpa. Solamente haciendo tardar ese encuentro. Solamente aumentando la tardanza de su muerte. 

_ Signo de debilidad, de cobardía…_

***

Tras la intranquila noche de Harry, sobre las diez de la mañana, Hermione entró para despertar a Harry.

- Harry, despierta. – llamó Hermione, moviendo a Harry para despertarlo. – tenemos que ir a San Mungo, ¿recuerdas?

- Ya voy, ya voy – dijo Harry aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Venga, el desayuno ya está. - dijo Hermione, Harry se levantó, con el pelo más alborotado que de costumbre y con aspecto somnoliento.

- Vale, me cambio y bajo – dijo Harry frotándose los ojos y volviéndose a poner las gafas.

- Te espero fuera. – dijo Hermione en un tono de advertencia. 

Harry cogió ropa muggle que tenía en el baúl, y se la puso rápidamente, después cerró el baúl y lo arrastró hacia fuera. Hermione le estaba esperando en el pasillo.

- ¿Te ayudo con el baúl? – Se ofreció Hermione sonriente. 

- No hace falta, esta prácticamente vacío… pero gracias igualmente. – Harry sonrió sinceramente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, entonces Harry sintió algo raro, como si se estuviera ruborizando… ¿qué le estaba pasando? Prefirió omitirlo, no tenía importancia. 

Bajaron rápidamente y entraron en el comedor, allí sólo estaba Remus Lupin, quien estaba sirviendo el desayuno en tres platos.

- Remus… ¿Tonks y Kingsley ya se han ido? – preguntó Hermione interesadamente. 

- Si, tenían que ir al ministerio para no sé que, yo os llevaré a San Mungo y luego a tu casa. – Informó Remus con cierta seriedad. - ¿Cómo estás, Harry? - Harry le dirigió una significativa mirada.

- Entiendo, bueno… venga, comed rápido.

Harry comió poco, muy poco, prácticamente no tocó su plato. Cuando vio que los otros habían acabado, él también retiró su plato.

- ¿Cómo llegaremos a San Mungo? – preguntó Hermione motivadamente. 

- Con un coche muggle – Contestó Remus despreocupado. 

Los dos chicos salieron de el numero doce de Grimmauld Pace, en la puerta había un viejo coche muggle de la marca Ford. Los dos adolescentes entraron en la parte de atrás del coche, mientras Remus ponía los baúles en el maletero agrandado mágicamente.

- Harry, Hedwig aún no ha vuelto… ¿no crees que es un poco extraño? – dijo Remus mirando al joven de reojo, preocupadamente.

- ¿Eh? No, es normal. 

El coche se puso en marcha inmediatamente.

El trayecto fue largo y aburrido, el silencio se rompía con las canciones muggles que sonaban de la radio del coche.

Poco después se encontraron en el callejón donde estaba la entrada al Hospital.

Tal y como lo habían hecho el año pasado, Harry, Remus y Hermione entraron por el escaparate de la antigua tienda en reformas. Y tal como había pasado a finales del año pasado, estaban en la estrecha área de recepción donde filas de brujas y magos estaban sentados sobre raquíticas sillas de madera, algunos luciendo perfectamente normales y leyendo cuidadosamente copias antiguas de Bruja Semanal, otros luciendo espantosas desfiguraciones y otros haciendo extraños ruidos. Fueron hasta la zona de información, los mismos carteles de avisos seguían estando igual que la ultima vez, igual que la misma bruja que atendía a los pacientes, lo único que cambiaba…eran los pacientes.

- ¡Siguiente! – dijo la bruja, después de cinco minutos de espera.

- Buscamos a Ron Weasley – dijo Remus inexpresivamente.

- ¿Ronald Weasley? – dijo la bruja inspeccionando una lista que tenía en sus manos - Sí, primera planta, segunda puerta a la derecha, Sala Dai Llewellyn.

- Muchas gracias - Agradeció Lupin.

Ellos la siguieron por las puertas de dos batientes y a lo largo del pasillo estrecho, que estaba decorado con más retratos de Curanderos famosos y alumbrado por burbujas de cristal con velas dentro, que flotaban por encima hasta el techo y que parecían pompas de jabón gigantescas. Brujas y magos con túnicas verdes iban y venían, eran los curanderos.

Llegaron a la misma sala donde a finales de año estuvo el Señor Weasley. En el pasillo se encontraron con los Gemelos y Ginny. Fred tenía el brazo derecho vendado e iba con una túnica de paciente, al igual que los otros tres, Ginny sólo tenía un par de rasguños en la cara y George parecía totalmente sano.

- ¡Hola! – dijeron los Gemelos al unísono.

- Menos mal que habéis venido ya – dijo Fred con una sonrisa. 

- Ron lleva esperándoos toda la mañana – completó George soltando unas risas burlonas. 

- ¿Ron ya está consciente? – preguntó Harry contento.

- Sí, le operaron ayer por las heridas causadas por la serpiente, pero… - la señora Weasley salió de la puerta que comunicaba con la habitación, interrumpiendo la respuesta de Fred.

- ¡Harry! ¡Hermione! – dijo la señora Weasley, abrazándolos cálidamente– Ron está impaciente por veros, está dentro.

Harry y Hermione entraron, vieron la misma sala que el año pasado había hospedado a tres personas, aunque sólo a una conocida, el Señor Weasley. En esta ocasión sólo una cama estaba ocupada.

- ¡Harry! ¡Hermione! – gritó Ron, que vestía un aparatoso vendaje por casi todo el cuerpo, aunque solamente se le viera el dorso. Ron estaba más pálido de lo normal, lo que hacia que resaltaran más las pecas

- ¡Ron! – dijo Harry abrazando a su amigo, al abrazo se le unió Hermione

- ¡Qué susto nos has dado, Ronny! – Chilló Hermione. 

- No me llames Ronny – dijo el joven Weasley sacándole la lengua a su amiga.

- ¿Cuando vas a poder salir? – preguntó Harry omitiendo la pelea de sus amigos

- Dentro de un mes…me parece – dijo Ron apenado y algo inquietado. 

- ¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Un mes!? Pero si Ginny nos ha dicho que tus heridas ya están curadas – dijo Hermione exaltada.

- ¿No os han dicho lo otro? – preguntó Ron desconcertado

- ¿Qué otro? – preguntaron los dos amigos a la vez, preocupados. 

- Han encontrado veneno _simulacrum _en mi sangre – dijo Ron sin sentimiento alguno en la voz

- Simu… ¿qué? – preguntó Harry sin entender. 

- _ Simulacrum _ se realiza con Cenizas de Sulfuro, Bloodmoss y colmillo de vampiro en polvo, produce una parálisis en el cuerpo, una paraplejia - explicó Hermione de carrerilla, como si se lo supiera de memoria, después respiró para coger aire - ¡Pero es imposible! La planta Bloodmoss se extinguió hace siglos, es del tiempo de la colonización de América, se extinguió por aquel entonces.

- Eso es lo raro – dijo Ron, suspirando resignadamente

- Pero tiene cura, ¿no? – preguntó Harry asustado

- Sí…con una sencilla poción – dijo simplemente Ron 

- ¿y por que no te la dan? – preguntó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Porque esa poción necesita un mes de preparación. Además no la tienen preparada con las otras pociones, porque teóricamente el veneno Simulacrum, ya no se puede preparar y esa poción sólo sirve para ese veneno. ¿Para qué tener una poción inservible ocupando el sitio de otras que son más comunes? – Explicó Hermione con un tono de "estaba muy claro, ¿no?"

- Hermione, cada día me sorprendes más, con lo que me costó aprenderme lo que me dijo el médico y tú lo has dicho prácticamente igual, ¿estás segura que no te gusta la adivinación? – dijo Ron con unos ojos como platos, Hermione se puso roja y le sacó la lengua a Ron infantilmente. – Bueno y tú, ¿Cómo estás? Me han contado lo de tus tíos 

- Ha sido un golpe duro, aunque los odiara, tampoco quería verlos muertos – Contestó tristemente – Pero estaba más preocupado por ti.

- No te preocupes por mí… Sabes que soy invencible – dijo Ron arrogantemente. – Bueno… ¿Dónde pasarás el resto de vacaciones?

- En mi casa – dijo Hermione burlonamente.

- ¿Estarás seguro en un sitio muggle? – preguntó Ron pasmado.

- La casa de Hermione esta protegida con el encantamiento Fidelius – dijo Harry sencillamente como respuesta. 

- A ver lo que hacéis solos en la casa, esta vez no podré vigilaros – dijo Ron riéndose guiñándoles un ojo.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada asesina capaz de haberlo matado, resucitado y vuelto a matar; Harry se ruborizó, Ron se fijó en ese pequeño detalle, pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron todo ese día con Ron, jugando al ajedrez, al snap explosivo y otros juegos que proporcionó amablemente el hospital. También hablaron de diferentes temas. Como el Quidditch, quien sería el nuevo profesor de este año de defensa contra las artes oscuras, por que motivo no podría volver al año siguiente y muchas cosas más. Ron recibió más visitas a lo largo del día, como Neville Longbottom y, para sorpresa de todos, Luna Lovegood, quien estuvo todo el rato al lado de Ron. Pero sobre las ocho de la noche, Remus entró en la habitación.

- Harry, Hermione, despediros de Ron, ya es hora de marcharse – dijo Remus mirándolos fijamente.

- OH, vaya…. tendré que volver a estar solo otra vez, pero bueno…volvedme a visitar y que os lo paséis bien lo que queda del verano.

- Vendremos siempre que podamos a visitarte – dijo Harry esperanzadoramente. 

- Si, y de seguida que te recuperes, te vienes también a mi casa – dijo Hermione, fingiendo tono de reproche.

- Pero si es día 25 de julio, prácticamente cuando esté la poción será hora de irse a Hogwarts – dijo Ron mirando a Hermione incoherentemente. 

- Da igual, aunque sólo sean dos horas o sino nos enfadaremos – dijo Harry socarronamente mientras salían de la habitación. 

Ese día se lo había pasado genial, uno de los pocos días que había disfrutado sin preocupaciones, uno de esos días… Que tardarían mucho a volver a acontecer.

Se despidieron de los Weasley animadamente y salieron del hospital, se dirigieron hacia el coche muggle que habían dejado aparcado en la calle muggle más cercana al hospital, que estaba totalmente camuflado para el ojo muggle, obviamente. Próximo destino: la casa de Hermione Granger. 

~*~

_ Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews! ^^ La verdad que no esperábamos tantos -_- (Recuerden que si bien yo publico el fict, lo escribo junto con Rómulo (si quieres ver su perfil, ingresad al mío donde aparece un link al de él ^^) _

_ **Consuelo: **Muchas gracias! ^^ Las explicaciones... *Parvati le pega un codazo a Rómulo* Son necesarios en los primeros caps, pues... Sino quedaría algo vacío. O.o No te preocupes que son solamente en los iniciales... Y junto con Rómulo creemos que este fict tendrá bastante desarrollo. La seguiremos, no te preocupes... Pero tendrás que tenernos un poco de paciencia... Cuando uno tiene inspiración, le toca escribir al otro que da la casualidad que está en medio de un bloqueo xD Muchas gracias por tu review y esperamos tu opinión sobre este cap., obviamente, si deseas decírnosla. Kisses! ^.^ _

_ **Lolo:** Muchas gracias por los ánimos! ^^ Intentamos hacer lo que podemos, siguiendo la base de J.K. Rowling, obviamente -_- Dumbledore? Pues... Ya ves que... trata de mantener un clima "tranquilo" pues Harry anda medio... "enfadado" *Parvati levanta una ceja sarcásticamente* Medio? xD Muchas gracias por tu review. Esperamos que este cap. te haya gustado! Kisses! ^^_

_ **Anonymus: **Muchas gracias! ^^ Nos alegramos mucho de que te guste! ^.^ Pues, aquí ya tienes el cap. 2... Para el 3, una semanita... ^.^ Pues, tratemos de pensar que hay gente que todavía no leyó el quinto -_- (capaz porque no tiene Internet y no se puede bajar las traducciones O.o) Somos afortunados... Pero... No te angustia pensar que tendremos que esperar 3 años para el sexto? ;.; Muchas gracias por tu review! Kisses! ^^ _

_ **Katty Stephany Kaio DM: **Muchas gracias, Katty! ^^ Aquí tienes la continuación. ^^ Dentro de una semana espero ya estar publicando el cap. 3 ^.^ Paciencia, paciencia -_- Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que este cap. te haya gustado! Kisses! ^.^_

_ Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo próximamente! ^^_

_ Kisses! _

_ Parvati & Rómulo_


	3. Capitulo 3 Unas Vacaciones al Estilo Gr...

Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? ^.^

Aquí les dejo el tercer cap. del fict... Espero que lo disfruten! 

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews ^.^

**Layla kyoyama****:** Nosotros no somos mal pensados . xD Qué pasará en la casa de Mione? Muchas cosas! xD Bueno, aquí ya tienes el Cáp. 3. Esperamos no tardar tanto en subir el 4. ^^ Yo seguiré siendo fiel al H/Hr! (Como verás en este Cáp. xD) Me ha costado, pero he convencido a Rómulo de que seda a mi pedido... ^-^ Que infiel es él a su pareja xD No es que no me gusten otras parejas, pero el H/Hr es el que más me gusta escribir ^^ Y digamos que no me veo capaz de escribir un fict con la pareja principal Harry/Ginny o Harry/Cho... Creo que antes prefiero no escribir xD Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, Layla! Espero tu opinión sobre este cap, y sobre todo... Sobre cierta escenita... ^-^ 

**Damaris: **Muchas gracias por leer nuestro fict! ^-^ Gracias por los ánimos, también. Esperamos seguir haciendo un buen trabajo... Generalmente nos ponemos de acuerdo en todas las ideas, o modelamos algunas para que ninguno de los dos quede resentido con el otro xD Esperamos que te guste este cap.! Gracias por tu review! 

** Capítulo 3 – Unas vacaciones al Estilo Granger**

La casa de Mione era sin duda sencilla, pero fantástica, y normal para una familia de no-mágicos. Con unos cuantos dormitorios (parientes de los padres de su mejor amiga solían viajar a Londres y habitaban en la casa durante algunas semanas), bastante grande. Poseía un hermoso jardín de flores naturales y cotidianas, un lugar relajante. 

La madre de Hermione, Emma Granger, era una mujer bastante serena. Tenía el mismo cabello desordenado que Hermione, aunque en vez de castaño oscuro, negro. Los ojos de Herm eran sin duda los clones de los de Emma. Y ahora sabía Harry de donde Herm había sacado su partecita Ravenclaw. Sin embargo, ahora también había descubierto la herencia Gryffindor de su mejor amiga. Su padre, Richard Granger, era un ser extrovertido y un poco distraído. Bromista en los momentos oportunos. Cabello castaño bien oscuro y algo ondulado. Ojos azules claros. En conclusión, los padres de Hermione eran muggles y dentistas profesionales. 

La primera semana con los Granger produjo un gran cambio en la vida de Harry. A pesar de ser una forma de vida muggle, no era _tan_ desagradable. 

Lo primero que Hermione le obligó a hacer fue terminar todos los deberes. Pero no era tan fatigoso si tenías a una buena amiga a tu lado ayudándote y hasta en algunas tareas, acompañándote (ya que Herm no había terminado todos los deberes.) 

Pero en esa semana, también cambió su manera de valorar a su mejor amiga. Harry había pensado que Hermione estudiaba las veinticuatro horas del día. Sin embargo, no todo era estudio en la vida de la Gryffindor. Charlaban mucho, jugaban mucho a juegos de mesa (ajedrez mágico, damas Muggles, etc.), miraban la televisión, escuchaban música… Cosas normales y comunes.    

Aquel día, los padres de Mione tenían que ir al consultorio para ver a un cliente que los necesitaba "urgentemente." Así que debían quedarse solos en el chalé. Aunque en Privet Drive hubiera resultado un aburrimiento, con Herm era totalmente lo contrario. 

Comparar Privet Drive con la casa de Mione le dio un vuelco en el estómago. No solamente por resumirse a comparar ambas casas, sino también al volver a pensar en sus tíos y en su primo, ahora muertos…    

Jugaron varias veces al ajedrez mágico de Harry. También a los juegos de mesa muggles de Herm. Estudiaron un rato, aunque no bastante. Pero a la tarde decidieron charlar un rato en el jardín de la casa.

En la última semana, los pensamientos de Harry se habían centrado muchísimo en Hermione. Por las noches de insomnio, con la mente abierta, solía pensar en ella. Se sonrojaba si fijaba demasiado sus ojos almendrados en los suyos. Pero no quería admitir nada. No iba a arriesgar la valiosa amistad de Hermione por malditos pensamientos adolescentes. 

- Hace calor, ¿no? – comentó Hermione mientras se sentaban cerca de las flores. Colocaron en el suelo los dos vasos de jugo de naranja y algunas galletas hechas por la madre de Hermione. 

- Bastante. Aunque por algo estamos en Verano, ¿no? – Rió ligeramente Harry mientras observaba el cielo raso. 

- Tienes razón. – Admitió Hermione mientras tomaba algo de jugo. - ¿Sabes, Harry? – Preguntó ella inclinándose hacia atrás y dejando ver una sonrisa de tristeza. – La situación actual me está poniendo los pelos de punta. Voldemort ha hecho agudos ataques contra ti... con muertos y heridos... Entre los que se encontraban tus tíos y tu primo. – Harry solamente asintió, preguntándose por que Hermione hablaba de eso. – Me asusta lo que pueda sucederte. ¿Sabes, Harry? Solamente Ron y tú han sido de verdad unos amigos. Y me aterrorizaría perderlos... Ron ahora en San Mungo, nosotros bajo un encantamiento Fidelio… 

- Herm, ¿tú crees que a mí me gusta ponerlos en peligro? – Dijo Potter uniendo su mirada con la de su amiga. – Cuando me enteré de lo sucedido con los Dursley... Me sentí totalmente afligido. Son mi familia, por más que hayan hecho lo que hayan hecho. Me siento egoísta cuando veo que hay gente muriéndose, y que hay muchas preocupadas por mi protección. En vez de preocuparse por todas las muertes, tratan de protegerme. Odio eso, Herm... 

- Harry, debes entender que nos preocupas. – Sonrió dulcemente la Gryffindor. 

- Ya. – Dijo Harry secamente. Hermione suspiró y se acercó a él. Lo abrazó amistosamente. Potter no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero se dejó llevar por el cariño que le ofrecía su mejor amiga. No estaba acostumbrado que le dieran esas muestras de afecto, y quería disfrutarlo, aunque un agudo dolor de cabeza tratara de impedírselo. Lentamente, la muchacha se alejó de él con los ojos brillándole maravillosamente.     

- Sin ti, no sabría que haría, Harry. No sé que haríamos sin ti. 

- Principalmente, no correrían peligro. – Contestó Harry serenándose. 

- Prefiero correr peligro a perderte. – Ambos sonrieron cuando se vieron reflejados en los ojos del otro. Y allí Harry confirmó sus dudas sobre sus sentimientos por Hermione. 

- ¿Recuerdas ese día que nos conocimos? – Preguntó Herm mientras se tumbaba en el suelo y observaba las nubes del cielo raso. 

- Como si pudiera olvidar el día que los conocí a ustedes. – Sonrió Potter afirmativamente. 

- ¿Cambiarías algo?

- Sí. 

- ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Granger con curiosidad inocente. 

- No haberte tomado en serio en el Expreso de Hogwarts. – Dudó un momento en continuar. – Y no apreciarte por lo que realmente vales durante todos estos años. - No haberte tomado lo suficientemente en serio. 

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó extrañada la muchacha.  

- Herm, tú siempre estuviste ahí cuanto te he necesitado. Siempre estaban tus consejos y tu apoyo… Y tardé mucho en darme cuenta lo valiosa que eres para mí.  – Murmuró apenado bajando su vista al suelo. Un nudo formándose en su garganta. 

- Harry… 

- Hermione, sé que te hice sufrir, que te hago sufrir y que te haré sufrir. Por eso… Creo que un sentimiento como el que yo siento por ti no debería estar presente. Es muy peligroso… 

- ¿A qué te refieres…?

- A que te amo, Hermione.  – Ella lo observó fijamente. Sus ojos almendrados brillando junto a la luz del sol. Emitiendo una calidez profunda en el organismo de Harry, al solo mirarlos. Se acercó un poco más y le acarició su rostro pálido y ligeramente frío. 

- No deberías odiarte así, Harry. Deberías permitirte vivir en libertad. – Susurró Hermione tranquilamente. Sonrió frágilmente. – Déjame confesarte que yo también… - Harry levantó la mirada. 

- ¿Tú también qué?

- _Yo también te amo, Harry._

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido, pero en ese mismo instante sintió como los labios de Hermione rozaban los suyos y se fundían en un tierno beso. Harry sentía un hormigueo en el estómago, un hormigueo que le producía una sensación que nunca antes había tenido, una sensación de calma, tranquilidad, serenidad y mucho amor hacia su compañera. Ese beso duro apenas segundos, esos segundos que Harry no quería que se acabaran nunca. Después se separaron, los dos habían mantenido los ojos cerrados, los abrieron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, se sonrojaron y se quedaron callados por unos momentos, hasta que Harry rompió el silencio.

           -      Hermione, ¿quieres ser mi nov…? - entonces lo sintió, como si un rayo le atravesara el cráneo y se concentrara en su cicatriz, parecía que la cabeza se le estaba partiendo por  mitad, un dolor que nunca antes ha podido ser superado, si le partieran la cabeza con una espada incandescente

           -      Harry, ¿qué pasa? – Preguntó Hermione poniendo sus manos en la boca – Tu cicatriz…se ha abierto 

           -      Voldemort…está…furioso… - el dolor comenzó a cesar poco a poco, Hermione le limpió la sangre que le chorreaba de la cicatriz con la manga, estaba muy asustada

          -       ¿Por qué estará tan furioso? – preguntó Hermione con los ojos llorosos. 

           -      Porque no quiere verme feliz – dijo Harry con amargura.

           -      Eso es horrible, OH, Harry, ¿cuándo te dejará en paz? 

           -      Estoy mas preocupado ahora por ti, ahora él sabe que te amo, será mejor que no pase nada…no quiero que te haga daño.– dijo Harry con los ojos lacrimosos.

           -      No, Harry, quiero arriesgarme. Quiero ser tu chica, para siempre – dijo muy segura de sí.

           -      Pero…no quiero hacerte daño…

           -      Harry, se que nunca lo harías, te quiero – dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

           *** 

Esa noche, fue la noche mas tranquila desde hacía mucho tiempo, Voldemort no intentó irrumpir en sus pensamientos, o lo que es mejor, Harry no le dejó entrar en sus pensamientos. Esa noche tuvo un agradable sueño, uno que duró demasiado poco en opinión suya, ya que  tenía pesadillas, y éstas parecían eternas. 

Alguien se había sentado en su cama y estaba intentándolo despertar.

           -      Harry, Harry, despierta – decía Hermione, agitándole. Abrió los ojos poco a poco.

           -       Vaya…Debo estar en el cielo, porque estoy viendo a un ángel – dijo Harry somnoliento al ver a Hermione sentada en la cama, con un camisón blanco. 

           -      Tonto… - dijo Hermione cariñosamente, sonriéndole – Toma, Harry, tu regalo.

           -      No te tendrías que haberte molestado. – dijo Harry cogiendo el papel envuelto en papel escarlata y los lazos dorados

El paquete contenía un libro con tapas negras, parecían ser de un material parecido al mármol, pero por la liviandad de éstas, Harry pronto se dio cuenta que no debía ser de ese material. En la tapa superior, aparecía grabado con letras destellantes que, según como se miraban, parecía rojas, amarillas, naranjas o doradas, lo cual daba la sensación de estar escrito con fuego. 

       -          He pensado que te gustaría este libro, creo que vendrá bien para las clases de DA. – dijo Hermione sonriéndole. Harry cayó en la cuenta, no había pensado en DA, ¿seguiría haciéndolo? O mejor dicho ¿se lo dejarían hacer? Harry quería seguir haciéndolo, pero si este año tenían un profesor decente tal vez no haría falta…aunque cuanto más se practicara, mejor.

        -          Creo que será muy útil, gracias, Mione – dijo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla

        -          ¡Ey! ¿Desde cuando me llamas Mione? – dijo ella juguetonamente.

        -          ¿Acaso no te gusta? – dijo él sonriendo.

        -          ¡Claro que si! Una cosa…levántate ya – dijo Hermione quitándole la sabana que cubría a Harry, riéndose

        -          Devuélveme mi sabana. – dijo Harry fingiendo enfado

        -          Vístete rápido, Remus vendrá pronto – dijo Hermione lanzándole la sabana a la cara. 

        -          ¿Para qué? – preguntó éste confuso, levantándose de la cama y estirando los brazos después de dar un gran bostezo.

        -          Vamos a ir a San Mungo a ver a Ron, venga cámbiate rápido – dijo ella.

        -          ¿Mione, podrías salir para que me pueda cambiar? – preguntó Harry divertido.

        -          ¿Eh? Sí…será mejor – dijo tras ponerse muy roja.

Hermione salió rápidamente hacia la planta baja. Harry buscó en el guardarropa algo que ponerse y también bajo rápido. Hermione ya se había sentado a desayunar, al igual que sus padres. Al verle entrar Richard (es así como quería que le llamasen) se levantó y le saludo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

            -          ¡Felicidades, Harry! – dijo Richard bonachonamente – Ya estás hecho todo un hombre.

            -          Richard, deja al pobre muchacho, lo vas a desmontar – dijo la Sra. Granger divertidamente – Felicidades, Harry – dijo dándole un beso por mejilla.

        -          Venga, Harry, siéntate hoy hemos preparado un desayuno especial – dijo Richard.

Harry pudo ver la mesa repleta de pastelillos. Se sentó al lado de Hermione y comió de todo un poco, al cabo de media hora, estaba apunto de estallar, por primera vez en bastante tiempo estaba feliz, aunque no creía que durara mucho tiempo esa felicidad, pero prefería disfrutar el tiempo que le quedaba, con esa tranquilidad.

Al poco rato sonó el timbre, Hermione fue a abrir, como Harry supuso, entró Remus Lupin por la puerta, el cual saludo a Harry de una manera parecida a la que había hecho.

        -          Lo siento, Harry, no te he podido comprar un regalo, te lo compraré, no te preocupes

        -          No hace falta – dijo Harry. 

        -          Insisto, pero bueno… ¿ya estáis preparados para partir hacia San Mungo?

        -          Remus, ¿no quieres tomar nada? – preguntó la Sra. Granger, con la bandeja de pastelillos (mucho mas vacía que al principio.)

        -          No me puedo negar a esta tentación – dijo Remus con una sonrisa y cogió un trozo de pastelillo de chocolate. – Venga, será mejor que partamos.

Salieron de la casa, cogieron el Traslador (una lata de refresco antigua) que había utilizado Remus para llegar a la casa. 

Después de la típica sacudida debajo del estomago, y la curiosa entrada al Hospital, subieron rápidamente hasta la habitación de Ron.

No había cambiado nada en una semana, el hospital seguía igual, los curanderos iban y venían con pacientes o sin ellos. Llegaron al ala donde se encontraba Ron y entraron a la habitación.

Ron dio un "salto" de alegría al verlos

        -          ¡Chicos! ¡Pensé que no llegabais hoy! – dijo Ron felizmente

        -          Lo siento… Nos enredamos en el desayuno – dijo Harry sonriendo. 

        -          Aquí no te puedes enredar en el desayuno…con un vaso de leche no te puedes enredar demasiado. – dijo Ron suspirando, mientras los demás se reían.

        -          ¿Estás solo, Ronny? – preguntó Hermione

        -          Si… mis padres fueron al Callejón Diagon con Ginny, lo que me recuerda… Harry, en esa silla está tu regalo…y no digas que no tendría que haberme molestado. – dijo Ron al ver que abría la boca para decir algo.

Harry desenvolvió el paquete envuelto en papel azul con lunas plateadas adornándolo. Dentro había una pequeña caja de madera, tallada con dibujos de runas antiguas. Harry abrió la caja de madera y vio un hermoso reloj de pulsera, o eso supuso que era. Tenía todo el aspecto de un reloj muggle, con la correa de piel color escarlata oscuro, pero no tenía agujas, en el lugar donde suelen estar las agujas tras el cristal, sólo había una placa de oro redonda con las letras HP grabadas, salvo por ese pequeño detalle hubiera parecido un reloj muggle normal y corriente, esto parecía simplemente ser una pulsera.

        -          Es un reloj – dijo Ron sonriendo, Harry se quedó extrañado. – Para que funcione tienes que dar dos toques con la varita sobre la placa, si quieres saber la hora. Si quieres saber donde se encuentran tus amigos o familiares tienes que tocar el reloj con la varita y decir el nombre de la persona. 

        -          ¡Vaya! Es genial – dijo Harry comprobando las funciones del reloj.

        -          Es muy bonito, Ron  - dijo Hermione afectuosamente 

        -          Lo eligió Ginny…me hubiera gustado ir a comprarlo a mí, pero…

        -          Bueno chicos, os voy a dejar unas horitas solos, no os preocupéis solo voy a la cafetería del Hospital – dijo Remus, que se había mantenido callado durante todo el rato.

Los tres amigos estuvieron charlando y jugando toda la mañana. Ni Hermione ni Harry habían mencionado su nueva relación de más que amigos aunque ambos sospecharon que Ron conjeturaba algo por tal como los miraba, pero éste sólo sonreía.

A medio día, poco antes de la hora de comer, tres búhos aparecieron en la ventana de la habitación del Hospital sobresaltando a los tres amigos. Harry fue a mirar para quien eran, y se sorprendió al ver que había una para cada uno, pero al ver que eran las cartas de Hogwarts se alivió, pero cuando vio que cada lechuza llevaba dos sobres y el segundo sobre ponía en letras escarlata.

T.I.M.O.

(Titulo Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria)

Harry abrió mucho los ojos asustado.

- Harry ¿qué pasa? Parece como si hubieras visto un muerto – dijo Ron bromeando.

- Peor… - dijo Harry enseñando el sobre con las letras escarlatas

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamaron Ron y Hermione a la vez

- Me había olvidado completamente – dijo Hermione sorprendida.

- Espero que sean buenas notas…espero que sean buenas notas… - repetía en voz baja Ron con los ojos cerrados. Tras repetirlo un par de veces dijo– ¿Harry, puedes leerme las mías? Es un poco incomodo leer tumbado sin poder mover las manos

- Claro – Harry desató todas las cartas, y le paso las cartas a Hermione, que las cogió rápidamente, media asustada media eufórica. Harry abrió las suyas poco a poco y comenzó a leer.

_Estimado señor Potter, aquí están los resultados de los exámenes TIMO._

_Se encuentran por el mismo orden por el cual realizaron los respectivos exámenes. Se encuentra el resultado de la prueba teórica, de la práctica y de la Total._

_Cordialmente _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Encantamientos:_

_Prueba teórica: Excede expectativas. Prueba Práctica: aceptable._

_Nota General: Excede expectativas._

_Consigue TIMO_

_Transformaciones:_

_Prueba Teórica: Aceptable. Prueba Práctica: Aceptable_

_Nota General: Aceptable_

_Consigue TIMO_

_Herbología:_

_Prueba Teórica: Aceptable. Prueba Práctica: Aceptable_

_Nota General: Aceptable_

_Consigue TIMO_

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras:_

_Prueba Teórica: Excede expectativas Prueba Práctica: Máxima Nota_

_Nota General: Máxima Nota (puntos extra por el perfecto Patronus)_

_Consigue TIMO_

_Pociones:_

_Prueba Teórica: Suficiente Prueba Práctica: Aceptable_

_Nota General: Aceptable_

_Consigue TIMO_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas:_

_Prueba Teórica: Aceptable. Prueba Práctica: Excede Expectativas_

_Nota General: Excede Expectativas_

_Consigue TIMO_

_Adivinación:_

_Prueba Teórica: Insuficiente Practica: Pendiente_

_Nota General: Pendiente_

_No Consigue TIMO_

_Astronomía:_

_Prueba Teórica: Aceptable. Prueba Práctica: Insuficiente_

_Nota General: Suficiente_

_Consigue TIMO_

_Historia de la Magia:_

_Nota General: Insuficiente_

_No consigue TIMO_

_Le felicito por estas notas bastante buenas, y espero que las mejore._

_Progresa adecuadamente para ser Auror._

- No me han ido mal del todo – dijo Harry aliviado – Siete TIMOS uno de ellos con Nota Máxima. – dijo orgulloso de su Patronus

- ¡Vaya! ¡Siete de nueve esta muy bien! – dijo Ron - A mí, ¿qué tal me ha ido? – Harry abrió la carta de Ron y la comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_Estimado señor Weasley, aquí están los resultados de los exámenes TIMO._

_Se encuentran por el mismo orden por el cual realizaron los respectivos exámenes. Se encuentra el resultado de la prueba teórica, de la práctica y de la Total._

_Cordialmente _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Encantamientos:_

_Prueba teórica: Aceptable. Prueba Práctica: Suficiente_

_Nota General: Aceptable_

_Consigue TIMO_

_Transformaciones:_

_Prueba Teórica: Aceptable. Prueba Práctica: Suficiente_

_Nota General: Suficiente_

_Consigue TIMO_

_Herbología:_

_Prueba Teórica: Aceptable. Prueba Práctica: Aceptable_

_Nota General: Aceptable_

_Consigue TIMO_

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras:_

_Prueba Teórica: Excede expectativas. Prueba Práctica: Excede expectativas_

_Nota General: Excede expectativas_

_Consigue TIMO_

_Pociones:_

_Prueba Teórica: Suficiente. Prueba Práctica: Insuficiente_

_Nota General: Aceptable_

_Consigue TIMO_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas:_

_Prueba Teórica: Suficiente. Prueba Práctica: Excede Expectativas_

_Nota General: Aceptable_

_Consigue TIMO_

_Adivinación:_

_Prueba Teórica: Pendiente. Práctica: Pendiente_

_Nota General: Pendiente_

_No Consigue TIMO_

_Astronomía:_

_Prueba Teórica: Suficiente. Prueba Práctica: Suficiente_

_Nota General: Suficiente_

_Consigue TIMO_

_Historia de la Magia:_

_Nota General: Insuficiente_

_No consigue TIMO_

_Le felicito por estas notas bastante buenas, y espero que las mejore._

_Progresa adecuadamente para ser Auror, necesitando mejorar en Encantamientos y Transformaciones_

- ¡Vaya! son mejor de lo que me esperaba – dijo Ron muy contento. – seis de nueve, mejor que mis hermanos Fred y George.

- ¿Qué tal tú, Mione? – pregunto Harry sonriendo, ésta sólo ensancho su sonrisa y le mostró la carta.

  _Estimada señorita Granger, aquí están los resultados de los exámenes TIMO._

_Se encuentran por el mismo orden por el cual realizaron los respectivos exámenes. Se encuentra el resultado de la prueba teórica, de la práctica y de la Total._

_Cordialmente _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Encantamientos:_

_Prueba teórica: Excede expectativas. Prueba Práctica: Excede expectativas_

_Nota General: Excede expectativas_

_Consigue TIMO_

_Transformaciones:_

_Prueba Teórica: Excede expectativas. Prueba Práctica: Excede expectativas_

_Nota General: Excede expectativas_

_Consigue TIMO_

_Herbología:_

_Prueba Teórica: Excede expectativas. Prueba Práctica: Excede expectativas_

_Nota General: Excede expectativas_

_Consigue TIMO_

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras:_

_Prueba Teórica: Excede expectativas. Prueba Práctica: Excede expectativas_

_Nota General: Excede expectativas_

_Consigue TIMO_

_Pociones:_

_Prueba Teórica: Excede expectativas. Prueba Práctica: Excede expectativas_

_Nota General: Excede expectativas_

_Consigue TIMO_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas:_

_Prueba Teórica: Excede expectativas. Prueba Práctica: Excede Expectativas_

_Nota General: Excede Expectativas_

_Consigue TIMO_

_Aritmancia:_

_Prueba Teórica: Excede expectativas. Practica: Excede expectativas_

_Nota General: Excede expectativas_

_Consigue TIMO_

_Astronomía:_

_Prueba Teórica: Excede expectativas. Prueba Práctica: Excede expectativas_

_Nota General: Excede expectativas_

_Consigue TIMO_

_Runas Antiguas:_

_Prueba Teórica: Excede expectativas. Prueba Práctica: Excede expectativas_

_Nota General: Excede expectativas_

_Consigue TIMO_

_Historia de la Magia:_

_Nota General: Excede expectativas_

_Consigue TIMO_

_Me complace informarle que a establecido el Record de Hogwarts de las mejores notas de toda la Historia de Hogwarts, que antes tenia Tom Sorvolo Ryddle **(N/A: o Tom Marvolo Riddle) sus expectativas de ser Auror. Progresan inmejorablemente, al igual que podría ser doctorada en cualquier otra profesión sin ningún problema.**_

- Siempre tan listilla – comento Ron sacándole la lengua.

- No sabia que vosotros también queríais ser Aurores – dijo Harry sorprendido – De Ron me lo suponía, pero tú, Mione, creía que querrías ser profesora o algo parecido.

- El trabajo de Auror me parece más emocionante, más arriesgado lo se, pero es más divertido

- Hermione…estás hablando por primera vez…como una Gryffindor – dijo Ron haciéndose el sorprendido

- Mione siempre ha sido muy valiente – dijo Harry

- Sí, pero le faltaba el amor por el riesgo…pero… ¿desde cuando la llamas Mione? – dijo Ron con una picara sonrisa, viendo como los dos chicos se ponían colorados 

- Esto… - comenzó a decir Harry, pero le interrumpió el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, entraron dos personas con el pelo rojo como el fuego. La señora Weasley y Ginny

- ¡Hola! ¿Que tal estáis? – dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a Hermione y a Harry

- Hola Harry, Hola Hermione – dijo Ginny alegremente

- ¡Mamá! Ya han llegado los resultados de los TIMO – dijo Ron 

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Qué tal te han ido? – preguntó la señora Weasley 

- Muy bien, he conseguido seis de nueve – dijo Ron alegre – Sólo he suspendido en Pociones, Adivinación e Historia de la Magia.

- ¡Me alegro! Has sacado mejores notas que tus hermanos Fred y George ¿Cómo os han ido a vosotros? – dijo la señora Weasley

- Bien, he conseguido siete de nueve – dijo Harry sonriendo

- ¿Y tú, Hermione? – pregunto Ginny interesada

- Doña listilla ha conseguido diez de diez – dijo Ron burlándose

- ¿Tienes envidia, Ronny?

- ¿Envidia de una sabelotodo? Nunca.

- pues no es lo que parece.

- Ya estamos otra vez – dijeron Harry, Ginny y Molly a la vez, después de un suspiro de resignación.

- Chicos, parad ya – gritó Harry – No se puede gritar en un Hospital.

Se pasaron todo el día en el hospital, bromeando, jugando al ajedrez mágico y charlando.

Al largo del día aparecieron más lechuzas mensajeras con regalos para Harry. Una lechuza marrón que venía de parte de los gemelos le trajo un surtido especial de las nuevas bromas que habían confeccionado. Al cabo de un rato cuatro lechuzas trajeron otro regalo, el paquete era del tamaño de un cofre pequeño, Harry se sorprendió al ver que era un juego de pelotas de Quidditch, el regalo se lo había hecho Charlie y Bill Weasley. Tonks le envió un pack de pociones de uso común y no tan común, como eran la poción Multijugos (aun sin el último ingrediente) o el veritaserum, la carta ponía que siempre podían ser de utilidad. Y también recibió una carta de Hagrid diciendo que el regalo ya se lo daría al verlo, ya que era frágil. 

Remus vino sobre las cinco de la tarde con otro regalo para Harry, se trataba de un equipo de protecciones hechas con piel de Dragón para jugar a Quidditch, lo cual agradeció ya que las del colegio estaban muy estropeadas y Harry era propenso a los golpes.

También recibió un regalo de parte de Luna Lovegood, que resultó ser una suscripción gratis a la revista the Quibbler durante toda la vida. También recibió un regalo de parte de Neville, que resultó ser una planta de la misma especia que Neville tenía el año pasado en el tren de Hogwarts, una Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

- Vaya Harry, no se donde vas a meter todo lo que te han traído – dijo Remus a la hora de volver a casa de los Granger – me parece que te vendrá bien un hechizo que agrande mágicamente tu baúl

- ¿Ya os tenéis que ir? – preguntó Ron esperando que la respuesta sea negativa

- si…pero no te preocupes, nos volverás a ver dentro de poco – dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo.

Regresaron a casa de los Granger con un Traslador.

Últimamente estaba feliz… Lo que mas le sorprendió es que Voldemort no hubiera hecho nada para arrebatarle esa felicidad… No había habido dolores, ¿estaría aislando su mente gracias a los pensamientos alegres o simplemente Voldemort estaba planeando algo…? Y con esta duda Harry cayó en un profundo sueño, alegre por suerte.

~*~

_ Cuesta mucho dejar un review a estos humildes escritores? xD_


	4. Capitulo 4 La Mejor Manera de Empezar e...

_Hola a todos! ^^ ¿Cómo han estado?_

_Aquí una nueva actualización ¬¬ Disculpen la tardanza, pero... ^^U;; _

_Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews! ^^_

**Damaris:** Nos vemos tardado en volver... Por una cuestión de inspiración. xD Me tocaba a mí escribir y yo estaba en medio de exámenes de fin de trimestre xD Esperamos que este cap. te guste! ^^ A mí me gusta especialmente el que viene. ^^ Ya verás por que. Esperamos no tardarnos en actualizar ._. Gracias por tu review! ^^

**Layla kyoyama: ** Esta vez si me he tardado, vdd? O.o No me digas que no... En cuanto a las escenas H/Hr, espérate mucho en este fict. Pero habrá un período que les extrañarás. ^-^ Mejor me callo, que ya veo que te cuento el final xD En cuanto a la escena H/Hr del cap. anterior, para tu sorpresa seguramente, fue Rómulo quien la escribió xD Aunque yo tuve que darle el empujoncito. ^^ Ya veré cuando yo me podré dar el gusto de hacer una escena HHr. Ronny? Ya verás aquí como se recupera... Para mi pesar ;_; Recuerda que Sirius no está presente en este fict... *Continuar del 5° libro ^^* Pero si te refieres a la OdF, en este cap. no hay reacciones.. Ya veremos más adelante, cuando la cosa se note más. ^^ Seré HHr hasta el fin de mis días! ^^ Y seguiré escribiendo hasta que se me gasten las ideas xD Los Hermanos Potter prontamente será actualizado, no sé si le subiré después de éste o esperaré unos días. Pero no mucha más espera. ^^ No te preocupes por los errores de ortografía, he visto peores xD Aunque sea no me he desmayado, esa es buena señal xD Por supuesto que sip, que me gustaría ser tu amiga!! Tienes MSN? ^^ Bueno, te dejo que sino no podré subir el cap.! xD Gracias por tu fantástico review!

**LoBeZnO:** Muchas gracias.. En cuanto a tu duda, pues.. *Parvati consulta entre murmullos a Rómulo* la verdad que ninguno de los dos tiene idea alguna ^-^ Revisaré OotP, para ver si tienes razón O.o Bueno, esperamos que este cap. te guste! ^^ Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Renialt Shirou:** Muchas gracias ^-^ Sí, es un HHr. Aunque muy pronto, dejará de lado un poco el romance... Así que no te lo esperes muy cursi. ^^ Espero que el cap. 4 te guste! ^-^ Muchas gracias por tu review!

**lolo:** Muchas gracias! Nos alegramos de que te guste! ^^ Veo que a todos les ha gustado el HHr. xD Nunca esperé tantas críticas constructivas hacia la pareja en este fict! jajaja. En cuanto al nombre del Fict, sabrás (suponemos) la justificación casi en los últimos caps... ^^ El misterio es esencial en un fict para que los lectores no dejen de leer el fict, por eso intentamos dejar los finales de los caps. lo más abiertos posible.. ^-^ Esperamos no haber tardado tanto en actualizar ;_; En cuanto a la reacción de Ron, más adelante la verás. ^^ Se pondrá celoso en cuanto vea con sus propios ojos los besos y caricias xD Y habrá reacciones, no te preocupes. Pero todas más adelante. Digamos que... ¿no quería discutir con Harry en el hospital? xD Tenemos también una buena pareja pensada para Ronny, no le vamos a dejar solo! ^_- Ya verás que se hará algo más cursi la historia, pero no será tanto... Pues el fict en realidad es Dark. En caps. más adelante te enterarás. ^^ Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review! ^^

**Capítulo 4 – La Mejor Manera de Empezar el Curso**

Así de veloz como llegó agosto, así de veloz pasó. Harry, durante ese más de estadía en la casa de los Granger, aprendió a valorar muchísimo más a Hermione, a conocerla profundamente y, de la misma forma que ella le entregaba cariño, devolver cuanto ella le ofrecía tanto en amor como en alegría. La felicidad fue total durante muchos días, sin ningún Voldemort detrás de sus sueños o pensamientos. Al principio, Harry se mostró despreocupado y totalmente desinteresado en este hecho. Pero luego de haber pasado una semana y media, comenzó a inquietarse y preocuparse realmente. ¿Qué estaría tramando Lord Voldemort?  

En esas tardes desesperadas de verano, en pleno aburrimiento, el padre de Mione terminaba de convencerlo que lo acompañase a ver uno de los deportes Muggles más conocidos por televisión. Así que terminó haciéndose fan parcialmente del fútbol, para la indignación de Hermione quien esperaba indiferencia de parte de Harry en cuanto a ese deporte.  

Hermione también recibió muchas sorpresas, dándose cuenta que no conocía todos los secretos de su mejor amigo (y actualmente, algo más…) Un día, Harry se propuso para cocinar la cena. La señora Granger aceptó, interesada en comprobar la habilidad de Harry en la cocina. El señor Granger y Hermione temieron durante escasos segundos sobre si comerían aquella noche. Pero tuvieron que contradecirse al ver la cena, una hora después, servida en la mesa.  

Una tarde, decidieron jugar a un juego de mesa muggle, bastante familiar y hogareño. Consistía en recorrer el tablero, empezando por conseguir una carrera profesional y un sueldo (que se elegía al azar y con tarjetas), luego tenías que casarte y si caías en los casilleros correspondientes, tendrías que sumar miembros a tu familia. Pagando deudas bancarias, cobrando el sueldo correspondiente, pagando los gastos de la vida… Hasta llegar al final del juego (la jubilación.) El jugador más rico era el ganador. (N/A: "Life" el Juego de la Vida, para quien lo conozca ^^) Terminó ganando Richard, aunque no se fiaron demasiado. Una vez creyeron verlo sustrayendo dinero del banco sin ser su turno…  

Cada tanto, hacían una visita de unas cuantas horas a Ron, donde charlaban, comentaba los diferentes sucesos que acontecían en el mundo mágico y/o muggle, hacían bromas (sobre todo cuando Fred y George se unían a la conversación.)

Pero sobre todo, la relación de Harry y Hermione se hizo más estrecha, un lazo de confianza persistente les unía. Cuando uno necesitaba del otro, sabía que allí a su lado seguramente estaría. Y eso hizo que Harry se sintiese más esperanzado. Hubo muchos momentos en los que el brillo ahora apagado de los ojos de Harry, parecía retornar nuevamente. Pero eran solamente instantes… Nada ni nadie borraría la huella que el pasado había dejado en él. 

Unos días antes del primero de septiembre, Hermione y Harry junto con Remus y Tonks se dirigieron al Callejón Diagon para comprar los útiles escolares que necesitarían aquel año. Unos cuantos libros (no se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad de ejemplares dedicados a Artes Oscuras y su defensa), unos cuantos repuestos de ingredientes de pociones avanzadas, plumas con tinteros de diferentes colores y pergaminos nuevos, pero sobre todo, nuevas túnicas negras simples (el uniforme tradicional de Hogwarts), ya que ambos habían crecido unos cuantos centímetros y las ropas del anterior año no les quedaban lo suficientemente cómodas. 

Lupin y Tonks se mantuvieron muy discretos, sin separarse en ningún momento del lado de Harry y Mione. Observaban atentamente a cualquier persona que se les acercase, intercambiando ceñudas miradas. Realmente tenían los sentidos sobresaltados. Y Harry no pudo menos que elevar las cejas con interés. ¿Tan preocupado estaba Dumbledore por su bienestar? ¿Tan inquieto por no perderle de vista? Mentalmente, emitió una exclamación colérica. 

El Callejón Diagon no había cambiado para nada. Salvo que se tenga en cuenta el local del noventa y tres del Callejón Diagon, "Bromas mágicas Weasley" que en cuanto lo encontraron, Harry y Mione se apresuraron a ingresar. Los gemelos no tardaron en advertir la presencia de ambos amigos y les sonrieron infantilmente. Diez minutos después, salían del local con unas cuantas cajas con diversos elementos para bromas, que seguramente utilizarían en Hogwarts.  

Cuando entraron en "Flourish & Blotts", se dispersaron por el local en busca de los libros (Remus les dio permiso tras las súplicas de Herm y Harry, de compras libros extras), ya que tanto Tonks como Lupin poseían interés en ciertos libros (que seguramente Dumbledore les pidió que compraran.)   

Hermione se dirigió a la sección de Encantamientos y Transformaciones, mientras Harry buscaba en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Tomó los dos libros que pedían en la lista de útiles, pero su atención se centró en un ejemplar cercano. 

Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el título "_Kaltes Blut_." Poseía una tapa de un color verde oscuro, casi negruzco. Las letras estaban grabadas en plateado brillante, que relucía gracias al efecto de la luz de las velas. Un libro bastante grueso, tendría alrededor de cuatrocientas páginas. En la contratapa, tenía una frase media gastada, pero totalmente legible: _"Criador von Serpents, die Versuchung des Gifts, tief und der tenebrous Freundschaft."_

Sonrió. Ya luego le preguntaría a Hermione el significado de aquello, pero había algo dentro de él que le decía que ese libro le sería de utilidad, de demasiada utilidad. Un sentimiento extraño le invadió y no pudo comprobar que era. Agarró los tres libros y caminó hacia donde estaba Herm. Desde allí, pudo ver a una persona que no era ni Remus ni Tonks. La sorpresa le impidió sentir tanta bronca como hubiera deseado. 

Era un hombre corpulento que llevaba un sombrero verde. Harry lo reconoció con una rápida mirada. Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia. Potter dio unos pasos cautelosos, acercándose al campo de visión de éste. Fudge adoptó la sonrisa indulgente, que siempre poseía cuando estaba Harry presente.  

- Buenos días, señor ministro. – Saludó formalmente el vendedor de Flourish & Blotts. Cornelius le miró durante unos instantes fijamente, inclinándose levemente en respuesta al saludo. Pero su vista se volvió a precisar en Harry. 

- Buenos días, señor ministro. – Dijo Harry tratando de mantener un tono neutral y ligeramente educado, pero su frase tuvo la misma acentuación que hubiera tenido un insulto. Fudge alzó las cejas, con disimulado interés y observándolo de arriba a bajo, como si fuera la primera vez que se cruzaba con Harry Potter.

- Buen día, señor Potter. – Dijeron Cornelius y el vendedor al unísono, sin pretenderlo. El primero con un tono prepotente y vanidoso, el segundo con amabilidad y admiración.  Dos tonos totalmente opuestos. 

- ¿Cómo se encuentra, señor ministro? – Preguntó Tonks acercándose con aire alegre y jovial, sin prestarle atención a la tensión del ambiente.  

- Podría estar mejor, Nymphadora. – Respondió Cornelius cortante. Tonks abrió la boca, con furia contenida, pero prefirió cerrarla, emitiendo una sonrisa forzada y totalmente falsa.

Fudge se acercó al vendedor y le murmuró su pedido, casi sin separar los labios (gesto que hizo a Harry recordar a su profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts, Severus Snape.) El vendedor asintió absortadamente y anotando en un pergamino lo que el ministro le decía. Terminado el intercambio de palabras, Cornelius hizo una leve inclinación de despedida a Remus (quien se había acercado y se encontraba al lado de Tonks), Tonks y a ambos estudiantes de Gryffindor. Los cuatro devolvieron el gesto, dos fastidiados y sin ganas, obligados por las miradas de advertencia de los otros dos. 

Y así acabó agosto, dejando que el amanecer del primero de septiembre naciera. 

La casa de los Granger no estaba demasiado alterada, ya había tomado las precauciones el día anterior para cualquier problema que podría llegar a surgir. Los dos baúles estaban listos y cerrados firmemente, al lado de la puerta. Remus vendría acompañado por la familia Weasley en un sencillo automóvil muggle. 

La señora Granger había preparado un abundante desayuno, para que así "resistieran hasta la hora del almuerzo." Richard se limitaba a contarle a Harry los resultados de los partidos de fútbol de la anterior noche, impacientando a Herm y a su madre. Potter trataba de ponerle entusiasmo a la conversación con Richard, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas vertiginosamente. Aquella noche no había dormido bien, no había tenido pesadillas, sin embargo, se sentía como si no hubiera pegado un ojo en toda la noche. 

Hermione le miró atentamente al notar que no estaba del todo concentrado y le preguntó disimuladamente si se encontraba bien. Se limitó a asentir lentamente con la cabeza y a emitir una débil sonrisa, para animar a su amiga. No quería preocuparla.   

A las diez y media, Herm y Harry se despedían de los señores Granger, al llegar la familia Weasley junto con Lupin. 

-          Muchas gracias por permitirme pasar este verano con ustedes, señores Granger… - Dijo Harry. Los padres de Mione hicieron gestos de impaciencia, indicando que no tenía nada que agradecer. 

-          Me cuidas a Hermione, ¿eh, Harry? – Le guiñó un ojo Richard. No pudo evitar que un leve color escarlata se le subiera a las mejillas. 

-          No te preocupes, Richard. – Le sonrió Harry, algo nervioso. 

-          La semana que viene te mando por lechuza los resultados de los partidos… 

-          Perfecto, papá, Harry luego te dará tu opinión sobre ellos, no te preocupes. – Interrumpió Mione impaciente. Emma les sonrió agradablemente, dándole a cada uno un abrazo y dos besos en las mejillas.             

Al entrar en el automóvil, no hubo mayor alegría que ver a Ron, sano y salvo, sentado allí sonriéndoles felizmente. Ginny también les saludó, con un movimiento de su mano. El señor Weasley, en el lugar del conductor, les guiñó un ojo y Lupin se sentó a su lado, dándole indicaciones de las calles que debía seguir para llegar a King's Cross. 

- ¿Qué tal se siente volver a ser libre, Ronny? – Se burló Hermione con una amplia sonrisa. 

- Perfecto. – Respondió Ron animadamente, contemplando interesado por la ventanilla las casas y calles Muggles. - ¿Cómo la han pasado ustedes?

- Antes de ayer fuimos al Callejón Diagon. – Comentó Harry como si tal cosa. 

- ¡Nos cruzamos con Fudge! 

- ¿Y sigue tan desagradable como siempre? 

- Nunca cambiará… Tenías que haber visto la cara de Tonks… 

- Ya me la imagino. 

En quince minutos llegaron a la estación, bajaron los cuatro baúles y cuidadosamente fueron caminando hasta llegar a andén 9, donde los esperaba Molly, ansiosamente. 

- ¡Pensé que les había pasado algo! – Exclamó levemente enojada con los dos adultos. 

- Nos perdimos por las calles Muggles, Molly. – Justificó Remus con las cejas algo fruncidas. – Pasen ustedes dos primero. – Les indicó a Harry y a Hermione.  

Asintieron, desinteresadamente. Se sonrieron al mismo tiempo que empezaban una absurda conversación (comentando algo que el día estaba muy lindo, soleado y despejado…) Y así como si no la vieran, cruzaron la pared de ladrillos. 

El Expreso de Hogwarts les dio una bienvenida apacible junto con el ruido de los carritos y los estudiantes, despidiéndose de sus tutores y saludando a sus amigos, en un nuevo reencuentro. 

Harry miró hacia su izquierda y frunció el entrecejo al cruzar su mirada con la de Draco Malfoy, quien también le miraba atentamente, casi sin pestañar. 

- ¿Buen verano, Potter? – Preguntó en un murmullo que solamente Harry logró escuchar. 

- Eso no te interesa. – Respondió Harry indiferente, arrastrando las palabras, haciéndole burla. Draco sonrió con enigma y se deslizó entre las sombras, perdiéndose de la vista de Harry.   

- ¡Vamos, Harry! – Le jaló Hermione. – Hay que buscar un compartimiento para dejar los baúles. 

Buscaron y hallaron un compartimiento vacío casi a lo último del tren, cuando Ron se les unió (ya que tuvo que ayudar a Ginny a encontrar a sus compañeras.) Dejaron allí el equipamiento y salieron a despedirse de los señores Granger y Remus. Un intercambio simple de calurosos abrazos y besos en la mejilla, y volvieron a subir al Expreso cuando éste estaba apunto de partir. Y Londres comenzó a alejarse lentamente…

- Bueno, Harry, ¿no te importará que te dejemos solo treinta minutos? Tenemos que ir al compartimiento de Prefectos, ya sabes… - Dijo Mione suavemente. Harry sonrió tranquilamente. Ambos amigos desaparecieron, empezando a conversar entre ellos. 

Harry se sentó en el como sillón del tren y se puso a mirar el paisaje por la ventana. Supuso que no tardaría en recibir visitas al compartimiento, seguramente Neville o Luna se pasarían por ahí.

Al poco tiempo se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, para saludar a quien quiera que fuera. Pero cuando vio el pelo rubio platino repeinado, los fríos ojos grises y una sonrisa maliciosa, frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? – preguntó Harry con asco, como si estuviera hablando de un escreguto de cola explosiva. 

- He venido a hacerte compañía, Potter – Contestó él arrastrando las palabras.

- Más vale estar solo, que mal acompañado. – dijo Harry con una mueca– Hablando de compañía, ¿dónde están tus guardaespaldas? ¿Se te han olvidado en casa?

- Potter, Potter, Potter…por lo que veo tus amigos te han abandonado…pero aún estas a tiempo de pasar al bando correcto…

- Ya estoy en el bando correcto. 

- Eso es lo que dices ahora. – dijo Draco maliciosamente – Será mejor que me vaya, dale recuerdos a tus tíos de mi parte… ¡OH, es verdad! Están muertos… - Las últimas palabras las dijo en un tono sutil y venenoso. 

A Harry eso le cayó como un jarro de agua fría, sintió que la rabia recorría su cuerpo, pero en vez de enfadarse, sonrió astutamente.

- De acuerdo, pero saluda a tu padre de mi parte, si te dejan entrar los carceleros. – Harry disfrutó de la cara de furia que puso Draco

- Si, está en Azkaban, donde estaba tu padrino… ¿ahora donde está? ¡Ah, sí! También está muerto…

Harry sintió como cerraba con tanta furia los puños que se le pusieron blancos, rápidamente metió su mano en su bolsillo, cogió la varita y la sacó. Draco también reaccionó a tiempo sacando la suya.

- _Expelliarmus_ – exclamaron los dos adolescentes a la vez, las luces anaranjadas que salieron de sus varitas chocaron en el aire, lo que provocó que los dos chicos cayeran al suelo.

- _Rictusempra _– exclamó Harry tras levantarse.

- _Tarantallegra _– gritó Draco a la misma vez que Harry, la luz plateada del hechizo de Harry y la azulada del hechizo de Draco volvieron a chocar, esta vez no cayeron. Los dos adolescentes se miraron con rabia y exclamaron sus hechizos – _Incendio_ – una bola de fuego azul salió de la varita de Draco.

- _Lacarnium Imflamarae _– De la varita de Harry salieron una bola de fuego de color anaranjado. Los hechizos volvieron a chocar en el aire, y se disperso quedando algunas quemaduras en los asientos que estaban cerca.

- _Serpensortia_ – De la varita de Draco volvió a salir una serpiente negra que se encaró a Harry.

- _Vipra Ivanaska _– La serpiente se esfumó en cenizas. – ¿No sabes utilizar ningún hechizo que no sea de primer grado? – preguntó Harry socarronamente. Draco sólo sonrió maliciosamente.

- _Crystallus Fisso _– dijo Draco formando un cuadrado con la varita, donde había formado el cuadrado se materializó una placa de cristal del mismo tamaño, el cristal se rompió en muchísimos pedazos, que se dispararon hacia Harry.

Harry se quedó tan impresionado por el hechizo, que no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, pero por suerte solo un cristal se le clavó en el antebrazo izquierdo, los demás cristales solo le rozaron haciéndole pequeños cortes superficiales: uno en la mejilla derecha, dos en la parte izquierda del tórax, uno la parte derecha del tórax, uno en el hombro derecho y uno en la parte izquierda de la pelvis.

- ¿Te ha impresionado mi hechizo? – preguntó Draco pomposamente, con aire de superioridad.

- Me ha impresionado que alguien como tú haya conseguido hacer ese hechizo… - dijo sacándose el cristal del antebrazo y tirándolo al suelo, sin mostrar ni una sola mueca de dolor – _Lumus Solem._

De la varita de Harry salió un potente rayo de luz que cegó a Draco, Harry se colocó detrás de él. Cuando la luz se desvaneció Draco miró a izquierda y derecha sin ver a Harry  

- Aquí, Malfoy – Draco se giró – _Stupefy _ 

 Un gran relámpago blanco salió de la varita de Harry dándole a Malfoy en el pecho. Malfoy salió volando y se golpeó en la pared del compartimiento

- _Locomotor Mortis,_ – gritó con rabia Malfoy levantándose.

- _Petrificus Totalus. – _exclamó Harry.

El rayo blanco de la varita de Malfoy y el grisáceo de la varita de Harry volvieron a chocar en el aire.

- _Blueball Flames. _– gritó Draco arrastrando las palabras.

Una llamarada azul salió de la varita de Draco, Harry la esquivó, no muy fácilmente debido a que el vagón era estrecho. No obstante, las llamas habían llegado a tomar contacto con uno de los sillones del compartimiento. 

- _Lacrimarum._ – dijo Harry señalando el sillón ardiendo. De su varita salió una pequeña lluvia que extinguió rápidamente el fuego.

- Ahí está San Potter, que no puede dejar ningún desperfecto, _Baubillius._

Una pequeña descarga eléctrica golpeó a Harry en la mano derecha, dejando caer la varita.

- _Epoximise_ – gritó Draco señalando la varita.

Harry se agachó para cogerla, pero se dio cuenta que se había quedado enganchada en el suelo, como en goma fundida, estiraba y estiraba, pero no conseguía arrancar la varita del sitio. 

- OH, pobre Potter, se ha quedado sin varita ¿te vas a poner a llorar? _Vermillius – una luz roja golpeo a Harry en el pecho.___

-  He resistido cruciatus del mismísimo Lord Voldemort, ¿crees que un simple hechizo de primer año me vas a hacer demasiado? – dijo Harry sonriendo socarronamente.

- _Diffindo. _– dijo Draco apuntando a la cara de Harry, donde se produció un pequeño corte vertical en la mejilla izquierda.

- Cobarde, eres un sucio Slytherin cobarde. -  escupió Harry retando con la mirada a Draco.

- _Graphium Stimulo _– gritó Draco apuntando a la pierna de Harry.

Éste sintió como algo punzante se le clavaba en la pierna, miró y vio que le había producido una profunda herida, como si le hubieran clavado una daga, pero Harry no quería dejarle disfrutar de su sufrimiento, así que presionó sus labios, ahogando un posible grito de dolor. 

- _Reflatus._ – exclamó Malfoy.

Un terrible y fuerte viento golpeó a Harry haciéndole chocar contra la puerta del compartimiento. Harry se levantó como pudo, sus gafas estaban quebradas, y posiblemente su brazo izquierdo también.

De pronto la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entraron corriendo Hermione y Ron, pero no venían solos, Neville y Luna también los seguían.

- ¿Pero que a…?- exclamó Ron

- ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hermione horrorizada, al ver el lamentable estado en que se encontraba.

- Si, no te preocupes – dijo éste en un tono grave, pero tranquilizador, debía tener un par de costillas rotas, ya que le costaba respirar. De repente la cicatriz le empezó a escocer.

- Vaya, vaya, que enternecedor. – exclamó Draco con una voz de ultratumba, no parecía la suya

- Malfoy, esta vez la has cagado bien – dijo Ron furioso.

- Cuida tus modales, jovencito. – exclamó Draco con una voz susurrante, pero a la vez potente, como el siseo de una serpiente

Harry conocía esa voz, esa no era la voz pomposa y arrastrada de Malfoy. Y entonces comprendió al ver los ojos, ya no se encontraban los ojos color gris claro de Malfoy.

- Potter, aún estás a tiempo, únete a mí por las buenas o tendrá que ser a las malas.

- Jamás me rendiré ante ti. – exclamó Harry.

- Eso es lo que tú te crees – exclamó el ser que estaba delante de Harry, físicamente era igual que Draco, excepto que los ojos grises se habían tornado rojos como la sangre, y sus pupilas rasgadas como las de una serpiente – _Crucio. _

Harry se preparó para el impacto de la maldición imperdonable cerrando los ojos, pero tardó demasiado en darse cuenta que la maldición no iba dirigida a él.

- ¡Mione! – gritó Harry ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada ahora. Hermione gritaba como nunca antes nadie había hecho y cuando la maldición cesó, Hermione cayó desmayada al suelo.

- Malfoy, me las pagarás. – gritó Ron

- Espera Ron, éste no es Malfoy, Voldemort lo ha poseído – susurró Harry con voz potente.

- Muy observador, Harry – susurró el Lord Oscuro en el cuerpo del joven Malfoy.

De repente la varita que había estado en el suelo pegada, se despegó de un tirón y llego a la mano de Harry, quien miraba desafiante a Voldemort.

- _Stupefy. _– gritó Harry, pero no fue la única persona que lo había hecho, también se había escuchado la voz de una mujer, que procedía de detrás de Harry.

El rayo doble golpeo en el pecho de Voldemort y lo lanzó varios metros detrás, golpeándose contra el techo. Nadie se había girado para ver quien había sido la segunda persona. Todos miraban a Voldemort mientras se levantaba.

- Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, Harry – exclamó, de repente Harry vio como los ojos rojos se apagaban tornándose grises y como Draco caía de rodillas inconsciente.

-  Harry… ¿estás bien? – preguntó Neville, que había estado callado todo el tiempo. Pero la gente se volteó para ver quien había sido la segunda persona que había pronunciado el hechizo

Una muchacha jovencita, de unos veinticinco años, tez blanquecina y lacio y largo pelo azabache. Sus ojos eran color azul oscuro. Era bajita, más o menos de la altura de Hermione y tenía un cuerpo bien formado.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Ron apuntándole con la varita.

Harry había cogido en brazos a Hermione, muy preocupado por su salud.

- Me llamo Dafne Berkeley, pero llamadme Dafne. – dijo con la voz dulce, pero preocupada por lo que había pasado. – Soy vuestra nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y miembro de la Orden del Fénix. – dijo ella, Ron bajó la varita – ¿Harry, cómo estás?

- Yo estoy bien, estoy acostumbrado al dolor – dijo Potter, le costaba hablar. – Me preocupa más Hermione, acaba de recibir un Cruciatus de Voldemort

- Los tres tendríais que ir a la enfermería – dijo Dafne de manera maternal – Avisaré a Albus

Se sacó la cadena que le colgaba del cuello, tenía un bonito colgante con forma de fénix surgiendo del fuego, el fénix era de oro y el fuego contenía incrustaciones de rubí.

Cerró los ojos y apretó el pequeño colgante con las dos manos, entonces comenzó a hablar sola.

- Albus, ha habido un ataque, Voldemort ha poseído a un alumno de Slytherin y ha atacado a Harry – decía Dafne aún con los ojos cerrados – Si, una alumna de Gryffindor ha recibido un Cruciatus y está inconsciente, el alumno que ha sido poseído también a caído desmayado y por ultimo Harry tiene varias heridas poco profundas por casi todo el cuerpo y una muy profunda en la pierna… De acuerdo, ahora vamos para allá. – soltó el colgante y miró a Harry – Harry, coge al chico que está inconsciente y agárrate a mi túnica.

Harry que sostenía a Hermione con los dos brazos, la dejó un momento en el suelo, acercó a Malfoy y los agarró a los dos por la túnica con la mano izquierda y con la derecha se cogió a la elegante túnica azul que llevaba Dafne.

- Ron, quédate aquí, y que nadie se entere de nada de lo que ha pasado – le dijo Harry, Ron sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente

Dafne volvió a rodear su colgante murmuró unas palabras y el compartimiento se iluminó de una luz rojiza, cuando la luz hubo desaparecido: Harry, Hermione, Malfoy y la profesora Dafne se habían desvanecido.

***

Cuando la luz dejó de cegar a Harry ya no se encontraban en el compartimiento del tren, estaban en el elegante despacho del director de Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore estaba detrás de su escritorio jugueteando con sus pulgares, como solía hacer. Los artilugios que había roto Harry hacia dos meses volvían a estar intactos en su sitio y el fénix Fawkes estaba sobre su percha dorada.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. – comentó el profesor, observando a los recién llegados. – Poppy ya está esperando a la señorita Granger y al señor Malfoy, Dafne, ¿serías tan amable de acompañarles?

- Si, Albus – se giró hacia los dos cuerpos inertes que Harry había colocado cuidadosamente (realmente solo dejó cuidadosamente a Hermione, a Malfoy simplemente lo dejó caer) y les apuntó con la varita – _Mobili Corpus – los dos alumnos comenzaron a flotar fantasmagóricamente y siguieron a la profesora que acababa de salir del despacho._

Harry sabía que Dumbledore quería hablar con él a solas, siempre lo hacía, estaba más que acostumbrado, pero estaba muy preocupado por Hermione.

- Vaya, siempre suele ser en el final del curso nuestras reuniones. – dijo el director con una sonrisa tranquilizante, aunque con un toque de miedo por como se lo tomaría Harry.

Pero a Harry la broma, le tranquilizó un poco, este verano había estado muy feliz, gracias a la decisión de Dumbledore, lo que significaba que estaba agradecido. Había conseguido no pensar en Sirius.

- Harry, por favor siéntate, tengo que hacerte una propuesta. – dijo Albus que seguía jugando con sus pulgares.

~*~

_Únete a la causa de estos dos escritores, de llegar a los 20 reviews. xD_


	5. Capitulo 5 La Propuesta de Dumbledore

_Muchas gracias a todos por la paciencia que nos han tenido. Lamentamos la demora, pero por fin hemos podido terminar el capítulo ^^ _

_ Sobre todo agradecemos vuestro apoyo a través de los reviews. ^^ ¡Ahora nuestra meta es llegar a 35! xDD ¡Gracias!_

**Rose Black: **Gracias por tu review, Rose. Tendremos en cuenta tu sugerencia. ^^ Y también esperamos no tardar 4 meses para escribir el capítulo 6 xDD Chao! 

**Gerardo: **Muchas gracias. ^^ Yeah! Es bueno saber que te gusta más el dark que el romance. xDD En este fict no he sido yo la que escribió romance.. ^^ *Parvati sonríe mientras señala a Romulo* Habrá más escenas darks, aventura (Pues sino Romu escribe ¬¬) y romance... Esperamos no tardar tanto con el siguiente cap. *Argh* Gracias! Felices fiestas!

**Sisma-anonymus: **jajaja. xDD Aquí tienes el capítulo 5... Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como los anteriores. ^^ *Parvati le saca la lengua a Romulo. Vamos 1-0...* Ambos te agradecemos tu apoyo. ^o^ Oh! Esperamos seguir cubriendo tus expectativas... ^^ Felices fiestas! Y Gracias!

**Isabel Black: **Somos malos! xDD Muy malos! Tanto que tardamos un tanto mucho con este cap.. ¬¬ Aunque no fue apropósito, lo juramos!! Intentaremos publicar el siguiente cap lo más rápido que las circunstancias lo permitan. Herm y Harry son de esos novios silenciosos, sí.. xDD O sea, no lo publicaran formalmente, pero por ahí va la cosa... Esperamos que el fict te siga gustando. ^^ Gracias!!

**Gaya Lunae: **Gracias, Gaya. ^^ Aunque también Romu se lleva su mérito... *Parvati le sonríe a Romulo: Vamos 2-0* Obvio que HHr es la mejor pareja!! *Romulo gruñe* xDD Nos alegramos mucho que te guste el fict. ^^ Y esperamos también cubrir tus expectativas.. Ya verán lo que pasará luego con el HHr.. ^^ Disfrútala mientras puedas. xDD El Dark y el Romance se llevan bien, es verdad... Ya veremos, ya veremos... ^^ Bueno... Aquí tienes el cap. 5... (4 meses tardamos en escribirlo! Esto es patético ;___;) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, Gaya. Por mi cuenta, sigo escribiendo. Aunque como me voy de vacaciones... ^^ Desapareceré por dos o tres semanas... Gracias por tu review!! 

**Chocobo: **Gracias por tu corrección, Chocobo... ¬¬ Fue mi Word, con la auto corrección xDD *Se ve a Parvati regañando a su Word severamente* Esperamos que este capítulo te agrade. Gracias por tu paciencia. ^^ Felices fiestas!

**Myka: **Muchas graciass!! ^^ Aix... Nos alegramos que no escribamos largas e interminables descripciones... *_Romulo: yo que sepa, tú si lo haces, Parvati _¬¬ _ Parv: ^^' Pero se entienden... ¿No? Romulo: Pregúntales a los lectores... Parv: Mejor no ¬___¬_* Aix... *_Romulo sonríe: Vamos 2-1_* (Estamos contando a quien los lectores felicitaron más xDD) Bueno, Herm momentáneamente no estará en la Orden, pero tendremos en cuenta tu sugerencia. ^^ Chii!! HHr son los mejores! No, Draco es malo . _(Romu: No, Draco es bueno... Ya pareces Gollum, Parv xDD) _Aquí Draco seguirá siendo enemigo de Harry, no te preocupes. ^^ Agradecemos tus ánimos y la paciencia que nos has tenido. Esperamos también que este capítulo te agrade. Gracias por tu fantástico review! Felices fiestas!

**Caro Radcliffe:** Gracias. ^^ Sip, el fict es HHr por el momento. Ya veremos, de acuerdo a como se desarrolle la trama. No, Draco es malo. Pero apoyo que con Ginny hace una excelente pareja. ^^ Igualmente, no es un personaje que desarrollaremos demasiado.. Lo sentimos. ^^' Bueno, aquí tienes la respuesta de la Propuesta de Dumbledore. (Justo así se llama el cap. xDD) Agradecemos tu paciencia y tu review. Felices fiestas!!

**LoBeZnO: **Gracias! jaja. xD Llegamos a los 28!! Veremos si ahora podemos llegar a los 35... (30 está demasiado cerca xDD) Bien, es la Orden y DA. ^^ Bueno, aprenderá como Dios manda, sí... pero veremos de qué forma... *Parvati sonríe misteriosamente y Romulo le pega disimuladamente en las costillas con un codazo* Ejem. Muchas gracias!! Felices fiestas!

**Ady-Chan:** Muchas gracias. ^^ ¿Y te gustaron mis historias? Cualquier cosa me dejas un review allá ^_- Esperamos que este capítulo te agrade. Gracias por la paciencia. Felices fiestas!!

Eris: Tanto tiempo sin verte, amiga mía!! ^^ Muchas gracias!! Sí, pobre, también merece un mérito... *Parvati se ríe a escondidas, esquivando un libro que le lanza Romulo* También espero que nos encontremos en el MSN!! Hace tanto que no charlamos!! ;___; Gracias por tu review y esperamos que este cap te guste!! Felices fiestas!!

_ El capítulo 6 tendrá una demora, pero esperamos no tan considerable como ésta. ¿Por qué? Porque Parvati (o sea, yo ^^') se va de vacaciones y no tendrá contacto con un PC durante largos 15 días, por lo tanto, sin contacto con Romulo. Pero esperamos no tardar más de un mes con el 6. ^^ Agradecemos nuevamente la paciencia que nos tienen._

** Capítulo 5 – La Propuesta de Dumbledore**

Observó fijamente por un instante a Dumbledore, pensando qué iba a proponerle, pero finalmente, tomó asiento como había indicado el director sigilosamente. Siguió contemplando a Albus con interés. 

- Dígame, profesor. – Le incitó lentamente a continuar Harry. 

- Quería hablarte, en realidad, sobre dos factores. El primero es sobre DA… 

- La Defensiva Asociación (Defence Association) o La Armada de Dumbledore (Dumbledore's Army) – Sonrió Harry recordando. Dumbledore le devolvió la sonrisa. 

- Creativo nombre… - Se burló débilmente, pero luego se serenó para retornar a la propuesta directamente. - ¿Querrás seguir con DA? 

- No tengo problema, pero… Si por fin tendremos un profesor (en este caso, profesora) que nos enseñe realmente a defendernos… 

- Estarán mejor preparados si además de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, poseen una materia opcional, DA. – Harry asintió levemente. 

- Bien. La segunda y última propuesta es bastante _insólita_… bastantes personas pensarán que he perdido el sentido común y tantas otras, querrán matarme por mi _irresponsabilidad_. Pero bien, me he estado preguntando si… - Albus se detuvo un instante, observando atentamente los ojos verdosos de Harry, dándose cuenta que no gozaban del sobrenatural brillo de siempre. Pero inmediatamente, siguió hablando normalmente, como sin darle importancia. - Que formes parte de la Orden del Fénix. 

Harry permaneció en un shock temporal y parcial durante unos cuantos instantes. Hacia un año, se le había negado la entrada a causa de su edad, diciendo e indicando que _todavía no estaba preparado_ y que todos los miembros de la Orden deberían haber terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts (con algunas excepciones justificadas.) Y ahora… ¿Dumbledore le preguntaba si quería formar parte? ¿Qué estaba tramando el profesor de Hogwarts? 

- ¿Me permite hacer unas preguntas, profesor? – Cuestionó Harry educadamente. Dumbledore asintió, pasivo. - ¿Por qué se me permite ahora ingresar, cuando…? 

- Como te señalé a fines del anterior curso, estaba (y no sólo yo) preocupado por tu felicidad y bienestar. Ingresar a la Orden, con quince años, plena adolescencia, no era conveniente, te exponía a un innecesario peligro. 

- ¿Y ahora? – Preguntó Harry con cierta impaciencia. Albus se inclinó sobre su asiento, acercando más su rostro al de Harry. 

- Con dieciséis años, has sufrido más de lo adecuado y sin poderlo evitar, Harry. Si bien no has terminado Hogwarts ni eres mayor de edad, posees una experiencia que a veces ni siquiera alguien mayor de edad ha vivido. – Harry no quedó conforme con la explicación, pero permaneció silencioso. 

- ¿Qué podría hacer yo desde Hogwarts para la Orden? 

- Entrenarte. Y porque no, hay ciertos rumores que como parte del alumnado, llegarás a enterarte, y capaz sean valiosos para la Orden. – Asintió nuevamente, en signo de comprensión. 

- Acepto, profesor. – Sus ojos esmeraldas brillando ansiada y misteriosamente. Albus le sonrió agradecidamente. 

- Ya hablaremos más tarde de la Orden. Ahora, háblame del suceso en el Expreso… 

***

Examinó a la muchacha que permanecía recostada en la cama intranquilamente. Los cabellos castaños de éstas estaban dispersos irregularmente, pero igualmente con elegancia, sobre la almohada. Con sus ojos cerrados, su rostro ligeramente pálido pero sereno y su respiración profunda parecía un espíritu celestial. 

Distraídamente, desvió sus ojos de Hermione para centrarlos en el Slytherin, descansado en una de las camas cercanas. Podía distinguir su cabello rubio platinado a distancia, pero más allá de eso, solamente diferenciaba la decoloración natural de su rostro. Madam Pomfrey se encontraba en ese momento fijándose si su organismo estaba perfectamente. Giró los ojos algo fastidiado. Se preguntaba si Draco se había ofrecido voluntariamente o había sido solicitado por Voldemort para ser poseído, sin enterarse. Ambas, igual de probables. 

Y su vista se centró en otro punto. Los ojos joviales de Dafne, quien se encontraba en ese momento estudiándolo con la mirada. Se encontraba de pie, apoyada en la fría pared, pacientemente. Su cabello largo y lacio, de un color negruzco brillante, caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos azules umbríos no poseían brillo, no obstante, a través de ellos, se percató de la personalidad firme y decidida que ostentaba la joven. 

- ¿Ya te ha revisado la enfermera? – Preguntó ella tranquilamente, desviando sus ojos hasta Malfoy. 

- Me ha curado la herida grave de la pierna, pero le solicité que continuara con su chequeo a Malfoy. – Dafne alzó las cejas, curiosamente. 

- ¿Malfoy? 

- Draco Malfoy, sexto año, Slytherin. – Dijo Harry con voz divertida y una sonrisa agradable en su rostro, lo que aumentó la curiosidad de Dafne. 

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? – Preguntó interesada, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, sufriendo un rápido contagio de la diversión de Potter. 

- Nada con importancia. – Respondió Harry sencillamente, encogiéndose de hombros. 

- ¿Y por qué le pediste que continuara con su chequeo? Dudo que tengas una amistosa relación con Malfoy… 

- Dúdalo, pues Draco Malfoy es como... ¿mi rival colegial? – Harry rió agradablemente. – Pero… para mayor seguridad de que no continúe poseído, mejor que lo revise. 

- Inteligente, señor Potter. – Aprobó Dafne. – Hasta astuto, quizás. – Se quedó pensativa por unos instantes, como recordando algún acontecimiento antiguo. Luego, regresó a la realidad. - ¿Y qué me dice de la señorita…? – Cuestionó el nombre de Hermione observándola con determinación. 

- Hermione Granger. – Respondió Potter inmediatamente. – Sexto año, Prefecta de Gryffindor. 

- Sí, he oído hablar de ella. – Miró a Harry con una mirada extraña, que si bien no llegaba a ser pícara, sonrojó intensamente el rostro del alumno. La joven soltó una risa encantadora, cálida y relajante. – ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Bien. Descansando, según Madam Pomfrey, tranquilamente y sin ningún factor alterando su sueño. – Dafne miró a Harry fijamente al escuchar la última frase. 

- Ya veo… - Murmuró. Se acercó al Gryffindor lentamente (quien estaba al lado de la cama de Hermione, sentado en una silla) y se sentó en la cama vecina. Se inclinó en dirección a Harry. - ¿Has tenido muchas últimamente? 

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Harry confundido. 

- Si has tenido muchas pesadillas últimamente. – Aclaró tranquilamente la profesora, con un aire indulgente. 

El joven la observó plasmado y algo furioso por el aire de entendimiento. _Nadie podía comprenderle. Nadie sabía lo que él estaba sintiendo y/o pasando._

- Sino quieres contestarme, – dijo después de unos largos instantes de silencio. – lo entiendo, pero debería saber que ahora soy una de las encargadas de tu protección en el colegio. Si algo extraño sucediera, no deberías dudar en venir y consultarme… 

Harry le observó con el entrecejo fruncido, ante la palabra "_protección._" La odiabaintensamente. ¿Así que seguían creyendo que no podía valerse por sí mismo? ¿Qué necesitaba ayuda y cuidado de otras personas? No necesitaba ni la comprensión ni la compasión de nadie. 

En ese mismo momento, ingresó Albus Dumbledore a la enfermería. Tenía un aspecto agotador y casi desilusionado, que de inmediato se apresuró a disimular y a modificar por alegría, vivacidad y esperanza. _Seguro pasó algo que no estaba dentro de los planes de Dumbledore._ Pensó Harry al mismo tiempo que se volteaba a ver a Hermione, dándole la espalda a Albus y a Dafne. 

Ambos hablaban en murmullos casi ahogados e indescifrables. Harry solamente captó las palabras "_Draco_ _Malfoy… Precaución… Harry… gravedad._" Ja. Así que había algo grave, algo que había sucedido en el ataque en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Pensó. ¿Qué había sido lo extraño? 

No tardó en dar con la respuesta. Lord Voldemort solicitándolo como vasallo, sirviente y pupilo. 

***

Cuando Hermione despertó, cierto tiempo después, tuvo que contarle con todos los detalles, las causas, consecuencias y sucesos del duelo con Draco Malfoy. Harry se cansó de repetir que se encontraba bien, pero su respuesta se hizo realmente efectiva cuando emitió una sonrisa dulce y agradecida a Hermione, para calmar y agradecer su intranquilidad. 

Malfoy seguía inconsciente, para el satisfacer del dúo de Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore se pasó algunas veces más para comprobar el estado del estudiante, pero no había mejoras ni recaídas. Harry alivió sus preocupaciones luego del chequeo de Madam Promfrey a Hermione, donde aseguró que la joven se encontraba en perfecto estado. 

Charlaron y conversaron sobre temas variados (la mayor parte del tiempo, Hermione le comentaba sus nuevas obligaciones como Prefecta de sexto año), hasta unas cuantas horas después, cuando llegó el Expreso a Hogsmeade. Ronald, Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom inmediatamente se dirigieron a la enfermería para comprobar la salud de ambos. Se negaron a ir al banquete, agregando que se quedarían toda la noche a hacerles compañía (Madam Pomfrey les había solicitado a Hermione y a Harry que descansaran ese día en la enfermería y bajo la mirada de advertencia de Dumbledore, aceptaron.) Así que hicieron un mini banquete, charlaron, comentaron sus veranos (excepto Ron, que no tenía mucho que decir.)

***

Caminaba lentamente por un lugar desconocido e incierto. Solamente se distinguían sombras extrañas, irregulares, alterando la visión uniforme del lugar. Todo oscuridad, las estrellas eran parcialmente nulas y la luna que se hallaba en el cielo era luna nueva. Vestía una túnica negra, sencilla como su uniforme en Hogwarts, que llegaba hasta al suelo, donde llegaba a raspar ligeramente contra el suelo. Sus cabellos ébanos se balanceaban sutilmente de un lado hacia el otro, a causa de la brisa cálida que rondaba aquella tenebrosa noche. Sus ojos, temblorosos, observaban cada elemento sobrenatural que hiciese aparición enfrente de él o a sus costados. 

Así estuvo bastante tiempo, sin rumbo fijo ni justificación de existencia. Hasta que unos pasos amortiguados y deseosos de ser silenciosos le alertaron la presencia de un humano en el radio del lugar. Frente a sus ojos, destellaron dos faroles de luz potentemente escarlata. El rostro de Lord Voldemort apareció entre las tinieblas mágicamente. Le miraba fijo, le veía. Una sonrisa, amplia y astuta, se extendió por aquel rostro distorsionado, sin labios. Estremecimientos profundos en el organismo de Harry. El Dark Lord se detuvo a unos pocos metros de distancia de él, en una pose arrogante y orgullosa. 

- Nos volvemos a ver, Harry, como bien te dije esta tarde… - Saludó "amistosamente" Voldemort. Sus ojos semejantes a los de las serpientes. 

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas esta vez, Voldemort? – Cuestionó directamente. En el último tiempo, se había vuelto un ser muy impaciente y… ¿agresivo? Podría ser. No tenía ganas de escuchar grandes y espaciosos discursos. Voldemort le sonrió y Harry supo inmediatamente que le estaba leyendo los pensamientos. 

- Eres demasiado astuto para ser un Gryffindor, Harry. – Potter entrecerró los ojos, en un gesto claro de rencor. – Seré directo, como no esperabas que fuera. Te quiero de mi lado, Harry Potter. Seré sincero, te necesito de mi lado. Eres el vasallo que requiero, con el verdadero poder en sus manos. Serías un excelente servidor, porque gozas de un lugar crucial en la comunidad mágica, y también serías un extraordinario pupilo. Tu cuerpo y tu mente son adaptables a las poderosas artes oscuras. Y de mi lado descubrirás la Verdad. 

Durante ese discurso, fue acercándose cada vez más a él, hasta llegar al punto que, al decir la última palabra, tomó su babilla con su mano derecha, en un gesto ineludible de posesión y Harry pudo percibir el aliento venenoso del Dark Lord en su rostro. Retrocedió impulsivamente y observó con repugnancia al asesino de su familia. Rotundamente no, jamás estaría a los pies de Lord Voldemort. Antes muerto. 

Voldemort no pareció extrañarse por la negación, es más, sonrió sutilmente, con astucia maligna brillando en sus ojos rojos. Charqueó los dedos elegantemente y todo el circuito, que antes solamente había llegado a ser oscuridad, se transformó en un lugar físico. Una celda, una habitación con forma rectangular, las paredes de un material sólido y frío. Harry se encontraba sorpresivamente apoyado en una de las paredes. Sin que éste se percatara, de ella surgieron unas cadenas, que se aferraron firmemente a sus muñecas y sus tobillos. 

Forcejeó en intento de liberarse, pero el Dark Lord le advirtió con la mirada escarlata y con una delicadeza inesperada, el Slytherin acarició suavemente su mejilla, estremecimientos surgieron por todo su organismo. Se mantuvo silencioso y estático, pero decidido. 

- Estas cadenas representan… tu esclavitud, Harry. No sé si te has dado cuenta que has sido esclavo de Dumbledore todo este tiempo. – Sonrió malévolamente Tom Riddle. 

- Eres el poder que necesito. Las cadenas te encierran, yo puedo hacerlas desaparecer. Solamente tendrás que pagar un precio, ya que Lord Voldemort no suele dar regalos sin obtener nada a cambio. 

- Prefiero seguir sometido a la esclavitud de Dumbledore, que aunque sea es más pasivo e inocente que tú, a servirte, Riddle. 

Las cadenas se aferraron fuertemente a sus muñecas y tobillos, produciéndole un dolor penetrante y agudo. Pero solamente frunció sus labios e impidió cualquier impulso de grito o gemido de sufrimiento. Miró fijamente a Voldemort, desafiándolo, con sus ojos esmeraldas. 

Éste sonrío aún más al ver el desafío que le imponía el adolescente y continuó acariciando con su mano flemática e insensible la mejilla del muchacho, haciendo que Harry se asqueara al simple contacto y le mirara con un odio profundo e interminable. Voldemort deslizó su mano hasta el mentón del muchacho y allí lo elevó levemente. Harry comprobó que el Señor Oscuro miraba anhelosamente sus ojos, como esperando encontrar algo anormal en ellos. Y le dio la impresión que lo había localizado, por el resplandor triunfal de sus ojos escarlatas. 

- Nos veremos pronto, Harry… Nuevamente en tus sueños… 

***

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, sudoroso, temeroso. No recordaba donde estaba en un primer momento… _la enfermería,_ se dijo después de ver que en una cama cercana se encontraba Draco.

Voldemort de nuevo…una desesperación recorrió su cuerpo… ¿por qué él, por qué tenía que ser él, por qué Voldemort tenía que buscarle precisamente a él? Pero ahora era peor, antes creía que era para matarle, eso no le daba miedo, pero ahora Voldemort le quería vivo…

Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos

- ¿Estás bien, Harry? – le preguntó la dulce, pero preocupada voz

Harry se volteó para el costado izquierdo donde se tropezó con unos hermosos ojos marrones, almendrados, a los cuales se les notaban un punto de preocupación. 

- No, Mione, no pasa nada, no te preocupes – dijo Harry incorporándose en su cama. 

Hermione se levantó de su cama y se colocó de rodillas sobre la de Harry, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- Harry, a mí no puedes mentirme – dijo Hermione en un tono de reprimenda, pero a la vez dulce y preocupado.

Harry se quedó mirando fijamente a los castaños ojos de Hermione.

- Voldemort… otra vez – dijo Harry sin quitar sus ojos de los de su chica. 

- Dos veces en un día… el verano sólo ha sido un descanso por lo que parece. – dijo Hermione, muy preocupada

- Pero lo que no soporto, no soporto, que te haya hecho daño hoy… hoy sólo ha sido un cruciatus… pero, ¿y si llegara a ser el Avada Kedavra? No soportaría que tú también te fueras…todo lo que quiero demasiado se va…

- Harry… me tendrás siempre a tu lado, a mí, a Ron, a Luna, a Neville, a los demás Weasley, nosotros no nos iremos a ningún lugar…y Yo menos, no me iré de tu lado _nunca_. – Hermione acariciaba el pelo de Harry, negro como la noche, y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

A Harry se le quitaron ese momento todas las preocupaciones, se olvidó de Voldemort y de Sirius; Sus dos tormentos, uno por estar vivo y el otro por no estarlo; y fundió sus labios con los de su brujita de pelo castaño y alborotado.

Hermione estuvo abrazado a Harry durante horas, hasta que decidieron que no sería demasiado favorable que les encontraran dormidos en una misma cama. Y tras un tierno beso de despedida, Hermione se dirigió a su cama que estaba separada medio metro de la de Harry.

***

- Potter, despierta – dijo la voz de la enfermera

- ¿Ya es de día? – preguntó Harry perezosamente

- Harry, son las dos de la tarde. – dijo Hermione desde la cama de al lado

- ¡¿Qué!? ¿Por qué no me habéis despertado? – preguntó Harry levantando se de golpe.

- Porque el director dijo que era bueno que descansaras bien. – dijo la enfermera sencillamente.

- ¿Cuándo nos dará de alta, Señora Pomfrey? – preguntó Hermione, deseando salir de allí cuanto antes.

- Luego de almorzar, ya podréis asistir a clases. 

- ¿Y cómo se encuentra Malfoy? – preguntó Harry casi con asco.

- Duerme desde que vino aquí, no está involucrado en ninguna clase de peligro, simplemente agotó toda su energía, tanto mágica como vital. – Comentó la señora Pomfrey con desdén. – Voy a buscaros algo para comer, no tardaré.

La señora Pomfrey salio de la enfermería y se perdió de la vista de los dos adolescentes hospitalizados. 

- Mione, ¿qué tal estás? – preguntó Harry, preocupándose por el Cruciatas que había recibido el día anterior. 

- Ya bastante bien, muchas gracias por preocuparte, amor mío – dijo fundiendo la mirada castaña con la esmeralda de su par – Ron ha traído el horario que tenemos este año – dijo girándose hacia la mesilla que tenía a su otro costado, cogió un pergamino amarillento y se lo pasó a Harry.

Harry comenzó a observar las asignaturas que tenían esa misma tarde… entonces, levantó la mirada hasta volverla a conectar con Mione. El muchacho poseía una bonita cara de hastío, lo cual provocó una pequeña carcajada en Hermione.

- Pociones, dos horas seguidas… ¡qué alegría! – comentó Harry sarcásticamente. 

- Sí, pero tenemos una tarde entretenida, dos horas de Defensa y luego una hora de DA, te estrenaras como Profesor.

- Por lo que pone aquí, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley…

- Ese soy yo – dijo alguien desde la puerta; el pelo bermellón, sinónimo de Weasley, se dejó ver – ¿qué tal estáis, chicos? – dijo entrando y sentándose en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Harry.

- Bien, bien, creía que no me ibas a venir a ver… – dijo Harry fingiendo estar enfadado.

- Harry… ¿no te he dicho que antes Ron me ha traído los horarios? – preguntó divertida Hermione

- Exacto, y tú estabas más dormido que un tronco. No habréis hecho nada esta noche aquí solitos, ¿verdad? – dijo Ron con una pícara sonrisa, que se borró al instante que dos almohadones golpearon su cara, rebotaron y golpearon a un llamativo cuadro que había en la pared. – Wingardium Leviosa – gritó Ron antes de que el cuadro colisionara con el suelo, y colocándolo de nuevo en su sitio elegantemente. – Era sólo una broma. – Se excusó, sonriendo. 

Harry y Hermione se habían puesto rojos, pero luego los dos se estaban riendo, y se le sumó entonces la risa del pelirrojo. El trío estaba feliz y en paz, disfrutando volver a estar juntos. 

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… los tres Gryffindor… maldita sea, ¿por qué estoy aquí, y por qué tenéis que estar vosotros aquí? Exijo una explicación.

Los tres chicos se giraron hacia la cama donde antes dormía Draco Malfoy, el cual acababa de hablar. Hermione y Harry le dirigieron miradas de burla, pero Ron se puso en pié y gritó, furioso:

- ¡Cómo sino lo supieras, maldito hijo de…!

- ¡Ron! – le reprimió Hermione antes de que terminara su insulto. 

- … de Mortífago, sólo iba a decir eso – se defendió Ron, mirando a Hermione ceñudamente.

- Voldemort te poseyó… y me atacaste, y atacaste a Hermione. Tuvimos un duelo… y aquí acabamos los tres – dijo Harry, fulminándolo con sus ojos esmeralda, con un tono bajo, pero glacial, muy parecido al tono que empleaba Dumbledore cuando estaba enfadado.

Draco intentó ponerse en pie, pero no poseía fuerzas para ello y Hermione inmediatamente le advirtió.

- No importa que intentes ponerte en pie, Voldemort agotó toda tu fuerza mágica y vital…

- Maldita sea…encima tengo que quedarme aquí con el pobretón, el rajado…y encima con la bocazas sabelotodo…

- Te vas a comer tus palabras, idiota – dijo Ron, alzando el puño. Harry, con un rápido movimiento, salió de la cama y paró a su amigo.

- No malgastes tu fuerza con este desgraciado, no tenemos que perder puntos por culpa de eso. – Señaló razonadamente. 

- A mí nadie me llama desgraciado, imbécil – dijo Draco desde su cama.

- O… Dios mío, cállate de una vez – gritó Hermione con el ceño fruncido y, con un hábil movimiento, sacó su varita, trazando una X en el aire en dirección a Draco –_Mortuus Lengua_. 

Un rayo rojo pálido cruzó el aire y golpeó en la cara del Slytherin, el cual empezó a toser e intentar decir algo, pero sus palabras no salían, ahogadas en sus cuerdas bocales. Frustrado, hizo un intento de gruñido y se giró en dirección contraria, para no tener que ver los rostros socarrones del trío.

- Gracias, Mione, has hecho un bien al mundo cerrándole a Alcoy la bocaza que tiene. – dijo Harry dejándose caer sobre la cama – Tengo hambre. – Se quejó, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos.

- Glotón, vas a ponerte como Crabbe y Goyle si sigues comiendo tanto – rió Hermione, sonriéndole dulcemente.

- Pero si no he comido casi nada en estos dos días – dijo Harry suplicante.

- Excusas baratas – dijo Ron tras sentarse. Aun tenía las orejas coloradas tras la pequeña pelea con Malfoy. Hermione contuvo la risa. Entonces la enfermera entró por la puerta, trayendo tres bandejas de comida.

- Weasley, podrás verlos más tarde, ahora por favor márchese – dijo la Señora Pomfrey, poniendo las bandejas sobre las mesillas de los dos Gryffindor. Se giró hacia la cama de Malfoy y vio que éste le estaba haciendo señas – ¿Qué le pasa al señorito Malfoy?

- Se comió la lengua el gato – dijo Ron mientras salía, haciendo un gesto de despedida a sus dos amigos, que comenzaron a reír por el comentario.

- Al despertar comenzó a insultarnos – comenzó a explicar Harry.

- Y le apliqué un sencillo hechizo enmudecedor, lo siento, señora Pomfrey.

- No te culpo, no tolero los insultos, por este motivo, seguirás castigado sin poder hablar – riñó Poppy al rubio.

Draco frunció el ceño y en otro desaprovechado intento de gruñir, pegó un golpe a la mesilla donde la señora Pomfrey acababa de poner su bandeja de comida. El plato de sopa salió volando, cayendo precipitadamente por el suelo.

- Jovencito, cinco puntos menos para Slytherin y cumplirás castigo con Filch esta misma noche. – Gritó la Señora Pomfrey y con un movimiento de varita, la sopa volvió a su lugar de origen. – Ahora, cómete la sopa, sin decir nada. 

- _ Cómo si pudiera decir algo…_ - Susurró Harry a Hermione, riéndose disimuladamente. 

Draco comenzó a comer con el ceño fruncido, no podía mover las piernas aún, pero los brazos ya se le habían "despertado" aunque no totalmente.

Al mismo tiempo que Hermione y Harry comenzaban a almorzar, la puerta de la enfermería volvió a abrirse, dejando ver a una seria y preocupada McGonagall, que ingresó con pasos rápidos y urgentes en dirección a Madam Pomfrey. 

- ¿Sucede algo malo, Minerva? – Preguntó la enfermera, volteándose a ver a su colega, la cual se notaba que intentaba alejarse de los Gryffindor y del Slytherin, como si quisiese evitar que ellos escucharan lo que tenía que decir.

- El Innombrable ha atacado. – Susurró con voz temblorosa. – Su primer ataque en serio, desde el momento de su retorno. 

- ¿QUÉ? – Chilló Harry, dejando su bandeja de comida aparte y mirando a McGonagall con los ojos como platos. - ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? 

- Durante la noche, la torre Eiffel de París, destruida por Licántropos y Vampiros junto con los mortífagos. – Anunció McGonagall, derrotadamente, al ver que no podría huir de las preguntas de Potter. 

- ¿Los licántropos y los vampiros se han unido al Dark Lord? – Cuestionó Hermione, con cierto temor. 

- Lamentablemente, no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo… 

- ¿Cuántas personas han muerto? – Preguntó Harry con los ojos brillándole raramente y en un tono neutral. 

H _Por favor, reviews!! ^^ Nuestra nueva meta: 35!! xDD_


	6. Capitulo 6 Muchas novedades y pocas ale...

_Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado después de... seis meses... sin escribirnos? _

_Aquí la tan demorada actualización. Esperamos que no nos odien mucho y que nos disculpen Parv se pone de rodillas, suplicante Por lo menos, este capi es largo! TT!_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews. _

**LoBeZnO:** Gracias por tu review! Cabe decir que nos disculpamos _seriamente_ por la demora, pero recién estas últimas semanas hemos coincidido para ponernos a escribir, como Rómulo empezó sus vacaciones de verano... Esperamos no tardar muchas semanas en actualizar y que esta demora de... ¿seis meses? No se vuelta a repetir. T.T

**Victor Zarzo:** Grax! Harry y Hermione están enamorados, nosotros _estábamos_. No te preocupes, sólo ha causado una ceja levantada de parte de Rómulo y risas mías xD! Ahora sencillamente somos buenos amigos. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y esperamos que sigas opinando lo mismo después de seis meses sin dar noticia...

**Ady-chan:** Gracias. Si te quejabas de la anterior demora, no me imagino cómo estarás ahora... Realmente lo sentimos. Supongo que tendrás que volver a leer el fict... xD! ¿Eres fanática del HHr? Eres colega mía, choque los cinco! En cambio, Rómulo nos salió desviado, un RHr y un HG que se ha resignado ante mis insistencias. XD! Esperamos que te guste el capi.

**F.U.F.O:** Gracias por el review! No creemos que Draco pueda tener alguna relación amistosa con Harry, tal vez si neutral... Ya se verá. Lamentamos la demora.

**Zala Black:** Gracias! La tardanza se ha largado mucho más de lo que previmos. Lo sentimos. Uhm... No aplicamos eso de un capi cada uno porque es más divertido irnos turnando a medida que las escenas van progresando. Verás que cada uno es mejor en algo (Rómulo me supera muchísimo haciendo duelos, mientras a mí me gusta profundizar los pensamientos de los personajes.) Creemos que tras la experiencia del quinto libro, Dumbledore _debería_ incluir un poco más a Harry en la realidad. Digamos que no será un miembro muy activo, pero bastará para que esté informado y calmado. Viva el HHr! XD! Parv le saca la lengua a Rómulo Intentaremos no tardar demasiado con el próximo capi y hacerlo lo más largo posible (sí, sí, hemos entendido tu punto xD!) Muchas gracias por los ánimos. No merecemos vuestra misericordia T.T!

**Gaya Lunae:** Gracias por el review, amiga! ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no te veo por el MSN. Bueno, vuelvo al review xD! Lamentamos la tardanza y esperamos que el capi te guste más que el anterior. No era nuestra intención demorar... T.T! Viva el HHr! Sí!! XDD! Seguramente sí, no te olvides quién es una de los autores, pero... xD!

**Moony's girl:** Gracias y disculpas!

**Jaleandralalok: **Muchas gracias! Lamentamos la demora. No hemos leído tu fict y lo siento, pero ambos estamos muy tarareados como para agregar otro fict a nuestras tareas. En cambio, tanto Rómulo como yo estamos muy interesados en tu otra propuesta, la de traducción de ficts. Si crees que podrás y si realmente te gusta, pues nosotros estaríamos encantados de que hicieras la traducción de este fict. Es un gran reto para nosotros. Si aceptas, ve a mi profile, donde indica mi email, y envíame un mensaje y así arreglamos todo bien. Esperamos tu respuesta!

**Gisebell:** Gracias por tu review y lamentamos la demora!

**Jessytonks:** Gracias por el review y los ánimos! Intentaremos no volvernos a demorar...  Me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir xD!

**Aclaración: **tras la publicación de HP y la Orden del Fénix en español, ciertos términos que empleábamos anteriormente en el fict se modificarán por los traducidos. _Ejemplo: DA = ED_

Si ven términos en inglés (Dark Lord, etc, etc) todo es culpa de la musa de Parvati, que tiene un refinado interés por ellos xDD!

**Capítulo 6: Muchas novedades y pocas alegrías**

Minerva suspiró largamente, mientras pensaba en si debería contestar aquella pregunta. Un silencio tenso se había formado en la sala y todos observaban a la profesora ansiosamente. Draco Malfoy no tan preocupado como los demás, más bien, disfrutando el momento o eso aparentaba su sonrisa astuta y cruel.

- Todas tus dudas serán contestadas esta noche, señor Potter, en el despacho del director. Mientras tanto, manténgase apartado de los asuntos que no le conciernen actualmente.  – Respondió finalmente la profesora, dándose vuelta y desapareciendo de la vista de los jóvenes y la enfermera con cierta urgencia.

_Por supuesto que me concierne… Lo dice como sino fuera yo parte activa de esta nueva guerra…_

- Señorita Granger, señor Potter, cuando terminen su comida pueden retirarse. – Dijo Pomfrey, con la voz seca e imparcial.

La enfermera se dirigió hacia su despacho privado, sin decir nada más. Herm y Harry intercambiaron inquietas miradas mientras Malfoy hacía lucir a gritos que si pudiese hablar se estaría burlando y proclamando el regreso del Dark Lord odiosamente.

Quince minutos más tarde, Harry y Hermione corrían en dirección a las mazmorras, esquivando a los alumnos que iban en dirección contraria. Muchos les saludaban al pasar y les cuestionaban su estado, pero ellos les ignoraban. En todo caso, tendrían que responder que eran Gryffindor muertos, ya que estaban llegando tarde a Pociones.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una de las aulas. Hermione se acomodó la posición de su túnica, porque se había desalineado totalmente en la corrida. Harry respiró hondo, armándose del valor necesario para abrir la puerta y entrar a la clase.

La mirada furiosa de Snape no tardó en llegar a ellos, para luego convertirse en una burlona. Seguramente estaría calculando cuántos puntos podría sacarle a un par de Gryffindor de sexto año...

- Discúlpenos, profesor Snape, pero acabamos de salir de la enfermería. – Se excusó Hermione, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

Los Slytherin les miraban socarronamente y apostaban en murmullos la cantidad de puntos que eso les costaría. Sus compañeros de casa contenían la respiración, casi pálidos.

- Eso no justifica que hayan llegado diez minutos tarde, señor Potter, señorita Granger. Madam Pomfrey deja salir a los alumnos de la enfermería el tiempo justo para que lleguen a clase puntualmente. Se le quitará a Gryffindor veinte puntos. Siéntense.

Hermione y Harry se sentaron en los dos asientos que Ron les había reservado a su lado. El trío intercambió ciertas miradas de alivio ante la piedad de Severus y prosiguieron a fijar su atención en el dichoso profesor.

- Como iba diciendo antes de la interrupción – Snape lanzó una mirada de odio a Harry, el cual gustosamente le correspondió. – Quienes se encuentran en esta aula son los consiguieron pasar aceptablemente sus TIMOS o que se han comprometido a mejorar sus calificaciones – Snape se detuvo un minuto a mirar a los alumnos a los cuales se estaba refiriendo, entre ellos Ron. – Les sugiero empezar a estudiar en todos los casos, si quieren llegar a tener una profesión honorable.

Tras ese frío discurso, con un movimiento de su varita, colocó la receta de la poción que iban a trabajar ese día. Hermione hizo una mueca cuando la reconoció.

- ¡Es el Veritaserum! – Le dijo a Harry en el oído.

El muchacho le observó incrédulo y volvió a fijarse en la pizarra, para comprobar que su compañera tenía razón. Si de algo había servido el verano con Mione, era que había mejorado notablemente sus conocimientos.

El Veritaserum, o mejor conocida como la poción de la Verdad, tenía una enmarañada elaboración. Sus ingredientes eran exóticos y tenían características bastante especiales. Adicionándole el tiempo que se tardaba para madurar, todo un ciclo lunar, se convertía en una de las más complicadas pócimas. Sus poderosos efectos sobre la mente humana hacían que todo el proceso valiese la pena, aunque igualmente estuviese prohibida.

- Formen grupos de tres y comiencen. Cuando termine la hora, deben tener la primera fase de la pócima terminada. – Tras decir estas indicaciones, Snape se sentó en su escritorio y se concentró en los pergaminos sobre éste.

- ¿Crees que Snape quiera matarnos trabajando? – Rió suavemente Harry.

- Ya lo creo, compañero. – Contestó Ron, mientras acomodaba el caldero, para que quedara al alcance de los tres. – ¿Quién se encarga de cortar la piel de serpiente? – Hermione y Harry le sonrieron astutamente. – Ah, no... Les he agarrado asco, así que no me vean a mí. – Harry le dirigió una mirada interrogativa, hasta que comprendió la causa.

- No todas las serpientes son malas, Ron. – Dijo Harry. – Sobre todo una muerta.

- Pero es algo psicológico que me ha quedado, Harry. – Replicó Ron, estremeciéndose levemente.

Harry se encogió de hombros y tomó la piel de serpiente arbórea de la caja de ingredientes, comenzando a cortarla con precisión. Ron y Hermione le miraron extrañados.

- ¿Sucede algo, Harry?

- No te preocupes, Mione. ¿Escuchaste, Ron, sobre el ataque a París?

- ¿Qué? – El pelirrojo, que ya había empezado a machacar las cáscaras de huevo de dragón, levantó la vista, tembloroso.

- Licántropos y Vampiros atacaron la Torre Eiffel.  – Explicó Hermione.

- No había escuchado nada, y eso que hoy leí el Profeta...

- Parece que han manipulado la información de nuevo. – Comentó Harry.

- O estarán esperando a tener más datos precisos. – Opinó Hermione. – Sucedió hace pocas horas, no lo olvides. Todavía debe ser un desastre la zona... Quién iba a imaginarse que el primer golpe sería en Francia, un lugar tan bonito.

- Es extraño. Cualquiera diría que Londres sería...

- Tal vez por esa misma razón, Ron. – Interrumpió Harry. – Londres ha estado muy protegida y atenta, por eso tenían que dar en algún lugar inesperado.

- Por cierto, Harry, ¿no soñaste con el ataque? – Preguntó Ron, con el entrecejo fruncido.

- He estado practicando Oclumancia en el verano. Además, no es seguro que Voldemort haya estado presente allí.

Un tenso silencio se produjo en el trío, cada uno concentrado en sus pensamientos y deberes.

- ¿Entonces seguirás con DA, Harry? – Cuestionó Ron, para quebrar el mutismo.

- Sí. Necesitaré vuestra ayuda, igualmente. – Sus dos mejores amigos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

- Con mucho gusto, profesor Potter. – Se burló Hermione, soltando una leve risa, que quedó congelada en el aire tras escuchar la voz fría de Snape detrás de ella.

- ¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo, Potter, Weasley, Granger? – Snape tenía una mueca de odio en su rostro. – No es el momento de conversación, mucho menos de risas.

Harry percibió como el color rojizo se subía a sus mejillas por la furia. De reojo podía ver a los tríos de Slytherin hablando en voz alta, descaradamente, soltando risas histéricas y ni siquiera prestándole atención a la poción, ¿y Snape les regañaba a ellos?

El Jefe de Slytherin le miró fijamente, como sabiendo lo que estaba pensando, y le sonrió con visible crueldad.

- Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y Weasley, está agregando cáscaras de más. ¿Y piensa aprobar la materia de esta forma?

Los colores se subieron al rostro de Ron mientras Snape se retiraba a observar y criticar a otro trío de Gryffindor con un aire de dulce victoria.

- Maldito Snape... – Murmuró el joven Weasley.

- _Profesor_ Snape, Ron. – Le corrigió Hermione automáticamente, con el rostro serio. – Deberías saber que tiene razón. ¿Cómo piensas aprobar tu Insuficiente si continúas sin prestar atención a lo que haces?

- ¡Pero, Mione, quince puntos...! No me dirás que Goyle, Crabbe y Nott lo están haciendo mejor que nosotros. ¡Su poción ni se acerca al azulado!

- Sabes la preferencia que tiene el profesor Snape por Slytherin, Ron. Y deberías haberte preparado para que no tenga nada que corregirte.

- Lamento no ser tan perfecta como tú, Hermione. – Susurró Ron, con amargura. La castaña le echó una fulminante mirada. – Hoy a la noche tenemos reunión de Prefectos, a propósito.

- ¿Sí? – Hermione miró a Harry de reojo. - ¿Tú no tienes reunión con Dumbledore a la noche, también?

- Así es.

- ¿Desde cuándo te tiene en cuanta para la Orden? – Preguntó Ron, su tono todavía rencoroso.

Harry se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia. Todavía no les había contado a sus dos mejores amigos sobre la profecía. Ni pensaba hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

El resto de la hora pasó rápidamente, en silencio. Habían estallado varios calderos alrededor de ellos, pero gracias a los conocimientos de Mione pudieron evitar que la suya se uniera al montón. Al concluir la clase, eran uno de los escasos grupos que habían conseguido el azul grisáceo de la primera fase. Snape no se mostró muy satisfecho con el logro, sobre todo porque había estado deseando quitar aún más puntos a los Gryffindor, que parecía estar con números rojos. Parecía ser una forma de quitarse el estrés.

Aunque si se guiaban por el aspecto físico del profesor de pociones, no parecía para nada estresado. Su rostro continuaba impasible, sus ojos negros con la misma profundidad característica de siempre y sus gestos seguían siendo hoscos y odiosos. Nada había cambiado en el verano. Ni siquiera estaba un poco más tostado. Nada.

Hermione, Harry y Ron salieron del aula, ciertamente aliviados de dejar aquel ambiente de aromas nauseabundos, y se encaminaron a la Sala Común para recoger los libros de Defensa, conversando sobre trivialidades.

Cuando Ron le dijo la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y pudieron entrar a la Sala Común, un muchacho de su edad les hizo señas desde una de las mesas de estudio.

- ¡Harry, Hermione! Qué gusto me da verlos bien. – Les saludó Neville, al que no habían visto en clase de Pociones.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Neville? – Preguntó Hermione, sonriéndole cálidamente a su amigo.

- Bastante bien. ¿Vienen de pociones?

- Así es. ¿Por qué no fuiste? – Preguntó Ron.

- Saqué un Insuficiente en Pociones y tuve que ir a hablarlo con la profesora McGonagall, porque el profesor Snape no me quiere volver a admitir en la clase. Y necesito cursar Pociones...

- ¿Por qué no te admite? Me refiero a que ha admitido a Ron... – Comentó Harry, extrañado.

- Porque Ron lo habló antes de venir a Hogwarts con el profesor Dumbledore, Harry. – Explicó Hermione. – Ahora tenemos Defensa, ¿vienes con nosotros, Neville?

- Está bien.

Cinco minutos después, el cuarteto salía de la Sala Común con sus mochilas cargadas de libros, ya que no sabían con cuál iban a empezar aquella tarde. Dafne parecía ser una buena persona, y esperaban que también lo fuera en profesora. Aunque perteneciendo a la Orden, casi no lo dudaban.

Llegaron inmediatamente al tercer piso, impulsados por las ansias.

Hacia tiempo que no deseaban de verdad estar en una clase de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras, después de un horrible año con la profesora Umbridge, querían saber que tal sería esta nueva profesora. Entraron en el Aula, la cual volvía a estar cambiada como cada año, aunque la decoración actual tenía bastantes semejanzas con la que Remus Lupin le había dado. Los cuatro Gryffindor se sentaron en la primera fila mientras veían como los demás compañeros se iban adentrando en el Aula y charlaban animadamente.

Poco después, puntual como un reloj, entró la nueva profesora, con paso firme y decidido. Harry no la recordaba así, la larga melena azabache estaba recogida en un apretado moño y sus ojos estaban eclipsados por unas gafas de montura gruesa, la elegante túnica que había vestido el día anterior había desaparecido y ahora llevaba una túnica negra muy gruesa.

Dafne se sentó firmemente sobre la silla, y dejó caer pesadamente un grueso libro, sobresaltando a todo el mundo a la vez que los hizo enmudecer, entonces, se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente tal y como Umbridge solía hacer. Los alumnos se miraron asustados entre sí.

- Buenos días a todos. – Comenzó a decir la profesora con una voz enérgica – Mi nombre es Dafne Berkeley, pero debéis llamarme Profesora Berkeley o simplemente profesora – la profesora Berkeley miraba atentamente a cada uno – en esta clase va a haber una serie de normas: Primera norma, quiero silencio absoluto a no ser que yo dé la palabra

     Los alumnos estaban asustados, el día anterior en la cena les había parecido una profesora amable.

- Segunda norma, la varita no se saca, a no ser que sea estrictamente necesaria, y no lo ser

     Harry, Hermione y Ron se miraron entre sí angustiados, ¿sería esta otra Umbridge? O sería aún peor…

- Y la tercera y última norma… - la profesora se comenzó a desabrochar poco a poco la túnica de satén negra, dejando al descubierto una túnica elegante de color esmeralda – es… - se quitó la gafas dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azul cobalto – que todas las normas anteriores… – dijo mientras se deshacía el moño, y dejaba su pelo azabache suelto - …eran una simple broma.  - Entonces comenzó a reírse de la cara que habían puesto sus alumnos: un increíble Desconcierto.

     La risa de la profesora Dafne era una risa melódica, que comenzó a contagiar al resto del alumnado comenzando por los tres amigos.

- Estaba seguro que era una broma – dijo Ron entre risas, sus amigos le miraron con desconfianza – Bueno, vale, a lo mejor no estaba tan seguro…

- Bueno, como ya he dicho antes, me llamo Dafne, y quien tenga el valor suficiente como para llamarme profesora, le maldigo – dijo mirando a la clase con una mirada divertida – y esto no es broma.

Todos los alumnos dejaron de reír poco a poco, parecía que la profesora Dafne había causado buena impresión, aunque a algunos se le pasaba por la cabeza si esta profesora seria un mortífago, un hombre lobo o algo peor, pero nadie comentó nada al respecto.

- Bien, esta clase es la clase con mejores notas de Hogwarts, y si se me permite decir, en varios años – dijo sonriendo orgullosamente de sus nuevos alumnos – todos tenéis calificaciones de Excede Expectativa…lo que realmente Excede mi Expectativa sobre vosotros – ahora la sonrisa, paso a ser de cariño – por eso he pedido, que esta clase sea sin ningún otro curso.

Harry entonces se percató de ese detalle, no había ningún miembro de otra casa, nunca había tenido una clase de Defensa que no fuera compartida y ahora sólo se encontraba Gryffindor en ella.

- También sé que todos los miembros de esta clase forman parte del ED, incluso que su profesor está en ella.

Harry notó que se ruborizaba mientras sus compañeros le daban palmadas en la espalda.

- Bueno ahora, os pasaré un pequeño test, simplemente para comprobar vuestro buen nivel. – Dijo la profesora, guiñándoles un ojo. – Mientras que yo le hago una propuesta a mi compañero profesor, no vale mal pensarse, ¿eh? – dijo Dafne mientras la clase comenzaba a reírse.

Harry se acercó temeroso a la mesa de Dafne. La profesora debía medir pocos centímetros menos que Harry, pero éste tenía que mirar hacia abajo, debido a que la profesora estaba sobre la mesa sentada.

- Bueno Harry, ya que los dos somos profesores de defensa – dijo cuando Harry estuvo lo suficientemente cerca – Propongo que hagamos un Torneo de Duelo entre casas, organizado por defensa de artes oscuras, y el ejército Dumbledore. ¿Qué te parece? – dijo Dafne, con una calida y simpática sonrisa

- Pues pienso que realmente sería una buena idea, siempre es bueno saber que en Hogwarts tenemos buenos duelistas – dijo Harry, realmente la idea le agradaba bastante – pero… ¿será voluntario o los elegimos?

Dafne estuvo pensativa durante unos momentos.

- Ya sé, ¿qué tal si pedimos que se presenten voluntarios, y de los voluntarios de cada casa, se seleccionan a cuatro representantes? – pregunto ansiosamente, como una niña ilusionada.

- Sí, sí, muy buena idea. – Harry también comenzó a ilusionarse un poco con el tema de un torneo.

- Bueno, ¿quieres hacer el honor de comentárselo a tus alumnos? – Antes de que Harry pudiera abrir la boca, Dafne le interrumpió – Chicos, Harry os quiere comentar una propuesta.

Harry cada vez estaba más rojo, se volvió hacia donde estaba los sus compañeros y carraspeó.

- Esto…Bueno, Dafne y yo…hemos comentado – decía Harry con voz nerviosa – hemos decidido hacer un torneo de duelo, entre las cuatro casas – Cada vez Harry iba cogiendo más confianza – el próximo día de clase se elegirán a los cuatro miembros de  Gryffindor que formaran parte en el torneo…

     Los demás alumnos de Gryffindor escuchaban atentamente y comenzaron a cuchichear alterados y emocionados.

- Bueno Harry, ya te puedes sentar – dijo Dafne sonriéndole – Bueno, ahora recogeré el test – y con un movimiento de varita todos los pergaminos terminaron en su mesa – Bueno, ahora quería comentar algo relacionado con la defensa, más bien con las artes oscuras, supongo que pocos estaréis al corriente del ultimo ataque, ¿alguien sabe algo al respecto?

     Los alumnos se miraron, indecisos, todos excepto Harry, Hermione y Ron. Éstos se miraron, frunciendo el ceño. El trío levanto la mano rápidamente.

- Sí…esto… ¿Hermione? – preguntó Dafne.

- En Paris… un ataque de Hombres Lobos y Vampiros.

- Exacto, cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Bien, ¿alguien me podría decir cuáles son los puntos débiles de un Vampiro?

Varias manos se levantaron, encabezados por Hermione

- A ver, usted señor…

- Thomas, Dean Thomas

- Muy Bien, Dean, adelante – dijo la profesora sonriéndole

- Los vampiros pueden matarse de pocas maneras, una de ellas es con la luz del sol, los vampiros son alérgicos a ella, como también son alérgicos al ajo. Otra manera de matarlos es separándole la cabeza del cuerpo o atravesándole el corazón con una estaca. Igualmente se creía que con objetos bíblicos se podían eliminar, pero resultó ser mentira. – dijo Dean Thomas de un tirón

- Muy Bien, Dean, otros cinco puntos para Gryffindor. – dijo Dafne muy contenta al comprobar que era verdad, que esta era la mejor clase -  ¿Sabéis porqué se comenzó a creer que los objetos religiosos les mataban? – preguntó con una sonrisa. Parecía ser adicta a ellas.

Nadie levantó la mano. Harry y Ron voltearon en dirección a Hermione. Ésta estaba sonriendo, mirando atentamente a la profesora deseando aprender más sobre el tema.

- Pues es muy fácil, durante la edad media – hizo un movimiento de varita y las ventanas se cerraron, quedando completamente a oscuras -  a principios de ella, hubo un vampiro – con otro movimiento de varita, encendió varias velas, que comenzaron a flotar, dejando la sala un aspecto realmente lúgubre - que atacó una ciudad al norte de Yorkshire – comenzó a contar como si un cuento de terror se tratase -  Un día, al adentrarse en una iglesia, y tras matar a sangre fría a todos los frailes, un joven monaguillo, intentó plantarle cara, él sólo iba armado con una tosca cruz de madera, tras unos minutos de lucha, y cuando el monaguillo, ya estaba rezando sus últimas plegarias, entonces como un ultimo acto reflejo, ¡Zas! – grito Dafne, haciendo el movimiento con las manos como si clavara algo en alguien – le atravesó el pecho con la Cruz – finalizó el relato, todos los alumnos estaban pendientes.  Volvió a dar un golpe a su varita y el aula volvió a su estado original  - pero como podéis comprobar, sólo se trata de un caso de una estaca en el corazón, pero por aquel entonces, todos eran muy supersticiosos.

La clase continúo durante la hora restante muy animadamente, hablando sobre el ataque, los vampiros y los hombres lobo. Dafne contó varias historias más sobre éstos. Todos los alumnos estaban fascinados por esta nueva profesora, y casi todos coincidían en que era la mejor profesora de Defensa de las artes Oscuras que habían tenido.

     Al acabar todos se dirigieron rápido hacia la sala donde se reunía el ED. Harry, Ron y Hermione, iban en cabeza, comentando la clase de la profesora.

- Esta profesora realmente es estupenda, ¿visteis que forma de empezar la clase tan estupenda? – Dijo ron con voz divertida – Además no está nada mal – comentó flojito para que sólo lo escuchara Harry.

- Te he oído, Ron, pero es verdad. Esta profesora es muy inteligente y parece que nos va a enseñar muchísimo  - comentó Hermione.

- ¿Y la idea del torneo de duelo? ¡Es genial! – Exclamó Harry entusiasta, por unos momentos su resplandor en los ojos había retornado – Asimismo, lo que dice Ron es verdad… no está nada mal – comentó Harry, sacándole la lengua a Hermione.

- ¡Oye! – grito Hermione pegándole un golpe, suave de reprimenda.

- Mira que parejita más feliz – comentó Ron en voz alta, causando que Hermione y Harry pararan de pelear de bromas y se pusieran más rojos que un tomate. – Mira, pero si se han puesto colorados...

- ¡Calla! – gritaron los dos al unísono, causando que enrojecieran más y Ron comenzase a reírse.

     Pronto llegaron a la sala donde se reunían en cada clase, los miembros de la ED. Poco a poco todos llegaron y se acomodaron. Todos los que habían sido miembros el anterior año, estaban y se habían incorporado algunas que otras caras nuevas.

- Bien, creo que ya estamos todos, bueno, este año intentaremos lograr mejorar en cuanto a la organización de este club, ya que al tener el soporte de la dirección del colegio, tenemos más horas y las podemos organizar mejor debido a que siempre son las mismas. – Comenzó a exponer Hermione, que como siempre era la más diplomática del trío. – Por lo tanto este año será mucho más serio.

- Con esto no quiere decir que haya ni exámenes ni calificaciones. – Apuntó Harry – Bueno, como los alumnos de sexto curso de Gryffindor ya saben, este año se celebrará un interesante torneo de duelo entre las cuatro casas.

- ¿Que cursos podrán participar? – preguntó Collin Creevey, interrumpiendo a Harry.

Harry se quedó en un apuro, ya que sólo había hablado de los de sexto, pero pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

- En principio, sólo los de sexto. – Empezó a decir Harry, los miembros de la ED que no pertenecían a ese curso comenzaron a murmurar quejas – Pero hablaré con la profesora Dafne, para que quinto y séptimo pueda participar.

Los murmullos comenzaron a apaciguarse lentamente.

- Bueno, he decidido este año, empezar con hechizos elementales. – comenzó a decir Harry

- Creo que los hechizos básicos ya los sabemos de memoria – Comentó en voz alta el Hufflepuff Zacharias Smith.

- Cuando dije hechizos elementales, me refería exactamente a hechizos relacionados con elementos. – dijo Harry, enfadado, por la intromisión de Smith, dándole la espalda – Y empezaremos por los hechizos de fuego.

- Para que queremos un hechizo de fuego, ya está el Incendio.

Harry suspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos, se dio la vuelta, hastiado, y le dijo a Smith con voz calmada:

- Adelante…lánzame un Incendio – dijo Harry.

- Pero…

- Venga no te cortes

- Bueno…vale… - Zacharias levantó la varita y apuntó a Harry, desde tres metros de distancia. – ¡Incendio!

Una bola de fuego azul se dirigió hacia Harry, todos los de la sala estaban expectantes de la escena.

Harry estuvo calmado hasta que la bola estaba a pocos centímetros. Entonces, Harry movió la mano, pegándole un golpe a la bola de fuego y ésta se deshizo.

- Ahora me toca a mí. – dijo Harry, levantando la varita – ¡Sanctus Averno!

            De la varita de Harry comenzaron a salir unas llamaradas que comenzaron a rodear a Zacharias. Las llamas crearon un círculo alrededor de Zacharias y le cubrían entero, pero sin llegar a tocarle.

            Hermione estaba realmente sorprendida, ya que Harry nunca había practicado ese hechizo, simplemente lo había oído mencionar en un libro durante su estancia en la casa de los Granger. Era un hechizo muy antiguo que ya no se utilizaba.

- Finnite Incantatem – gritó Harry, posteriormente el fuego se extinguió. – ¿Qué te ha parecido?

- ¡Magia Negra! Estoy seguro que es un hechizo de Magia Negra. – Gritaba Zacharias. De repente un libro apareció en sus manos

- Lee, página doscientos noventa y tres.

Zacharias no daba crédito a sus ojos, ese hechizo se trataba de magia Blanca muy antigua.

- Bien, como nuestro compañero Smith está comprobando, este hechizo es un hechizo elemental, de magia blanca, es muy antiguo. Hoy intentaremos comenzar con él – comenzó a explicar Harry.

La clase siguió sin demasiados incidentes, salvo un par de quemaduras, pero como la sala estaba preparada para cualquier cosa, se solucionó fácilmente.

Harry se puso a supervisar a sus alumnos. Hermione, al poco tiempo ya dominaba bastante bien el hechizo, a Ron le costó un poco más, pero también lo consiguió. Poco a poco el resto de los alumnos comenzaba a dominarlo.

La hora de clase se pasó fugazmente y Harry se despidió del resto del Ejército Dumbledore, quedándose recogiendo cosas junto a Hermione y Ron.

- Harry, hoy tienes que ir a una reunión en el despacho de Dumbledore, ¿no? – comentó Ron mientras colocaba un par de libros en una estantería.

- Sí, a las diez tengo que estar delante de la gárgola.

- Nosotros a las diez tenemos la reunión de prefectos – le dijo Hermione.

- Muy bien, pues a las doce nos reunimos en la sala común de Gryffindor, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Harry – Así os comentaré de que va este asunto.

Acabaron de recoger y se dirigieron hacia la sala común para acabar los pocos deberes que tenían antes de ir a cenar.


	7. Capitulo 7 La Advertencia de Snape

_Hello__ a todos! ¿Cómo están?_

_Sabemos que hemos sorprendido con nuestra "rápida" actualización, pero aún más por la longitud del capi XD! Sin embargo, hay una sorpresa más: en esta ocasión el Señor Romuko (véase Rómulo XD!) ha decidido contestar él los reviews... En caso que le guste y les guste a ustedes, nos iremos turnando para responderlos o.O _

_Esperamos que disfruten del capi. _

* * *

**Sacralo****:** Weno, como has visto, no hemos tardado tanto Me alegro que te haya gustado.__

**Jessytonks****: **A mí me encanta que te encante nuestra historia!! Y tranquila que ahora tardaremos menos en actualizar U. __

**Ady****-chan:** Tardamos es verdad… pero como has dicho bueno se hace esperar!!! XDDDD Pues bueno, ahora no tardaremos tanto __

**Liuny****:** Bueno, nosotros también nos habíamos cansado del Harry Bobito…ahora toca un Harry diferente…y ahora como he dicho a todos los demás, no os preocupéis que no tardamos tanto en actualizar!!!! Jajajajaja __

**Gaya Lunae:** Hola!! Siento decepcionarte…pero hoy no es Parvati quien contesta sino Yo, Romulo!! **_(Nota de Parv: Tiemblen!! XDD!)_**Es que estaba cansado de estar en la sombra… quería probar cosas nuevas… Intención… lo que se dice intención… lo de tardar tanto no fue intencionado… **_(NdP: Claro que no! XD!) _**Pero bueno, hay que decir que yo soy el único culpable **_(NdP: Eso, Eso!! XD!) _**y como recompensa a los lectores ya no tardaremos tanto. Yo también pensé que snape estaba enfermo por quitarle sólo 20 puntos, Parv no me hizo caso XDDD **_(NdP: Snape tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, ¿contentos? ¬¬)_**, la presentación de Dafne me encanto escribirla…igual que lo de Zacharias. No te preocupes que la única pareja del Fict será HHr, a pesar que yo me opongo… pero cualquiera le lleva la contra a Parv U **_(NdP: Ejem..) _**Bueno… y dos semanitas de espera… tampoco son demasiado… verdad??? **_(NdP: Comparado con lo que estoy tardando con LHP, no son nada. Sorry, Gaya! Prometo escribir T.T)_**__

**Kary**** Anabell Black:** Gracias, teníamos ganas de algo…diferente __

* * *

****

**Capítulo 7 - La Advertencia de Snape**

- Azúcar Salado.

La gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho de Albus Dumbledore cobró vida, dejando ver unas escaleras en forma de espiral, tras que Harry dijera la contraseña que el profesor Dumbledore le había dicho en la cena.

Harry subía las escaleras tranquilamente, a pesar de que un nerviosismo le hacía encoger el pecho: ¡Por fin contaban con él!

Al entrar en la sala observó que en la mesa alargada que substituía al escritorio decorado con varios cacharros humeantes, aún contenía huecos vacíos, lo que quería decir que él no había sido el último en llegar.

En la cabeza de la mesa se encontraba Albus Dumbledore, a su derecha, el siempre vigilante Alastor Moody, enfrente suya, se encontraba la jovencita Auror Nymphadora Tonks, la mesa se completaba con Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur y Molly Weasley también se encontraban y junto a ellos Fred, George, Charlie y Bill. Todos los pelirrojos se voltearon para saludar a Harry alegremente, que se sintió ligeramente cohibido por la atención.

- ¿Cómo va el nuevo año, Harry? – Preguntó Molly luego de abrazarlo.

- Bien... Creo. – Contestó el susodicho, antes de que Fred y George se lanzaran a él y le despeinaran el cabello más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¡Nuestro Potter favorito! – Exclamó Fred.

- Soy el único...

- ¿Sabías que hemos sacado nuevos productos? – Le ignoró George.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y de qué van?

- Ya te enterarás. – Fred le guiñó un ojo. – Cuidado con lo que comes hoy en día... No sabes que o quien puede estar detrás.

- ¡Alerta permanente! – Dijeron los gemelos al unísono, antes de ir a hablar con Tonks.

- Últimamente están más dementes de lo normal, no les hagas caso. – Dijo Charlie, al ver la cara de aturdimiento de Harry.

- Salir de Hogwarts les hizo mal en cierto modo. – Le apoyó Bill, riéndose.

- Y la forma en la que lo hicieron. – Añadió Charlie. - Tú los viste, ¿no, Harry?

- Eh... Sí. – Frunció el entrecejo, extrañado por la pregunta. - ¿Por qué?

- Me gustaría escuchar por primera vez la versión auténtica. Los alumnos suelen exagerar mucho y ninguno de los gemelos va a contradecir sus mentiras. Así que bueno, ¿qué hicieron?

Harry sintetizó la escapada (o expulsión, prácticamente) en pocas palabras, ya que en ese momento estaba más preocupado en ver quiénes iban entrando en el despacho. No reconoció a nadie, pero por el aspecto de sus túnicas, trabajaban en el Ministerio y acababan de salir de éste. De las diez personas que entraron, seis eran adultos y el resto eran jóvenes, que no superarían los veinticinco años.

- Sólo somos los miembros más confiables e importantes de la Orden. – Explicó Charlie, al ver su curiosidad. – Últimamente Dumbledore ha conseguido varios individuos nuevos, que tienen puestos estratégicos en la sociedad...

Cuando terminó de hablar el pelirrojo, una nueva persona ingresó en la sala. Harry no se extrañó que nadie le prestara atención, ya que era el profesor Snape, con su mismo rostro antipático de siempre. El muchacho se preguntó mentalmente si Snape tenía un ropero puramente de túnicas negras, porque nunca le había visto vestido diferente. Destacaba de sobremanera su antigua vida de mortífago y la actual de espía.

Los pasos de Snape se encaminaron rápidamente en dirección a Dumbledore, quien estaba hablando seriamente con Alastor. El auror miró con desconfianza a Severus, el cual le ignoró completamente, acostumbrado a esa actitud de parte de las personas, dirigiendo su atención completamente al director.

- ¿Ya tuviste tu clase con Dafne? – Preguntó Bill, mientras que con una seña del profesor Dumbledore comenzaron a avanzar hacia las sillas dispuestas para ellos.

- Sí, fue fantástica. Solamente comparable con las de Remus. – Dijo Harry, expresando su entusiasmo en sus palabras.

- ¿He escuchado mal o me han nombrado? – Cuestionó el licántropo, que se encontraba sentado justamente enfrente de ellos.

- Harry nos contaba sobre su clase con Dafne. – Explicó Bill, mirando de reojo a la profesora que estaba sentada un poco más adelante que ellos.

- Es una buena muchacha. – Confirmó Remus. - ¿Qué tal has estado, Harry? Albus me ha comentado sobre lo que sucedió en el tren...

- No te preocupes, Remus. – Sonrió Harry, aunque por dentro sabía que le estaba ocultando algo a uno de los mejores amigos de su padre.

Lupin no pudo pedirle más explicaciones porque en ese preciso instante, todos los presentes en la sala enmudecieron y Dumbledore tomó la palabra, con su usual serenidad patente en su rostro. Sus ojos azules brillaban escasamente, comparados con la vida que solían demostrar frente al alumnado de Hogwarts. También la situación no brindaba muchas alegrías para reclamarle.

- Buenas noches a todos.

Dumbledore posó su mirada varios segundos en cada uno de los integrantes de la Orden, aunque Harry tuvo la sensación que permaneció más tiempo mirándole que en comparación a los demás. Sin embargo, no le quiso decir nada a través de aquellos ojos. Simplemente le examinaba, con tal quietud que comenzó a exasperarle.

- Cómo será del conocimiento de todos, París fue atacado anoche por las fuerzas de Lord Voldemort. – Estremecimiento general. – No fuimos informados a tiempo para prevenir el ataque, nuestros espías no supieron de éste hasta poco después de que hubiera comenzado.

- ¿Estadísticas de las secuelas? – Preguntó Arthur Weasley, visiblemente agobiado.

- Doscientas personas murieron. – Respondió un auror del Ministerio. – No sólo por el ataque masivo de los mortífagos, licántropos y vampiros, sino también por el derrumbamiento de la torre Eiffel.

- Y el número puede aumentar. – Advirtió Kingsley. – Hay pocos que estén "ilesos" o fuera de peligro. De los sobrevivientes, más del cincuenta por ciento... han sido mordidos y convertidos.

- No puede terminar de sorprenderme la unión de los licántropos al Dark Lord. – Murmuró Snape frívolamente. – Los vampiros eran de esperarse, por algo son criaturas oscuras. Pero con esa rivalidad que ha existido eternamente entre los licántropos y vampiros, diría que los de tu especie siempre nos han apoyado, Lupin. O así lo creía.

Severus y Remus se miraron fijamente, con puro odio. La relación neutral que hubieran podido mantener años atrás se había deshecho esos últimos meses, en donde afinaron las viejas complicaciones para hacerlas más graves. Podría decirse que Remus lo hacía en memoria de Sirius y Severus de pura venganza.

- Verás, _Severus_, que a los licántropos se nos ha ofrecido algo a cambio por nuestra lealtad. Si apoyábamos la causa de Voldemort y atendíamos a sus órdenes, éste nos permitiría utilizar una de sus últimas invenciones, una poción que nos permitiría controlar nuestra transformación. No más luna llena dominándonos. Tal vez ahora puedas comprender porqué la gran mayoría se le ha unido.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de esa poción? – Cuestionó Tonks, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- La ha llamado Poción Darkmoon. Puramente magia negra. – Respondió Remus. Severus estaba a punto de hacer alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, cuando Dumbledore tomó la palabra.

- Aún contamos con el apoyo de algunos licántropos, la minoría, pero seguimos teniendo fieles. – Informó, sus ojos fijos en Remus. – No todos han aceptado.

- Ya veo. – Dijo Severus, elevando una ceja. – El más claro y accesible ejemplo que tenemos es Lupin, que tiene seguramente sus razones personales para negarse. – Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro del profesor de pociones.

- Severus, por favor. – Le detuvo Dumbledore.

- París está hecho un desastre. – Comentó Tonks. – Estuve allí hace un par de horas, porque el Ministerio de Francia nos ha pedido nuestra cooperación. Perdieron cantidad de aurores en el ataque... La imagen ha sido terrorífica.

- El antiguo pánico ha vuelto a surgir. – Dijo Alastor Moody. – Falta poco para que todo sea un caos.

- ¿No hubo captura de ningún mortífago ni nada...? – Preguntó Bill Weasley.

- Todos se estaban esforzando más en sobrevivir que en atrapar mortífagos, Bill. – Respondió uno de los del Ministerio. – Fue desesperante. Solamente bajas de nuestro bando.

- Pero... ¿por qué París? Es uno de los países que más neutrales se han mantenido ante nuestra guerra mágica.

- Ya no, ahora nos apoyarán. – Snape parecía aburrido con todo aquello. – Han estado involucrados en un ataque, ahora saben que las ambiciones del Dark Lord superan Inglaterra. No estaban alerta y se aprovecharon de ellos. Y lo mismo nos pasará a nosotros. – Sus ojos negros viajaron por la mesa hasta Dumbledore nuevamente.

Harry estaba pasmado al escuchar las palabras de Snape. Nunca se hubiera esperado que dijera tan abiertamente sus negativos pensamientos y que criticara indirectamente la manera de proceder de la Orden. Parecía no importarle los murmullos que ahora recorrían la mesa, ni las miradas desaprobatorias que la mayoría le dirigía. Nadie parecía estar de acuerdo con él, todos pensaban que la población mágica estaba atenta y lista para contrarrestar las embestidas de Voldemort. Estaban preparados y entrenados para ello y dejarían su vida en esa lucha...

Pero Harry interiormente no estaba seguro de ello. En cierta forma, estaba de acuerdo con Snape, pero la sola idea de ello le hizo regañarse a sí mismo. No obstante, Voldemort se aprovecharía de sus debilidades, que de por sí eran muchas y demasiado evidentes... No estaban preparados para el caos que se estaba aproximando poco a poco.

- Estamos entrenados, Snape. – Dijo Alastor con fiereza. – Sabemos qué hacer, cuándo y cómo. Tenemos nuestras razones para hacerlo, también. ¿Qué crees que nos falta? ¿Espías que sepan informarnos? – Severus le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Crees que la tarea de espía es mucho más fácil que la de auror, Alastor? ¿Crees que no soy una persona digna de confianza, que está dispuesta a arriesgar lo que queda de su persona, a sangrar por tan valiosa información, sólo porque tengo la Marca Tenebrosa, porque practico artes oscuras? Permíteme que te corrija, entonces. No tenemos el entrenamiento ni la experiencia para vencer al Dark Lord. Si seguimos en tan blanda posición de batalla, perderemos. Es un hecho... _Perderemos_.

Cuando Snape dijo la última palabra, fijó sus ojos en los de Harry, que le observaba atentamente, con extraño interés. Algo hizo pensar al Gryffindor que en realidad la pluralidad del último verbo ocultaba una singularidad de su persona: _"perderás."_ ¿Acaso Snape sabía de la Profecía...?

Luego de tal discurso, la reunión comenzó a hacerse aún más complicada y aguda, por las constantes discusiones entre los miembros. Por más que Dumbledore lo intentara, los argumentos chocaban y creaban un bullicio innecesario.

Y Harry se aseguró de permanecer alejado de él, en un silencio inquietante para aquellos que estaban a su alrededor; el joven parecía sumido en una especie de meditación de la que nadie lo podía sacar.

Pasó una hora y no había ningún resultado productivo en aquella reunión. Así que pronto Dumbledore la concluyó, aunque llamó a Harry para permanecer en su despacho unos minutos más. Éste obedeció y se despidió silenciosamente de los Weasley y Remus, el cual tenía una expresión decaída en su rostro. Supuso que sería por el mal rumbo que había tomado la reunión; la mayoría lucía expresiones similares.

Cuando estuvo a solas con Dumbledore, no pudo dejar de notar el aire pensativo que presentaba. Con un sencillo movimiento de la varita, el director hizo desaparecer la mesa de la reunión y reorganizó su despacho en pocos segundos. Nada que sorprendiera a Harry.

- Creo que habrás encontrado algo... turbadora la reunión de hoy, Harry. – Comentó Albus, mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio, invitando a Harry a hacer lo mismo con un simple gesto. El profesor suspiró. – La Orden ha estado teniendo estas clases de discusiones hace algunos meses, la mayoría acaban igual. – Harry asintió.

- Bueno, estaba seguro que no te gustaría tener que soportar la ceremonia de bienvenida a Orden frente a todos, así que la he sintetizado a nosotros dos. Aunque Remus insistió en estar... – Los ojos azules de Dumbledore quisieron enviarle un mensaje, pero Harry prefirió no intentar entenderlo.

- Verás, Harry, tenemos varias formas de contactarnos. Los miembros de la Orden hemos desarrollado una forma de comunicación telepática a través del Collar. También tiene la misma función que la Marca Tenebrosa: avisa en caso de una reunión de emergencia. Aunque al contrario de ésta, el Collar es recusable y removible.

El fénix del profesor Dumbledore ingresó en ese preciso instante por la ventana del despacho, entonando suavemente algunas notas de su cálido canto. Voló hasta el hombro de Harry, para extrañeza del mismo, donde se instaló. El Gryffindor le sonrió al ave, mientras la acariciaba con cuidado.

Al voltearse a mirar a su mentor, lo encontró sonriendo ligeramente.

- Fawkes te ha aceptado en la Orden, Harry. O más bien, ya lo había hecho, pero había que confirmarlo. – Dijo Dumbledore, con voz suave. – Relájate y deja que el canto de Fawkes llegue a lo más hondo de ti.

Harry asintió ante la indicación del profesor y cerró los ojos, mientras que de a poco fue aflojando la tensión de sus músculos. Podía sentir la firme mirada de Dumbledore en él y el mortal silencio del despacho parecía dañarle los oídos. Hasta que definitivamente el ave fénix ejecutó sus notas y Harry se dejó llevar por la sensación reconfortante que siempre le había brindado.

Podía percibir cómo una energía diferente parecía penetrarle y cómo exploraba lentamente su ser, indagando por algo. Tras unos momentos de plena paz, todo terminó y volvió a abrir sus ojos esmeraldas, para hallarse nuevamente con la presencia del profesor y el fénix en su hombro.

Pero había algo desigual: una cadena colgaba de su cuello. Tenía un bello colgante con forma de fénix, surgiendo del fuego. La criatura era de oro y el fuego contenía incrustaciones de rubí. Supo dónde la había visto antes: en el Expreso de Hogwarts, Dafne.

- Está hecho de la esencia de las lágrimas de Fawkes, Harry. – Explicó Dumbledore, con una rara emoción en su tono de voz. – En los momentos que necesites tranquilidad o energías para continuar, siempre te lo propondrá. Procura no quitártelo, en caso que necesites llamarnos...

- Gracias, profesor.

Harry salió por la puerta, pensativo. No estaba seguro de lo que había entendido de aquella reunión, además las dudas le invadían la cabeza, su mente le decía que Snape tenía razón: la comunidad estaba muy poco preparada. ¿Cómo sino a penas dos meses atrás, un grupo de adolescentes pudo entrar al ministerio de magia sin problema alguno?

Caminó por los pasillos tranquilamente hasta que escuchó las campanadas del reloj que marcaban las tres de la madrugada. Entonces cayó en la cuenta que había quedado con Ron y Mione a las 12 de la noche y comenzó a correr.

En apenas cinco minutos, Harry se encontraba enfrente del cuadro de la dama gorda que dormía profundamente.

- Fénix Dorado – gritó Harry la contraseña de la sala. El cuadro se abrió sin que se inmutara su inquilina.

En la sala común estaba todo a oscuras, menos los restos que quedaban en la chimenea, y en los dos asientos más cercanos a ella, se podía distinguir entre las sombras los rostros dormidos de Ron y Mione. A Harry le daba pena despertarlos, aunque no sabía como Hermione podía soportar los ronquidos de Ron y sus palabras en sueños.

Se acercó poco a poco donde estaba sentada Hermione y le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla.

- Mione, despierta – le dijo Harry.

Hermione abrió los ojos poco a poco y se incorporó.

- La reunión se extendió un poco – dijo Harry inocentemente. Hermione sólo le sonrió, Harry se acercó a Ron y comenzó a agitarle – Ron…Ron…Despierta, Ron.

- Mami, déjame un poco más – dijo cambiando de posición.

- Harry, déjamelo a mí. _Lacrimarum__ – _exclamó Hermione. De su varita comenzaron a salir pequeñas gotas de agua.

-

Ron se irguió de repente.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?

- Te habías quedado dormido, Ronald – exclamó Hermione - Bueno Harry, ¿la reunión qué tal?

Harry comenzó a comentar todo lo que había escuchado en la reunión, sobretodo puso hincapié a la advertencia que les había hecho Snape, y en un cuarto de hora les acabó de contarlo todo.

- Snape siempre llevando la contraria a todo el mundo, no sé porque no lo echan de la Orden – dijo Ron.

- Mmm…Ron, no sé yo, normalmente estaría de acuerdo contigo, pero no sé porque hay algo que me dice que Snape tiene razón. – Comentó Harry pensativo

- Harry tiene razón. Nosotros estamos en proceso de preparación y tal vez la Orden y los profesores estén preparados…pero creo que el resto de Inglaterra y me atrevería que el resto de Europa no lo está, sino al caso, mira lo de Francia.

- Exacto. – dijo Harry, aunque una parte de él le decía que también la Orden necesitaba más preparación, menos…miedo a matar y a utilizar sus mismas armas… ¿pero qué estaba pensando? Se maldijo mentalmente por pensar eso.

- Bueno si lo ponéis así… Es verdad – dijo Ron tras recapacitar

- Y en vuestra Reunión ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó Harry

- Bueno…pues han llegado a la conclusión de que todos los prefectos necesitan mejor preparación, por lo tanto los que no iban al ED se incorporarán – dijo Hermione.

- Eso está Bien – comentó Harry.

- Y por supuesto Slytherin se ha negado rotundamente – dijo Ron

- Eso también está bien, así nos salvamos de tener a Malfoy en la clase – exclamó Harry, animado.

- Bueno…creo que nos tendríamos que acostar ya, son… ¡Las tres y media! – se sorprendió Hermione al mirar el reloj – venga a la cama y sin rechistar.

- Vale, mamá – dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono, sacándole la lengua.

Harry y Ron comenzaron a subir las escaleras, cuando de repente Hermione llamó al primero.

- Harry, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Ron le guiñó un ojo y dijo:

- Yo te espero en la habitación.

Harry volvió a bajar las escaleras, Hermione se acercó poco a poco a él.

- ¿No me das las buenas noches? – preguntó Hermione pícaramente.

- Buenas Noches, preciosa – dijo cogiéndola tiernamente.

Hermione le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y susurró:

- Te quiero

Se despidieron con un último beso y subieron ambos por sus respectivas escaleras.

* * *

- Venga Ron, que nos hemos dormido. – gritaba Harry acabándose de poner la túnica, por el pasillo en dirección a la clase de Defensa de las artes oscuras que tenían a primera hora.

- Hermione nos podría haber despertado – dijo Ron.

- ¿Cómo? Sino puede subir a nuestra habitación.

Por fin llegaron al pasillo del tercer piso y entraron a la clase, por suerte aún no había llegado la profesora Dafne.

- ¡Al fin chicos! Pensé que os ibais a perder la clase – dijo Hermione.

- Es que nos quedamos dormidos. – dijo Harry frotándose la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió y entró en la clase Dafne, pero no iba sola. La acompañaban cuatro personas: la primera era la Profesora McGonagall, detrás de ella iba Remus Lupin, para sorpresa y alegría de todos, y por último Collin Creevey y Ginny Weasley.

- Buenas a todos, mis queridos alumnos. Como veis hoy vengo muy bien acompañada. – dijo sonriendo – Como ya dije el otro día, hoy serán las pruebas para ver quién forma parte del equipo de Duelo Gryffindor, por eso he reunido a todos los Gryffindor que forman parte de el Ejercito Dumbledore. – Dijo mirando a Ginny y Collin. - Remus Lupin y Minerva serán los que me ayudarán a elegir a los cuatro. ¿Alguna pregunta? – Ninguna mano se levantó. – Bueno, ahora la profesora McGonagall pasará a deciros las normas de los duelos.

- Buenos días, mis queridos Gryffindors. Los duelos serán de un máximo de tiempo de cinco minutos – Cuando dijo esto, invocó un reloj de arena con un movimiento de varita. – Los duelistas serán elegidos al azar, y tened en cuenta que todos sois miembros de la misma casa, lo único que tenéis que hacer es hacerlo lo mejor posible. Bueno y ahora os dejo con Remus que pasará elegir los duelistas.

- Bueno, supongo que todos me recordaran. – dijo, guiñando un ojo. – Soy Remus Lupin. – Con un movimiento de varita convocó una caja que había en un estante. – En esta caja están los nombres de los que se presentan a el torneo – metió la mano en la caja y saco un papel doblado – Dean Thomas y… - sacó otro papel - …Harry Potter.

Harry se levantó del pupitre y se acercó a la mesa de profesores junto con Dean.

- Los duelos se realizarán…aquí – dijo McGonagall e hizo un movimiento de varita nuevamente.

De repente la sala comenzó a moverse y a distorsionarse, hasta acabar transformado en un terreno de duelo, parecido al que hubo en segundo curso, decorado con los colores rojo y dorado, y en el centro un león estampado.

Los dos duelistas ya se encontraban encima del terreno, y los demás se encontraban a los lados, los dos profesores y Lupin se encontraban en una mesa. Dafne se levantó y dijo:

- El duelo comienza…

Harry y Dean levantaron las varitas, el resto de los alumnos miraban ansiosos. Dafne seguía con la mano levantada y McGonagall tenía el reloj en las manos.

- ¡Ya! – gritó Dafne

McGonagall giró el reloj de arena.

- Desmaius – gritó Dean

El rayo plateado cruzó toda la tarima, Harry rodó por el suelo hacia la izquierda.

- Expelliarmus

Esta vez Harry dio un pequeño salto para apartarse del rayo anaranjado.

- Carpe Retractum – gritó Harry

De su varita salió una delgada cuerda de luz violeta que le ató los pies de Dean, Harry estiró y Dean se cayó al suelo, y la varita también. El haz de luz desapareció, la varita había quedado a dos metros de Dean. Éste intentó acercarse a gatas a la varita.

- Avis – gritó Harry, de su varita salió una pequeña paloma que voló hasta posarse encima de la cabeza de Dean. – Incarcifors – un rayo grisáceo golpeó a la paloma, y la paloma comenzó a transformarse en una pequeña Jaula, impidiendo que pudiera coger la varita. – Accio Varita

Por último la varita de Dean llegó a las manos de Harry. Dean estaba confuso, todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

- Creo que este duelo ya se ha acabado – comentó Dafne – y apenas han pasado dos minutos – comenzó a aplaudir animosamente.

El resto del alumnado también comenzó a aplaudir, incluso Dean, desde dentro de la jaula.

- Creo que se merece cinco puntos, ¿no cree profesora McGonagall? – comentó Remus.

- Así es, cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

Harry hizo un movimiento de varita y la jaula desapareció, y se acercó a ayudar a Dean y devolverle la varita.

- Tío, ha sido increíble – le decía Dean mientras bajaban de la tarima.

Harry estaba poniéndose rojo.

El siguiente duelo fue bastante aburrido. A Neville le había tocado enfrentarse a Parvati Patil y no hubo ningún hechizo demasiado espectacular. El duelo duró prácticamente los tres minutos, pero a falta de poco, Neville lanzó un hechizo mal y prendió fuego a la túnica de Parvati. Ella sufrió algunas quemaduras, Neville se ofreció a llevarla a la enfermería, y ella aceptó con pocas ganas.

El tercer duelo enfrentó a Seamus contra Lavender Brown. Seamus comenzó bastante bien con los hechizos aturdidores, y Lavender consiguió esquivárselos. Los hechizos de la joven eran poco efectivos y de grados inferiores, Harry se preguntaba que era lo que hacían en el ED, porque realmente no parecían demasiado efectivos. El hechizo más… ofensivo que llegó a lanzar fue el Rictusempra. Cuando concluyeron los tres minutos, los dos alumnos volvieron a su sitio.

- Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger – gritó Remus tras sacar los papeles.

Hermione y Ron, que se encontraban al lado de Harry, se miraron con disgusto.

Ron subió torpemente a la tarima, en cambio Hermione lo hizo con mucha confianza, aunque se le podía observar un deje de preocupación. Ron a pesar de todo no era mal duelista, y lo sabía. Harry sabía que ninguno de los dos utilizaría sus mejores armas.

- Aracnee Atrum – gritó Hermione. De su varita comenzó a salir un líquido petrolusco que empezó a coger forma de una araña de medio metro de altura y de metro y medio de longitud. En la cara de Ron se le podía observar el miedo, comenzó a temblar.

La araña comenzó a acercarse a Ron lentamente, Harry creía que el duelo ya acabaría, y Hermione al parecer también pensó lo mismo, pero… Ron apretó la varita con fuerza y apuntó a la araña con ella.

- Fuscaurum Stella – gritó Ron decidido, blandiendo la varita como si fuera una espada. Una ráfaga de viento fortísimo golpeó en un costado de la araña, arrancándole tres patas de cuajo. No paraba de contorsionarse y chillar. - Arania Exumae – la araña desapareció completamente

- Aqua Putealis - la varita simplemente brilló en un tono azuloso.

Ron miró a sus pies, una luz comenzaba a formar un círculo, y antes de que pudiera escapar, el círculo se tornó un pozo de agua, Ron se hundió, pero consiguió cogerse del borde, quedando los brazos y la cabeza fuera del agua.

- Glacius - gritó Hermione. El pozo se congeló dejando a Ron atrapado.

Harry estaba sorprendido, ninguno de los dos estaba conteniéndose, ambos estaban utilizando hechizos de nivel superior de defensa.

- Eterniam Aestus – la varita de Ron comenzó a producir una honda de calor que consiguió derretir el hielo en pocos segundos. – Carpe Retractum – dijo apuntando a Hermione, esta cayó al suelo tras que la cuerda mágica le atara, y Ron pudo salir de un salto.

- Espherus – gritó Hermione desde el suelo, una esfera de luz salió como una bala, Ron con unos asombrosos reflejos consiguió esquivárselo.

- Lorum Solem – Una delgada línea de luz salió de la varita de Ron, este la blandió como un látigo, pero solo consiguió rozar los bajos de la túnica de Hermione.

- Desmaius – gritaron los dos a la vez, los rayos chocaron y crearon una explosión que los envió a ambos a lados opuestos de la tarima, el pozo de agua había desaparecido mágicamente y los dos levantaron la varita contra el otro y cuando iban a pronunciar el hechizo.

- ¡Tiempo! – gritó Dafne.

Ambos bajaron de la tarima, jadeantes y medios sonrientes. Harry no podía quitar la cara de asombro, menudo espectáculo de magia avanzada que habían dado. El resto del alumnado y los profesores también estaban sorprendidos.

- Increíble… - murmuraba McGonagall.

- Fantástico… - comentó Remus.

- Creo que ambos se merecen diez puntos. – dijo Dafne con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hermione y Ron se reunieron con Harry.

- El hechizo de viento estelar…el hechizo espherus…e incluso el Lorum Solem… - Comentó Harry impresionado. – Ha sido increíble, yo creía que no ibais a ir en serio.

- Mientras tú te batías en duelo hicimos el trato de que si nos tocaba batirnos a los dos, iríamos en serio – dijo Mione sonriente.

- Chicos… ha sido increíble. He conseguido soportar la embestida de una araña... – dijo Ron, sorprendido de sí mismo.

- Hey, chicos, que ya empieza el último duelo – Dijo señalando a la tarima donde Ginny y Collin iban a comenzar a batirse.

Collin fue quien empezó atacando con el hechizo aturdidor, Ginny utilizó el impedimenta perfectamente, desviando el hechizo y haciéndolo desaparecer.

- Vespermucus – gritó Ginny.

- Oh, pobre Collin, es el hechizo de los Moco Murciélagos – dijo Ron mientras una pequeña mota de luz se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Collin, pero éste se arqueó hacia atrás y apoyándose con una mano en el suelo, se impulsó hacia arriba dando un increíble salto, y en el aire gritó:

- Reducto – Una estela roja se dirigió hacia Ginny quien la intentó esquivar pero el hechizo consiguió golpearle en el tobillo que el año pasado se había fracturado.

Al intentar levantarse su tobillo flaqueó y estuvo apunto de caer, de no ser porque Collin se acercó a cogerla.

- ¿Estás bien, Ginny? – preguntó Collin con un pequeño rubor en la cara.

- Sí, sí, tranquilo, sólo es una torcedura – dijo Ginny, sonriendo.

- ¡Muy bien! El duelo terminó – anunció Dafne – En breves momentos os diremos quienes son los cuatro representantes.

Ginny bajó de la tarima con ayuda de Collin y se acercó a la pared para que estuviera bien apoyada. Ron, Harry y Hermione se acercaron para ver que tal estaba.

- Estoy bien, chicos, no os preocupéis. – dijo Ginny – Collin, muy buen movimiento para esquivar mi hechizo.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Es verdad – comentó Hermione – ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

- En vacaciones me gusta practicar artes marciales. – dijo Collin, sonriente.

McGonagall llamó la atención a todos los alumnos para que le prestaran atención.

- Bueno, ahora Dafne presentara la selección de alumnos de Gryffindor .

- En primer lugar… ¿Nerviosos? – comentó Dafne, sonriente – Bueno, como iba diciendo, en primer lugar, por saber utilizar una efectiva combinación de hechizos sencillos pero a la vez efectivos… Harry Potter – dijo aplaudiendo – Venga, Harry, sube a la tarima.

El resto de alumnos aplaudió también.

- En segundo y tercer lugar, por habernos hecho una gran exhibición de hechizos ofensivos y defensivos de nivel avanzado… Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley. – Mione y Ron también subieron y se colocaron a ambos lados de Harry – Y por ultimo por haber mostrado una gran cantidad de reflejos, y mucho compañerismo… Collin Creevey.

El joven castaño subió sonriente y se colocó al lado de Ron.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Y así queda formada la selección de duelo de Gryffindor! – Sentenció McGonagall y con un movimiento de varita, debajo de la insignia de la túnica de Gryffindor apareció un Bordado de dos Varitas cruzadas y un león sobre la cruzada.


	8. Capitulo 8 Un Regalo Peculiar

_Hello__ a todos! ¿Cómo están?_

_Aquí una nueva actualización. Oh, sí... Seguramente la mayoría se desmayará al solo ver que hemos tardado una mínima semana en escribirlo... Pero les seremos sinceros: no tardamos una semana. Un ataque de musa por mi parte y en tres días estuvo listo. Pero como no recibimos muchos reviews (snif... snif...), preferimos castigarlos de esta manera XD! Así que ya saben, si quieren rápidas actualizaciones, rápidos reviews tendrán que pagarlo..._

_Los reviews dejados en el capi 7 serán respondidos en la próxima ocasión. (Rómulo se indignó y no quiso responder... Y ya saben lo Huff/Gry que es... Intenta convencerle de hacer lo contrario... o.oU) _

_Enjoy__ the fict! _

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 8 – Un Regalo Peculiar******

Cuando el trío dorado llegó al Gran Comedor, la mayoría del colegio estaba al tanto de los resultados de los duelos y de cómo se habían realizado. Así que se vieron envueltos en felicitaciones pomposas y en admiradores que deseaban escuchar sólo una vez más cómo todo había sucedido. Tanto Herm como Ron y Harry le restaron importancia al tema y se sentaron para comenzar a cenar en medio de un intranquilo clima.

- Me pregunto cómo habrán hecho para distribuir la noticia tan rápido. – Dijo Ron mientras se servía una pata de pollo.

- Los chismes vuelan en Hogwarts, Ron. – Sonrió Hermione, divertida. – Hasta las paredes escuchan.

- ¿Con quiénes nos tocará combatir? – Inquirió Ron.

- Seguramente lo harán por sorteo, como hoy. – Opinó Harry, el cual tenía sus pensamientos muy alejados del tema de duelos.

- Nos tenemos que asegurar que alguno de nosotros llegue a la final, ¿les parece? – Dijo Ron, quien parecía encantado con todo aquello.

- Gryffindor ganará. – Le corearon Harry y Hermione entre risas.

Tras un cuarto de hora de conversaciones animadas sobre el primer día de clases, Hedwig interrumpió. Se apareció en el Gran Comedor volando tranquilamente en dirección a Harry, quien junto a sus dos amigos observaban a la lechuza, sorprendidos y preguntándose mentalmente quién podría escribirle al Gryffindor y que no pudiera esperar a la mañana para entregarle la carta. Sólo tuvieron que esperar a que el ave blanquecina dejara un pergamino sobre el plato de comida de Harry para averiguarlo.

- ¿De quién es? – Cuestionó Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- De Hagrid. – Harry elevó la vista para buscar a su amigo en la mesa de profesores. Extrañamente no estaba allí. Volvió a fijar su atención en la carta y la leyó en voz alta para Ron y Mione.

_Queridos Harry, Hermione y Ron:_

_Los espero luego de la cena en mi cabaña. _

_Hagrid_

- Parece telegrama. – Murmuró Hermione.

- ¿Tele... qué? – Preguntó Ron confusamente.

- Papel normalizado en que se recibe escrito el mensaje telegráfico. Tecnología muggle. – Explicó Hermione pacientemente.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – Volvió a preguntar Ron.

- Se refiere a lo conciso del mensaje. – Decidió intervenir Harry, antes que Hermione saliera con otra explicación científica.

- ¿Para qué querrá vernos Hagrid? – Dijo Hermione tras terminar su postre.

- Uhm... Tal vez quiera entregarme su regalo. Eso dijo en el verano. – Harry se encogió de hombros.

- O tiene algo que contarnos sobre su misión. – Sonrió Ron, emocionado.

- Lo dudo. Recuerda que son temas restringidos de la Orden. ¿Vamos? – Dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Espera que yo no he terminado mi postre! – Exclamó Ron. Harry rió ante la escena.

- Es que eres un glotón. – Hermione le sacó la lengua al pelirrojo juguetonamente. Luego miró a Harry de reojo. – Y tú no has comido casi nada. ¿Estás bien?

- No tenía apetito. – Se excusó Harry.

Hermione, Ronald y Harry se dirigieron esa misma noche a la hogareña cabaña de Hagrid, al cual no habían visto en todo el verano. Se preguntaban qué habría estado haciendo su amigo todo aquel tiempo, ¿a qué nueva misión le había mandado Dumbledore?

Cuando finalmente llamaron a la puerta de la cabaña, Hagrid ya les esperaba con té recién preparado y galletas que presumía haber cocinado él. Las evitaron lo más discretamente posible, argumentando haber cenado demasiado. No le estaban mintiendo realmente...

Durante la primera media hora, conversaron jovialmente de temas intrascendentes. Como el verano de cada integrante del trío o cómo habían estado las primeras clases de la semana. Hagrid evadió todas sus preguntas sobre la misión, manteniéndose firme en su decisión de guardar el secreto, como el profesor Dumbledore le había solicitado.

- Vamos, Hagrid, ¿qué daño puede hacer que nos comentes tu verano? – Insistió Ron por quinta vez. – No se lo vamos a decir a nadie y lo sabes.

- Es orden directa de Dumbledore, Ron, y no voy a desobedecerle. Lo siento.

- No te preocupes, Hagrid, no hay ningún problema. Es comprensible que el profesor quiera mantener lo más secreto posible los movimientos de la Orden. Voldemort se deleitaría con tal información. – Dijo Hermione y luego prosiguió a terminar su té.

- Seguramente ya lo sabe, con las fuentes que debe tener... – Murmuró Harry. Mione le miró de reojo, levemente intranquilizada por su humor.

- Todo estará bien, Harry... – Dijo Mione en un tono suave. Hagrid elevó ambas cejas, cuestionando a Ron por lo que estaba sucediendo con una mirada de soslayo.

- No te han contado, ¿verdad? – Sonrió el pelirrojo pícaramente. Sus dos amigos se veían algo perturbados en sus asientos. – Este verano, se ha formado la pareja de oro de Gryffindor...

- ¡Cállate, Ron! – Exclamó Hermione, avergonzada.

- ¡Ya era hora! – Interrumpió Hagrid, emitiendo la primera verdadera sonrisa de felicidad en toda la conversación. – Pensé que nunca se darían cuenta... – Hagrid rió y despeinó el cabello del Niño que Vivió más de lo que ya estaba.

- Bien, Hagrid, ¿cuál es el regalo de Harry? Es que se nos está haciendo tarde y hoy nos toca ronda nocturna con Ron. – Comentó Hermione.

Hagrid dejó de molestar a Harry y prosiguió a sonreír misteriosamente. Se puso de pie y se encaminó a la chimenea encendida, en la cual el trío no había fijado demasiada atención. Resultaba extraño que estuviera encendida, ya que no hacía mucho frío todavía. Pero pronto averiguaron la justificación de esto.

Harry contuvo la respiración cuando Hagrid dejó delante de él un huevo puramente negro con diversas tonalidades grisáceas. Si bien no era demasiado grande, parecía pesar bastante. No faltaría mucho tiempo para que la criatura que se encontraba dentro saliera por el aspecto que mostraba. El trío se inclinó hacia delante, ninguno de ellos había visto un huevo similar.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Harry. – Sonrió Hagrid al ver cierto entusiasmo e interés en los ojos esmeraldas del joven. – Sé que serás el mejor dueño para este pequeño animal...

- No es un huevo de dragón. – Aseguró Ron, examinando superficialmente al huevo, sin tocarlo. – Es demasiado pequeño para eso.

- ¿Qué es, Hagrid? – Preguntó Hermione, titubeante. Recordaba perfectamente su primera experiencia con Norbert y estaba segura de no querer repetirla. – No otro animal ilegal, por favor.

- Si te soy sincero, no lo sé. – Contestó Rubeus. Al contrario de estar inquieto por eso, parecía encantando con el desconcierto que le invadía.

- ¿Dónde lo encontraste? – Preguntó Ron. Harry permanecía callado, como en un profundo trance, mirando fijamente al huevo.

- Como ya saben, estuve en una misión para Dumbledore este verano. Me tropecé con él distraídamente en una de esas ocasiones, en las montañas... Me pareció perfecto para ti, Harry. Ni idea por qué, supongo que fue mi intuición. – Hermione miró preocupada a su amado, viendo que no había reacción alguna en él.

- ¿Harry? – La muchacha estrechó la mano de Harry sobre la mesa. La percibió más fría de lo normal y empezó a asustarse.

* * *

La lluvia caía rebeldemente contra el suelo, dañando todo aquello que estuviera a su paso. Las sombras decoraban la escena, aferrándose a la protección que les brindaba la noche. De fondo se podía llegar a escuchar los gritos y los llantos de gente que era torturada por aquellas sombras, las cuales no tenían piedad, sólo buscaban poder sobre aquellos seres débiles e indefensos.

Diferentes matices de colores se mostraban frente a sus ojos. El color rojizo en representación de la sangre derramada; el negro en claro signo de incertidumbre; el blanco como agente de inocencia e ignorancia... Odio, Dolor, Tristeza... Abandonamiento. Gente que se rehusaba a seguir luchando, que caía de rodillas al suelo sin poder hacer nada para evitar aquella tenebrosa realidad. Muerte tras muerte incrementaba el vacío de los corazones. Corazones que pronto dejarían de latir.

Pero entre todo aquel caos, algo destacó su atención. Una persona que vestía una túnica negra con bordes verdes y plateados parecía ser el líder de todo aquel grupo de tortura. Caminaba con arrogancia y seguridad, y su varita se movía con velocidad, no dándoles tiempo a sus víctimas de reaccionar. Le rodeaba un aura oscura, regalo de la práctica de Artes Oscuras.

Harry frunció el entrecejo al calcularle una edad a aquel monstruo asesino. No tendría más de veinte años por su aspecto físico. Decidió acercarse un poco más tras percatarse que los hechizos que viajaban por el aire no le hacían daño. Era una especie de fantasma en aquella visión, no poseía participación alguna. Una vaga sensación de impotencia le invadió: ver a personas sin rostro morir frente a sus ojos y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Por fin se encontró a pocos metros del Líder. Se percató que no era Lord Voldemort. Sus rasgos faciales eran muy jóvenes para eso y su forma de ejercer la magia era totalmente desigual. Era alto y de porte orgulloso. Sus sediciosos cabellos negros eran bastante largos y estaban atados con una coleta a un estilo muy varonil. Recalcaban sus ojos de un verde totalmente oscuro, sin brillo. Posiblemente podrían llegar a ser negros de tener menos color.

Fue entonces cuando el joven hizo un movimiento brusco, girando ciento ochenta grados, para eludir una maldición. Sus cabellos se corrieron, revelando una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Exactamente en el mismo lugar que Harry la tenía. Y allí todo cobró sentido.

Era Él. Tal vez con unos años más... Pero era él. Matando y torturando gente. Disfrutando del sufrimiento ajeno. Profesando un poder inimaginable. Convirtiéndose en el igual de su enemigo: un ser maligno, sin sentimientos, que no pensaba dos veces antes de asesinar... Asimilando el dolor de su pasado en el presente, culpando a los otros de todo y haciendo sentir lo mismo.

¡Pero no podía ser posible! ¡Él _nunca_ apoyaría a la Orden Tenebrosa! _¡Nunca!_

Harry retrocedió algunos pasos y cayó al suelo de espaldas al tropezar con un cuerpo. Eso era irreal. Otro juego de Voldemort con su mente... Sin embargo, eso no era posible. ¡Su mente estaba totalmente cerrada! ¿Capaz el vínculo que tenía con el asesino de sus padres era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba?

_¿O sería aquello una futura realidad?_

* * *

- ¿Harry? – Volvió a llamar Hermione, pero no hubo ninguna clase de reacción. Hagrid y Ron intercambiaron miradas alarmadas.

- Será mejor que vayamos a buscar al profesor Dumbledore. Él sabrá que hacer. – Sugirió Hagrid, cuyo rostro había perdido todo color.

- Yo iré. Llegaré más rápido. – Se ofreció Ron y sin esperar respuesta, salió de la cabaña con paso apresurado.

El pelirrojo recorrió el tramo de los terrenos de Hogwarts al Gran Comedor corriendo a la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus piernas. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a su amigo? Un miedo irracional había empezado a invadirlo cuando finalmente llegó al Comedor. Ya no había muchos alumnos cenando, pero por suerte el profesor Dumbledore no se había retirado. Estaba sentado allí, en el centro de la mesa de profesores, charlando animadamente con McGonagall.

Nadie advirtió su presencia cuando entró. Pero sí muchas personas se voltearon a verlo cuando se dirigió corriendo hacia el director, quien había fruncido el entrecejo y le observaba a través de sus gafas de media luna. Ron, casi sin aliento, se detuvo enfrente de él y respiró hondo, procurando encontrar al oxígeno necesario para hablar.

- Harry... Cabaña... No reacciona... – Consiguió decir. Ni Dumbledore ni McGonagall comprendieron lo que quiso decir.

- ¿Qué sucede, señor Weasley? – Preguntó su Jefa de casa. – Respire primero y responda después. – Ron, que no podía creer lo que se le estaba solicitando, miró a Dumbledore.

- Harry no reacciona... Está en la Cabaña de Hagrid. – Murmuró para que los oídos chusmas de sus compañeros no llegaran a captar sus palabras. Dumbledore sí lo hizo.

Albus se levantó de su silla rápidamente y junto con Ron salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts. El sol ya había caído íntegramente y poco a poco las estrellas empezaban a iluminar el cielo. Una noche preciosa.

- Cuéntame lo que sucedió, Ron. – Pidió Albus mientras caminaban en dirección a la cabaña.

- Hagrid nos había carteado para pedirnos que hoy fuéramos a visitarle. Tenía que entregarle su regalo de cumpleaños a Harry. – Explicó Ron apresuradamente. – Fue entonces que sacó un huevo de la chimenea y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Tanto Hermione como yo empezamos a indagarle a Hagrid nuestras dudas, pero Harry... Harry estaba inmóvil. Hermione intentó reanimarle, pero no funcionó... Y está helado.

- Ya veo. – Por la expresión del rostro de Dumbledore, parecía tener algunas ideas en su cabeza al respecto pero no las compartió con Weasley.

Cuando arribaron en la casa del semi-gigante, éste les abrió la puerta y observaron que habían colocado a Harry en uno de los confortantes sillones. Seguía en su estado de trance.

Dumbledore caminó hacia su estudiante, no obstante antes de que pudiera llegar a tocarle, el joven pegó un salto en el sillón, que sobresaltó a todos los presentes. Sus ojos volvieron a tener instantáneamente el brillo de siempre, pero la palidez de sus facciones seguía patente.

- ¿Qué...? – Harry contempló los rostros de los presentes, aturdido y confundido.

Entonces su mirada verdosa se fijó en el peculiar huevo que estaba apoyado sobre la mesa, olvidado entre toda la confusión. Al instante, con un sonido fragmentado que les alertó, comenzó a quebrarse lentamente. La atención de todos los presentes se centró en él y se fueron acercando con cautela a la mesa para examinarlo más detalladamente.

Las cáscaras de huevo cayeron duramente contra la superficie, revelando a una pequeña criatura entre toda la membrana. El recién nacido se deslizó dedicadamente, con todo el esfuerzo que le implicaba en aquel estado, entre los restos de lo que había sido su hogar por algunos cuantos meses. Exclamaciones ahogadas le acompañaron.

El regalo de Hagrid era una serpiente. Pero no una serpiente cualquiera. A simple vista, se divisaba la fortaleza de sus escamas de colores oscuros. Verde y Negro. Los ojos eran chillones, de un rojo puro. Su cuerpo era largo y delgado, sobre todo para tratarse de un recién nacido.

Hermione y Ron se echaron para atrás mientras que Hagrid y Harry se irguieron hacia delante, interesados en el espécimen. Dumbledore se mantenía neutral entre las dos reacciones.

- ¡Nunca había visto una serpiente como ésta! – Exclamó Hagrid, emocionado.

- Lo que lo torna aún más peligroso, ¿no? – Dijo Hermione, titubeante, mientras intentaba jalar a Harry para atrás. El joven no cedía.

- _Humanos... Lo único que me faltaba de espectadores... – _Harry frunció el entrecejo al entender las palabras de la serpiente.

- La señorita Granger tiene razón, Hagrid... – Comenzó a decir Dumbledore, sin embargo fue interrumpido por los siseos del joven Potter.

- _Lo sentimos, no era nuestra intención molestarte... _

- _¡Humano que habla Pársel! ¿Cómo llegué a tus manos?_

- _Lo que sucede es que Hagrid – el de la derecha – te encontró en las montañas y decidió que serías un gran regalo de cumpleaños para mí. _– Sonrisa burlona. - _¿Tú qué crees?_

- _Uhm__..._

La susodicha serpiente se deslizó por la mesa hasta aproximarse lo máximo posible a Harry. Hermione soltó un semi grito por la impresión.

- ¡Harry!

- _Esa humana es algo histérica, ¿verdad? _

- _Lo que sucede es que piensa que vas a atacarme... _– La serpiente se movió indignada al escucharle, como si le hubiese insultado gravemente.

- _¡Nunca atacaría a un Parselmouth! Aunque sea, no si éste no muestra razones como para tener que defenderme. _(N/A: _Parselmouth_es la persona que habla pársel.)

- _Entonces, ¿aceptas ser mi._..?

- _¿...Serpiente? ¡Pues por supuesto! Es un honor servir a un Parselmouth._

- Harry, ¿podrías dejar de hablar con esa... esa... cosa? – Solicitó Ron, con evidente asco en la voz.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Harry con inocencia, quitando por primera vez sus ojos del animal y dirigiéndolos hacia su amigo.

- Porque puede ser una serpiente venenosa, Harry... No sabemos qué peligrosa es... – Explicó Hermione insistentemente.

- No nos atacará. – Dijo Harry firmemente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntaron sus dos amigos al mismo tiempo.

- Las serpientes le deben respeto a toda persona que hable pársel. – Informó Dumbledore antes de que Harry tuviera la oportunidad. – Igualmente, Harry... – sus ojos celestes se fijaron en los de su alumno. – No es seguro tenerla bajo tu custodia. Además que no está permitido...

- Pero muchos alumnos tienen animales no permitidos en el colegio, profesor. – Dijo Harry.

- Pero ninguno es verdaderamente comprometedor. _Ninguno_ puede asesinar.

- Con el adiestramiento necesario, no tendría porqué ser una serpiente asesina. – Insistió el joven.

- No eres un adiestrador profesional, Harry. Puede salirse de tu control y las consecuencias serían gravísimas. No puedo exponer a mis alumnos a semejante riesgo.

- ¡Soy un Parselmouth, profesor! Hará todo lo que _yo_ le indique.

- ¿Y si _t_ no estás presente?

- No la alejaré de mí, profesor.

- Harry... Te estás exponiendo innecesariamente... Hay gente experta que estará gustosa de adiestrarla y no estará en un ambiente malcarado.

- Nada será mejor que estar aquí, en Hogwarts. Además que el veneno no aparece en sus colmillos hasta por lo menos un mes después de su nacimiento, para entonces ya estará acostumbrada al ambiente.

- Hay otras formas de asesinar... – Intervino Hermione, dubitativa. Harry la miró de reojo y tras suspirar, respondió:

- ¿La ves preparada para estrangular?

Los ojos verdes de Harry dejaron de estar fijados en Hermione y se colocaron en el director de Hogwarts, quien le miraba seriamente. En esa batalla de voluntades, Dumbledore llegó a apreciar un brillo que oscureció momentáneamente las esmeraldas de su pupilo. Era una situación equivalente a la del año anterior, donde el profesor había notado una sombra de Voldemort en Harry. Sin embargo, la oscuridad de ahora era diferente. Más característica y potente.

Sólo fue un instante, pero resultó ser lo suficiente como para hacer fruncir el entrecejo a Albus.

- Si llega a suceder algo... – Comenzó a advertirle el director.

- Me haré cargo de las consecuencias. – Terminó Harry firmemente.

- Una única oportunidad, Harry. De otra manera, estoy seguro que encontraremos un lugar para ella. – El Gryffindor asintió, de acuerdo con el trato.

Dumbledore pasó su mirada de Harry al resto de los presentes. Tanto Ron como Hermione parecían ligeramente aterrados con aquella nueva mascota de su mejor amigo, pero callaron sus opiniones al instante al observar una extraña alegría en él. En cambio, Hagrid permanecía imparcial, entre emocionado y cohibido por la idea.

Tras otro suspiro, Albus cambió de tema.

- ¿Qué sucedió antes?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Harry, sin comprender.

- Cuando entraste en esa especie de trance. – Explicó Hermione, que sí había entendido a qué se quería referir el profesor. - ¿Viste, sentiste algo...?

Harry pensó rápidamente en las posibilidades que tenía. Comentarles sus miedos sobre aquella especie de visión, donde se había visto a sí mismo asesinando gente inocente, o mentirles, tal vez inventándose un sueño como en los que intervenía Voldemort.

En algo estaba firme: no quería llamar aún más la atención del profesor.

- No. – Frunció el entrecejo, sobreactuando todo.

- ¿Seguro? – Preguntó Ron. – Estabas tan... tan... frío. – Harry elevó las cejas, sorprendido.

- Tenías la mirada absolutamente perdida en la nada. – Apuntó Hermione. – Parecías metido en tus propios pensamientos. ¿No recuerdas nada?

- No.

- Bueno, entonces será mejor que cada uno vaya a descansar. Es muy tarde. – Recomendó Dumbledore (más bien, ordenó.) – La serpiente se quedará con Hagrid por hoy, ¿verdad? – Buscó soporte en el semi gigante, que asintió, encantado.

- ¡Lo que usted ordene, profesor Dumbledore!

* * *

Esa misma noche, un rato más tarde, Harry estaba tendido sobre su cama en la habitación de sexto año de Gryffindor. Las imágenes de la visión viajaban por su mente una y otra vez, buscándole alguna explicación. Era todo mentira. Él nunca se volvería como Voldemort. Pero entonces, ¿por qué esa maldita sensación de vacío, de... culpa, le irrumpía cada vez que pensaba en ello?

¿Por qué había insistido tanto en quedarse con la serpiente? Tal vez sería una compañía diferente, sólo suya. Además que podría serle de bastante utilidad, no sólo para conversar... No obstante, era el símbolo de su enemigo. Simplemente establecía otra conexión, otra semejanza, con el Innombrable.

Aunque era una situación desemejante. Voldemort empleaba a las serpientes para atacar, maniobrando su poder sobre ellas de forma eficaz. Al contrario, Harry no tenía ninguna clase de ambición de poder...

_¿Verdad?_

Odiaba esa incertidumbre, esa desconfianza en sí mismo. Se sentía inmenso en una interminable tiniebla, que no le dejaba ver el camino que tenía que seguir. Le daba la sensación de no poder pensar con claridad, de que toda la confusión provocaba unas consecuencias consignadas y no había vuelta atrás.

Maldición, ¿dónde estaba su sentido por la lealtad, la justicia, la valentía y la amistad cuando lo necesitaba? ¿Dónde estaba el héroe de Harry Potter? ¡Ahora no requería del adolescente con preguntas _idiotas_ revoloteándole por la mente!

Si se podía calificar de idiotez a un tema tan importante como era su cordura...

* * *

En los terrenos de Hogwarts reinaba la armonía, algo inusual en período escolar. Pero se debía sobre todo a que apenas estaba amaneciendo y era demasiado temprano para que los alumnos y profesores se pusieran en movimiento.

Aquel clima de tranquilidad le colmó de una inaudita satisfacción. Nadie le vigilaba y podía hacer lo que quisiera, si bien sólo fuera por esa pequeña fase de tiempo entre la madrugada y la mañana. Se había levantado con un gran buen humor y estaba listo para enfrentar las complicaciones del día. Y sabía que serían muchas.

La Cabaña de Hagrid bullía en actividad. El semi gigante parecía estar hablando solo, aunque de vez en cuando daba la impresión de estar murmurando una canción. Harry llamó a la puerta e inmediatamente Hagrid le permitió entrar.

- No te esperaba tan temprano. Tal vez luego de la primera clase...

- Herm y Ron no parecían muy contentos ayer con la serpiente, prefería venir solo. – Harry se encogió de hombros.

- En fin, estaba intentando alimentarla. – Hagrid señaló un balde que contenía unas cuantas ratas vivas (por alguna razón no podían escapar.) Harry deseó por un momento que Colagusano fuera una de ellas. – Pero se niega.

Hagrid agarró una de las ratas por la cola y se acercó a la urna de cristal sobre la mesa, donde se encontraba la serpiente, que les miraba respetuosamente. Cuando Rubeus hizo amago de dejarle la rata en la urna, la serpiente se sacudió, rechazando la comida.

Harry advirtió inmediatamente que el reptil había crecido unos dos o tres centímetros en aquellas escasas horas. Cuando nació, mentalmente le calculó unos cuarenta y cinco centímetros de longitud y ahora se acercaba al medio metro. Le daba un aspecto de magnitud...

- _¡Amo! ¿A dónde ha estado?_

- _Procurando dormir en mi dormitorio. El profesor Dumbledore no quiso que me acompañases ayer, por eso tuve que dejarte con Hagrid. Confío que te haya tratado apropiadamente, es un buen amigo mío. _

- _Algo maniático, pero servicial. _

- _¿A que sí? _– Harry soltó una risita. – _A propósito, anoche olvidé preguntarte si eres macho o hembra... _– La serpiente pareció deslizarse con orgullo por la urna antes de responder.__

- _Hembra. _

- _¿Tienes nombre o...?_ __

- _A pesar que en mi especie los conocimientos se heredan raudamente, el privilegio de designarnos un nombre se lo permitimos a nuestros padres o en este caso, al amo..._

- _No soy tu amo, eres todo menos esclava mía. Soy sólo Harry para ti. _

- _Como desees, Harry._

- _¿Tienes algún nombre en mente?_

- _Cualquiera que elijas estará bien. Eres un Parselmouth._

- _¿Y eso hace honorable mi palabra?_

- _Algo así. _– Harry podía haber jurado escuchar cierta diversión en el tono de 'voz' del animal. __

- _Mmm__... Skatha.__ ¿Te gusta?_

- _Me agrada. ¿Qué significa, Harry?_

- _No lo sé. Simplemente me vino a la mente. _

- _Los humanos son especimenes raros... _

- _¿Con eso que quieres decir? _– El tono de Harry quiso imitar indignación.

- _Absolutamente nada, Harry._ – Ironía. Era curioso escuchar eso proviniendo de una serpiente. No obstante, no una serpiente cualquiera: era Skatha. __

- Harry, el profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido que cuide de ella los primeros días y que te lo enseñe, así te vas familiarizando con la forma de atenderla. Supongo que a ti se te hará mucho más fácil, porque de tener alguna necesidad ella te lo podrá comunicar, pero... __

- Está bien, Hagrid. – Aceptó Harry. Observó el balde de ratas nuevamente. - _¿Tienes hambre?_

- _Que bueno que lo preguntes, empezaba a pensar que no te preocupabas por mí._

- _¿Por qué no comiste lo que Hagrid te daba?_

- _No comeré nada que me dé otro humano que no seas tú, Harry. No me fío, nos tienen demasiado rencor a las serpientes como para confiar en lo que me den ellos. Todavía no tengo todos los conocimientos que debería tener, por eso no sé detectar si en la comida hay algo malo. Pero dentro de unos días no tendré porqué temer._

Harry confiaba en que Hagrid no le daría nada perjudicial a Skatha, por eso mismo tomó una de las ratas y se la colocó en la urna, donde posteriormente el pequeño animal fue comido por el ágil reptil.

- Veo que ya te ha aceptado como el dueño. – Sonrió Hagrid con genuina felicidad. - ¿Le has escogido algún nombre?

- Skatha. – Hagrid asintió, otorgándole su aprobación mientras Harry volvía a arrojar otra rata a su muerte.

- Sé que serás responsable con ella. – Dijo Hagrid, mostrando su confianza en él en cada palabra. – No te dará ninguna clase de problemas. Y si llega a suceder, sabes que puedes acudir a mí, ¿verdad? – Hagrid despeinó el cabello de Harry amigablemente.

- Por supuesto, Hagrid.

- Me alegro que el profesor Dumbledore te haya dado permiso. Hubiera sido una lástima enviarla a adiestrar, pierde la gracia... El profesor Dumbledore, un gran hombre... ¿No lo crees? – Harry rió sarcásticamente en su mente, pero en la realidad sonrió y asintió.

- _No te cae muy bien el Vejete, ¿verdad? _– Skatha habló mientras seguía con su caza programada de ratas.

- _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

- _Es fácil darse cuenta. Aunque no entienda lo que hablan los humanos, siento el desprecio que le tienes. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba el Vejete...?_

- _¿El Vejete? _– Harry rió ante el seudónimo que Skatha le había puesto al director. – _El Súper Vejete... Albus Dumbledore. Director de este colegio, líder de la Orden del Fénix entre otras cosas... _

- _¿Orden del Fénix? _– Harry contempló la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

- _Después te cuento. Tengo que ir a desayunar ahora. _

- _¿No quieres una de mis ratas? Con gusto comparto algunas... _– Harry se asqueó ante la idea.

- _No, prefiero comer comida humana._

- _Si crees que es más saludable... _

- _Seguro._

* * *

- ¿Quién me puede decir la diferencia entre Invocación y Convocación? – preguntó Dafne.

Ya había llegado el jueves. El miércoles había pasado rápidamente, por la tarde Harry volvió a visitar a su nueva mascota, y ese mismo día por la mañana también había ido. Cada vez que la veía, Harry calculaba que su longitud iba incrementando, algo que le intrigaba de sobremanera. Pero una parte de él le preocupaba, la misma parte que creía que Dumbledore tenía razón. Siempre dos partes, ¿se estaba volviendo loco? O ¿le estaban volviendo loco? Harry no paraba de preguntárselo. Así, sumido en sus pensamientos se encontraba en la clase de Dafne, escuchando de fondo esa cuestión que había planteado la cual, por un extraño motivo, le había vuelto a meter en la realidad.

Varias manos se alzaron, la primera como siempre, la de su Mione. Harry sonrió irónicamente y a la vez con dulzura.

- A ver… Parvati. – dijo Dafne, sentada en su mesa.

- Invocar es hacer aparecer algo y convocar es atraer algo hacia ti.

- Vaya, vaya, esa era la respuesta que esperaba que me dijesen. – dijo Dafne, Parvati sonrió – Pero no es la correcta – Parvati cambió su sonrisa por una cara de estupefacción, al igual que la de la mayoría de los que habían levantado la mano, menos Hermione que seguía con la mano levantada. – No te preocupes, es normal esa confusión, magos más experimentados aún creen eso, Hermione, ¿sabes la respuesta correcta?

- El término invocación se refiere a hacer aparecer un animal, mágico o no mágico, con el cual se ha realizado un contrato mágico, por lo cual el animal tiene que existir. En cambio, convocar puede significar atraer mágicamente algo o hacerlo aparecer. – explicó Hermione montadamente y sonriendo.

- Yo no podría haberlo explicado mejor. Como muy bien ha dicho Hermione, para invocar un animal, antes se tiene que hacer un enlace mágico con él, cuanto más poderoso o con más propiedades mágicas tenga un animal, más difícil será invocarle, pero en este curso sólo aprenderemos las nociones básicas. – Un pequeño "ooohh" recorrió toda la sala, incluso Harry, tenia ganas de aprender a invocar. – Para la próxima clase, me traéis una pequeña redacción entre las diferencias invocar y convocar, como mínimo tiene que ser…de… - Dafne se puso la varita sobre los labios, pensativa. – Tres centímetros. – dijo sonriendo – Ahora os podéis marchar – dijo y al instante siguiente la campana sonó.

Harry, Ron y Hermione subieron poco a poco a la sala de Gryffindor comentando nuevamente una nueva clase estupenda de Dafne.

- Esta profesora cada vez me gusta más – dijo Ron – Creo que me estoy enamorando, ¿tú no, Harry?

- Sí, yo también estoy enamorado… León de Fuego – dijo la contraseña rápidamente y entró corriendo, tras ver la mirada asesina de Hermione.

Hermione entró rápidamente y le pegó un pequeño golpe en el hombro como reproche, pero Harry ni se inmutó, ya que se había quedado quieto, leyendo un pergamino que había en el tablón de anuncios. Ella se puso también a leerlo.

- Ron, lee esto. – dijo Hermione señalando el tablón de anuncios.

Ron también se puso a leerlo.

_Torneo de Duelo en Hogwarts_

_Organizadores: Dafne Berkeley y el ED_

_Participantes:_

**_Gryffindor:_**_ Collin Creevey, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley._

**_Slytherin:_**_ Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkingson, Blaise Zabini_

**_Hufflepuff: _**_Susan Bones, Justin_ _Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Zacharias Smith_

**_Ravenclaw:_**_Terry Bott, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Luna Lovegood_

_Emparejamientos:_

_Potter VS Smith_

_Bott VS Parkingson_

_Lovegood VS Macmillan_

_Finch-Flechley VS Granger_

_Malfoy VS Chang_

_Weasley VS Nott_

_Creevey VS Bones_

_Zabini__ VS Corner_

- Vaya… me toca contra Nott en la primera ronda. – comentó Ron – ¡Qué fácil!

- A mí me toca contra Justin, es bastante bueno. – comentó Mione distraídamente – Vaya Harry, te ha tocado contra el mejor alumno de ED, Mr Smith. – dijo riendo.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Por qué tengo que ser siempre el primero? – exclamó Harry.

Y el día se fue apagando mientras Harry y sus amigos comentaban los futuros duelos, adelantaban deberes, y hacían una pequeña visita a Hagrid para ver a Skatha, a pesar de que Hermione y Ron no estaban entusiasmados con la idea, pero decidieron, intentar aceptar a la pobre serpiente.


	9. Capítulo 9 Furia

_Hello a todos! ¿Cómo están? _

_Lamentamos la tardanza nuevamente... sigh Esta vez no hay excusa que valga, así que.. mejor les dejo el capi y me callo XD!_

_Enjoy the fict! Reviews serán muy bien recibidos! XD!_

* * *

**Contestación a los reviews del capi 7 y 8 (por Rómulo):**

**Alejandra V:** Weno, queríamos hacer una historia…algo…mmm…diferente, pero me alegro que te guste

**Anita Puelma:** Harry???? Como Voldie???? Pues…claro…que no puedo responder a esa pregunta!! XD lo sabrás en los próximos episodios XD XD!

**Lolo** Gracias por el cumplido…pero aun estamos lejos de las personalidades originales, pero me alegra la comparación, nos motiva mucho!!

El libro! Vaya, con decirte que ni nosotros nos acordábamos del libro ese! Jajajajaja!!, pero sí….jeje. Y la verdad es que sí, lo del lado positivo es una buena forma de verlo…jajaja!

Y sobre lo último…pues alejados…mmm…no puedo decir si lo estarán o no…pero weno, creo que diciendo esto ya doy pistas :P me alegro que te guste y gracias.

**Siward** me alegro que te guste…sip, bastante dark!! Jajajajaja! Gracias por el review.

**Gaya Lunae:** pues weno….te perdono, porque la excusa es bastante wena, y weno felicidades jajajajaja!!!

Pues a ti vamos a hacer una oferta especial y vamos a contestarte los dos, por ser una cliente habitual de nuestro fict (y por tener wena relación con Parv **(NdP: Y por ser la única en dejar reviews largos XD!**)

Weno weno weno, casi todas tus suposiciones son…demasiado…**NdP****: Ya sabes lo que digo... O somos muy predecibles o tienes una muy buena intuición.) **Bueno no las puedo confirmar, porque la verdad son cosas muy muy claves, pero pequeñas pistas... Cuando Harry está con Skatha…está decirlo…se siente más Sly??? **(NdP: Es más Sly... especialmente porque escribo yo xD!) **Jajajaja! Sobre lo de que la manera de conseguirla de Hagrid…vale simplemente diré…que no ha sido casualidad…**NdP****: Nada es casual y menos si nos referimos a Harry ) **por último, si ha practicado oclumancia, se responde en el capi de hoy, y lo de la visión…lo sabrás en próximos capis **(NdP: Chan chan!) **

Weno ahora te dejo con Parv **(NdP: Oh, sí! Beno... Yia sabes... Deja uno de esos enormes reviews, que nos dan placer leerlos. Te dejo, que tengo que seguir escribiendo de LHP XD! )**

* * *

****

**Capítulo 9: Furia**

Harry estaba impresionado de la velocidad con que había llegado Octubre, y con él las incesables lluvias, el sol esporádico, y el color marrón de los árboles del recinto. Este curso, al contrario que el anterior, había comenzado mucho mejor, por no decir que por ahora era uno de los mejores inicios de Curso. En Transformaciones comenzaron a ver los hechizos metamorfos, que para Harry, Hermione e incluso Ron les parecían sencillísimos, y era uno de los temas más difíciles. Con el profesor Flitwich comenzaron a ver los hechizos desmemorizantes, Harry se quedó sorprendido de la cantidad de hechizos que se podían utilizar para modificar la mente de una persona, también se acordó de Gilderoy Lockhart, que habían visto el año anterior en San Mungo. La peor asignatura como era costumbre, era Pociones que, a pesar de que a Harry le parecía que Snape estaba más benévolo, le resultaba muy difícil, ya que ya habían empezado con los venenos sencillos y no mortales.

En Herbología también estaban tocando el tema de plantas venenosas y plantas que se utilizan para hacer venenos. Por ultimo estaba Defensa y el ED que se compaginaban perfectamente. En ED estaban aprendiendo escudos elementales de agua después de ya haber dominado varios hechizos de Fuego, en cambio en Defensa estaban compaginando la teoría de las Invocaciones, con la práctica de Convocaciones de según que animales para auto protección. En Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, estaban empezando a estudiar la teoría de los Dragones, que le traía muy mala espina ya que, posiblemente Hagrid llegara a conseguir uno de verdad.

Harry ya tenía en su poder a Skatha, la cual ya había adquirido una envergadura de un metro. Había causado conmoción en la habitación de los chicos, pero al poco tiempo se acostumbraron y Skatha se acostumbró a ellos, aunque Harry sabía que no se simpatizaba demasiado con ellos. Sólo admitía comida de Harry, de Ron y Hermione (tras que Harry tuviera una larga charla con ella después de que casi mordiera a Ron.)

Harry y Ron estaban preocupados porque no se había mencionado nada de Quidditch aún, faltando tan poco para el primer partido, pero la respuesta les llegó un día de la primera semana de octubre, cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban desayunando en el gran comedor, una lechuza parda se acercó hacia Harry y dejó una carta sellada con el escudo de Hogwarts.

- Harry, es para ti. – dijo Ron, quitándole la carta de la pata.

- Es de McGonagall – exclamó tras ver el remitente.

- ¿Qué querrá la profesora McGonagall? – preguntó Hermione.

_Querido señor Potter:_

_Le informamos que ha sido elegido capitán de el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor tras quedar anulada la suspensión de por vida. Se le comunica que quedan varias vacantes libres, y que se realizará una nueva prueba el día 12 de Octubre, el primer partido de Quidditch será contra Slytherin el día 23 de este mismo mes, les deseo suerte._

_PD: Los jugadores que se eligieron el año anterior, al ser de carácter provisional, si quieren volver a formar parte del equipo tendrán que hacer las pruebas de nuevo._

_Jugadores Fijos:_

_Buscador y Capitán: Harry Potter_

_Guardián: Ronald Weasley_

- ¡¡Genial Harry!! Te han nombrado capitán del equipo – exclamó Hermione abrazando a Harry, que estaba cohibido.

- Aunque la verdad es que hay poco equipo – Comentó Ron. – Sabía que te nombrarían capitán. – Dijo, sonriendo.

* * *

Harry y Ron llegaban con paso decidido al campo de quidditch, portando ambos sus escobas, y el baúl de las pelotas. Cuando llegaron ahí, una gran cantidad de personas ya se congregaban.

- Muchos de ellos ya lo intentaron el año pasado. – Le comentó Ron al oído de Harry.

- No se dan por vencidos, ¿eh?

Harry vio a varias caras muy conocidas, como era el caso de Ginny, Dean, y los hermanos Creevey.

- Bien…bien…- comenzó a decir Harry – como sabéis soy el nuevo capitán del equipo Gryffindor, y como sabéis también, sólo quiero lo mejor para este equipo, y voy a ser exigente, quiero que la copa se quede en casa. – dijo Harry con el mismísimo espíritu de Angelina y Oliver. - Primero empezaremos para los que se exhiben para cazadores. Ron, suelta las Bludgers, sino sería muy fácil. Yo también me pondré a defender, tenéis tres oportunidades de marcar. Comencemos. – sacó un trozo de pergamino de su túnica, lo que parecía ser una lista. – muy bien, Abercrombie, comienzas tú.

Ron lanzó fuertemente la pelota al aire, justo en la zona donde las bludgers se arremolinaban, y rápidamente se fue a colocar en la portería, mientras Harry y el joven Euan, un chico muy rubito con las orejas prominentes, se lanzaron súbitamente a por la quaffle. Harry le adelantó sin problemas, ya que su Saeta no se podía comparar a la Nimbus 2000 que llevaba el joven. Euan no se dejó intimidar, y tras una estupenda pirueta, consiguió arrebatarle a Harry la quaffle, tras darle un ligero toque con el pie. Harry adivinó que debía ser un mestizo, ya que era un movimiento típico de fútbol.

Euan subió con la quaffle en la mano, Harry se acercó rápidamente. El muchacho viró hacia la izquierda debido a una bludger, después hizo otro viraje brusco para no chocar con Harry, que pudo rozar la pelota sutilmente para que se le escapase de las manos. Euan, aún sin haber recuperado del todo el equilibrio, estiró el brazo y se separó de la escoba, y antes de que Harry pudiera coger la quaffle, consiguió propinarle una patada a la misma, y ajustando la frenada de su pierna, para no propinarle una patada en el pecho. La quaffle salió disparada hacia el lado contrario al que estaba colocado Ron. Aún así, éste pudo rozar la quaffle pero no pudo evitar que rozara en el aro derecho y se colara.

Harry y Ron se miraron sorprendidos tras la proeza que acababa de hacer el joven muchacho.

El siguiente fue Collin Creevey, que tampoco no lo hizo nada mal, volaba muy rápido, y ágilmente recuperó la quaffle, regateó a Harry, quien no jugaba al cien por cien, y consiguió engañar en último momento a Ron, aunque pudo rectificar en último momento.

Tras esto Ron levantó un pulgar a Harry en señal de aprobación.

Durante un buen rato, nadie logró hacerlo demasiado. Si se evaluaba seriamente, hubo muchos que incluso no llegaron a robarle la quaffle a Harry, otros la robaban torpemente para luego tirarle la quaffle a las manos de Ron, y luego había algunos que robaban hábilmente la quaffle, pero en el ultimo momento, lanzaban fuera. Éste fue el caso de Hooper, quien había intentado conseguir el año anterior el título de Guardián.

No hubo nada interesante hasta que llegó el turno de McDonald, una joven chica rubia, de ojos azules, quien consiguió arrebatarle espectacularmente la quaffle a Harry, pasando por encima de él boca abajo y estirando los brazos. También consiguió despistar a Harry ya que al estar boca abajo el pelo de Natalie le cegó. Se abalanzó hacia Ron, que guardó la posición hasta el último segundo, pero Natalie hizo un amago para la derecha, Ron se lanzó hacia la izquierda tras creer haber averiguado su engaño, pero Natalie ya había lanzado hacia la derecha.

Los siguientes tres aspirantes no valían nada, tan sólo uno consiguió arrebatarle la quaffle a Harry, y luego lanzó muy lejos de los tres aros.

La última aspirante era Ginny, quien montaba el mismo modelo que Ron, y lo había conseguido de su misma manera, ya que a principio de curso la nominaron nueva prefecta de Gryffindor, junto a Creevey.

Pegó una fuerte patada al suelo y veloz llegó hasta donde Harry se encontraba, se puso de pie sobre su escoba y de una patada, arrebató la quaffle a Harry. Ambos comenzaron a ascender para recuperarla, pero a pesar de la ventaja que había cogido Ginny, Harry fue el primero en tocar la quaffle, pero Ginny, que había vuelto a saltar, consiguió golpear fuertemente a la quaffle con la mano plana, y se coló por el aro central que Ron custodiaba. Éste no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, ¡Ginny realmente era muy buena!

Después de la estupenda actuación de Ginny, Ron y Harry bajaron para contarle las reglas a los que postulaban para golpeadores.

- Bueno, la prueba consiste en que cada uno de vosotros me tenéis que proteger de cuatro bludgers, pero realmente solo dos de ellas serán reales. Sólo habrá una pequeña diferencia: las ilusiones no producirán ruido, eso medirá vuestros reflejos.

- Voy a sacar las bludgers – dijo Ron, abriendo el baúl, y desató las cadenas que las mantenían fijas

- Imitatem Imago – gritó Harry con la varita en la mano y las dos bludgers se dividieron, transformándose en otras dos – El primero Dennis Creevey… ¡Ya!

Harry subió rápidamente, y las cuatro aparentes bludgers le siguieron. Dennis se acercó pronto e hizo algo inesperado, cerró los ojos, aunque sólo Harry lo pudo ver, entonces justo antes del primer ataque de bludger, los abrió velozmente y golpeó fuertemente a la bludger a pocos centímetros de Harry. Todos vieron como se acercaba otra bludger, pero Dennis la dejó pasar acertadamente, ya que resultaba ser una de las replicas.

Dennis lo hizo realmente muy bien, sólo una bludger le rozó un poco el codo, pero nada grave.

El siguiente fue Seamus, que lo hizo a su parecer francamente mal, intentó golpear tres veces seguidas a las bludgers equivocadas, y sólo consiguió bloquear una mientras la otra la tuvo que rechazar Harry con la varita.

Los siguientes realmente fueron peores que Seamus y dos de ellos eran los antiguos golpeadores, Sloper y Kirke, y cuando le tocó a Patil, Harry tuvo que hacer de golpeador, ya que ésta ni se movía.

En cambio Dean Thomas le sorprendió haciéndolo muy bien, y durante varios minutos no dejó ni una sola bludger. No era tan bueno como Creevey y ni comparable a los Gemelos Weasley, pero no había nada mejor.

Después Harry y Ron se reunieron, y comenzaron a susurrar por lo bajo, aunque realmente lo tenían muy claro, sólo cinco destacaban realmente, y esos cinco serían los elegidos.

- Bueno tras varios minutos de deliberación – dijo Harry con voz solemne – hemos decidido que los cazadores serán, por sus grandes habilidades, su agilidad, su determinación y por su puesto sus ganas de jugar…

- Euan Abercrombie, Natalie McDonald y Ginny Weasley – A ésta última, Ron le guiñó un ojo. – Y los Golpeadores serán...

- Dennis Creevey y Dean Thomas – dijo Harry – A los demás…muchísimas gracias por haberlo intentado, y cuento con vosotros en el caso de alguna baja.

* * *

Harry, Hermione y Ron entraron a la sala de multipropósito donde se reunían cotidianamente los miembros del ED, charlando animadamente sobre las pruebas de Quidditch y comentaban algunas estrategias que se les habían ocurrido aquellos meses. Todavía ningún alumno estaba dentro.

La sala poseía las mismas características de siempre, salvo por el detalle de que cubetas de agua (la cantidad suficiente para que cada uno tuviera una) estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar. Tanto Hermione como Ron miraron a Harry interrogativamente, pero éste se redujo a sonreírles misteriosamente, aunque por supuesto que Herm ya estaba sacando conclusiones de qué les enseñaría el muchacho aquel día; recientemente habían estado aprendiendo hechizos de escudos de agua, debería ser algo por ese estilo.

Pronto el resto de sus compañeros fueron llegando. Ginny lucía una hermosa sonrisa por su triunfo en las pruebas de Quidditch, al igual que Dennis, quien estaba algo más exaltado que de costumbre.

Cuando todos estuvieron presentes y en silencio, Harry tomó la palabra.

- Bien... Ya que estamos todos... Empecemos. – Respiró hondo. – Como recordarán, estábamos aprendiendo hechizos elementales de agua con los cuales protegernos. Todos habrán visto las inconfundibles cubetas de agua que adornan hoy la sala... Está por algo.

- El hechizo de hoy es realmente complejo... No espero que muchos logren realizarlo correctamente. Es más, me sorprendería que alguno lo hiciera.

Se detuvo unos instantes, viendo que todos los pares de ojos estaban centrados en él. Muchos de ellos lucían miradas determinadas, como si estuvieran pensando en sobrepasar sus expectativas.

- Si crees que ninguno de nosotros logrará hacerlo, ¿por qué nos lo enseñas? – Preguntó Smith, como siempre llevándole la contraria. Sobre todo en aquel período de tiempo antes del duelo que tendrían.

- Porque, Zacharias, con práctica... Se conseguirá. No lo espero en esta clase, pero tal vez la siguiente clase o la otra... Además que es extremadamente útil en un duelo. No sólo como protección, sino también para distraer.

- Bien. El hechizo es _Liquo Redditum_.

Escuchó un jadeo de admiración por parte de Hermione. Algunos se voltearon a verla, intrigados, pero ella miraba a Harry con entusiasmo, decidida a captar cada una de las indicaciones.

- Nunca escuché hablar sobre él... – Comentó una muchacha de séptimo, residente de Ravenclaw.

- Es muy antiguo. – Contestó Harry casualmente. - ¿Alguien sabe qué hace? – Obviamente, la mano de Hermione se elevó, pero para la sorpresa de Harry también lo hizo la de Susan Bones.

- Realiza réplicas de ti mismo... Que si bien no son reales, son... err... aparentemente sólidas. Replicas hechas con agua, que responden a tus comandos. Bueno, si lo consigues...

- ¿Y qué tienen de diferente con un hechizo espejo o alguno de duplicación? – Preguntó Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Un hechizo espejo imitaría tus movimientos, mientras que uno de duplicación haría lo que quisiera... Además que es verdaderamente difícil distinguir entre la copia de agua y tú, el verdadero. No es algo que veas con meditar un poco o guiarte por vibraciones mágicas...

- Requiere una verdadera cantidad de poder tras el conjuro. Y una gran concentración, ya que en un duelo debes moverte tú y tu copia, que hará lo que tú le digas, no tiene conciencia propia. Y necesitarán agua.

Al llegar a esta parte de la teoría, todos estaban ansiando poner en práctica el hechizo. Harry tenía razón, era realmente ventajoso. Les desanimaba la idea de 'poder' y 'concentración' en su máxima expresión, pero... nada perdían con intentarlo. Y si el niño que vivió poseía la razón también en eso, con la práctica lograrían algo aceptable.

Harry sacó la varita de su túnica y señaló con ella firmemente a la cubeta de agua más próxima. Sus ojos verdes brillaban en abstracción y seguridad.

- _Liquo Redditum._

Su varita realizó una extraña figura en el aire. Una mezcla entre círculo y triángulo... Parecía ser un triángulo invertido, con la base en forma de curva. Ningún rayo brotó de la varita, simplemente el agua de la cubeta comenzó a agitarse. Aquel detalle resultaba ciertamente favorable, ya que si el enemigo no escuchaba las palabras del encantamiento, no entendería lo que estabas haciendo.

En fin, el agua de la cubeta empezó a cobrar forma al elevarse. Su color cristalino comenzó a variar de acuerdo al color de las ropas y características físicas de Harry. Al cabo de un par de minutos, una réplica del Gryffindor se revelaba enfrente de todo el ED.

Pero algo falló, aunque los miembros del ED no le dieron importancia. El aspecto físico de Harry estaba ligeramente cambiado; su cabello azabache lucía más largo y sus facciones más maduras. Ojeras más marcadas que las que el verdadero Harry ostentaba. Y sus ojos... Tal vez no llegaban al extremo de la frialdad, pero... Tenían un brillo muerto, carente de vida.

Nadie le criticó por la réplica modificada, asumían que eso sucedía cuando no te concentrabas lo suficiente... Pero Harry sabía que sí se había concentrado y que de todas formas, no tenía nada que ver con eso. Además... _Ese_ Harry que veía era... Era...

_Era el mismo que en su sueño..._

Nunca le había sucedido aquello. Había practicado el hechizo varias veces y siempre había obtenido exactas copias... ¿Por qué ahora...?

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Hermione, acercándose a él y viendo que había palidecido súbitamente. El nombrado pestañó, cayendo nuevamente en la realidad, y asintió.

- No es nada... Simplemente me he distraído un poco. – Dijo, sin mucha convicción. Con un simple movimiento de varita, su copia se desvaneció. Hermione le miró sospechosamente, pero aceptó su respuesta.

Harry copió la figura que había trazado al decir las palabras del conjuro en el pizarrón inmediatamente detrás de él. Explicó algunas cosas más sobre cómo efectuar el hechizo (la entonación de las palabras, por ejemplo) y permitió que los demás empezaran a practicar.

Empezó a evaluar donde estaban los errores de sus compañeros al ir caminando por la sala y a corregirles. Muchos realizaban bien el trazado y la pronunciación, pero les faltaba energía mental o mágica para terminar el hechizo. Otros tenían complicaciones con el trazado y las palabras. Ese era el caso de Susan Bones.

La Hufflepuff que había sorprendido a Harry con la teoría, le estaba decepcionando en la práctica. Demostraba en sus movimientos una torpeza natural que le recordaba a Tonks constantemente. Por más que mejorara en una de las indicaciones, empeoraba en la otra. Parecía sufrir un ataque de nervios repentinos cuando estaba por hacer algún avance.

Otro caso perdido era Ron, quien ese día parecía tener su mente en cualquier otra cosa menos en ED. Harry decidió pasar de él, resignado a que cuando él quisiera, volvería a Tierra.

Hermione tenía concentración, hacía correctamente los movimientos, pero su energía mágica no era suficiente. A veces conseguía hacer que el agua obtuviera alguna forma abstracta, pero nada demasiado cercano.

- ¿Cómo lo has logrado hacer, Harry? ¡Es sencillamente imposible! – Las mejillas de Harry se ruborizaron suavemente.

- Tampoco lo hago tan bien. – Contrarrestó Harry. – Un mago experimentado tardaría apenas segundos en hacerlo...

- Tú tienes dieciséis años, Harry. – Apuntó Hermione. – Mira, hasta los de séptimo tienen problemas...

Harry meneó la cabeza, pero no objetó nada más. Aún le estaba perturbando aquella imagen de sí mismo que no era la auténtica... Sin embargo, las señales habían sido muy continúas. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella visión, y ahora... ¿Esto? ¿Qué querían decir? ¿Tendría algo que ver con Voldemort?

Hablando de Voldemort, había estado practicando Oclumancia solo. Había perfeccionado la técnica muchísimo, aunque seguía teniendo sus pequeños defectos. Así que no había tenido ninguna clase de sueño relacionado con el Dark Lord ni había percibido ninguna emoción intensa proveniente del mismo. Sorprendentemente, la Oclumancia le estaba ayudando a controlar su temperamento y a mantener neutral sus facciones. Aunque no tanto como deseaba...

Estaba corrigiendo un error en los movimientos de Neville cuando percibió que la puerta de la sala se abría levemente y _algo_ ingresaba en ella. Frunciendo el entrecejo, le pidió a Neville que aguardase unos segundos y se dirigió hacia aquella zona, sin que nadie se percatara de la alerta que sentía interiormente.

Algo rozó su pie derecho y casi pegó un salto cuando al mirar hacia abajo, vio a una serpiente enrollarse en su pierna juguetonamente. Se agachó y acarició la piel escamosa de su amiga.

- _Casi me has provocado un infarto, Skatha. ¿Cómo saliste de la torre?_

- _Estaba aburrida... No venías y decidí rastrear tu aroma para encontrarte. Y aquí estoy. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? Prometo no hacer nada _demasiado_ malo..._

- _¿Me rastreaste desde la torre? _

- _Ajá. Una serpiente como yo no tiene problemas en encontrar a su amo... Ni que el castillo fuera tan grande._

Harry extendió su brazo a Skatha y ella se enrolló en él felizmente. Era la primera vez que alguien que no perteneciera a la casa de Gryffindor viera a la serpiente. Sabía la conmoción que causaría... No obstante, eso carecía de importancia.

Por las noches, Harry solía quedarse en la sala común, platicando con Skatha. Ya casi le había contado su vida y le había enseñado muchísimas cosas. Pronto la serpiente comenzó a desenterrar los conocimientos hereditarios de su raza. Skatha, si bien poseía un lado infantil, se había vuelto una serpiente bastante sabia respeto a diferentes temáticas y eso que había pasado poco tiempo desde su nacimiento.

Skatha también se había convertido en una compañera fiel y sobre protectora. Era esa la razón por la cual le molestaba tanto que la dejase sola en la torre; Quería estar con él para protegerlo, sobre todo luego de enterarse del constante peligro al que su amo solía exponerse.

Harry volvió a encaminarse hacia Neville, susurrándole a Skatha por discreción y que de ser posible, no causara ninguna clase de pánico entre sus amigos. Neville, que ya sabía de la existencia de la serpiente, no aportó comentario sin embargo se notaba su nerviosismo ante la presencia de ella.

- _Yo todavía no entiendo cómo puedes llamar a estos humanos 'amigos', Harry... No son capaces de sobrellevar una situación como ésta, donde soy una mascota inofensiva... ¿Te imaginas si llegan a enfrentarse con alguien que realmente quiera asesinarles?_

- _Ya te he explicado que las serpientes son temidas por su unión al lado Oscuro... _

- _Pero tú eres reconocido como un perseverante miembro del bando de Dumbledore, ¿acaso creen que eres idiota? ¡La serpiente que tienes _va _a serte fiel, porque de otra forma no le hubieras permitido estar contigo!_

Algunos miembros del ED que estaban cerca de él comenzaron a lanzarle miradas extrañadas al escucharle hablar en pársel. Por más que Harry intentara hablar lo más bajo posible, no era fácil ser desapercibido, hablando en siseos. Por suerte ninguno le había observado con demasiada atención como para advertir a la serpiente en su hombro.

Sin embargo, Hermione se acercó a él disimuladamente en cuanto pudo y le miró con desaprobación.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a Skatha al ED?!

- Herm, yo no la he traído (¿me crees tan loco como para eso?)... Ha venido sola. __

- Harry, _sabes_ que Skatha provocará una gran revolución en el alumnado... Todavía no entiendo porqué has pedido tenerla, pero respeto tu opinión... Pero creo que todavía no es tiempo de exponerla... __

- Pero no puede quedarse en la torre de por vida, Mione. Y no creo que el bosque prohibido sea una zona para llevarla a pasear, ¿no? – Hermione le miró seriamente, como desafiándole a salir de noche e ir al bosque sólo para entretener a la serpiente.__

- _La quieres mucho, ¿verdad?_

- _¿Qué? _– Sino fuera porque las serpientes no poseían párpados, Harry hubiera jurado ver a la serpiente hacer una exasperación con sus ojos.__

- _Quieres mucho a esa humana... ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí...! Her.. Hermi... ¿Hermione? _

- _Veo que te cuesta pronunciarlo... Puedes dejarlo en Herm o en Mione, si quieres._

- _No sé porqué ustedes se complican tanto con los nombres... Pero en fin... Sé leer tus emociones y veo que le tienes mucho afecto, te preocupas mucho por ella._

- _Daría mi vida por ella si fuera necesario, Skatha. La amo._

- Harry... Err... Me incomoda escucharte hablar en pársel y no saber qué estás diciendo... – Harry soltó una carcajada ante lo dicho por Hermione.__

- Le estaba comentando a Skatha cuánto te quiero. – Harry sonrió cariñosamente, acariciando la mejilla de Herm con su mano derecha. Ella se sonrojó.__

- Tonto, me estás mintiendo. __

- No, lo digo en serio. ¿Acaso dudas de que te amo? – Hermione se acercó un poco más a él y le besó profundamente por lo que fueron varios segundos.__

- ¿Contesta eso tu pregunta? – Susurró la muchacha sensualmente cuando se apartaron apenas unos centímetros. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sonriéndose, antes de volver a besarse.__

- Ejem, Ejem. ¿Pueden dejar las cursilerías para más tarde? Estamos entrenando en ED, ¿recuerdan? – Les interrumpió Ron, divertido.__

Cuando se separaron y voltearon a ver, se dieron cuenta que todos los miembros del ED les estaban contemplando. Algunos sonriendo, alegres por la nueva pareja de Gryffindor, y otros celosos, tanto del sexo femenino como del masculino.

Tanto Hermione como Harry sintieron sus mejillas arder y desearon que la tierra se los tragase. Azorados, escucharon risas de sus amigos y aplausos. Ni cuenta se habían dado de que estaban haciendo un espectáculo para sus compañeros.

- Con ustedes, la pareja de oro del milenio... Harry Potter, el famoso niño que vivió y el chico dorado de Dumbledore, con Hermione Granger, la Prefecta perfecta, sabelotodo y estudiante modelo... – Bromeó Ron, ganándose miradas recelosas de sus dos mejores amigos. – Al final, la cucaracha de Skeeter tenía razón...

- ¡Ron, te callas o les cuento a todos sobre tú ya sabes qué! – Amenazó Hermione. Harry, que no sabía a qué se refería su novia, miró interesado a Ron.__

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Eso es chantaje! __

- Bienvenido a Hogwarts, Ronald Weasley. – Sonrió Hermione peligrosamente.__

- Harry... – Murmuró Hannah, interviniendo en la conversación. __

- ¿Sí? – Le incitó Harry a continuar, desviando su atención hacia la Hufflepuff.__

- ¿Tienes _algo_ en el cuello o estoy ilusionando? – Su voz sonó temblorosa. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una alarmada mirada y Harry pensó rápido en qué contestar.__

- Err... No, no estás alucinando... __

- _Oye, Harry, la próxima vez que te beses con Hermione, ¿podrías intentar no aplastarme en el transcurso? _

Skatha decidió hablar en ese preciso instante, donde todas las miradas estaban intentando descifrar qué era lo que estaba en el cuello de Harry. Tras eso, alumnos pertenecientes a las otras casas (Gryffindor's ya sabían la existencia de Skatha) emitieron exclamaciones de horror.

- ¡Una serpiente!

- ¿Te has vuelto loco, Potter?

- ¡Debe ser seguidora del Innombrable!

- ¿Sabes que tiene el suficiente tamaño para asesinar a alguno de nosotros?

Cosas como esas empezaron a gritarse. Llegó el momento en el cual los oídos de Harry zumbaban. Estaba conteniéndose a contestar a todas aquellas acusaciones, que habían empezado ahora a acusarlo de seguidor del bando oscuro y... Locuras.

Skatha, en cambio, no estaba pensando en controlarse. Harry percibía la rabia de su mascota, que siseaba indignada que aquellos eran unos humanos ignorantes y que perdía su tiempo procurando enseñarles a defenderse. No valoraban lo que hacía por ellos... Y Harry tuvo que admitir que hasta cierto punto, tenía razón.

¿Cómo podían llegar a ser tan intolerantes?

- ¡CÁLLENSE! – Gritó Harry, cuando su paciencia llegó a un extremo incontrolable. Hermione hasta retrocedió un poco al percibir que el aura mágica de Harry aumentaba en intensidad, como sucedía cada vez que perdía el dominio de su magia.

El silencio se hizo.

- ¡¿Quién se creen que son para decidir qué está bien o mal para mí?! ¿Para criticarme de la forma que lo están haciendo? ¡Sé lo que hago, por Merlín! Esta serpiente no es seguidora del Dark Lord, porque eso es sencillamente imposible, teniendo en cuenta que nació enfrente de mí y bajo ninguna influencia de Voldemort... – Ignoró los estremecimientos. – Y si piensan que soy mago oscuro porque simplemente poseo una serpiente de mascota, ¡pues vale! ¡Piensen lo que quieran!

Harry fulminó resentidamente con la mirada a cada miembro del ED y salió de la sala, verdaderamente furioso y sin mirar atrás. Ni Hermione ni Ron se animaron a seguirle y todos los presentes quedaron sumergidos en un inquietante mutismo.


	10. Capítulo 10 Caída a la Realidad

**Contestación a los reviews: **

**Sacralo:** Nos encanta que te guste el fict, weno ya ta el new capi, espero que te guste.

**Gandulfo:** Bueno aquí tienes la actualización de nuestro fict, espero que te guste

**Gaya Lunae:** ¡Wolaaaaaaa! Ya tamos aquí dando la vara de nuevo XD.

A lo mejor es verdad eso y es que tú eres muy wena! Pero seguro que lo que ocurrirá en este capitulo no lo habrías imaginado nunca** (NdP: Sip, como verás... ninguno de los dos somos modestos XD)**, jijijijiji, por sherto Parv ya me contó lo de tu ascenso, enhorabuena

La verdad es que si no ponían a Harry de capitán, me quejaba a los escritores…(Inner Pako: vosotros sois los escritores…) ups es verdad!! **(NdP: U.U)**, jajajaja, Bueno queríamos poner jugadores no demasiado conocidos, sino la verdad es que no tiene gracia, pero me gusta como ha quedado el equipo, y ahora veréis los resultados que da el equipo (sí, en este capi hay quidditch, pero tranquila, que será bastante diferente, nada aburrido.) **(NdP: Somos tannn modestos XDD)**

Los hechizos…simplemente se nos ocurre por ver demasiado la tele **(NdP: Obvio! Veo tanta tele como lo que últimamente he escrito de LHP... xD!) **, demasiado animé en la cabeza te aumenta la imaginación (Inner Pako: o te vuelve loco…¬¬) eso también, pero un poco más locos de lo que tamos… **(NdP: Y nosotros que pensábamos que eso era imposible U.U También leer aumenta tu imaginación con los hechizos, aunque si me preguntas a mí... Son flashes de la musa.)**

Pues…porqué sale la imagen de su sueño… ¿tal vez porque en su mente Harry se ve así? mmm…lo sabrás en los próximos capítulos…jajajaja **(NdP: Chan chan!)**, la verdad es que sí, puede que Skatha tenga algo que ver...

¿Llegará a ser un sly por completo…? No lo puedo decir... Si se cumplirá la visión… tampoco lo puedo decir… Si es algo malo para la orden, obviamente, sip, y si podrá rechazar a las artes oscuras….no lo puedo decir, jajajajaja. **(NdP: Si lo dijéramos no tendría sentido que leyeras el fict, ne? )**

En eso del amor… lo sabrás… en los últimos capis del fict, por lo que no puedo decir nada, ya que eso es el centro del final. **(NdP: Necc! No te conviene hablar tanto, Romu... No sabes cómo funciona la intuición de Gaya... Es terrible XD)**

Ron y Herm sospechan, pero como tiene cambios de humor, bastante… importantes, deben pensar que es algo así como los vestigios de la muerte de Sirius. **(NdP: Pobres ingenuos XDD)**

Weno ahora te dejo con Parv, ayos **(NdP: Hasta la actualización que viene! (espero que sea LHP U.U)**

**Enide****-Kant-BlackBlueFox:** Nos alegra mucho que te parezca interesante el fict. Vaya tú eres de las de mi socia, ya que ella es la que me tuvo que convencer para hacer Harry-Herm y ella es la que escribe las escenas dark, jajajajaja. Sobre la descripción de Harry, weno próximamente podrás ver un fan art hecho por mí que lo describe a la perfección, jejejeje. Y será un honor para nosotros que nuestro fict esté en tu pagina

**Kary**** Anabell Black:** Weno aquí tienes nuestra actualización, espero que te guste el nuevo cap.

**Herm25:** Bueno, pos ya puedes leer la continuación, esperamos que te guste

**Lolo:** hola nos alegramos de verte de nuevo, jejejeje, bueno en cuanto a lo de Skatha…sólo digo que estés bastante atento a este animalillo, es bastante importante para el fict. Nos alegramos que te guste, y weno aquí está el capi 10!

**Ceoc:** ¿Nagini enseñó magia a Voldemort? No teníamos idea. Weno, no sé si skatha enseñará algo, sigue leyéndonos para enterarte...

**Miyuki:** Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos Nos alegra un montón que te guste el fict, weno las actualizaciones son de dos a tres semanas, intentamos lo antes posible.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - Caída a la Realidad**

El aire le azotaba la cara con suavidad, un aire que le hacia sentir libre como hacia tiempo que no lo sentía, ahí estaba sobre su Saeta de Fuego después de que el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada hubiera comenzado hacia escasos segundos.

Durante semanas atrás había estado enfurecido con todo, incluso consigo mismo, desde el incidente con la serpiente en ED. Muchos de sus alumnos le miraban con recelo a pesar de la disculpa formal que hizo delante de toda la clase, otros siguieron sin más, sin ningún problema, pero la noticia de la serpiente de Harry se había extendido, por lo que al resto del alumnado le parecía muy extraño. Los murmullos incesantes volvían a estar sobre él, ¿Por qué no podía ser un chico normal?

Pero ahora nada importaba mientras surcaba el viento, y observaba a sus compañeros jugar contra el equipo de Hufflepuff, pero prestando atención a todo por si acaso la pequeña snitch le daba por aparecer.

La profesora McGonagall comentaba el partido a falta de otro comentarista, esto le quitaba mucho de la euforia que Lee Jordan le daba.

- Weasley conduce la quaffle, mientras Rittle golpea una bludger – decía McGonagall – que logra esquivar sin problemas, lanza la quaffle hacia McDonald, pero Smith logra interceptar la quaffle y marcha a toda velocidad en dirección a la meta de Weasley, va a lanzar… ¡no! La pasa a la derecha hacia Philip que remata con la mano plana y…¡¡¡Weasley logra despejar!!! Smith levanta la escoba por encima de su cabeza, remata y Gol… - dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz – el cazador de Hufflepuff ha realizado a la perfección el lanzamiento Finbourgh.

Harry veía el partido, mientras vigilaba de reojo al buscador de Hufflepuff, y por otra parte estaba atento a cualquier aparición de la snitch.

- Weasley saca desde los aros, la agarra Euan, que finta a Rittle, y se deshace de él, da un pase hacia Weasley, pero Price intercepta y lanza desde lejos…Weasley la va a atrapar y… ¡No! A Weasley le pasa entre los brazos y marca Gol…20 a 0 a favor de Hufflepuff.

Harry se puso la mano en la frente y bufó exasperado, tenía que hacer algo sino perderían de mucho. Pensó en intentar cazar la snitch rápidamente, pero eso no animaría a Ron ni al resto del nuevo equipo, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Se acercó rápidamente a las gradas de Gryffindor y comenzó a gritar:

- ¡A Weasley vamos a coronar! – gritó Harry a todo pulmón.

Al principio todo el mundo se quedo callado en la grada, pero poco a poco lo fueron comprendiendo y empezaron a cantar tras levantarse, primero una persona (que resultaba ser Mione) y como una reacción en cadena, todos los Gryffindors comenzaron a cantar…

_A Weasley vamos a coronar_

_A Weasley vamos a coronar_

_La quaffle consiguió parar._

_A Weasley vamos a coronar_

Harry sonrió. Era exactamente lo que quería, así conseguiría animar a Ron, para que vuelva a coger confianza. Dio la vuelta con la escoba, pero de repente escuchó el sonido parecido al de un fuego de artificio cuando emprende el vuelo, y entonces en el cielo de aquella tarde-noche de octubre, un flamante león brillante, iluminó todo el cielo. Harry se volteó y vio a Hermione guiñándole un ojo.

_Weasley las para todas_

_Y por el aro no entra ni una sola pelota_

_Por eso los gryffindors vamos a cantar_

_A Weasley vamos a coronar_

Genial, Hermione había captado la idea de animar al equipo. Harry aceleró y llegó hasta donde estaban todos los miembros del equipo y dijo:

- Bueno chicos… ¡Que comience el partido! – dijo eufóricamente.

- ¡Les machacaremos! – continuó Ron.

- ¡Vamos allá! – dijo Dean.

Ron lanzó la quaffle a su hermana, quien recibió sin problemas, mientras harry volvía a su posición de búsqueda y captura, de la pequeña y halada esfera dorada. Ginny comenzó a volar en dirección a la meta contraria, entonces McDonald y Euan, se colocaron en ambos lados.

- El equipo Gryffindor encarama los aros contrarios con la formación cabeza del halcón, capitaneada por Ginny Weasley que mantiene la quaffle, a su defensa llegan los tres cazadores de Hufflepuff… - comentaba con más entusiasmo McGonagall - …pero Rittle y Price son derribados por los Golpeadores de Gryffindor, Smith encara a Ginny, Euan y Natalie se adelantan por los costados, Ginny se la pasa a Nat… ¡no! Amaga y la recibe Euan y Ginny pasa por encima de Smith dando un luping…

- Nos vemos – comentó riendo Ginny mientras pasaba boca abajo por encima de Zacharias.

- …Natalie la recibe, la envía al centro, donde Weasley tiene que saltar para cogerla…lanza mientras cae y…¡¡¡Gol!!! De Weasley 20 a 10 a favor de Hufflepuff.

Harry levantó el puño en señal de victoria, mientras rondaba por todo el estadio. Los gryffindors seguían sumidos en la alegría, y la fiesta, cantando. El brillante león seguía iluminando en la ya oscura tarde de ese día.

- Cauldwell saca rápido para que controle Price…pero Euan pasa por encima de Price boca abajo para arrebatarle la quaffle, ejecutando así a la perfección el "Salto D'Orazio" encara el área y…. ¡GOL! Euan empata el partido.

Harry celebró el gol, pero entonces vio como Laura Madley, la buscadora de Hufflepuff bajaba en picado, y él comenzó a volar, mientras buscaba la snitch con la mirada, pero entonces comprendió que sólo intentaba engañarle, por lo que cambió de dirección y él también bajó en picado, pero a la dirección contraria…Como él pensaba, Madley también alternó su dirección y se dirigió hacia donde en teoría tendría que estar la snitch, y justo cuando Harry y Laura se iban a chocar, por tanta velocidad, Harry frenó en seco consiguiendo que Laura se estrellara contra las gradas de los Slytherins.

- ¡¡Tercer Gol de Gryffindor!! Ginny repite.

Entonces Harry la vio la pequeña pelota dorada, cerca de la grada ravenclaw, entonces comenzó a volar a gran velocidad. Pero Zacharias Smith, tras ver que Harry estaba apunto de coger la snitch, intentó chocarse con Harry, éste al esquivarlo perdió de vista la snitch, mientras Zach sonreía maliciosamente.

- La bludger golpea en Price que suelta la quaffle, que recupera Euan, éste hace un pase en largo, Natalie recibe, tira cruzado y… ¡Marca! ¡Cuarto tanto de Gryffindor! 40 a 20.

Harry ya estaba completamente centrado en la búsqueda de la snitch, mientras, Euan, en pocos minutos, conseguía el quinto tanto para Gryffindor.

- Price…se la pasa a Smith…Smith golpea con la mano de bolea…la recibe Rittle…Rittle lanza…y… ¡la coge Weasley! Weasley se la pasa a Euan, que es custodiado por Thomas y Creevey que se van pasando una bludger, impidiendo así que se acerquen los contrarios, tira a los aros Euan…bastante desviado se va a ir fuera… ¡No! Ginny estaba ahí detrás y recibe la quaffle, que se la pasa a McDonald, McDonald remata con el pie…y… ¡Gol! 60 a 20…pero…

Toda la gente se había volteado ya que parecía que la snitch había sido vista por Laura Madley, que la perseguía. Harry que estaba en la otra punta, volaba a máxima velocidad hasta donde estaba Laura… ésta comenzaba a estirar el brazo, estaba a menos de un metro. Harry estaba a punto de cruzarse y Laura sabía que Harry no fallaría por lo que intentó acelerar más su Barredora 9... Estaba a punto de cogerla, Harry no iba a llegar, pero en su intento desesperado, cogió impulso con los brazos y se lanzó hacia delante con la mano izquierda estirada, arrebatándole el casi seguro triunfo de la otra buscadora y cogiendo la snitch. Pero Harry no había pensado en las consecuencias; se encontraba a unos tres metros del suelo, Harry pensó que iba a dar un buen golpe, se coloco de espalda cuando estaba a punto de colisionar. Y colisionó.

* * *

La oscura tarde londinense dejaba ver perfectamente la bonita iluminación que tenía el Big Ben, que en esos momentos estaba a punto de señalar las siete de la tarde, mientras los ciudadanos caminaban despreocupados por las calles.

La mancilla larga llegó al número doce…

- _Llegó la hora…_ - dijo el eco de una maligna voz.

La poca luz que quedaba pareció desparecer, el cielo se oscureció por completo.

Entonces un chillido de una mujer desgarró el cielo, consiguiendo cambiar el ruido de una ciudad…por el del miedo. Tras el chillido, hubo una gran explosión, la parte superior del Big Ben había explotado.

Una bandada de murciélagos pasó por delante del reloj, que ya no se movía. Los murciélagos, al llegar al suelo, cobraban forma de humanos…o mejor dicho…humanoides, la gente comenzó a correr despavorida para escapar de aquel infierno.

_Licántropos._

Las salidas estaban todas custodiadas por una horda de Licántropos, que estaba consiguiendo reunir a una cantidad inmensa de personas alrededor del Big Ben. Seguramente más de un centenar.

Tal cantidad de personas condenadas a la muerte o quizás a algo peor, los vampiros se acercaban por un lado, los licántropos por otro, parecía que esperaban algo para atacar.

En el tumulto de personas había niños y niñas, que nunca iban a ver más la luz del sol.

De pronto alrededor del Big Ben comenzaron a sonar chasquidos, pequeñas explosiones que anunciaban la aparición. Una veintena de Caballeros del Walpurgis, Una Veintena de Mortífagos rodeaban la gran torre, símbolo londinense. Uno de esos Mortífagos apuntó al cielo con la varita.

- Morsmordre – gritó la voz, retumbando por toda la ciudad, que en pocos minutos quedaría reducida.

Una gran calavera luminosa apareció en el cielo, una calavera, que de la boca salía una gran serpiente que sacaba los colmillos.

_Sangre._

Un festival de sangre comenzó, los vampiros comenzaron a morder cuellos, desgarrar la piel de esos inocentes, con sus venenosos colmillos, un Veneno que simplemente era la malvada personalidad, unos colmillos que te sentenciaban a la eterna condena, a la muerte en vida.

Por otra parte los Licántropos mordían, arañaban, degollaban, arrancaban todo lo que podían, cubriéndose al completo de sangre, y bañando absolutamente todo el ahora rojo suelo de Londres.

Los mortífagos lanzaban poderosos hechizos a la gran torre, la cual resistía los hechizos como podía. Poco a poco, le quedaba menos a ese gran símbolo londinense.

Un licántropo se acercaba lentamente hacia un pequeño niño de no más de cinco años…éste lloraba, sin parar... la criatura oscura parecía disfrutar y saltó para atacar. Una estela roja golpeó en el pecho de éste, tirándolo al suelo.

Unos magos con túnicas blancas con motivos fogosos en tonalidades doradas y rojas, La Orden del Fénix, capitaneadas por Dumbledore. Por otro lado otro grupo de magos, los Aurores del ministerio.

La desigualada batalla comenzó, la orden del fénix apenas llegaba a una veintena de magos, los licántropos eran casi cincuenta. Los aurores no llegaban a treinta, los vampiros eran casi sesenta.

El baño de sangre continuó, la orden intentaba llegar hasta los mortífagos, pero era obstaculizada por varias de las horrendas criaturas.

Durante casi diez minutos la batalla siguió, el grupo de los aurores acabaron reducidos a menos de la mitad, la orden también tenía varios heridos…cada vez había más licántropos y vampiros. Pero hubo una última explosión que derrumbó por completo la gran torre. Estallidos anunciaban la desaparición de todos los mortifagos intactos, salvo uno que había recibido un rayo aturdidor y estaba inconsciente. Nadie importante al parecer, ya que desaparecieron sin él. Los vampiros se transformaron y comenzaron a volar, y los licantropos empezaron a correr a cuatro patas.

Entonces pudieron apreciar la carnicería, toda la calle roja de sangre, llena de cuerpos por todos lados, cuerpos sin vida, o peor, cuerpos heridos con vida, que estaban sufriendo mientras la maldad les consumía.

El gran símbolo de Londres había quedado reducido a un gran vertedero de escombros.

- _Qué preciosa vista, sangre, muerte…es perfecto – _y tras estas palabras, unas carcajadas comenzaron a sonar, una risa maligna donde las haya.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose de repente en una realidad completamente diferente a la anterior. El ambiente era tranquilo y silencioso; todo a su alrededor era blanco o de colores claros... No como antes, donde rojos y negros habían bañado su visión. No había ninguna clase de caos ni dolor...

Pero en su mente aún retumbaban los gritos de aquellos muggles inofensivos, siendo desgarrados por los licántropos y vampiros... Los mortífagos matando sin piedad y la torre del reloj desmoronándose junto a toda clase de paz.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando borrar el recuerdo. Primero tenía que recordar porqué estaba en la enfermería y le dolía todo el cuerpo, dejando de lado la cicatriz que ardía con fervor.

Tal vez todo tuviera que ver con aquella zambullida aérea que había hecho en el partido de Quidditch... Ah, sí... Había colisionado contra el suelo. Uhm... Eso significaba que lo que le esperaba sería duro. Hermione iba a asesinarle junto con Skatha... Bueno, si veía el punto positivo... De esa forma, las dos podrían llegar a ser socias en la Causa, ¿no?

Gimió. Hizo una nota mental: nunca más arrojarse de la escoba directo a la Snitch para luego caer al suelo. Por mucho sentimiento Gryffindor que tuviera, el dolor de su cuerpo era _demasiado_. Seguramente se había quebrado un par de huesos. Confiaba que Madam Pomfrey hubiera hecho un gran trabajo...

- No sirve de nada que quieras hacerte el dormido, Harry. – Escuchó que una voz femenina le decía. Abriendo los ojos y examinando con mayor atención, se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía.

- ¿Mione?

La muchacha le colocó sus anteojos, permitiéndole de esa forma observar perfectamente la enfermería. Igualmente, no había mucho que ver. Hermione le miraba reprochadamente, sentada a su lado, y el resto de la Sala estaba vacía. Debía ser de noche...

- Harry James Potter, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante locura?! – Empezó ella.

Esos hermosos ojos castaños le miraron con furia. Se veía tan hermosa cuando estaba enfadada... Oh, sí. Sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, sus cabellos ensortijados y una postura digna de la señora Weasley. Aunque si se detenía pensarlo, daba miedo...

- Verás, Mione... yo...

- ¡¿Podrías alguna vez en tu vida pensar antes de hacer?!

- Lo siento, yo...

- ¡Podrías haberte matado! – Estalló ella, pero Harry notó que se le quebró la voz. Ella sufría por él, temía por él... Ahora sí que se sentía verdaderamente culpable. – Pensé... pensé...

El joven Potter observó, sorprendido, como su novia empezaba a derramar algunas lágrimas, que se apresuró a disimular. En su opinión, Hermione estaba exagerando un poco... Sólo había sido una jugada de Quidditch...

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y le abrazó con energía. Harry le devolvió el abrazo, aunque ella se aferraba a él con tal fuerza que estaba empezando a hacerle daño. Pero no podía negarse. No sólo porque sería extremadamente cruel, sino también porque necesitaba ese cariño... La necesitaba a ella de su lado en aquel momento.

Quería olvidar las imágenes de muerte. Por un momento, saber que pertenecía a alguien y que allí encontraría la calma que tanto requería...

- Eres un tonto. – Murmuró Hermione.

- Gracias. – Dijo en tono burlón. Pero Hermione le miró seriamente de nuevo.

- ¿Podrías prometerme algo, Harry?

- Dime.

- Nunca vuelvas a poner una estupidez como esa por delante de tu vida, ¿sí? Sé que a ti no te importa, pero hazlo por mí, ¿vale? – Harry le sonrió lo más convincentemente que pudo en aquel instante.

- Lo prometo.

Se acercó lentamente a Mione y la besó con suavidad.

- _Bien, que ella no te haya castigado no significa que yo haga lo mismo. _

Harry miró pasmado a su alrededor, en busca de Skatha. Allí estaba, enrollada a los pies de la cama y contemplándole con aquellos ojos rojos amenazantes. Realmente poseía dos compañeras temibles de su lado.

- _Vamos, Skatha... No seas tan antipática. ¡El Quidditch es fantástico!_

- _Pero matarte por él es demasiado exagerado, Harry. Deberías pensar un poco más fríamente antes de lanzarte a la merced de la nada... _

- _Ya..._

La inmensa serpiente se deslizó por toda la cama hasta llegar a donde estaba Harry y subir hasta su cuello, donde se envolvió. Harry sabía que sólo lo hacía para destacar sus palabras, pero Hermione, que no estaba al tanto de la conversación, se asustó muchísimo.

- ¡Harry! __

- _A propósito, ¿se puede saber porqué te levantaste tan agitado?_

- _No creo que ahora sea el mejor momento para contártelo, Skatha. Mira lo que has hecho... Hermione ahora tiene dos razones para asesinarme..._

- No pasa nada, Herm. Skatha sólo está destacando unos puntos... – La Gryffindor le miró aún asustada, por lo que Harry intentó sonreírle para calmarla. – Si quisiera asesinarme, tiene mejores métodos que estrangulamiento...__

- No es gracioso. Aún no me acostumbro a ella. Pero bueno... La decisión es tuya al fin de cuentas. – Harry le sonrió, agradecido por su comprensión.__

- Ah, Harry... Me olvidaba. El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que te informara cuando despertaras que mañana por la noche hay reunión de la Orden. Han pasado muchas cosas mientras estabas inconsciente. – Harry frunció el entrecejo y el rostro de Hermione se entristeció. – Hubo un ataque al Big Ben.

* * *

__

Harry ingresó al despacho lo más silenciosamente posible, pero resultó difícil no ser desapercibido por la sencilla razón que estaba llegando tarde a la reunión y que, seguramente, ya la habían empezado sin él. Tenía razón. Pares de ojos se fijaron en él ante la interrupción y Harry no pudo menos que avergonzarse.

Al igual que en la reunión pasada, una larga mesa atravesaba el despacho. Todas las sillas estaban ocupadas, salvo la situada al lado de Bill y enfrente de Remus. En la cabecera estaba Dumbledore, quien no se mostró molesto por su tardanza sino que le sonrió al verle. Sonrisa que fue respondida con una cordial inclinación de cabeza de Harry.

Harry logró convencer a Skatha a último momento de no acompañarle a la reunión; no quería armar más jaleo del necesario mientras pudiera. La serpiente se mostró ofendida por el comentario de Harry, pero comprendió sus razones y aceptó permanecer en la torre de Gryffindor hasta que volviera... O eso esperaba el joven.

- Siempre llegando tarde, Potter. – Murmuró Snape a unos cuantos metros de él. Harry hizo caso omiso al comentario del profesor.

- Lamento la tardanza, pero es que Madam Pomfrey insistía en revisarme una vez más... – Dijo Harry, haciendo una exasperación con los ojos al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en su lugar.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Remus en un susurro, pero Harry se limitó a sonreírle en respuesta para no interrumpir de nuevo al director.

Dumbledore empezó con un discurso preciso para dar inicio a la reunión, donde el punto a discutir sería principalmente el ataque a Londres, con sus fatales causas y terribles consecuencias. Los aurores que trabajaban en el ministerio empezaron a relatar cómo había sido la situación la tarde del día pesado mientras que otros presentaron la lista de heridos y fallecidos. Números horripilantes, que dejaban ver bajas importantes en su bando... y menores en el de Voldemort.

Los habían atacado mortífagos, vampiros y licántropos, manifestando en ello el triunfo de Voldemort con la alianza de los últimos. Las pócimas habían funcionado a la perfección y ahora... El bando de la luz estaba desprotegido a esos masivos ataques, porque los licántropos eran rivales complicados. _Demasiado_.

Muy pocas personas que no pertenecieran al grupo de aurores aportaron comentarios. La mayoría de ellos se silenció, analizando la situación con su propio sentido crítico. Habían perdido muchos aurores, había algunos gravemente heridos y otros marcados de por vida... También gente inocente había sido involucrada, porque Londres es una ciudad de movimiento... Muggles indefensos...

_¡Nadie_ había avisado nada! ¡_Nadie_ pudo hacer nada! ¡¿A qué punto habían llegado?!

Harry recordó las imágenes de su visión del día anterior... Los gritos, la sangre, la gente corriendo despavorida en todas direcciones... Fuera de control. Todo había sucedido rápido y hubo pocos contraataques. La desesperación y la malicia impregnados en el aire... ¡Pero _nada_ de justicia!

- Nosotros nos dirigimos hacia allí en cuanto sonó la alarma, pero cuando llegamos... El desastre ya estaba presente. – Explicó Tonks, cuyo rostro se había oscurecido y tenía vendado los brazos. – Y los vampiros usaron técnicas que nunca había visto...

_¡¿Qué tan inútiles podían llegar a ser?!_

- ¿Qué tan inútiles pueden llegar a ser? – Cuestionó Severus con voz susurrante.

Muchos fruncieron el entrecejo y le observaron con desafío. Pero Harry le miró con una expresión pasmada colocada en su cara. ¿Estaban pensando lo mismo...?

Fue entonces que el joven Potter rememoró la primera reunión de la Orden, semanas atrás, cuando Snape prácticamente les advirtió que iban por el camino de la derrota, que eran débiles en comparación a las fuerzas de Voldemort y que había que aplicar otros términos más... _efectivos._

- ¿Perdón? – Replicó Tonks, pestañando, aturdida por semejante pregunta.

- ¿Cómo que no pudieron hacer nada? – Volvió a preguntar Snape, en locuciones más claras.

- Yo a ti no te vi defendiendo Londres, Severus. – Murmuró Moody, casi asesinando a Snape con la mirada.

- Al contrario que tú, Alastor, no soy auror. – Dijo Snape con desprecio.

- Eres un sucio mortífago. ¡Por eso no nos previniste del ataque! – Acusó Kingsley. Harry percibió la tensión en la mesa.

- Soy un espía, Kingsley... Y sino lo recuerdas, el Dark Lord _sospecha_ que lo soy. Por lo tanto, es bastante _obvio_ que no cuente conmigo en estos ataques.

- ¡Sin embargo, no tienes derecho a reclamar, Snape! ¡Te quejas de nuestro "pésimo" trabajo, cuando tú estás sentado tras un escritorio en Hogwarts, corrigiendo deberes de chiquillos! – Snape no recibió tan bien aquella ofensa proveniente de un auror. Sus ojos negros brillaron peligrosamente.

- Eso es lo que tú piensas.

En ese momento, Dumbledore carraspeó sonoramente, dando entender que la discusión terminaba allí. Los aurores hicieron un ademán de querer seguir discutiendo, pero el director les advirtió de no hacerlo con aquella característica mirada azulina. Snape, por su parte, se recostó en su asiento y miró indiferentemente a Dumbledore.

Harry inspeccionó las reacciones del resto de la mesa. Remus, la persona más cercana que tenía, parecía mantener una postura neutral, aunque se inclinaba por los ideales de los aurores. No estaba en sus costumbres de merodeador apoyar a Snape.

La familia Weasley miraba escandalizada al susodicho profesor de pociones, como si acabara de herirles arduamente el orgullo. Minerva intercambiaba opiniones con Dumbledore en susurros, pero Harry dedujo que su postura estaría con los aurores. Haciendo un resumen, Harry se dio cuenta que el debate era la totalidad de la mesa contra Snape.

Bueno... Harry no estaba incluido en esa totalidad, si llegaban a preguntarle. Él había presenciado el ataque y _sabía_ que se podrían haber hecho muchas cosas para evitar tantas bajas... La actuación de los aurores había dejado muchísimo que desear y... No estaban Preparados para afrontar una guerra de semejante magnitud. Voldemort sólo había atacado con sus reservas populares, ¿qué sucedería si decidía atacar Hogwarts con todos sus aliados? ¿De qué magnitud sería la masacre?

_Antes de empezar, ya estaban muertos..._

Conectó miradas con Snape en un cruce imprevisto. Ambos se observaron inquisidoramente hasta que Severus se percató que en los ojos verdosos existía un brillo de aprobación. Si se extrañó por ello, no lo demostró en absoluto. Es más, éste pareció confidente con el gesto. Situación que sólo logró confundir a Harry. La última vez que había revisado, Snape le odiaba...

- Tenemos problemas con el gobierno muggle. – Informó Kingsley, quebrando el intranquilizador silencio. – Un ataque de tal potencial fue advertido por miles de muggles... Y modificar las memorias de todos será complicado, ya que el gobernador muggle no está de acuerdo... Dice que hemos fallado el tratado de convivencia.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. ¿Había escuchado mal o Kingsley acababa de decir que _existían_ muggles que sabían de la presencia de la magia y que encima, formaban parte de la alta jurisdicción? Bueno, si se lo ponía a pensar, no resultaba tan ilógico. Era una forma efectiva para encubrir los accidentes mágicos, ya que contaban con el apoyo del gobierno. No obstante, también podría tener sus consecuencias a largo plazo... ¿Y si el gobernador muggle les traicionaba, publicando el secreto de la comunidad mágica por los medios de comunicación? Aunque pensándolo mejor... ¿Cuántos muggles creerían que el gobernador estaba cuerdo?

Tampoco tenía que ser genio para deducir en qué consistía el tratado de convivencia...

- Le hemos explicado la guerra que estamos sufriendo y que, a pesar de hacer nuestro mayor esfuerzo, no hemos podido evitar las muertes y heridos que hubo... Somos independientes de los movimientos del Dark Lord.

- A la primera sazón que se presentó, el gobernador decidió pedir una actualización de las cláusulas del tratado, para que se ajusten al tiempo de guerra. – Finalizó un miembro del ministerio.

- Déjame adivinar: las condiciones nos favorecerán de sobremanera. – Acotó Snape sarcásticamente, recibiendo como resultado varias miradas desaprobatorias que pasó por alto.

Y Snape tenía razón. Si bien Harry no entendía del todo la política muggle, ya que no era su especialidad realmente, pudo saber que las condiciones no les beneficiaban. El gobierno muggle quitaría el soporte político y económico que aportaba al Ministerio de la Magia, y eludiría los problemas sociales, lo cual significaba que en presencia de ataque, los policías no participarían. Harry tenía que admitir que eso era una desventaja, aunque tal vez los muggles no pudieran hacer mucho contra los mortífagos, mucho menos las criaturas oscuras... Eran un pequeño grano de arena a la Causa. Ahora había desaparecido.

- ¿Cuántos mortífagos fueron capturados? – Preguntó Remus, cambiando repentinamente de trópico.

- Una cantidad mínima. – Respondió Tonks.

¿Cantidad mínima? ¡¿Aquella era la forma de tomar justicia por los muertos?!

- Oh... Los magos oscuros son mejores que nosotros, ¿verdad? Uhm... Creo que eso ya lo había dicho en algún momento... – Comentó Snape a la nada.

- ¿Podrías hacernos un favor, Snape? Cállate. – Masculló Remus.

- "Nosotros sabemos qué hacer, cuándo y cómo." – Parodió Snape a Moody, haciendo caso omiso del pedido de Lupin. – Eso no está reflejado en los números, según mi opinión...

Aquello causó una gran revolución en la sala. Los aurores que se habían estado conteniendo para no picar el anzuelo de Snape no pudieron resistirse más y sacaron sus varitas, apuntando con ellas al profesor. Algunos de ellos produjeron hechizos que, para la sorpresa de Harry y muchos otros, fueron hábilmente bloqueados por Snape.

Por otro lado, Dumbledore intentó volver a calmar el problema, sin embargo había llegado a un nivel crítico. La mayoría miraba con odio a Severus. Harry dedujo que les había afectado tanto por la moral tan baja que estaba teniendo la Orden esos días. _Necesitaban_ probar lo que valían.

Aunque Harry no creía que maldiciendo a Snape fuera la forma. Observó como los hechizos viajaban por la habitación. ¿Cuántos hechizos Snape ya había bloqueado? ¿Unos siete simultáneos? Y lo había hecho tan prolijamente... Espectacular sería la palabra para definirlo. Harry no sabía que Snape pudiera luchar de aquella forma...

Los encantamientos dejaron de realizarse cuando Snape convocó un escudo muy poderoso alrededor de sí que absorbía todos los ataques. Los ojos negros del profesor relucían en amenaza y cautela, tan precisos y determinados que produjeron un estremecimiento a Harry.

- Lo diré lo más directo posible, a ver si de esa forma logran comprender... – Susurró Snape, quien mantenía su varita lista por si alguien decidía atacarlo inesperadamente. – Perderán la guerra porque los métodos que aplican son erróneos e inservibles...

- ¿Qué métodos propones entonces, _Severus_? – Preguntó Alastor.

- Fuego contra fuego. – Respondió Snape como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – Si ellos asesinan a gente inocente, hay que evitar que eso se repita. Y como no cambiarán de ideales, pues... La solución es matarles de la misma forma que hacen con nosotros.

- Hay que entrenarse. – Continuó. – Estar preparado para ataques sorpresa, saber convocar satisfactorios escudos y no aquellos de juguete que últimamente he visto que utilizan... Atacar frente a frente y programar estrategias que no tenga puntos débiles.

- Poner los sentimientos detrás del pensamiento racional. No hay que permitir que la dignidad y el temperamento intervengan en un duelo, porque innegablemente te jugarán de desventaja. Hay que pensar frívolamente en cada movimiento que se realiza, porque puede costarte la vida.

- Acuérdense de la gente que ha perdido familiares, ya sean padres, hermanos... incluso hijos... – Snape miró directamente a Amos Diggory, sentado no muy lejos de él. – Que los perdieron por culpa de aquellos asesinos con sed de poder... No creo que exista una familia afectada por la guerra que no odie a los mortífagos o al mismo Voldemort. Hay que usar ese odio a nuestro favor. Es ese odio el que nos da el poder de victoria.

Sus palabras causaron conmoción en la sala. Algunos reaccionaron con indignación mientras que otros permanecieron pasmados ante sus palabras, afectados directa o indirectamente por ellas. Harry no pudo evitar mirar al padre de Cedric y sentir nuevamente aquel vacío en su ser; aquel lugar donde residía el odio hacia Voldemort y los suyos, y que había controlado por tantos años, simplemente porque le habían dicho que aquel sentimiento no conducía a nada. ¿Y si Snape tenía razón y era la base de la victoria...?

Porque si él no odiaba a Voldemort, sería incapaz de asesinarle tal cual tenía destinado a hacer. Cerró los ojos por un momento, al percatarse que recordando a Cedric también había tocado una parte demasiado sensible de sus memorias...

_"Acuérdense de la gente que ha perdido familiares, ya sean padres, hermanos... incluso hijos..."_

Sirius, su padrino... Aquel que hubiese llegado a ser un padre sustituto, un hermano mayor con el cual compartir momentos, un incondicional amigo... Había sido arrojado a aquel extraño velo, en un camino sin retorno. En un camino que le alejó de él, de la vida, y de todo aquello que le preocupaba... Odiaba a Bellatrix, la causante de todo el daño. La odiaba con cada célula de su organismo. Y fue ese mismo odio el que le ayudó a hacerle frente en el Departamento de Misterios, ¿no?

También con Sirius, nombres sepultados en su memoria volvieron a surgir. Sus padres y los Dursley... El dolor era inmenso... pero no se comparaba con el odio guardado debajo.

Sus esmeraldas brillaron raramente. Una mezcla entre lágrimas y el sentimiento de venganza. Estaba cansado de llorar, no llegaría a nada con eso. No podía dejarse caer, tenía que luchar por aquellos que se habían ido. Perdurar mientras fuera posible sólo para matar a los causantes de todo el dolor y agonía.

Preservarse en aquel castillo, sin ni siquiera entrenarse, era inútil. _Tenía_ que hacer algo. Por él, por aquellos que le rodeaban y le habían rodeado; no importaba cuáles fueron los resultados.

- El odio no lleva a nada, Snape. – Contestó Remus, haciendo despertar a Harry de su ensoñación. – Hablaste de pensamiento racional... ¿Tú crees que el odio es un pensamiento racional?

- Es lógico que quieras justicia por las pérdidas indebidas que has sufrido. – Respondió Snape con naturalidad. – No es _cegarse_ con odio, Lupin, sino dejar que el centro de nuestros poderes residan allí... Incrementarán los frutos.

- Pero nos volveríamos exactamente iguales a Voldemort, Severus. – Interrumpió Dumbledore por primera vez.

- Por si lo has olvidado, Dumbledore, esto es una _guerra_ y es imposible que todo sea justo para ambos bandos. Voldemort ha desarrollado sus armas y aliados, tal vez con movimientos sucios, pero eso no le quita que esté en posición vencedora en este preciso instante. La historia la cuenta quien sobrevive, Dumbledore. El perdedor no tendrá esa oportunidad. Hay que jugar con todas las armas que se tengan al alcance. Fuego contra fuego.

- Un mortífago como tú no debería estar aquí. – Dijo Moody, mirando a Snape con asco. – No debería de tener ese honor... Aquí trabajamos con dignidad. Si perdemos, lo haremos de esa forma. – Miró desafiantemente al espía. – Sólo intentas corrompernos con esos pensamientos homicidas que tienes... Y lo más patético de todo es que fallas, porque ninguno de nosotros es un mago oscuro como tú. Vejatorio.

Otro silencio. Esta vez fue el turno de Snape de mirar repulsivamente a cada integrante de la Orden del Fénix, como si temiera contagiarse de una alarmante enfermedad. Sus ojos brillaron en un sentimiento que Harry no pudo identificar. ¿Victoria, tal vez?

- Perderán.

Una palabra tan sencilla y que pudo llegar a romper algo en lo profundo de Harry. Se dio cuenta que Snape tenía razón... Todas sus esperanzas estaban situadas en algo fallido...

Pero nadie opinaba igual que él en aquella sala. Todos miraban a Snape, acusándolo macizamente de traición.

- Si esta es la tan proclamada Orden del Fénix que planeas para esta Guerra, Dumbledore, renuncio a seguir siendo parte de ella. Búscate otro espía que haga el trabajo duro y unos aurores competentes... Bah, ¿qué estoy pidiendo? Un auténtico milagro. – En un último momento, Snape fijó sus ojos en Harry quien le mantuvo la mirada. - Si de verdad quieres vengarte por todo lo que Voldemort te ha quitado... tarde o temprano vendrás conmigo.

Y antes de que alguien llegara a contestarle, salió del despacho sin mirar atrás, con su túnica negra zarandeándose dramáticamente detrás de él.


	11. Capítulo 11 Duelos del Corazón

_Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? _

_Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo en el fict y en el caso de los que dejen reviews, por hacerlo. _

_Lamentamos informarles que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones se realizaran con demora prolongada. XD Ejem. No, es que Rómulo vuelve a empezar el colegio y ya saben... En este ciclo escolar tiene planteado batir el record de demoras... ¿Qué tal 12 meses sin escribir? No, no, no! Era broma, lo prometemos! XD Esperamos por lo menos llegar a hacer un capi por mes... Todo dependerá del tiempo disponible de ambos (recuerden... Uno de los escritores vive en el hemisferio norte y la otra en el sur!) XD_

_Rómulo ha realizado dos fanarts basados en el fict. Para los curiosos... Id a mi profile y allí aparecen las URL (ya que no permite escribirlas aquí...)_

_Ojal__ disfruten de este capi (el más largo hasta el momento... Pero estamos intentando superarnos en cada capi) y de las contestaciones a los reviews, esta vez hechas por Parvati... O sea, yo XD _

_Besos!_

* * *

**Herm25: **Gracias por tu review! Sip, Snape los shockeó a todos... XD Si cerramos un ojo y miramos la situación desde el punto de vista de Severus, le encontraremos mucho sentido... Porque esa es la naturalidad del hombre. ¡Ojalá te guste el capi!

**Gaya Lunae:** ¿Liberarnos de ti? Eso sí que sería una tragedia XD Pues como ha quedado el equipo es todo mérito de Rómulo... A mí no se me da el Quidditch (creo que te habrás dado cuenta en LHP) No volveré a insistirte con el tema de quién está más loco aquí, porque ahora se nos une Rómulo a la discusión XD Es posible que mi musa tenga un cortocircuito... Pero sólo en DO y en LHP XD Ya sabes como es Rómulo con las evasivas, peor que Hagrid... Entonces, cuando pongas reviews "peligrosos" los contestaré yo... Así que considérate la persona que determina quién responde a los demás XD Hasta que Romu le tome el toque a evadirte, aunque sea... Y con eso se necesita muchaaa práctica. Pobre Skatha... ¡La culpas y todavía no ha hecho nada! A mí me cae súper bien... Es un personaje que tendrá un gran rol en el fict, como ya te hemos dicho... Está más Sly, sí... pero tampoco en el capi 11 se nos aparecerá con coleta y matando gente... XD Aunque si fuera por mí, sabes que sería así... El amor es muy importante, obviamente. Y Harry es diferente a Voldemort en ese sentido. Y lo será siempre, tienes razón. Hay una teoría que dice que Voldie, marcando a Harry como su igual, marcó el equilibrio eterno entre el Bien y el Mal. Teniendo dos personas con poderes igualados en diferentes técnicas... Pero habrá -algo- aquí que selle la diferencia. Harry... Sip. Es diferente a todos los demás XD Pero eso no justifica que lo miren como sapo que ha salido de otro pozo, ¿verdad? Según Rómulo, Harry le habla al equipo mientras vuela. Podría ser que estuvieran en una formación inicial o todos muy cerca, y hayan podido oírle. Verás, en el partido de Quidditch no lo sé... Rómulo no habrá querido repetir (o no sabría cuál era el apellido xD...) Pero generalmente, cuando ves en una parte normal en el fict que alternamos entre nombre y apellido y no es porque estén hablando con profesores, esa soy yo que me aburro de poner los nombres de pila... XD Son como sinónimos para mí. Además que hace sonar todo más serio... XD Por el tema de Zacharias, creo que este capi te gustará. Y oh, sí... Harry es un genio XD Zambullirse de semejante forma... Sí que es temerario. Sip, es una difícil situación para el Bando de la Luz. Los vampiros y licántropos tienen una ventaja sobre ellos... En el caso de cómo reconocer a quienes han sido "maldecidos"... pues... eso lo verás en la luna llena, cuando la persona se convierta... y en el caso de los vampiros, ¿por qué no puede comer nada que no sea sangre? XD El Bando de la Luz también tiene sus aliados, pero definitivamente no son tan poderosos y eficaces como los que tiene Voldie... Lo de los licántropos en la luna llena, revisa el capi 7, donde Remus habla de la poción Darkmoon. Es invención 100 de Voldie, que permite a los licántropos transformarse a voluntad. El ataque del Big Ben tuvo varios objetivos pero entre ellos... El principio de la Guerra. Es el primer ataque realmente serio a Inglaterra y... Sí, terror, desesperación, dolor... Es de las visiones clásicas de Harry. Y sí, Voldie estaba presente (es el que habla), escondido en algún lugar o en forma de serpiente... Bah, no importa. La cuestión es que estaba. Un mortífago inútil y estúpido, sin valor alguno... Ni siquiera vale la pena que le inventemos un nombre XD Sep, esa nota mental... ¡Pero como has dicho, mejor tarde que nunca! Skatha no cambiará NUNCA su amor por Herm. ¿Tengo que decirte que ese amor es demasiado fuerte como para eliminarlo del corazón de Harry? Te olvidas de un pequeño detalle... La serpiente no entiende totalmente el inglés XD Sólo algunas cosas que le va enseñando Harry y... eso va muy lento XDD! El huevo no fue encontrado por casualidad, pero te puedo asegurar que no tiene nada que ver con Nagini. XD Lo de Nagi siendo el inicio de la oscuridad de Voldie no suena mal... Sería una linda forma de hacer paralelos entre Harry y Voldie XD Obviamente, los muggles o magos convertidos en vampiros o licántropos tendrán que unirse a Voldie: el líder del clan que los marcó así lo determina. En el caso de Remus, pertenece al clan que se mantiene indiferente a la Guerra mágica, y cada uno puede hacer lo que quiere. Sep, Harry y Snape pensando lo mismo da mala espina, ¿a qué sí? Nah, no ha usado Legeremancia. Se necesita contacto visual, ¿recuerdas? Y Harry en ese momento no miraba la belleza de Snape (comentario irónico XD) Snape y Harry se odiaban, se odian y se odiarán. Pero... Snape, en cierta forma, -sabe- que Harry... err... está meditando lo que él está diciendo. Lo de los muggles es un problema, eso es verdad. Pero... ¿Tú le creerías al ministro inglés, si sale diciendo que existe una comunidad mágica? Bah... Muy pocos lo harían. Sospecharían, sí, tendrían que ser más cautelosos a la hora de moverse por el mundo muggle... pero nada más. Obviamente, el tratado de convivencia se basa en eso... Convivencia. Un equilibrio entre los dos mundos. Tal vez tolerarse, proveer soluciones a los problemas más graves del otro y esas cosas. ¡Snape presidente! XD El porqué Snape se defiende tan bien lo sabrás... No ahora, pero lo sabrás. ¡Wuajaja! Claro. La Orden del Fénix va en contra de todas las creencias de Voldemort. Creen en la paz, la justicia y el amor y en eso se basan para luchar. Pero... por mucho amor que tengan, no servirá de nada. El odio produce energías negativas muy fuertes (fíjate el cruciatus, por ejemplo...) El amor también, pero... no sirve para derrotar enemigos. Venceremos dándole un besito a Voldie! XD ¡Muy bien, Gaya! ¡Ese es el punto! ¡El odio, que no ciega, es poder! XD Si es una táctica o no de Snape... No te lo puedo contestar, tendrás que deducirlo. Lo de Harry... Podría ser o no... Depende. Razón para luchar... Obviamente. Pero lo que sugiere Snape es que en vez de ser amor-justicia, sea odio-justicia. Uhm... Tal vez quede mejor la palabra... "venganza." Has dado en un punto: Sucederá -Algo-. ¿Qué sucederá? Pues tendrás que esperar a leerlo. Lo de si se deja influenciar o no... Pongamos una situación X (te aseguro que no sucederá XD), donde... Le amenazan con matar a Hermione sino se une a Voldie... ¿qué haría Harry? Skatha no le lavará el cerebro XD ¡Venga, la has tomado como la mala de la película! Jajaja. Todo aquello que es importante para nosotros nos graba un camino, que podemos optar por seguir o... abandonar. Snape no era el que decía que no convencía a nadie... Era un auror al que no hemos tenido ganas de ponerle nombre... XD Que Harry piense como Snape es una señal que ya no se deja llevar por lo que dice Dumbledore y escucha otras versiones de una misma historia. Está harto que los demás hagan todo por él... Así que está decidido a armar sus propias hipótesis. No se ciega por los sentimientos... De hecho, está mucho más calmado que en HP5. Recién en este capi se sobresalta un poco, pero... Lo peor es eso, ¿el tú a tú de Snape a Harry? XDD ¿Adónde irá Snape? ¡Adónde le llame la vida! (qué poética que ando o.O) ¿Tú crees que volverá con Voldie? Al fin de cuentas... No se lleva bien ni con Dumbli ni con Voldie... ¿Qué teoría sacas? ¿Dónde puede ir? En cuanto a Harry, él preferirá lo que provoque bienestar a los suyos y le brinde seguridad... Sobre todo a Hermi. ¿Qué ocurrirá? Bah, ¿qué gracia tendría que yo te lo contara? La verdad que tu review no ha sido tan complicado de responder como creía. Puede ser porque estoy de muy buen humor... ¡Ah, por si quieres saber! ¡Tu review duró tres hojas y medias de Word! Casi el record, ¿verdad? Y mi respuesta... Creo que también es una de las más largas que te he hecho... ¡Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo! ¡Nos enorgullece tener una lectora como tú, que vea todos los detalles y conjeture tantas teorías retorcidas!

**Sacralo** Uhm... Si nos gusta Snape o no va independiente de su rol en el fict. XD

¡Gracias por tu review!

**Enide****-Kant-BlackBlueFox:** Grax! Oh, sí... Severus ha puesto en claro varios puntos, dejando a la Orden muy mal parada. XD Snape es un personaje muy interesante, un completo antagonista con muchos secretos... Y en este fict, les sacaremos jugo a ellos. El capi 10 también es uno de mis favoritos... La reunión realmente me ha encantado como quedó, tiene tantos temas y detalles para discutir... La decisión de Harry la marcará un Suceso. Ya verás... Ya verás... ¡Paciencia! Jajaja. ¿Sevvie-Harry? Uhm... A mí me gusta también la pareja, no es mis predilectas, pero... En este fict... está claro que Harry no es homosexual, ¿verdad? XD ¡Ojalá te guste el capi!

**Kary**** Anabell Black: ¡**Gracias por el review! Je... Prepárate nuevamente para las tardanzas de dos a tres semanas... Rómulo vuelve a empezar el colegio XD Snape tiene su punto, es verdad. El odio, que no ciega, es poder... Y es lo que necesita la Orden. Pero no está dentro de las prioridades de Dumbledore y los suyos ese pensamiento, veremos que sucederá entonces... Muchas gracias por el elogio. ¡Esperamos que te guste el capi!

**Gandulfo****: ¡**Gracias por el review! ¡Esperamos que te siga gustando el fict!

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Duelos del Corazón **

El fin de semana había llegado sin más contratiempos. La Comunidad Mágica aún continuaba shockeada por los acontecimientos de los días anteriores. Y Harry debía admitir que él también.

Snape, tras haber salido del despacho del profesor Dumbledore, desapareció del mapa. Por más que la Orden se esforzara en hallar su localización actual, estaban muy lejos de dar con él. Había rumores entre los miembros de que había vuelto a las filas del Dark Lord y éste le estaba ofreciendo refugio a cambio de su renovada lealtad. Otros decían que huía de ambos bandos y estaba viajando por los recónditos lugares de Europa...

Harry dudaba que Snape hubiera regresado con Voldemort. Algo dentro de él se lo comunicaba y confiaba más en su intuición que en lo que decían las demás personas. Al fin de cuentas, los mismos que acusaban a Snape de traición eran los que le habían censurado el año anterior de loco y de niño que busca atención...

Suspiró con resignación, tomando una de las piedras de las orillas del lago y lanzándola contra la superficie de agua enfrente de él. Habían sucedido muchas cosas en poco tiempo y no conseguía organizar sus pensamientos. Sus principios parecían estar retorcidos; no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a la realidad.

Sintió las miradas desconfiadas y altaneras de los alumnos que al igual que él, aprovechaban la mañana del sábado para pasear por los terrenos. Eran las mismas miradas que le seguían desde que la presencia de Skatha a su lado se había hecho pública. Hasta algunos periodistas le habían mandado cartas, solicitándole una cita para charlar del tema.

Oh, claro. Cómo si él estuviera de ánimo como para hacer semejante estupidez. No. Esta vez no sería como los demás querían. Esta vez sería él el que manejara la situación. ¿Qué importaba si ninguna persona del alumnado confiaba en él? ¿Qué importaba lo que la sociedad opinase de él? Desde la muerte de Sirius que todo aquello había dejado de concernirle. Al fin de cuentas, mientras él y los suyos supieran la verdad, no habría de qué preocuparse.

Lo que en verdad le inquietaba eran las últimas palabras que Snape le había dirigido antes de desaparecer. "_Si de verdad quieres vengarte por todo lo que Voldemort te ha quitado... tarde o temprano vendrás conmigo._"

Por supuesto que él quería vengarse... Voldemort le había quitado su infancia, había arruinado su vida y seguía haciéndolo. Le amenazaba en cada paso que daba y le pisaba los talones cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. No podía irse a ninguna parte sin tener que pensar primero en su seguridad. Eso le irritaba. Dependía de Voldemort, de sus planes y movimientos.

Quería dejar de depender de él. Quería estar lo suficientemente preparado como para poder defenderse a sí mismo y a aquellos que le importaban. Por sus propios medios. Nada de Orden del Fénix siendo escoltas ni barreras de seguridad... Nada. Simplemente su propio poder y capacidad.

Pero no estaba seguro a lo que se refería Snape... Ni tampoco qué implicaría esa elección. Seguramente tendría que irse de Hogwarts y eso sería auténticamente doloroso... Dejar a Mione y a sus amigos... Donde sabía, residía su verdadera felicidad.

No. No podía. Además, ¿qué tan seguro estaba de que Snape era la persona adecuada para enseñarle lo que necesitaba? Tal vez sólo se estaba precipitando... Era demasiado pronto. O tal vez...

Además... ¡estaba pensando en irse con _Snape_! Snape... Snape... Necesitaba recordárselo a sí mismo. Ese detestable y horrible profesor de pociones que había tenido a lo largo de sus seis años en Hogwarts y le había hecho la vida imposible. ¡Ambos se odiaban! ¡¿Por qué iría con él por su propia voluntad?! ¡Sólo borracho, enfermo o loco! Y ni en esos estados sería capaz de esa paranoia...

Se sentó a orillas del lago y observó la inmensidad de éste. La tranquilidad que inspiraba... Ojalá esa sensación durara en su ser por siempre. Sabía que pedía demasiado, que volvería a ver a gente sufrir y morir, hasta tal vez seres muy queridos para él... Pero era simplemente uno de sus anhelos más profundos: vivir en paz y feliz. ¿Acaso no lo merecía?

- Últimamente estás muy callado, Harry.

Sorprendido, volteó a mirar. Allí estaba Hermione, de pie a su lado, y mirándole pensativamente. Se la notaba totalmente despierta y vestía ropas muggles, ya que dentro de unas horas visitarían Hogsmeade. A Harry no le asombraba verla de aquella forma, sino que estuviera en el lago tan temprano. La mayoría de las veces ella permanecía en la Sala Común, esperando que Ron y él bajaran de los dormitorios para ir a desayunar. Y Hermione no tenía forma de averiguar que estaba allí, ¿verdad?

- Mione, ¿qué haces aquí? – Preguntó él, lo más discretamente posible.

- Sabía que estabas aquí y quería hablar... Porque he visto que necesitas hablar con alguien y como eres tan cabeza hueca, no te animas a pedirlo.

- Eso no contesta a cómo sabías que estaba aquí. – Replicó Harry mientras Hermione se sentaba a su lado. Ella le sonrió suavemente.

- Tengo mis métodos. Pero eso no importa. ¿En qué pensabas?

Harry volvió a fijar su atención en el lago. No le había comentado a nadie sobre la visión que había tenido del Big Ben ni les había contado a Ron y a Hermione sobre la reunión de la Orden. De hecho, muy pocas personas que no pertenecieran a la Orden sabían que Snape había desaparecido. Suponía que el alumnado de Hogwarts terminaría de enterarse el lunes, cuando tuvieran que asistir a una clase de pociones y no tuvieran profesor...

Skatha se había quedado en la torre de Gryffindor, durmiendo plácidamente. Ella era la única que estaba al tanto de la visión de Harry y no había podido discutirlo seriamente con ella, porque la reunión de la Orden le había cortado la posibilidad. Y cuando había vuelto a la torre, la serpiente ya estaba dormida...

Hablando de dormir, él apenas había descansado. Entre todo lo que tenía que pensar y hacer... La noche se le había escapado y el sueño con ella.

- En nada. – Respondió Harry, tras un tenso silencio.

- No me mientas. – Le recriminó su novia. Él suspiró, maldiciendo la eficacia con la cual Hermione le conocía.

- No importa.

- No lo creo. Algo te tiene mal y quiero saberlo.

- No es verdad.

- Sí, Harry. No intentes evitarme. Ayer hubo una reunión de la Orden y de ella volviste muy introvertido... Me gustaría saber por qué. Además, he visto a Dumbledore hace unos minutos y parecía consternado. ¿Qué pasó?

- No importa...

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Chilló Hermione, comenzando a exasperarse por la actitud terca de Harry. - ¡Recientemente nos ocultas muchas cosas! Necesito saber para poder ayudarte, Harry. De otra forma, me será imposible...

- ¡Es que no sucede nada! – Harry elevó el tono de voz también. Cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizar su temperamento. No lo consiguió. - ¡No necesito nada!

Hermione le miró herida. Tan herida que de repente Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y lo mal que había reaccionado al hacerlo. Se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo y se odió por ser tan idiota... Hermione sólo quería apoyarle, estar allí para él... Y la estaba rechazándola con brusquedad... Como sino la quisiera. Como sino le importara. Y eso era mentira. Hermione era lo más importante que tenía en aquella vida.

Y allí estaba él... tratándola cruelmente...

- Hermione, lo siento... No sé qué me pasa últimamente...

Los ojos marrones de la chica le observaron lagrimosos y sintió su estómago revolverse ante la imagen. No le gustaba ver a Mione llorar, y menos por su culpa...

- Es sólo que no sé lo que quiero... No sé lo que me sucede... Estoy confundido... Perdido. Y no es tu culpa, no tiene que ver contigo... pero soy tan idiota que toda mi bronca te la echo a ti, porque eres la única en preguntar, y eso no es justo... Lo siento.

Hermione no le miró. Es más, Harry se preguntó mentalmente si ella le estaba escuchando, porque no daba ningún indicio de hacerlo. En las últimas semanas, le había causado más dolor que alegría... Todavía no entendía como una persona tan maravillosa como lo era Mione podía estar enamorado de él, un ser tan indiferente y reservado, que tenía tendencia a hacer sufrir a aquellos que le querían. ¿Qué clase de pareja era?

- Es mentira que no necesito nada. Te necesito a ti de mi lado... Es lo único... Si sé que cuento con tu apoyo, todo irá bien... Pero estoy arruinando todo. Estoy siendo egoísta... Desinteresado. Y eso no te lo mereces.

Esta vez, ella correspondió su mirada. En ella vio solamente cariño. Un inmenso cariño dirigido a él y se sintió el ser más afortunado en la faz de la tierra en ese pequeñísimo segundo... porque la tenía a ella. A su Mundo.

- Puedes hacerme llorar con tanta facilidad... Pero vale la pena. Nunca me habías dicho algo tan tierno... – Dijo Hermione, sonriéndole ligeramente. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y le quitó las lágrimas que se habían escabullido de sus ojos y recorrían su rostro.

- Eres hermosa. – Las mejillas de Mione cobraron un poco de color.

- No lo creo.

- ¿Dudas de mi palabra? Si digo que eres hermosa, es porque lo eres.

- Eres un mentiroso. – Le reprochó Hermione.

- ¡Que te digo que es verdad! – Exclamó Harry.

- Hay muchas chicas más lindas que yo...

- La belleza no habita en el exterior, Mione. Y tú eres mucho más bella que todas ellas juntas, no sólo por tu físico sino también por tu persona. Nunca encontraré alguien como tú... Eres impar. – Los ojos castaños brillaron en emoción al escuchar sus palabras.

- Eres un tonto sentimentalista. – Dijo ella, riéndose y toda roja. Él le sonrió tiernamente y besó sus labios con ímpetu.

- Te amo.

* * *

- Ron... Ey, Ron... te estoy hablando... ¡Ron!

- ¿Qué? Ah, sí... ¿Qué me decías, Harry?

- Ya no importa...

Estaban caminando por la callejuela principal de Hogsmeade, discutiendo dónde sería la siguiente parada. Hermione había comprado varias cosas en la librería mientras que Harry había chequeado en la tienda de Quidditch y había comprado también un par de libros para tácticas de juego y ED. En cambio, Ron simplemente se había limitado a seguirlos y a asentir en sus conversaciones. Harry podría pedirle un millón de galeones, que Ron aceptaría.

Harry no sabía que le sucedía a su amigo hoy. En cambio, Hermione lucía una mirada confidente y por más que su novio le preguntara una y otra vez qué sabía respecto al tema, ella le sonría misteriosamente y cambiaba de tema. Harry definitivamente se sentía ignorado.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a las Tres Escobas? Tal vez allí nos encontremos con Luna, Neville y Ginny... – Sugirió Hermione.

- Eh... No, mejor no. – Herm y Harry miraron extrañados a Ron. – Es que es un día muy lindo para pasear, ¿no lo creen?

Harry pestañó, no creyéndose lo que el pelirrojo había dicho. Elevó los ojos al cielo y encontró unas nubes grises oscureciéndolo. Y si tenían en cuenta la brisa fría... Se podría deducir que no era un día _lindo._ ¡¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?!

- Ron, ¿te sientes bien? – Escuchó a Hermione riéndose disimuladamente a su lado.

- Por supuesto que no está bien, Harry. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Está _nervioso._ – Potter elevó una ceja ante este comentario.

- ¿Nervioso? ¿Por qué?

- A veces eres tan ingenuo, Harry. – Sonrió Hermione. – Y lo mejor de todo, es que lo veo como una cualidad. – Más risas.

Frunció el entrecejo. Hermione riéndose constantemente y Ron perdido en sus pensamientos. Se había perdido de algo. O ellos habían enloquecido en los últimos días o él estaba muy cuerdo... o viceversa. Inspeccionó desconfiadamente a los alumnos que pasaban a su lado.

¿Por cuáles razones Ron debería estar nervioso? El partido de Quidditch ya había pasado y no habría otro hasta febrero... No había exámenes... No había clases de Snape... ¿Qué podía estar mal?

Volvió a mirar a Hermione y ella, al ver que no comprendía, rió aún más fuerte. Ron se sonrojó potentemente ante la mirada sugerente de la castaña y esquivó como pudo su indirecta acusación. Harry miraba todo como en un partido de tenis, solamente que no veía dónde estaba la pelota.

- ¿Alguien podría explicarme qué sucede?

- Sólo si me cuentas en qué andas pensando... – Dijo Hermione. Ron les observó de reojo.

- Andas chantajista, Hermione.

- Se siente bien. Además que se obtienen buenos resultados, ¿no crees?

- No.

Harry suspiró. Estaban ignorándolo, oh sí... Tenía que descubrir por sus propios medios lo que pasaba allí. Hermione lo sabía y Ron había hablado de chantaje. Uhm... ¿No habían mencionado algo así en una reunión del ED? Sep... Pero... ¿con qué podría Hermione sobornar a Ron? ¿Una calificación que Ron no quería contarle a su madre? No, no estaría tan nervioso en una visita a Hogsmeade...

Maldición. ¿Acaso se reunirían con Fred y George? Bah. Si él fuera Ron, estaría contento de hacerlo, no nervioso. ¿Qué rayos podía ser?

- ¡Me rindo! – Exclamó, luego de diez minutos pensando y pensando, y no llegando a nada. Hermione y Ron, que estaban a su lado hablando de cualquier cosa, le miraron sin comprender por unos instantes.

- Qué rápido, Harry. – Dijo Hermione, burlándose de él. – Vamos, tú puedes adivinarlo... Bah, con la clase fantástica de adivinación que has tenido en los últimos años no debería costarte tanto...

- No seas tan franca, Mione. – Ironizó Harry. – Debería haber traído a Skatha... Seguro que ella lo adivina. – Suspiró, resignado. A Hermione le atacaron nuevamente las risas.

- Estás dependiendo mucho de esa serpiente últimamente, Harry. – Dijo Ron, mitad en broma, mitad serio. – Parece ser tu guía en todo. – Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Ya. Vayamos a las Tres Escobas... Tal vez una buena cerveza de mantequilla reviva mi intuición.

- Así que solamente borracho puedes tener intuición... Es bueno saberlo... Siempre tener una cerveza de mantequilla a mano en caso de peligro. – Bromeó Hermione, haciendo como si escribiera una nota mental.

- Pero...

- Vamos, Ron. ¿Qué puede pasar? – Dijo Hermione, guiñándole un ojo a Weasley.

Sin que Ron pudiera volver a protestar, ingresaron en las Tres Escobas, pidieron tres cervezas y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas más lejanas a la concentración de gente. Harry se percató que todos los presentes tenían caras solemnes y vestían de luto. Se sintió algo incómodo, vistiendo los colores de Gryffindor, que eran bien llamativos y alegres, mientras toda la comunidad mágica rememoraba los fallecidos en el ataque al Big Ben.

Pero el trío dorado no solía estar tan unido y feliz desde hacía semanas. No era que ninguno tuviera problemas, solamente aquel día se habían levantado con la intensión de divertirse y despejarse como no lo habían hecho durante el nuevo periodo escolar... Privarse un único día de toda la agonía y la atmósfera caótica que se respiraba.

- ¿Ves que no estaba, Ron?

- Ya.

- ¿Quién no estaba?

- ¿Sigues sin entender, Harry? Es demasiado obvio a estas alturas...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No viste como la miraba en ED?

- ¿A quién?

Fue entonces que los cabos sueltos encontraron su lugar en la mente de Harry. Ron estaba nervioso, Hermione lo sabía y le había chantajeado para no publicarlo al enterarse... Era por eso que Ron actuaba tan estúpidamente en las clases de ED... Y se la pasaba observando a...

¡Pero era imposible! ¿Ron, enamorado? ¿Y no había confiado en él aquel secreto? ¡Ahora sí que tenía razones para ofenderse!

- ¿SUSAN BONES? – Chilló Harry.

Ron pegó un salto y Hermione estalló en carcajadas histéricas. Las personas de las mesas de alrededor se voltearon a mirarlos y un grupo de jóvenes de Hogwarts que estaban del otro lado del bar echaron un vistazo hacia ellos, interesados.

- Gracias por publicarlo al mundo, Harry. – Masculló Ron entre dientes.

- Pero... pero... ¿Bones, Ron? – Titubeó Harry. Ron se sonrojó completamente, aunque encaró a Harry.

- ¿Hay algo de malo en ello?

Harry podría decir que sí. Apenas la conocían y por muy simpática que pareciera en ED... Seguía siendo una desconocida, Hufflepuff y familiarizada con un miembro importante del Ministerio. Una muchacha que iba a su mismo curso, verdad... Aparentaba cierta inteligencia, no obstante...

- No, está bien. – Harry sonrió forzosamente. Se alegraba de que Ron estuviera enamorado y feliz, pero...

Se dio cuenta que estaba tomando una postura muy Slytherin, discriminando a la muchacha por su familia y casa. Después de todo, ella no había hecho nada malo y confiaba en él, como lo hacían el resto de los miembros del ED. Salvo Zacharias, sin embargo ese era un caso interminable.

El grupo de jóvenes que anteriormente se habían girado, comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos, intercambiando comentarios entre ellos. Ron ocultaba su rostro de la mejor manera posible y Hermione contenía sus risas, camuflándolas en toses.

Cuando finalmente el grupo estuvo suficientemente cerca, el trío dorado pudo distinguir sus rostros. Era Susan, con sus amigas de Hufflepuff, Hannah y Wayne.

No era necesario definir la reacción de Ron; por su expresión facial se notaba que quería estar en cualquier lugar menos en las Tres Escobas. Hermione ya no podía resistirse y se mecía en la silla, riéndose sonoramente. Y Harry sentía un grandísimo sentimiento de culpabilidad, aunque... eso de poner en aprietos a Ron tampoco estaba tan mal... Debería hacerlo más seguido.

- Ron, Herm, Harry... ¿Me llamaban? – Preguntó Susan, con demasiada inocencia para el gusto de Harry.

- Ehh... – Vaciló Harry. Ron, por debajo de la mesa, le pegó una patada que fue una suficiente indirecta. – Sip. Te queríamos avisar que... bueno...

No se le ocurría cómo encubrir la verdadera razón y el cerebro del trío estaba demasiado ocupado intentando recobrarse del ataque de risa.

- La clase de ED del martes se suspende. – Terminó Ron por él. Harry y Hermione se miraron y se mordieron el labio inferior, al ver las caras pasmadas de las chicas de Hufflepuff.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó Harry, con un toque de malicia en los ojos. Hermione se tapó la boca para no estallar de risa.

- Sí. – Dijo Ron, mirando a su amigo fulminantemente. – ¿No recuerdas que de eso estábamos hablando?

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Hannah, interesada. Ron se puso blanco, al no ocurrírsele una razón valedera.

- Porque tenemos los primeros duelos del Torneo, ¿recuerdan? – Explicó Hermione mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Susan, Hannah y Wayne charlaron un rato más con ellos antes de decidirse a irse a comprar otros utensilios para el colegio. Ron le agradeció a Hermione su ayuda en el engaño y casi asesinó a Harry, amenazándolo con pedirle colaboración a los gemelos en la venganza.

- Pero oye... ¿Por qué estabas tan nervioso? – Cuestionó Harry, cuando emprendían su camino de regreso a Hogwarts. – No creo que haya sido por el riesgo de cruzarte con ella, ¿verdad?

- No, Harry. – Contestó Hermione. – Es que Ron se ha decidido a decírselo, en Halloween, dentro de tres días, ¿sabes? ¿Ves el último local antes de los carruajes?

- Ajá...

- Es una bisutería. Quiere comprarle algo... ya sabes, para tener una "muestra" de afecto que regalarle si llega a aceptar. – Dijo Hermione en tono diplomático. Harry la observó de reojo.

- ¿Es eso una indirecta?

- ¿De qué? – Preguntó ella, sonriendo con ingenuidad. Él suspiró.

- ¿Tú también quieres una muestra de afecto material?

- Tal vez...

Hermione se aferró al brazo derecho de Harry, que la observó con curiosidad, y luego se sonrieron. Ron ya se les había adelantado, cansado de tantos cuchicheos entre sus dos mejores amigos.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, Harry sospechó que era una de las más costosas que existían en Hogsmeade, aunque las joyas que estaban a la venta eran realmente valiosas e irrepetibles. Hermione le comentó que se rumoreaba que todas las joyas que se ofrecían allí tenían un secreto guardado o una leyenda en su haber.

Entraron en el local. Había muy pocas personas dentro y no era una sala muy grande. Tenía un ambiente lujoso, de colores vivos. Las joyas se exhibían tras librerías de cristal. Ron se encontraba examinando unos anillos mientras que Hermione se dirigió inmediatamente a los collares de plata.

- ¿No te gustan los anillos? – Preguntó Harry, acompañándola.

- No. Me molestan para escribir y hacer actividades... Además que no estoy acostumbrada. – Dijo Herm, inclinándose para contemplar mejor.

Pasaron más de veinte minutos dando vueltas por la tienda. Ron no terminaba de decidirse, porque el anillo que más le gustaba era demasiado caro y no deseaba aceptar el dinero que Harry le había ofrecido. Decía que si iba a comprarle algo a Susan, sería por sus propios medios.

En cuanto a Hermione... ella se debatía entre dos medallones. Uno con una extraña figura, una estrella de cinco puntas según pudo ver Harry, y otro con unas inscripciones japonesas. Terminó preguntándole a la vendedora qué significaba cada uno para decidirse.

- La inscripción significa amor. – Reveló la mercadera, de ojos llamativos y grises. – Y la estrella... Tiene varias interpretaciones. Todo depende que cultura tomes.

Harry suponía que la idea de investigar fue la que entusiasmó a Hermione a elegir el medallón con la estrella. Era atractivo. Tenía cinco piedras de colores entre las puntas de la figura: amarilla, celeste, verde, azul fuerte y rojo. El precio era alto, pero valía la pena pagarlo por Hermione.

Tras comprarlo, se lo colocó a su novia en el cuello. Le quedaba realmente precioso.

- Gracias, Harry. – Le agradeció Hermione, dándole un beso en la mejilla, cuando caminaban por la calleja nuevamente. Harry le sonrió.

- Ya he elegido. – Anunció Ron, alcanzándolos en el camino.

- ¿Sí? ¿Cuál?

- No tendría sentido que te lo mostrara, ¿verdad? – El pelirrojo les guiñó un ojo y se adelantó a ellos.

- Esto de estar enamorado le ha caído mal... – Opinó Harry, viendo a su amigo mezclarse entre la multitud de alumnos.

- ¿A quién no? – Se burló Hermione. Harry le miró de reojo y rió, abrazándola por la cintura.

* * *

Dumbledore se levantó de su silla. Había llegado el viernes veintinueve, era el tan esperado día del comienzo del torneo de duelos.

La noticia de la huida de Snape había causado conmoción en el colegio, aún no habían encontrado ningún sustituto honorable para el puesto, cosa que alegraba a la mayoría de los estudiantes ya que tenían más tiempo libre, y no tenían que aguantar más a Snape.

Dumbledore carraspeó para que le prestaran atención, enmudeciendo a todo el mundo y volteó para mirar a la mesa de los profesores. Junto a Dumbledore se encontraba Dafne, con una elegante túnica en tonalidades azul oscuro y plata.

- Queridos alumnos, la profesora Dafne quiere comunicarles un par de cosas. Por favor mantengan el silencio – dijo Dumbledore solemnemente.

El trío de Gryffindor, que se encontraba desayunando en la mesa, prestaba total atención a las palabras de los profesores, ya que los tres tenían que batirse a duelo.

- ¿Dónde crees que se realizarán los duelos? – preguntó Ron a Hermione.

- Pues ni idea, no sé si volverán a utilizar el Gran Salón... – dijo Hermione pensativamente.

Dafne comenzó a hablar desde la mesa.

- Bueno… sólo quería deciros que… ¡Queda Inaugurado el torneo de duelo! Entre hoy, mañana y el domingo se realizarán los duelos. – dijo Dafne con su dulce voz – Se llevarán a cabo en los terrenos del colegio, una zona que ha sido preparada especialmente para este torneo. Hoy se ejecutarán los octavos de final y lo inaugurarán Harry Potter y Zacharias Smith. El primer duelo comenzará dentro de media hora.

Harry, que estaba bebiendo un vaso de zumo de calabazas, se atragantó con él y lo escupió todo encima de la mesa.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Harry en voz alta, lo que provocó algunas carcajadas por parte de sus compañeros de Gryffindor.

- Los duelos acabarán cuando el otro queda fuera de combate o salga del ring, o que su contrario se quede con su varita. – Continuó hablando Dafne. – En caso de algún accidente… mortal, el productor del accidente quedará totalmente descalificado. – Dijo Dafne con una voz lúgubre, pero dibujó una sonrisa en la cara y dijo: – ¡Era una broma! ¡No ocurrirán semejantes accidentes! Bueno, recomiendo que los participantes comiencen a dirigirse al pequeño estadio que se ha improvisado.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces, se aseguró que tenía la varita consigo y salió corriendo del comedor, llegando al Gran Hall. Salió del castillo y entonces vio el "pequeño" estadio. Estaba situado en la misma explanada donde se había realizado la prueba de los dragones hacía ya dos años. Tenía la forma del coliseo romano, pero bastante más pequeño. Sin embargo, con la suficiente capacidad para que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts tuvieran sitio.

Harry se acercó lentamente y entró por un gran arco ubicado en la parte posterior del estadio. A los lados había dos escalinatas que llevaban a las gradas, pero él siguió recto hasta que llegó al terreno de juego, el cual estaba alzado medio metro del suelo, contaba las dimensiones de un campo de fútbol pequeño y en el terreno había pequeños montículos que se situaban en cada esquina. Dos pequeños lagos que se situaban a los lados. Justo en cada esquina se encontraba una columna con motivos greco-romanos.

Harry quedó verdaderamente impresionado con el terreno. Estaba tanteándolo, cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, sino que Zacharias acababa de llegar.

- Bonito estadio, eh ¿Potter? – dijo Zacharias, acercándose poco a poco hasta donde se encontraba Harry.

- Sí, está muy bien. – dijo sin prestarle mucha atención a Smith. El público comenzó a llegar, vio como Hermione y Ron se colocaban en primera fila.

Entonces Harry se fijó en Smith. Llevaba puesta la túnica de Hufflepuff, pero debajo de ésta se podían ver unas zapatillas deportivas, algo desgastadas, un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta blanca. Vaya pensó Harry un punto a su favor se dijo. Con esa ropa tendría más facilidad de movimiento, en cambio Harry llevaba la ropa de siempre.

- No te lo pondré fácil – dijo Zacharias, alejándose.

Harry levantó una ceja escéptico, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía una postura demasiado Slytherin y se riñó a sí mismo.

Poco a poco se fue llenando el estadio y se consumió el cuarto de hora que restaba para el comienzo del duelo. Observó como los profesores se colocaban en un lugar preparado especialmente para ellos.

Dafne se acercó al centro del terreno y les hizo acercarse.

- Cuando diga ya, comenzaremos el duelo. Caminad diez pasos para atrás.

Así lo hicieron los dos alumnos. El joven Hufflepuff sonreía con suficiencia mientras que Harry permanecía impasible. Dafne esperaba para dar comienzo al primer duelo. En la zona de profesores, Dumbledore y el resto de los profesores se encontraban expectantes, al igual que los invitados. Remus quería volver a ver a Harry en acción.

- Este duelo está cantado. – comentó Ron a Hermione, que se encontraban entre el público.

- No sé… espero que mi… que Harry lo haga muy bien, Zacharias nunca me dio buena espina. – comentó Hermione.

El grupo de Gryffindor animaba a Harry ferozmente al igual que el de Hufflepuff a su componente, Slytherin abucheaba a los dos.

- ¡Que comience el Duelo! – gritó Dafne dejando salir chispas rojas de su varita.

Los dos adolescentes se miraban fijamente, Zacharias Smith con una mirada de furia y Harry con una aparente tranquilidad.

- Expelliarmus – comenzó atacando Zacharias, Harry con un movimiento de varita, disolvió el chorro de luz que se le avecinaba. – Rictusempra.

Otra luz anaranjada cruzó el terreno, Harry sólo tuvo que mover la cabeza para esquivar el hechizo. Smith parecía que se estaba enfureciendo, avanzó rápidamente un par de pasos y lanzó otro hechizo.

- ¡Desmaius!

Harry tuvo más problemas para esquivar éste, tuvo que saltar y rodar por el suelo, debido a que Zacharias se encontraba muy cerca.

- Lacarnium Inflamarae

Las llamas le rozaron el hombro, pero no prendieron. El público se impacientaba, quería ver al niño que vivió en acción.

- ¡¡¿Qué pasa, san Potter, ¿no quieres dañar a nadie?!! – Gritó Draco Malfoy desde la primera fila del público.

- Sanctus Averno – gritó Zacharias, tras el despiste de Harry.

Harry se sorprendió de que utilizara ese hechizo, más sabiendo de que no era de los que mejor supiera utilizar. Sólo unas pequeñas llamas quedaron rodeando a Harry. Por fin éste, levantó la varita, apuntó a Zacharias y gritó:

- ¡EXPELLIARMUS!

Una esfera luminosa de color rojizo cruzó el terreno de duelo como un obús, golpeando a Zacharias en el pecho, quien salió volando varios metros atrás, dejando caer la varita y retirándose él mismo del terreno: Había Perdido.

Los Gryffindors estallaron en vítores, tras la demostración de poder mágico que había manifestado Harry, todos estaban verdaderamente sorprendidos por la potencia del Expelliarmus realizado.

Entonces Harry cruzó el terreno caminando rápidamente y llegó hasta donde se encontraba Zacharias, aún tirado en el suelo. Éste echó una furiosa mirada a Harry, pero entonces Harry alargó la mano para ayudarle. Zacharias miró la mano de Harry, luego miró al joven que tenía una sonrisa en su cara, y entonces Smith sonrió, dándole la mano. Ahora fueron los Hufflepuffs los que ovacionaron a los duelistas.

- Lo has hecho muy bien. – dijo Harry, levantando a Smith.

- Ese Expelliarmus ha sido impresionante. – Respondió Smith.

Ambos cruzaron el terreno, Zacharias cogió su varita hasta llegar a las gradas de sus respectivas casas, y se perdieron entre la multitud.

- ¡Harry, has estado genial! – dijo Ron dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

- ¡Muy bien, amor! – dijo Hermione abrazándose a Harry.

En el terreno, se vio como Dafne se aplicaba un hechizo en la garganta y un segundo después su voz ampliada mágicamente dijo:

- Bueno, ¡Harry Potter gana el primer duelo, descalificando a Zacharias Smith! El próximo duelo enfrentará a Terry Bott y Pansy Parkinson, ruego que se presenten en el terreno.

En pocos minutos, Parkinson y Bott subieron al terreno.

- Este duelo sí que está cantado – dijo Ron.

- No subestimes a Parkingson – dijo Harry.

Hermione y Ron le miraron asustados.

- ¡Vamos! No me miréis así, si ha llegado a ser una de los cuatro duelistas de Slytherin algo bueno sabrá hacer ¿no?

- También puede ser que no haya nadie mejor, ¿no? – dijo Ron, Harry y Hermione rieron.

- Ya ha empezado – dijo Hermione, señalando el terreno.

Parkinson había comenzado a la ofensiva, lanzando un Desmaius que desvió Bott sin ningún problema.

- Aqua Afflatus – dijo Bott, y de pronto su varita comenzó a atraer chorros de agua que provenían de las lagunas. Cuando se hubo formado una burbuja del tamaño de un balón de fútbol, salió disparada contra Parkinson.

Era un hechizo de elemental de agua bastante básico, pero efectivo, pensó Harry.

- Protego – Se defendió Parkinson, a la que sólo le llegaron cuatro refrescantes gotas de agua. – Glacius

Terry dio un pequeño salto para esquivar el hechizo, aunque le dio en la pierna, que quedó sepultada en una capa de hielo a la vez quedando inmovilizada al suelo.

- Parece que no es tan mala como creía. – comentó Ron.

Terry estaba entre la espada y la pared intentando sacar la pierna del hielo, mientras esquivaba como podía los hechizos que Parkinson utilizaba.

- Tarantallegra – gritó Parkinson.

Terry recibió el hechizo de pleno, y la pierna que no estaba sujeta comenzó a moverse descontroladamente, y al parecer, también la que estaba dentro del hielo lo intentó, ya que Terry dio un grito de dolor.

- Oh, no. – dijo Herm – Creo que se ha torcido el tobillo...

- O algo peor, por la expresión de Terry – comentó Harry.

- Me parece que va a perder.

Pero Terry no se dio por vencido, levantó la varita y gritó ferozmente:

- Flame Solaris – De la varita salió una luz dorada en dirección a Pansy. La luz producía tanto calor, que derritió el hielo que aprisionaba la pierna.

- Protego – la luz quedó a pocos centímetros de Pansy, como si de un cristal transparente se tratara, pero como cualquier cristal, no resistió mucho tiempo y se rompió, desviando el haz de luz, y enviando a Parkinson fuera del terreno, como había hecho Harry minutos antes contra Smith.

Terry después de bajar la varita, se apoyó en su pierna derecha, pero flaqueó y se cayó al suelo dolorido mientras todos los espectadores aplaudían la actuación del joven Ravenclaw. Madame Ponfrey llegó pronto trayendo una camilla flotante, y en pocos segundos, salieron del estadio en dirección a la enfermería.

Dafne volvió al centro del terreno, y con su dulce voz amplificada mágicamente, pidió que los próximos participantes se acercaran, estos eran Luna Lovegood y Ernie MacMillan.

- ¿Quién crees que ganará? – preguntó Ron a sus compañeros.

- Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea – dijo Harry. Ernie y Luna más o menos tenían el mismo nivel en ED.

Luna subió al terreno despistadamente, mientras que Ernie estaba con los ojos cerrados, intentando recordar algo.

Los dos integrantes del ED se saludaron, y Ernie se colocó en una postura demasiado formal para el comienzo del duelo, parecía más una pose de esgrima, en cambio Luna se encontraba…como si no se encontrara en este estadio, posiblemente como si se encontrara en la Luna.

Las chispas rojas salieron de la varita de Dafne.

- Lacarnium Inflamarae – gritó Ernie.

- Pluvius – dijo Luna, quien parecía haber aterrizado.

Las llamas se extinguieron, gracias al hechizo de Luna que creaba un pequeño chorro de agua.

- Oculus Nebula – dijo Ernie acercándose, Luna no pudo hacer nada para esquivar la maldición.

La maldición creaba una alta miopía temporal. Luna se tambaleó, luego cerró los ojos y levantó la varita. Se apuntó a sí misma y gritó:

- Auris Vespertifors – las orejas de Luna comenzaron a brillar y pronto comenzaron a cambiar de forma, hasta convertirse en unas grandes y picudas orejas, recubiertas de vello rubio.

Hermione la miró sorprendida y exclamó:

- ¡Ha transformado sus orejas en las orejas de un murciélago!

- ¡Qué inteligente! – exclamó Ron sorprendido.

- Es como si hubiera vuelto a ganar otra visión... – explicó Hermione.

Harry miraba el duelo bastante interesado.

Ernie entonces comenzó a lanzar hechizos ofensivamente, pero Luna los pudo esquivar fácilmente, además gracias al potente oído de un murciélago había adquirido un equilibrio sobrehumano, por lo que podía moverse con más facilidad. Ernie parecía agotado, ya que cada vez estaba haciendo los hechizos con más potencia. En unos momentos Ernie paró y sus latidos y jadeos se intensificaron, entonces Luna comenzó a la ofensiva. Luna apuntó con la varita a Ernie, y un pequeño viento rodeó a Luna, señal de que estaba apunto de utilizar un hechizo bastante poderoso.

- Nocturna Supressio.

La punta de la varita de Luna brilló débilmente, y Harry se percató que los ojos de Ernie también habían brillado con la misma intensidad. Harry frunció el entrecejo. Entonces observó que Ernie comenzaba a comportarse extrañamente

Comenzó a retroceder, poco a poco y a sudar visiblemente, parecía nervioso, con mucho miedo. Tropezó cayendo al suelo, comenzó a retroceder avanzando hacia atrás, apuntando con la varita a algo invisible, pero de la varita simplemente salían chispas rojas. Entonces tiró la varita al suelo, y salió corriendo del terreno.

Luna bajó la varita, y entonces Ernie dejó de correr, volviendo a la realidad, pero ya era demasiado tarde, había perdido. Luna se encontraba jadeante, agachada, con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? – dijo Ron.

- Ni idea, no he escuchado el hechizo. – dijo Harry.

- Pero seguro que es un hechizo de magia muy avanzada – dijo Hermione muy sorprendida.

- ¿Ahora a quien le toca? – preguntó inocentemente Ron.

Entonces la cara de Hermione pasó del asombro absoluto, a una de miedo y de absoluto terror.

- Harry… Harry, me toca…me toca…Harry – dijo ella completamente histérica.

- Mione…

- Harry, que lo voy a hacer fatal…

- Mione.

- Harry, voy a perder...

- ¡Mione! – dijo Harry tapándole la boca – lo vas a hacer genial, eres la mejor bruja del colegio – por último Harry le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- ¡Ey! Tortolita, te recomiendo que vayas bajando, que Justin ya está ahí abajo. – dijo Ron señalando el terreno – ¡Suerte! – dijo mientras Hermione bajaba como una exhalación.

Cuando llegó al terreno de juego, saludó como de costumbre, y se dispuso a comenzar el duelo en cuanto Dafne quisiera.

De la varita de Dafne salieron las chispas rojas que anunciaban el inicio del duelo.

Hermione susurró un hechizo dos veces, pero los dos salieron desviados a la izquierda y derecha de Justin, este sonrió con superioridad y se preparó para atacar.

- ¡Pero cómo pudo haber fallado! – exclamó Ron – ¡Pero sí le ha dado a las columnas de las esquinas!

- ¡Mira las columnas! - Exclamó Harry.

Justin estaba dispuesto a atacar hasta que escuchó detrás de él un extraño rugido. Justin se dio la vuelta poco a poco, para encontrarse con dos Dragones, de poco más de un metro de altura, de color verde negruzco.

Justin apuntó al Dragón de su derecha, que sacaba humo por sus orificios nasales.

- ¡Glacius! – gritó Justin

El rayo de luz azul lo único que consiguió fue que el Dragón se enfureciera, ya que el hechizo rebotó. La criatura lanzó una gran llamarada escarlata y fue cuando Justin reaccionó.

- Aqua Paries – gritó Justin. Un pequeño muro de agua que había atraído de los estanques se interpuso entre el fuego y Justin, pero no contaba con el otro Dragón...

El segundo Dragón también llameó a Justin, que intentó esquivar la llamarada, pero se prendió su túnica.

Rápidamente Justin se quitó la túnica y la tiró al primer Dragón, otra mala idea, el pequeño Dragón (al menos pequeño para su especie) intentó embestir a Justin con los cuernos de la cabeza, pero con el hechizo Incarcero, consiguió detenerle quedando entre unas gruesas cadenas que lo inmovilizaban completamente.

Quedaba el segundo Dragón, que en pocos segundos se propuso embestir también.

- Reducto – gritó Justin.

El haz de luz azulado golpeó en el pecho del Dragón, pero no lograba hacerlo flaquear. Justin mantuvo el hechizo, aunque sólo lograba detener el avance del Dragón, entonces comenzó a subir el haz hasta que llegó a los ojos. Hubo una pequeña explosión y el Dragón quedó en el suelo, inconsciente.

Justin había quedado muy tocado mágicamente, pero estaba dispuesto a ganar el duelo, se dio la vuelta y mantuvo la mirada de una sonriente Hermione, que mantenía la varita en alto.

- ¡DESMAIUS! – gritó Justin con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

- Visio Reddo – murmuró Hermione.

La varita de Hermione sólo brilló fugazmente, el hechizo se precipitaba sobre ella, parecía que no lo podría esquivar pero…

- ¡El hechizo le ha traspasado! – gritó Ron eufórico y asombrado.

Harry en cambio había visto qué hechizo había utilizado, y sonrió.

Lo que sucedió seguidamente dejó más perplejo a Justin, si eso era posible. Hermione comenzó a desvanecerse en sus narices, pero lo que él no sabía era…

- Aquí atrás – exclamó Hermione, y en cuanto Justin se giró - ¡EXPELLIARMUS!

Justin voló varios metros por los aires, y la varita llegó a las manos de Hermione. Había ganado.

- ¿Qué puñetas ha hecho? – exclamó Ron

- Ha utilizado un hechizo ilusorio, dejando una imagen reflejada de si misma y haciéndose ella invisible, y se colocó detrás de él. - dijo Harry muy contento por la victoria. - En cuanto se ha desvanecido la imagen, ella ha aparecido.

- ¡Hermione Granger gana! – exclamó la voz de Dafne.


	12. Capítulo 12 La Serpiente enseña los Col...

**Contestación de reviews: **

**Aidee:** Gracias por el review! No te equivocas... Pronto tendremos noticias de Snape. Nos alegramos que te guste el fict y esperamos no decepcionarte !

**Gandulfo:** Gracias! Esperamos que te guste el capi.

**Gran Patronus:** Grax por tus ánimos! Creemos no haber tardado mucho tiempo (aunque sea, no excesivo xD)

**Gaya Lunae:** Esta vez no has sido tú quién ha determinado quién contesta los reviews, sino el tiempo. Romu anda con los tiempos apretados y jo... claro, como yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer... xD Sigo diciendo que tienes a Skatha fichada injustamente. Harry ha cambiado mucho desde comienzo de curso, pero no sólo por Skatha, te lo aseguro. Y si te digo que aún le falta un largo camino por seguir, ¿me creerías? Claro, el –algo- al cual me refiero es impensable (nótese la ironía. Sabes que soy terriblemente predecible.) Jo... Gaya, eres ágil xD Voldie rechaza la blanca, es verdad... ¿Pero qué nos dice que a Harry le ocurra lo mismo con su opuesta? Obviamente que la transformación de hombre a hombre-lobo es dolorosa, pero de algo debe servir la pócima que ha elaborado Voldie, ¿verdad? Además... Es mejor poder transformarse cuando uno "quiere", que siempre de luna de llena, ¿no te parece? Además de beneficios únicos que les ha ofrecido el Dark Lord, como siempre. Y arriesgarse a ser visto... Bah. ¿Tú crees que alguien hubiera logrado hacerle daño entre tanta confusión? XD Harry no contará la visión... O tal vez sí, pero... no le valdrá de mucha importancia a la Orden XD Oye, ¡tú das por hecho que Harry se convertirá en el Dark Harry! Si llega a suceder, ya podrás analizar qué ocurrirá y qué no con el personaje, no obstante... ¿No crees que es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones? XD En cuanto a la conexión Snape-Harry... Veamos. Snape se dio cuenta que Harry estaba meditando sus palabras por la expresión de su rostro: mientras todos los miembros de la Orden le miraban ceñudamente o le dirigían miradas cargadas de odio, Harry le observaba pensativo... y se mantenía callado. La Orden no cambiará de métodos, aunque sea... no los que ha sugerido nuestro querido profesor de pociones. Jo. Otra prueba más de que eres rápida con las ideas XD Sí, Voldie podría estar hallando un rival oscuro entre toda esta jugada. Lo que hará el quiebre... Aix. No sabes las ganas que tengo de contártelo, sin embargo... No creo que sea beneficioso para los lectores del fict XD Pero te aseguro que será más pronto de lo que imaginas: tendrá que tomar una decisión... sea correcta o no. Sip, Snape tiene esa postura... Aunque dentro de poco le encontrarás más forma a su "bando". Lo de la entrevista a Harry... tú sabes como es la prensa amarrilla XD Sacrificios deben ser hechos. Si uno no se desprende de lo que más quiere... nunca le encontrará el verdadero valor que tiene. Claro que Harry no vivará ni feliz ni en paz conmigo al mando! XD ¿Qué clase de fict sería ese? XDD ¿Los métodos de Hermi para localizar a Harry? Intuición femenina XD No es que la Orden le prohibió que le contara a Skatha, sino que no le dio el tiempo. En cuanto a los dilemas de Harry... No tengo respuesta, estoy igual de confusa que él. XD Gracias por los elogios a la escena HHr (se ve a Parv sonreír orgullosamente) Lo de Susan... No preguntes. Todo fue idea de Rómulo (yo hubiera jalado para Luna, pero sinceramente... me da igual. Sabes lo muchooo que me importa Ron!) Harry y Hermione fueron unos malditos con Ron, le hicieron pasar un mal rato... XD Bah, es que ese día estaba de buen humor, necesitábamos relleno para el capi y... creo que ha quedado bastante entretenido. El fict necesitaba un momento de relax. La leyenda dice que cada una de las joyas tiene una historia propia. Descubriremos si es cierto o no XD Herm no necesitará horas para saber qué significa su medallón... pero ustedes sí XD Ron quiere reservar la sorpresa y no ir mostrando la joya, tú sabes... XD Ya, pero Harry no sabía qué día empezaría el torneo, ¿verdad? Es obvio que en cierta forma... iba a darle un ataque XD Sep, Hermi iba a decir "Mi Harry" o sus respectivos sinónimos. Luego tendría que preguntarle a Romu qué quería decir exactamente. Uhm... A ver, repasemos. ¿Le estás dando la razón a Malfoy? XDD Harry sólo estaba analizando la situación y reservando lo mejor para lo último (o aunque sea, sus ases mágicos para situaciones más arriesgadas que esa.) Tal vez para que los demás lo subestimen... Aunque no lo creo. Ya sabes, él es el Niño que Vivió... Últimamente los Sly andan poderosos, ¿no crees? XD Sobre Luna... Lo sabrás en el próximo duelo de ella (adivina contra quién! Jo xD.) Al fin de este capi, te darás cuenta cuál será la final... Yo sé que tu intuición es muy peliaguda, no tardarás en darte cuenta! La escena HHr, en primera instancia, no iba a formar parte del capi. Pero una mañana se me picó escribir una escena HHr, así que lo hice y tras suplicarle a Romu que me dejara añadirla al comienzo del capi, ahí la tienes. xD Personalmente me ha encantado, porque es una discusión clásica que se da entre parejas normales... Fíjate que esta vez tampoco te he evadido tanto XD No tienes nada que agradecernos Besos para ti también y esperamos que te guste el capi!

**Kary Anabell Black:** Gracias por tu review y apoyo!

**Lolo:** Grax por el review. La Orden no cambiará de métodos, y si lo hace... nunca serán los de Snape, de eso puedes estar seguro. No te olvides de quién estamos hablando: de un frío Slytherin, que ya ha asesinado anteriormente sin piedad... Después de todo, ha sido seguramente un temido mortífago... por lo que podríamos deducir. Snape no hubiera podido seguir en el colegio sin ser presionado por Dumbledore y la Orden de todas formas... y además, nuestro profesor tiene planes para el futuro y tenía que empezar a ponerlos en marcha (al igual que nosotros xD.) Me alegro que te haya gustado la escena HHr, ya somos dos! Jajaja. Tu teoría sobre el poder "controlado" de Harry es correcta: usa hechizos sencillos, pero realmente efectivos para no empezar demasiado fuerte. No hay que olvidar que quedan todavía duelos más difíciles... Y hay que tener armas ocultas, ¿verdad? El medallón tendrá su papel en el fict xD Aunque el significado del mismo... Hermione no tardará en saberlo, pero lamentablemente... Ustedes no cuentan con esa suerte XD Ojalá te guste el capi!

**Sacralo:** Gracias por el review! Esperamos que te guste el capi!

**Maniatica Lovegood:** Muchas gracias. ¿Así que tienes un conflicto interno igual que Harry? XD Uhm... Harry tendrá que decidir qué hacer y cuando lo haga, encontrarás la respuesta a tu pregunta. Las posibilidades siempre están. En cuanto DO, estoy intentando salir del bloqueo... Intentaré actualizar para principios de Noviembre, ¡lo prometo!

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – La Serpiente enseña los Colmillos**

Los maliciosos labios de aquel Slytherin estaban curvados en una sonrisa astuta. Sabía que era su turno e iba a demostrar que estaba al nivel de Potter, incluso que tenía más poder que él. Sonreía con suficiencia, sabiendo que aquel duelo ya estaba ganado, mientras subía al terreno donde se iba a enfrentar a su oponente, la Ravenclaw Cho Chang.

Ambos estaban colocados, uno frente al otro. Cho saludó del modo del que lo habían hecho todos sus compañeros, demostrando respeto, pero Malfoy sólo continuó sonriendo y se pasó la mano por su cabello rubio platinado.

- Imbécil – murmuró Hermione desde la grada, junto a Harry y Ron.

Harry y Hermione ya habían logrado el pase a la próxima ronda, un paso más para llegar a la final que tomaría lugar la noche de Halloween.

- ¡Venga, Cho! – gritó Ron, no era que le cayera nada bien, pero entre Malfoy y ella…

- ¡Venga! ¡Puedes ganar! – gritó Hermione y luego murmuró: – No puede ganar, ¿verdad?

Harry se limitó a negar con la cabeza pensativamente. Quería ver detenidamente a Malfoy. Desde el incidente en el tren, lo había "intentado" vigilar de cerca, pero éste no se hacía ver demasiado, algo muy raro en él. Sólo se lo había cruzado en las clases de Pociones, y ahora que estaban suspendidas...

Las chispas rojas anunciaron el comienzo del duelo. Cho poseía una postura de concentración extrema mientras que Malfoy, una de suficiencia aplastante.

- ¡Desmaius! – gritó la Ravenclaw.

- Foramen Furvus – exclamó Draco.

Lo que sucedió después fue bastante insólito. Delante de Draco apareció en el aire un círculo negro que absorbió el hechizo con efectividad. Y se encogió hasta desaparecer, pero lo que pocos se dieron cuenta era que simultáneamente a la desaparición del primer círculo, apareció otro detrás de Cho. De éste salió el hechizo absorbido, que le golpeó en la espalda y la lanzó dos metros hacia delante.

Malfoy seguía sonriendo.

Parecía que el duelo ya había finalizado, pero Cho se levantó poco a poco, jadeante, pero decidida a no perder tan fácilmente. Malfoy ensanchó su sonrisa ante el desafío de la Ravenclaw.

- Pugio Umbra – exclamó Draco y lo volvió a repetir.

Su varita lanzó dos pequeños rayos negros, que como si fueran puñales, atravesaron los dos tobillos de Cho. Ésta cayó al suelo de bruces, al perder su soporte. Harry, desde su posición, analizaba todo movimiento de Draco, que le estaba metiendo una exagerada paliza a Cho, y por mucho que le diera rabia, las reglas del juego no podían impedir nada, a no ser en caso de herida mortal. Los profesores habían cometido un gran error al permitir semejante magia...

- ¡Esto no es bueno! – dijo Hermione. – Si ya empieza tan fuerte, no me imagino que hará en la final, además... ¡esos hechizos son muy crueles! – Harry sabía que Hermione estaba deseando parar el duelo de alguna forma, pero lamentablemente no existía ninguna.

- Lo sé, preciosa, pero no podemos hacer nada. – Dijo Harry.

Nuevamente Cho se intentó levantar, con mucha dificultad, ya que las heridas en los tobillos no le dejaban hacer más.

- Lodis Asser – volvió a atacar Malfoy, sin piedad.

Un haz de luz negro salió de su varita. Este haz se separó en cuatro, cada cuatro en otros cuatro, y éstos a su vez en cuatro más cada uno. Los sesenta y cuatro chorros de luz totales golpearon en Cho al mismo tiempo, como si se tratasen de puñetazos, tirándola al suelo con violencia.

- ¡Esto tiene que ser Magia Negra! – Gritó Ron, quien no podía soportar ver esa tortura.

- Es lo más probable, Ron, pero otra vez, en las malditas reglas, sólo se puso objeción a las maldiciones imperdonables. – Dijo Harry, con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione se había colocado de espaldas al terreno de juego, apoyándose en el hombro de Harry mientras éste le pasaba una reconfortante mano sobre sus hombros.

Cho se intentó volver a incorporar; no paraba de toser y un hilillo de sangre le salía del labio inferior. Pero no lo consiguió y acabó tendida en el suelo, exhausta. Draco, por su parte, estaba satisfecho y feliz; una sonrisa nunca antes vista aparecía en su agudo rostro.

- Draco Malfoy vence, tras dejar inconsciente a su contrincante. – Dijo una recelosa Dafne. – Ahora es el turno de Ronald Weasley y de Theodore Nott.

Al joven Weasley se le pusieron las orejas coloradas al escuchar su nombre.

Ron y Harry se miraron, el pelirrojo sonrió con tranquilidad, y el niño que vivió se relajó, ya que si Ronald estaba nervioso, el duelo podía ser desastroso para él.

- Ronald, mucha suerte – dijo Hermione, sonriendo.

- Ron, humilla a ese Slytherin. – dijo Harry, chocándole la mano.

Ron comenzó a bajar en dirección al terreno de juego, se sentía realmente muy tranquilo, pero entonces frunció el ceño al encontrarse de frente contra Draco Malfoy y sus miradas se cruzaron. Draco sonreía con superioridad y Ron mostraba concentración. Al interferirse en su camino, el hombro de Draco chocó con el de Ron. Algo raro pasó, ya que el Gryffindor recibió una descarga en el hombro.

Pero Ron no se quejó ni se inmutó, simplemente siguió adelante para llegar al terreno. No se había dado cuenta que tras el encontronazo, la túnica se había roto por el hombro, en cambio Harry sí que se fijó en ese pequeño detalle.

Nott ya se encontraba en el terreno, justo delante de los dos pilares que habían sido movidos por Hermione pocos minutos antes.

Las chispas rojas anunciaron el comienzo del duelo.

- Expelliarmus – gritó Nott

- Desmaius – gritó Ron

Las dos estelas de luz chocaron produciendo que ambos duelistas, salieron despedidos hacia atrás. Nott se golpeó con una de las dos columnas.

- Rete Aranea – gritó Ron.

Una telaraña en forma de red fue "escupida" por la varita. Nott rodó y la red quedó pegada entre las dos columnas que estaban separadas por dos metros.

A Harry le pareció ver un atisbo de sonrisa, pero debió ser imaginación suya, ya que Ron estaba muy concentrado, y dudaba que sonriera en esos momentos.

- Desmaius – gritó Nott, sin moverse del sitio.

- Protego – Exclamó Ron creando un escudo que hizo rebotar el hechizo.

Nott, para esquivarse el hechizo, tuvo que saltar, y se colocó en el mismo sitio donde comenzó justo delante de las dos columnas.

Harry observaba que debido a la tensión de la red se estaban desquebrajando las bases de las columnas.

- Ligo Umbra – gritó Ron.

Todos contemplaron el terreno de duelo, pero nada ocurrió. Entonces Nott sonrió, pero Ron le devolvió la sonrisa. En ese momento, el Slytherin quedó completamente desconcertado.

- Rictusempra – gritó Nott, pero Ron lo esquivó fácilmente.

- Orbis Ignis – exclamó Ron.

Una rueda de fuego rodeó completamente la zona donde se encontraba Nott, quedando completamente atrapado, detrás la red y delante el fuego.

Nott al verse atrapado se desplazó hacia atrás, las columnas crujieron un poco. Entonces empezó a coger carrerilla para saltar, pero las columnas se rompieron, y la red cayó sobre Nott justo en el momento en que iba a saltar, dejándolo completamente inmovilizado.

- Expelliarmus – gritó Ron, y vio como la varita escapaba de las manos y se acercaba así como su victoria.

- ¡Vencedor: Ronald Weasley!

Poca gente fue la que aplaudió, debido a que todos pensaron que fue una simple casualidad que las dos columnas que había allí en medio se hubieran caído. En cambio Harry sí que aplaudió, y junto a él también aplaudió una desconcertada Hermione, que no lograba quitarse de la cabeza que había sido una simple casualidad.

Ron apareció allí en pocos minutos, luciendo una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Dafne, llamaba a los dos nuevos adversarios: Susan y Collin.

- Muy buena estrategia, Ron – dijo Harry chocándole la mano derecha - ¿Lo tenías pensado todo?

- ¡Vaya! Me has pillado. - dijo frotándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza en un gesto de inocencia – Sí, lo de la red lo tenía pensado desde el principio.

- Lo suponía, no sueles fallar en los hechizos así, lo que me intriga es… – Repuso Harry – ¿Qué hechizo has utilizado para que cayeran las columnas?

- Pues… Esto, he hecho una atadura de sombras – dijo Ron.

Entonces Hermione se sobresaltó viendo que todo encajaba, realmente había subestimado a Ron.

- ¿Te sorprendes, Hermy? – preguntó Ron burlonamente

- Yo... – dijo, mirando con gesto de súplica a Harry que parecía divertido. – Va a empezar el duelo, y Susan compite.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue muy rápido. En primer lugar el tono de color de Ron subió hasta límites insospechados y movió la cabeza hasta poder ver el terreno donde estaba Susan. En segundo lugar Harry comenzó a reír a carcajadas y por último Hermione suspiró.

- ¡Qué comience el duelo! – Dijo la voz ampliada de Berkeley.

- Pluvius – Gritó Collin, que empezaba con un hechizo muy poco efectivo.

- Palius Ictus – Gritó Susan.

De su varita comenzó a surgir lo que parecía una de las cabezas de una tentácula venenosa, que salió disparada hacia Collin.

Collin tuvo que hacer una pirueta, apoyando una sola mano en el suelo y saltando. Justo al caer gritó:

- Diffindo – Un haz de luz violeta cortó el cuello que unía la cabeza de la tentácula con la varita - ¡Desmaius! – gritó justo después.

El haz de luz se dirigía rápidamente hacia Susan, quien ya no podía escapar, pero gritó:

- Contego eradico.

Una pequeña porción de suelo se desquebrajó y de ella surtieron rápidamente varias ramas que se entrelazaron formando así un escudo protector.

Ron por su parte estaba embobado, viendo el combate, mientras Harry y Hermione lo comentaban.

- Utiliza muy bien los hechizos botánicos, ¿no crees? – Comentó Mione.

- Sí, tal vez debamos pedirle consejo cuando toque tratarlos en ED. – dijo Harry

Mientras hablaban, Collin había conseguido esquivar dos hechizos seguidos de Susan espectacularmente.

- Gelis Conicio – gritó Collin. Un dardo de hielo salió escupido por la varita.

Susan se volvió a colocar tras la pequeña barrera antes creada, pero el dardo atravesó las ramas de los árboles, creando así en Susan un gélido corte en el antebrazo derecho, que hizo que su varita cayera al suelo.

Collin volvió a hacer el mismo hechizo, pero Susan rodó por el suelo, cogiendo la varita a la vez que salía de su escondite, y gritaba:

- ¡Expelliarmus!

Collin volvió a esquivarlo sin problemas, al igual que el segundo que lanzó.

- Naturcifors – Exclamó Susan como última esperanza.

Esta vez un rapidísimo haz de luz verde consiguió golpear en una de las piernas de Collin, cuando saltaba para intentar esquivarlo. Entonces, la pierna del muchacho comenzó a cambiar, el pantalón negro oscuro se fue tornando marrón y comenzaron a salir una especie de ramificaciones donde antes había el zapato. Su pierna derecha se había convertido en un tronco fijado al suelo.

Ahora de poco servirían sus piruetas, pensó Susan, al igual que Harry.

- Pyrofaccium – gritó Susan. Su varita sólo produjo un tenue reflejo rojo.

Entonces la varita de Collin comenzó a brillar en una tonalidad rojiza, hasta que el muchacho chilló y soltó de golpe su arma, que instantáneamente dejó de brillar.

- Accio Varita – finalizó Susan, atrapando la varita y dando por finalizado el duelo.

Collin Creevey había perdido con todas las de la ley, había ganado quien se lo había merecido.

- Ron, tu chica no lo hace nada mal. – Comentó Harry desde la grada.

- ¡No es mi chica! – exclamó Ron, mientras en el terreno de juego, destransformaban a Collin.

- Es verdad, mas le gustaría que así fuera. – Rió Hermione. – La verdad es que lo hizo muy bien.

- Sí… es verdad – dijo Ron con la mirada perdida, sonrojándose.

Entonces la voz de Dafne los sacó de sus ensimismamientos, ya iba a comenzar el último duelo de esa jornada.

Allí estaban finalmente los últimos dos contrincantes de la primera fase de duelos: Blaise Zabini y Michael Corner. Ambos lucían una aparente seguridad, aunque no llegaban al punto de la arrogancia. Se miraban con indiferencia, tal vez examinando las virtudes y desventajas de su rival. A la orden de la profesora de Defensa, el duelo comenzó.

Michael retrocedió varios pasos, para aumentar la distancia entre él y Blaise. El Slytherin sonrió sutilmente ante esto y agitó su varita, murmurando el conjuro lo suficientemente bajo como para que Corner no pudiera entenderlo y por lo tanto, no dispuso el escudo correcto para bloquearlo y el hechizo le pegó bruscamente en el pecho, haciéndole caer al suelo.

Blaise no esperó a la recuperación de su rival y se acercó corriendo hacia él, para tocarlo con su varita y volver a producir otro encantamiento que esta vez fue detenido. No mágicamente, sino que antes de que el Slytherin pudiera terminar de provocar el hechizo, le había propinado un puntual puñetazo en la nariz. Y esta vez fue Michael el que aprovechó el momento de vulnerabilidad de su rival: se levantó, respiró hondo buscando la concentración necesaria y gritó:

- Expelliarmus.

Pero Blaise tenía la suerte de su lado. Logró esquivar el hechizo, que no había poseído una buena dirección, y convocó una hidra, más bien un pariente de una, ya que no tenía el mismo potencial que una verdadera. Un pequeño monstruo de siete cabezas de serpiente, con apariencia repugnante, se colocó delante de Michael, y sus largas y famélicas lenguas amenazaron al muchacho entre siseos.

- ¡Vaya! El Slytherin me está sorprendiendo gratamente. – Dijo Hermione

- Mejor dicho ingratamente. – Puntualizó Ron. – Todos tienen atisbos de Magia Oscura, ¿verdad, Harry?

- Es cierto, todos los hechizos hasta ahora utilizados son magia oscura de menor rango.

- Pero aun así, en años anteriores parecía difícil que los Slytherins pasaran del Flipendo – comentó Hermione.

Corner se aferró a su varita con firmeza, concentrando toda su atención en la hidra y comenzó a ejecutar hechizos cortantes para comprobar la teoría que le rondaba por la cabeza. Y sí, esa teoría era real: el monstruo que veía ante sus ojos poseía las mismas características que el ser mitológico: las cabezas volvían a crecer cuando eran amputadas.

Previendo que si se acercaba demasiado al monstruo, cobraría las consecuencias de olfatear el aliento venenoso, prefirió alejarse de él y analizar los movimientos que podía hacer. Blaise estaba plácidamente parado al otro lado del terreno, satisfecho por el desenvolvimiento del duelo. Michael sabía que la hidra no importaba, simplemente era un obstáculo a su verdadero objetivo: tenía que vencer al Slytherin si quería seguir participando en el torneo.

La hidra se lanzó contra él y Michael se apuró para esquivarla y cortarle las cabezas. El proceso se repitió unas tres veces, hasta que un error surgió en la defensa del Ravenclaw: tropezó y cayó al suelo de espalda. Tuvo que estirar el brazo para volver a agarrar su varita y cuando casi el monstruo lo estaba sitiando, hizo el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente:

- Sanctus Averno.

Como Harry había mostrado en una de las primeras clases de ED, las llamaradas de fuego surcaron a la hidra, manteniéndola controlada en su lugar. Michael sonrió complacidamente. Por lo menos ya había logrado detener al monstruo.

- Corner ha perdido. – Dijo Harry.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntaron Hermione y Ron a la vez.

- El sanctus Averno utiliza mucha energía mágica, normalmente se utiliza para bloquear unos segundos, dejar controlada a una hidra durante tiempo indefinido, le va a pagar factura – explicó Harry.

Se puso de pie y apuntó su varita hacia Zabini, para hallarse con éste haciendo lo mismo. Se miraron con desprecio a la vez que una serie de encantamientos empezaron a elaborarse. Variando entre básicos y más avanzados, fueron acercándose lentamente y girando en círculos por el terreno mientras el tiempo pasaba.

El golpe final lo dio Blaise Zabini, cuando el escudo que Michael había colocado se dislocó y ese fue el desliz que le benefició para realizar un hechizo de desarme lo suficientemente efectivo para que el duelo concluyera.

- Veis… No ha podido mantener el escudo por la pérdida de energía. Por desgracia ese hechizo es un arma de doble filo, si no se utiliza bien. – dijo Harry al finalizar el duelo.

- Vaya… Otro Slytherin para cuartos….Genial – exclamó Ron.

- Tres Gryffindors, Dos Slytherins, Dos Ravenclaws y una Hufflepuff… - contó Hermione – No podría estar más emocionante.

- ¡El vencedor: Blaise Zabini! – Exclamó la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Después de eso, sacó un pergamino del bolsillo y tras examinarlo un segundo, anunció:

- Los duelos de mañana son Harry Potter contra Terry Bott, Luna Lovegood contra Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley contra Draco Malfoy, y Susan Bones contra Blaise Zabini. ¡Qué pasen un buen día!

- ¡¿Contra Malfoy?! – Exclamó un alterado Ron. En cambio, Hermione sonrió complacida.

- Será interesante combatir contra Luna. Nunca se sabe qué esperar de ella...

- Sólo nos queda recuperar energías para mañana. – Suspiró Harry, aunque una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios.

- ¿Recuperar fuerzas? ¡No, no, no! Yo voy a entrenar. No dejaré que Malfoy me gane... – Insistió Ron, con el entrecejo fruncido. Hermione y Harry se sonrieron antes de comenzar el camino de retorno a Hogwarts.

* * *

El dormitorio de los chicos de sexto año de Gryffindor era un caos. Ropas estaban dispersas por todo el lugar, al igual que libros y pergaminos que contenían deberes. El único sector que tal vez podría llegar a considerarse ordenado era sin duda la zona de la cama de Harry, donde sus compañeros evitaban acercarse.

Clara era la razón que los llevaba a ello. Skatha pasaba la mayoría del tiempo allí, enrollada sobre la cobija de la cama y observando a los adolescentes ir y venir, comentar cosas de Quidditch o deberes y, de vez en cuando, bromear sobre chicas. Había progresado bastante con el inglés, llegando a entender a la ligera la mayoría de las cosas que decían. Por supuesto, Harry estaba orgulloso del avance que había hecho... No sólo en conocimientos sino también en disciplina.

Aunque Skatha no había tenido tantas ocasiones para probar que era una serpiente domesticada. Su amo había estado ocupado esos días con todo lo referente al torneo de duelos. Prácticamente se había olvidado de ella, aunque por la noche siempre estaba disponible para lo que ella tuviera que decirle. Le encantaría poder estar con Harry y protegerlo durante el día, pero también entendía los problemas que eso conllevaba. Con sólo ver las reacciones de sus compañeros de casa había tenido suficiente. ¡Y teóricamente eran los amigos de su amo! Argh...

Pero se aburría de sobremanera. Debajo de la cama de Harry, estaba la caja de cristal que contenía las ratas vivas de las cuales se alimentaba. Sin embargo, ya no eran suficientes para calmar su apetito y quería comenzar a _crecer_. No físicamente, sino entrenarse para la caza, desarrollar sus sentidos... Sería útil al final de cuentas... Pero seguía habiendo un problema: no había tenido tiempo de comentárselo a su dueño.

Lo había visto muy estresado en esa última semana. La Orden, sus amigos, los duelos, el ED, las clases... Aunque sabía que lo que estaba teniendo prioridad en su mente era la Orden. Por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo, Skatha se daba cuenta que no paraba de pensar en lo que Snape había dicho. Ella le sugería que esperara, que si realmente era necesario irse con el profesor de pociones, _algo_ dentro de sí se lo diría, cuando fuese el momento adecuado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella ingresó Harry, murmurando algo sobre revisar hechizos de hielo. Ella le observó interesada, mientras él revolvía su baúl en busca de uno de los libros que había comprado para las clases de ED.

- _Skatha, ¿has visto un libro de portada azul?_

- _Sí, tu amigo pelirrojo se lo llevó hace un rato. Murmuraba algo sobre machacar a Malfoy..._

- _¡¿Y se lo permitiste?!_

- _Tú me dijiste que no debía hacerle daño a nadie, ¿no? Y que él tenía permiso para retirar cosas de tu baúl..._

Harry susurró algunas palabras, la mayoría maldiciones e injurias hacia Ron, mientras volvía a acomodar las cosas que había sacado del baúl. Pero se detuvo cuando un libro de tapa verde oscura, casi negruzca, llamó su atención. Lo tomó entre sus manos y al leer el título, recordó que era el libro que había comprado en el Callejón Diagon.

Volteó a ver la contratapa, donde la misma frase que en el verano estaba grabada: "_Criador von Serpents, die Versuchung des Gifts, tief und der tenebrous Freundschaft._"

- _Kaltes Blut_. – Murmuró Harry, leyendo el título. Skatha alzó la cabeza.

- _¿Qué has dicho_

- _Este libro lo compré en el verano porque me llamó la atención... Pero no tengo idea de lo que significa el título. _

- _Repítelo._

- _Kaltes Blut... ¿Te suena?_

- _Debe ser algún idioma humano... De los idiomas de las criaturas mágicas que yo sé, no se relaciona con ninguno..._

- _Hay miles de lenguas humanas... Puedo tardar años en descubrir cuál es..._

- _¿Por qué no le preguntas a Hermione, la que tanto dices, sabe todo?_

Harry negó con la cabeza y terminó de acomodar su baúl, dejando afuera el misterioso libro. No tenía sentido preguntarle a Hermione. ¿Y si resultaba ser algo relacionado con las Artes Oscuras? No quería que ella se alterara o preocupara, le preguntara dudas complejas a las cuales no tenía una respuesta sensata, y además... Quería averiguarlo por su cuenta.

Se tendió en la cama, al lado de Skatha, y abrió el libro para echarle una ojeada. Su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando se encontró con signos extraños en vez de letras y bocetos obscuros y absurdos. En cambio, Skatha siseó en emoción y se colocó más cerca de él, para tener una mejor visión del libro.

- _¡Es la forma escrita de nuestro lenguaje!_

- _¿Qué?___

- _Es la forma escrita del pársel, Harry. Sólo los descendientes de Slytherin lo comprenden, y seguramente sólo ellos podrían abrir este libro... ¿Seguro que no tienes sangre Slytherin?___

- _No estoy relacionado familiarmente con Voldemort, Skatha, y me alegro que sea así.___

- _Uhm... El caso es que... ¿no entiendes lo que dice?___

- _Absolutamente nada.___

- _Entonces, te enseñaré a hacerlo.___

- _No sabía que el pársel también se podía escribir...___

Skatha se acurrucó más contra él y empezó a explicarle cómo era la forma escrita del pársel. A Harry le resultó realmente complicado al principio entenderlo, ya que estaba basado en los principios y virtudes de las serpientes, habiendo sido creado por Salazar Slytherin, para la transmisión de documentos a sus hijos, sin que otros magos pudieran enterarse de sus contenidos...

A la media hora, se sintió mareado por la información recibida, no obstante había empezado a identificar los signos. Lo que sí resultaba extraño era el idioma del título... ¿Para qué escribir todo un libro en pársel, para luego nominarlo en idioma humano? Aunque no importaba ya cuál era su significado, con el paso del tiempo podría leer el libro y no necesitaría saberlo... Pero la curiosidad podía más en el espíritu Gryffindor.

Resultaba verdaderamente atrayente la forma en la que Skatha parecía saber y enseñar sus conocimientos. No había porqué dudar de su sabiduría, habiendo sido heredada de sus antepasados. Harry suponía que la serpiente escondía muchos secretos más, a parte de su espeluznante inteligencia y astucia. Seguramente sería un estupendo espécimen en la acción también...

- _Harry, ¿por qué no salimos un rato?_

- _Skatha, sabes que no es bueno que la gente te vea..._

- _Pero podríamos ir a los terrenos... Me siento arruinada aquí adentro, encerrada... Sin entrenarme._

- _¿Acaso las ratas han dejado de ser tu comida favorita?_

- _Sabes que no cubren mi apetito. Además, quiero intentar cazar por mí misma._

- _¿Así que ahora quieres independizarte?_

- _¡Prometo no hacer nada malo!_

Harry rió ante la suplicante solicitud de su amiga, pero luego de meditarlo, aceptó. Skatha no merecía estar encerrada. Además, era de noche y nadie vería a la serpiente en los terrenos. Y si cuidaba de los pasos de su amiga, no tendrían porqué arrepentirse de nada y sería una noche productiva. Era hora de que la serpiente comenzara a cazar animales lo suficientemente grandes como para alimentar sus dos metros de largo... y ejercitar sus habilidades de reptil.

Así que el joven de Gryffindor se abrigó y Skatha se subió a su cuello, intentando ocultarse en sus ropas, para luego descender a la sala común de Gryffindor, asesorarse de que ni Ron ni Hermione estuvieran allí y luego caminar hasta las puertas de Hogwarts, saliendo de inmediato a los terrenos. Muchos alumnos le contemplaban confundidos, al verle salir a esa hora al aire libre, cuando debería estar cenando en el Gran Comedor.

Una vez solos en el exterior del castillo, Skatha bajó felizmente al suelo y se desplazó al lado de Harry mientras éste caminaba en dirección al lago, cerca de los límites del bosque prohibido. Minutos más tarde, Harry estaba apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol, viéndola a ella husmear concentradamente en busca de rastros de animales, entre las zonas superficiales del bosque.

No era una noche muy encantadora. La luna brillaba pura en el cielo, a punto de llegar a su ciclo de luna llena, aunque espesas nubes surcaban el cielo, encubriendo tras ellas las estrellas. Había una brisa muy fría sacudiendo las copas de los árboles, presagiando una fuerte lluvia para los próximos días.

Pero nada de eso interesaba a Harry, quien tenía su interés fijo en la imagen del castillo de Hogwarts. El ambiente ilustre y respetable que inspiraban sus majestuosas murallas, las luces artificiales que se divisaban, iluminando desde aquel lugar y... la sensación de protección y calidez que todo hogar brindaba. Un hogar aislado de los problemas del exterior, de la Comunidad Mágica y Muggle... Un hogar donde había encontrado la felicidad y el amor... Pero que no sería eterna si no sabía cómo defenderla.

- _Harry... Mira._

Harry bajó su vista al suelo, donde Skatha le mostraba orgullosamente la presa que tenía entre sus mortales mandíbulas. Sintió su estómago retorcerse al ver una acromántula, de tamaño mediano, muerta en la boca de su serpiente. Observó a Skatha terminar de digerir al pobre arácnido y le sonrió, felicitándola, y ella volvió a internarse en la cacería.

Ver a la acromántula le había traído viejos recuerdos... En segundo año, cuando él y Ron se habían introducido en el bosque prohibido, para indagar en la búsqueda de pistas que los guiaran a la Cámara Secreta y al Heredero de Slytherin, arriesgando sus vidas. Cuántas cosas grandiosas había vivido lado a lado con sus amigos... Y había crecido y madurado gracias a esas experiencias, aunque el golpe final había sido definitivamente la muerte de Sirius...

Cerró los ojos con abatimiento. Sirius... Cómo lo añoraba en aquel momento. Aún no superaba ese hueco vacío que había dejado en su alma, en su vida... Y sospechaba que nunca terminaría de sanar esa herida, esa sensación de culpabilidad... Porque fue su error, fue su ingenuidad... Y Sirius tuvo que pagar por él. Murió por una causa que no debería haber existido jamás. Cerró los puños, con furia. Él le vengaría. Haría pagar a Lestrange, a Voldemort... a todo aquel que tuviera alguna relación indirecta con su muerte...

Sintió el verdadero odio recorrer sus venas. Aquella fuerza que le impulsaba, que le tentaba... A la cual Snape se había referido en la reunión de la Orden... Era Peligroso Poder Puro. No obstante, menguó su intensidad cuando la imagen de Hermione retornó a su mente. El odio no llevaba a nada, y... Dumbledore lo había dicho a fines del curso anterior: su verdadera habilidad yacía en el amor, en el sentimiento... No había razón para creer que el odio sería la herramienta del triunfo.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Skatha intentando cazar a otra acromántula, un poco más grande y experimentada. Su postura era amenazante, sus ojos rojos estaban fijos en el cuerpo del arácnido y sus ataques eran matemáticos y astutos. Su víctima no estaba a la altura de tales destrezas y terminó muriendo, por su debilidad...

_Como en la guerra..._

Era la eterna ley de la naturaleza: matar o morir. Por más cruel e injusta que fuera, era la realidad y había que aceptarla tal como se la revelaba.

¿Él qué era: víctima o asesino?

Sintió vértigo al recordar la Profecía. Estaba condenado desde que había nacido a ese maldito destino. Nadie le había preguntado si él quería ser el niño que vivió, nadie le había preguntado si él quería aquella vida de fama y desgracias... Nadie. Era injusto, terriblemente injusto no poder vivir la vida que él quería.

Sí, tenía miedo. No por él, jamás por sí mismo. Sino por aquellos a los que quería. El pasado había demostrado que aquellas personas cercanas a él estaban castigadas a su mismo destino: morir, sin tener nada que objetar. Ni sus padres, ni Cedric, ni Sirius, ni los Dursley habían tenido la oportunidad de defenderse, de vivir...

Sólo porque Voldemort seguía vivo, buscándolo y torturándolo. Todo sería muchísimo más fácil si dominara Inglaterra de una vez por todas... Morirían todos y ya. La Causa por la que luchaba le había provocado tantas pérdidas, tantas agonías...

¿Valía la pena seguir en aquel camino?

Sí. Y tenía una razón muy buena para hacerlo... Venganza. No podía dejar que las muertes de sus seres queridos hubieran sido en vano, no podía dejar que Voldemort se saliera con la suya...

Y Hermione... Sus padres eran muggles. Serían los primeros en caer en caso de que Voldemort triunfara y... No quería ese final para ellos, no quería que Hermione viviera lo que él vivió. La quería feliz y, en lo posible, a su lado.

¿Qué clase de monstruo sería si fuera indiferente a esas razones, si le dejara a Voldemort el camino libre y huyera, sólo porque le parecía injusto lo que sucedía? Había personas que merecían ser torturadas, pero otras tantas que no... Y lucharía por ellas.


	13. Capítulo 13 No tengas miedo

_Surprise__, surprise! XD Luego de... ¿tres meses? Sin actualizar, aquí estamos de nuevo! Esperamos que nos hayan extrañado XDDD Excusas y demás las dejaremos para otro momento. Sólo diré una cosa: ¡fue Rómulo! –Se ve a Parv apuntar acusadoramente a su colega- _

_Por cierto... no creemos poder actualizar hasta fines de febrero por lo menos, ya que yo (Parv) me voy de vacaciones por 15 días, lejos de cualquier PC (aunque no se preocupen, he dejado mis contactos para acosar a Romu y que escriba en mi ausencia XD) _

_Ojalá__ disfruten del capi! Es uno de los más largos del fict hasta el momento. _

_Gracias por todos los reviews, el apoyo y la paciencia!!_

**

* * *

**

**Kary**** Anabell Black:** Bueno, bueno, sobre todo perdón por la tardanza y esperamos que sigas leyendo este fanfict!! Y gracias por seguirnos .

**Sacralo** Sip, yo como lector estoy contigo, a muchos ficts les falta originalidad en el combate, por eso en este hemos intentado ser más innovadores. Perdón por el retraso y gracias por seguir leyéndonos .

**Gandulfo** Sentimos la demora pero asumo yo (Rómulo) toda la culpa, ya que he estado un mes y medio sin ordenador por una maldita avería y otro mes estudiando, bueno... Para el duelo entre Harry y Draco aún quedan un par de capítulos…jajaja, pero haber que te parece el capi nuevo. Gracias por seguirnos .

**Xela** Nos alegra que te guste el fict, perdón por la tardanza y espero que te guste este nuevo cap.

**Aidee** Lo dicho, perdón por el retraso, es el problema de hacer ficts compartidos que no depende solo de una persona, y en este caso Parv tenía escrita su parte hace más de dos meses y yo no he podido concluir hasta ahora, espero que te guste el capi nuevo.

**Barby****-Black:** Bueno espero que poco a poco se vuelva menos confuso cuando se vayan descubriendo más cosas. Tal vez veas pronto otro enfrentamiento de Harry y Draco. Hemos decidido hacer un Harry que no se culpe por la muerte, o al menos eso aparenta, ya veremos qué pasa. Gracias por el review.

**Juaniweb** Bueno, ya está aquí la actualización. Espero que sea de tu agrado, saludos .

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13 – No tengas miedo**

El 29 de octubre era una tarde gris. El bosque prohibido se agitaba bruscamente por el viento frío de otoño, mientras todo el alumnado de Hogwarts se concentraba en el campo de Quidditch, donde ahora había un estadio preparado para los duelos. Los Cuartos de Final estaban a punto de comenzar.

Harry y Terry se dieron la mano antes de colocarse en su lugar correspondiente en el terreno. Los dos estaban colocados en posición ofensiva.

Harry esta vez se había puesto unos pantalones más cómodos para el duelo, así en cuestión de agilidad había ganado, y ese era uno de sus puntos fuertes debido al Quidditch.

Ambos observaban detenidamente la varita de Dafne.

Luz Roja.

- _Saxum Igneas _

- _Aqua Afflatus_

Terry volvió a utilizar el hechizo que usó contra Pansy, lanzando una gran bomba de agua, en cambio Harry había utilizado un hechizo Ígneo, una esfera candente del mismo tamaño. Los Dos hechizos chocaron creando una gran nube de vapor de agua que cubrió parcialmente el terreno.

Harry sonrió.

Una roca de gran tamaño se dirigía hacia Terry, este reaccionó rápidamente rodando por el suelo.

- ¡Harry no había convocado una Bola de Fuego! – exclamó Hermione – sino una roca magmática – Ron puso una cara de sorpresa.

- ¡Por eso la bola se transformó en una roca! ¡Terry la enfrió!

- _Fluctuo Pes_ – gritó Terry, su varita hizo un resplandor azul, pero no pasó nada más.

Su sonrisa se llenó de suficiencia mientras esquivaba un expelliarmus de Harry.

Harry frunció el ceño, este duelo iba a ser interesante.

- _Mare Apertum _

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, todo lo que le rodeaba se fue convirtiendo en agua dejándolo encerrado en un pequeño circulo de terreno. El terreno se había convertido en un gran lago, entonces se fijó en Terry… ¡estaba flotando! Entonces comprendió el hechizo que había hecho antes, era un hechizo de flote, el Ravenclaw estaba aventajando a Harry y ambos lo sabían.

Terry comenzó a correr en dirección a Harry con la varita en alto, Harry miraba a un sitio y a otro intentando buscar una salida, una gota de sudor le caía por la mejilla.

- _Liquo Redditto_ – dijo, frenándose a un par de metros de harry

Dos pequeños torbellinos se comenzaron a formar detrás de Harry y poco a poco fueron cogiendo la forma de Terry, Harry se dio la vuelta al ver los dos clones acuáticos de Terry. Los dos clones sonrieron y se lanzaron a atrapar a Harry.

- _Hydrantropus_ – gritó Harry justo antes de recibir el impacto de las dos replicas

Las dos replicas explotaron en agua cuando chocaron con Harry…pero Harry también había estallado en agua.

Terry y todos los espectadores se habían quedado perplejos. Terry giró 180 grados y miró a ambos lados, hasta que vio tres remolinos de agua que iban cogiendo la forma de Harry

Bien…uno real y dos clones…esto se pone difícil – pensó Terry

Pero dos de los Harrys tenían el cabello largo atado en una coleta.

Harry frunció el ceño. Mierda…– pensó frustrado Terry en cambio sonrió, apuntó con la varita y gritó:

- _Flame Solaris_ – un potente rayo de luz solar se dirigía hacia Harry, pero ambos clones saltaron interponiéndose entre el rayo y Harry. Ambos estallaron, dejando empapados a ambos contrincantes

No ha salido del todo mal – pensó Harry – vamos a acabar ya

Harry apuntó a sus pies, que flotaban en el agua como efecto secundario de uno de sus hechizos, y gritó:

- _Geos orogenum _

Las aguas comenzaron a moverse y justo debajo de sus pies comenzó a salir una porción de roca que cada vez iba emergiendo más y más, hasta que realizó un pilar de roca de unos dos metros de altura. Terry lo miraba con preocupación. ¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido? – pensó Entonces apuntó a la columna y se dispuso a lanzar un hechizo, pero Harry se le adelantó.

- _Troneasphero_– gritó Harry apuntando al agua.

Una pequeña esfera de luz amarillenta rodeada por relámpagos azules se fundió a toda velocidad con el agua. Terry abrió mucho los ojos antes de que una descarga eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo y la superficie del terreno.

Terry salió por los aires, su pelo medianamente largo había quedado completamente de punta, su piel se había oscurecido ligeramente, y estaba apunto de caer al agua inconsciente, en una posición bastante peligrosa.

- _Wingardium leviosa_ – Gritó Harry, y el cuerpo de Terry se frenó poco a poco sin dejarlo hundir en el agua. Luego, con otro movimiento de varita, depositó al Ravenclaw fuera del ring, dando así por finalizado el duelo.

- Ganador: Harry Potter – dijo Dafne con su voz mágicamente ampliada.

Bien… ahora, ¿cómo bajaré yo de aquí? – pensó Harry.

Entonces sintió como una fuerza que lo arrastraba levitando hasta fuera del terreno mágicamente modificado. Había sido el pequeño profesor Flitwick que estaba ayudando a la recomposición del terreno.

- Gracias – murmuró Harry mientras se acercaba a comprobar el estado de Terry.

Junto a éste se encontraba Madame Pomfrey, que al acercarse, lo miró con recelo.

- ¿Cómo está Terry, señora Pomfrey? – preguntó educadamente Harry.

- Está durmiendo plácidamente, pero eso no justifica la utilización de un hechizo tan peligroso. – Recriminó Madame Pomfrey.

- Lo siento, pero medí mis fuerzas para que no fuera humanamente peligroso. – dijo Harry mientras se frotaba la nuca avergonzado.

Pomfrey se levantó, le miró por ambos lados y cuando vio que no sufría ningún tipo de daño, le mandó a su asiento.

Ya habían anunciado los nombres de los dos nuevos oponentes, Hermione y Luna, y el terreno estaba completamente adecentado. Harry se encontró con Hermione cuando él subía y ella bajaba.

- Lo has hecho muy bien, cariño – dijo Hermione.

- No ha sido nada. – dijo él, avergonzado – Mucha suerte – dijo, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Entonces ambos siguieron su camino, pero cuando estaban a unos dos metros Harry exclamó: – ¡Ah! Y no tengas miedo – dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo y seguía adelante.

¿De qué puedo tener miedo?, Pensó Hermione mientras se acercaba al terreno Tanto Luna como Dafne ya se encontraban allí, el duelo estaba apunto de comenzar.

La castaña miró fijamente a su oponente, ésta lucía con una boba sonrisa de… ¿no encontrarse en este mundo? Y sus ojos perdidos tampoco ayudaban.

Dafne les puso en previo aviso del comienzo del duelo, y pocos segundos después, las chispas rojas inundaron la visión de los participantes.

Hermione se colocó en una posición ofensiva, manteniendo su varita en alto, Luna por otra parte seguía en su mundo de fantasía, parecía que no se había percatado del comienzo del duelo.

- _Expelliarmus _– gritó Hermione, pensando que siempre era preferible empezar por un hechizo básico.

Luna no salió de su subconsciente hasta que el haz estaba a pocos centímetros.

- _Incantatem genus_ – Exclamó Luna, y la varita pareció absorber el rayo de luz, sorprendiendo así a todos los presentes y luego exclamó – Incarcero.

La varita brilló más intensamente de lo normal, y dos gruesas cadenas como las que había conjurado el año pasado golpearon en Hermione y la dejó completamente inmovilizada.

- _Desmaius_ – gritó Luna, ahora mostraba un rostro concentrado.

Hermione consiguió esquivar a duras penas el hechizo de Luna, y como pudo, se colocó la varita apuntando a las cadenas y exclamó:

- _Coluber Morphus _

Las gruesas cadenas negras se fueron transformando en dos gruesas serpientes del mismo color, que se fueron deslizando poco a poco hasta dejar libre a Hermione. Ésta hizo un gesto, y las dos serpientes se acercaron velozmente a atacar a Luna.

La primera serpiente inició un ataque saltando para intentar morder a Luna, ésta lo esquivó rotando noventa grados a su izquierda y saltando, y justo al caer gritó:

- _Sectio Iugulum _

Una luz verde seccionó el cuello de la serpiente, pero al haber dejado descuidado una de las serpientes, ésta se había enroscado alrededor de su pierna izquierda.

- _Ficta imago_ – gritó Hermione, y una luz blanca golpeó a la serpiente enroscada transformándola en mármol, y por lo tanto dejándola inmovilizada.

Hermione seguía con la varita en alto, en guardia para el contraataque de su adormilada compañera, ahora contrincante. La pierna de Luna estaba completamente inmóvil, pero ella decidió no hacer nada, sólo bajó la varita y cerró los ojos. Hermione tras esta actitud los abrió por la incomprensión. Un viento se arremolinó alrededor de Luna, haciendo así que su cabello ondease de una forma algo tenebrosa, sus ojos seguían cerrados y su varita apuntando al suelo.

De repente abrió los ojos a la misma vez que daba un golpe con la varita en el aire y de la punta se escapó un pequeño resplandor.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, mientras que el resto del público miraba sin comprender la situación.

Pero poco a poco el cielo de esa tarde gris se fue oscureciendo, dando paso a unas grandes nubes negras, que por el rugir de sus truenos y el resplandor de sus relámpagos, anunciaban una tormenta.

Hermione miró al cielo sorprendida.

¿Luna sería capaz de hacer un hechizo climatológico de tal intensidad? Lo dudaba, entonces volvió a mirar al frente, con su varita aún alzada, y se encontró con los ojos azules de Luna. En aquel momento Hermione abrió los ojos de una forma desorbitada, y su boca mostraba una mueca de asombro…y terror. Los ojos de la Ravenclaw, de un azul cobalto se habían tornado de un color rojo, más rojo que la sangre en estado puro. La pupila se había estirado verticalmente hasta ser una finísima línea de oscuridad. Hermione conocía esos ojos, y posiblemente todos los presentes también.

La clara tez de Lovegood había sido reemplazada por una escamosa piel blanca como la tiza. Hermione poco a poco vio como la altura de su compañera Ravenclaw había sido dejada atrás, para encontrarse de frente con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort sonreía, una macabra media sonrisa.

- ¿Tienes miedo, maldita sangre sucia? – Escupió el señor tenebroso.

Hermione, no respondió, se había quedado completamente paralizada, y eso fue suficiente respuesta para el Lord.

La varita de Hermione había caído al suelo de la impresión, y Hermione retrocedía poco a poco, era incapaz de reaccionar.

Voldemort apuntaba a Hermione al corazón acercándose poco a poco a ella.

- ¡Mataré a todos los sangre sucia! – dijo Voldemort, levantó la varita como si blandiera un látigo gritando: – _Avada Kedavra_

El rayo verde salió disparado de la varita del Dark Lord a gran velocidad.

Pero a Hermione le pareció una eternidad, la luz verde se acercaba hacia ella, su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

- ¡¡¡Hermione!!!

Un cuerpo se interpuso entre el rayo verde y ella, el mismo cuerpo que había gritado su nombre hacia escasos segundos, el cuerpo de la persona que ella más quería en ese mundo... el cuerpo de Harry.

A Hermione se le cayó el mundo a los pies en ese instante, se derrumbó de rodillas al suelo, perdiendo toda clase de fuerza, y sus lágrimas decayeron sobre Harry... Sobre el cuerpo inerte que ahora sostenía en sus débiles brazos, olvidándose del mundo, olvidándose de Voldemort, olvidándose de todos los que los observaban. Sólo conseguía recordar los momentos junto a Harry…la vida de su amado pasaba a gran velocidad por su mente, y junto a la vida de Harry, también su propia vida. El rescate de la piedra filosofal… la liberación de Sirius con Buckbeak… las riñas por los deberes… las felicitaciones por los partidos de Quidditch… su primer beso… su último beso… sus últimas palabras.

_…Sus últimas palabras…_

¡Ah! Y no tengas miedo – dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo y seguía adelante.

_…No tengas miedo…_

- ¡Claro! – exclamó abriendo los ojos.

El hechizo del duelo entre Ernie y Luna, el viento y el resplandor en la varita. La reacción de Ernie, sensación de miedo intenso. El viento y el resplandor de su varita minutos antes.

Hermione se levantó, dejando a Harry en el suelo, se secó las lágrimas y cogió la varita con determinación. Por ultimo se colocó en posición ofensiva enfrente de Voldemort.

- Adelante, Luna, sigamos con el duelo – exclamó Hermione.

El cielo volvía a ser gris, Harry había desaparecido del suelo, se encontraba en la grada, como pudo comprobar echando un vistazo en un leve segundo, y Voldemort…volvía a ser Luna, había sido todo un hechizo ilusorio.

Gracias, Harry – pensó Hermione.

- _¡Bombarda!_ - Gritó Hermione.

- _Impedimenta_. – Contraatacó Luna.

La explosión creada por Hermione fue reducida por el escudo de Luna, pero ella no consiguió aguantar con su varita en la mano.

- _Accio varita_. - Exclamó Hermione.

El utensilio comenzó a flotar, no obstante la Ravenclaw, haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, alargó la mano y se volvió a apoderar de su propia varita. Jadeaba y sus brazos temblaban por causa de la energía mágica pérdida.

Hermione se puso de nuevo en guardia, pero Luna bajó la varita y gritó:

- Me rindo. - dijo luna entre incesantes jadeos.

Hermione se acercó a luna y la ayudó a salir del terreno para llevarla junto a la exaltada enfermera. Tras comprobar que no corría ningún peligro, y que el pequeño Flitwich volviera a reformar el campo, hermione subió para encontrarse con harry.

Mientras subía se cruzó con ron, el siguiente duelista.

- Mucha suerte, Ronald. – Dijo, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

Ron no respondió, se encontraba muy tenso y temblaba ligeramente, pero consiguió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento y siguió con su camino.

- Lo has hecho muy bien, preciosa. - Dijo el moreno dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla cuando llegó hasta las gradas.

- Sí, pero he ganado gracias a ti. Gracias por ayudarme contra el hechizo pesadilla. - Dijo la castaña, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, quien simplemente le sonrió.

En el terreno de juego, Malfoy y Ron se miraban intensamente, con profundo odio, observando de reojo a la profesora de defensa.

Harry contemplaba intranquilo el campo de duelo, pensando que Ron tenía poco que hacer. Malfoy había cambiado, irradiaba un aura negativa... un aura que sólo había visto en mortífagos.

- Venga, Ronald. - Gritó Hermione. - Harry, sinceramente, ¿Ron puede ganar?

- No... - dijo el Gryffindor, desesperanzado.

La luz roja se alzó en el cielo gris.

- _Torus flammo_ - grito el rubio. Un destello azul oscuro inundó la punta de su varita.

- _Fucuo dermus_ - Exclamó el pelirrojo mientras su varita se iluminaba en un color naranja.

Los dos rayos chocaron produciendo una pequeña explosión. Ambos contrincantes cerraron los ojos, pero en pocos segundos volvieron a ponerse en guardia.

- _Vamperis glads_. - Exclamó Malfoy. Un haz rojo cruzó el terreno.

Ron consiguió esquivar el haz, pero éste le rozó el brazo izquierdo, creándole un profundo corte.

Draco sonrió y haciendo un movimiento de varita, del corte de Ron salió una pequeña cantidad de sangre, luego de que el Gryffindor gritase de dolor. La sangre comenzó a coger forma, hasta formar una afilada hoja de sable, completamente roja. Ron no sabía cómo reaccionar, se había quedado anonadado por la magnitud del hechizo. Pero tuvo que reanimarse cuando aquel sanguinario sable le atacó.

Draco controlaba aquella arma. Ron esquivaba el sable cómo podía, no obstante estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Tras un sablazo vertical, el instrumento golpeó con tanta fuerza en el suelo que se quedó clavado.

Me llega a dar ese golpe y me mata - Pensó Ron

- _Taenia obligo_ - una luz blanca recubrió el brazo de Ron, vendándolo.

Ahora me toca a mí - pensó Ron.

- _Geos carcerum_ - Gritó él.

Una pared de roca emergió alrededor de Draco hasta cubrirlo por completo. No obstante, pocos segundos después, una explosión desde su interior dejó al Slytherin libre.

- _Wingardium leviosa_ - Gritó Ron antes de que las rocas cayeran al suelo.

Éstas quedaron flotando en el aire. Ron hizo un movimiento brusco con la varita para que se desplomaran sobre Malfoy.

- _Wingardium leviosa_ - Gritó también Malfoy.

Las rocas quedaron suspendidas. Ron hacía presión hacia abajo mientras que Draco hacía presión hacia el lado opuesto. Pero éste último parecía poseer más fuerza, y las rocas se iban acercando cada vez más a Ron, quien flojeaba. Había perdido mucha sangre tras el último hechizo.

Finalmente Ron desistió y las rocas se dirigieron peligrosamente hacia él. Las primeras las consiguió esquivar, pero igualmente el resto le golpearon en diversas partes del cuerpo, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Malfoy sonrió con la victoria en el bolsillo, o eso pensaba.

Se giró y comenzaba a marcharse, Dafne estaba a punto de proclamarle ganador cuando Ron comenzó poco a poco a moverse. Se levantó lentamente. Sus ropas estaban rotas por varios sitios y la venda que había convocado se había roto, dejando brotar la sangre por todo el brazo izquierdo.

Ron tosió, escupiendo sangre. Una roca le había golpeado en el pecho. Él era conciente de que estaba perdiendo, y sus opciones de vencer eran mínimas.

Sólo me queda una opción. – pensó Ron.

Ron alzó su varita. Draco se detuvo y se giró lentamente para mirar fijamente a su adversario. Draco quería ver lo que podía hacer Ron en su estado.

- _Beatus _… - comenzó a decir Ron, la punta de su varita brilló con un resplandor dorado - …_Vinculorum_…

Alrededor de Draco se formó una circunferencia de dos metros de radio que resplandecía en la misma tonalidad que la varita de Ron. Draco miró a ambos lados con los ojos muy abiertos.

- _…¡Intereo!_ – concluyó Ron gritando.

Su varita resplandeció segadoramente, y donde estuvo la circunferencia, unas brillantes paredes se habían alzado hasta crear una cúpula donde Draco se quedó encerrado.

En la grada, tanto Harry, como Hermione e incluso el mismísimo Dumbledore se habían quedado asombrados.

- ¡Este es un hechizo de nivel de auror! – exclamó Harry, levantándose de su asiento

Draco se acercó a las paredes de la cúpula, pero cuando estuvo a punto de rozarla con las yemas de los dedos, Ron dijo:

- Yo de ti no haría eso, si lo tocas explotará y morirás – dijo Ron que se había acercado poco a poco a la cúpula. – Ríndete y la quitaré.

Draco gritó frustradamente, frunciendo el ceño de una manera terrorífica.

- _Desmaius_ – gritó Draco hacia la pared. Ésta pareció absorber el rayo rojo y a la vez la cúpula disminuyó.

- Sigue así, Malfoy – dijo Ron entre jadeos. – Cada vez que intentes hechizarla o maldecirla se hará más pequeña, sólo te queda una alternativa: ríndete.

Ron deseaba ver la expresión de rabia en el rostro de Draco, pero ésta nunca apareció. Todo lo contrario: el rubio platino sonrió y apuntó con la varita al suelo.

- _Foramen Furvus_ – gritó Draco.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación pasó a una velocidad que pocos de los presentes lograron apreciar. Pero Harry lo vio como si de una pesadilla se tratase: a cámara lenta.

Draco desapareció de la cúpula, apareciendo detrás de Ron mediante un agujero negro, como el que había utilizado el día anterior contra Cho. Ron no tuvo tiempo a darse la vuelta cuando un haz naranja le golpeó en la espalda y salió despedido directamente a la cúpula de su creación.

- ¡¡RON!! – gritó Harry. ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

Lo único que sucedió después fue que todos quedaron cegados luego de una gran explosión de luz.

* * *

Hermione se había quedado en estado de shock, aun no podía verse lo que había ocurrido debido al humo, pero ella estaba temblando con los ojos muy abiertos. Poco a poco se giró para buscar consuelo y alguna explicación a Harry, pero éste no se encontraba en su asiento. Hermione se volvió a girar en dirección al terreno de juego. El humo comenzaba a dispersarse y se entreveían dos figuras. La primera de las figuras era la de Draco Malfoy, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Enfrente, la segunda figura comenzó a divisarse, Hermione se dio cuenta que esa persona estaba sosteniendo en brazos a otra persona…la segunda figura era…

- ¡¡Harry!! – exclamó Hermione.

Harry estaba enfrente de Draco y sostenía a Ron en los brazos. Su expresión era de profundo odio al mago que tenía enfrente. Una pequeña aura blanca rodeaba a Harry.

- Esto no quedará así, Malfoy. – Exclamó con furia el moreno.

Todo el mundo creía que Harry se abalanzaría sobre Draco, pero no lo hizo. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Madame Pomfrey. La enfermera también estaba totalmente shockeada por lo sucedido.

- Sólo está inconsciente. – dijo Harry.

Madame Pomfrey pareció salir de su anonadamiento y conjuró una camilla para llevarse a Ron, pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención: todas sus heridas habían cicatrizado.

* * *

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, el siguiente duelo se realizó tras que algunos de los profesores lograran reparar la tarima.

En ese duelo se enfrentaban Susan Bones y Blaise Zabini. Los dos se encontraban uno enfrente del otro, aunque uno de los participantes no tenía la mente allí.

Por cuarta vez en la tarde, la luz roja dio comienzo al enfrentamiento entre la Hufflepuff y el Slytherin. Éste último fue quien inició el duelo.

- _Expelliarmus_ – exclamó Zabini.

- _Impedimenta_ – dijo Susan.

Desde la grada, Hermione y Harry observaban silenciosamente el duelo. Desde lo ocurrido con Ron ninguno de los dos había articulado palabra, Hermione simplemente se había apoyado en él y Harry había puesto su brazo arropando a la chica.

- _Sismo_ – gritó Zabini.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y se formó una gran grieta en el suelo que hizo tropezar a Susan, pero su varita no se cayó.

- _Reducto _– gritó Susan desde el suelo.

El haz de luz azul claro golpeó a Zabini en las piernas, tirándolo al suelo, pero al igual que Susan, no soltó la varita.

- _Carcero Stirpa_ – gritó Susan, ya en pie.

Unas gruesas raíces surgieron del suelo y aprisionaron por completo al Slytherin.

- Ríndete. – Ordenó Susan en una clara posición de ventaja

- Nunca. – Dijo Blaise por su orgullo Slytherin, aunque quedaba gravemente mermado al encontrarse en el suelo frente a una Hufflepuff.

- Tú te lo has buscado, _¡vepresis!_ – Un haz verde oscuro golpeó a las raíces que mantenían sujeto el brazo de Blaise y comenzaron a salir unas grandes espinas.

Blaise estalló en un grito de dolor, soltando su varita. Susan sonrió.

- _Accio Varita_ – exclamó, y cuando tuvo la varita en la mano dijo: – _Marcidus Sertorum._

Y poco a poco la raíz fue desapareciendo, se marchitó al igual que la andadura del Slytherin en el torneo.

- Ganadora: Susan Bones.

- Los duelos de mañana serán Harry Potter contra Hermione Granger, y Draco Malfoy contra Susan Bones.

* * *

- Señor Potter, ¿puede venir un segundo? – Escuchó que le llamaba la profesora McGonagall entre todo el montón de alumnos.

Suspiró, imaginándose que la profesora simplemente sería intermediaria en su relación con Dumbledore; indudablemente, el director todavía no había reunido la valentía para dirigirse directamente a él y necesitaba de personas como ella para hacerle conocer sus intenciones.

Hermione le miró de reojo, ligeramente preocupada. Ella intuía que algo malo había ocurrido hacía poco tiempo en la Orden y, a pesar de que Harry no había dicho absolutamente nada al respecto, sabía que la desaparición de Snape tenía algo que ver. Asimismo, su agilidad para conectar ideas le llevó a deducir que esto último tenía un vínculo estrecho con Harry... y eso era lo que tenía agobiado a Dumbledore.

Además, por supuesto, el profesor Dumbledore estaría interesado en escuchar de boca de Harry su testimonio sobre los extraños sucesos recientes, tales como su actuación en los duelos y cómo logró salvarle la vida a Ron...

- Te alcanzaré luego en la Sala Común, Mione. – Tras darle a Hermione un suave beso en la mejilla, Harry se encaminó hacia McGonagall, cuidando de que la expresión de su rostro no mostrara nerviosismo ni desconcierto.

- ¿Me llamaba, profesora? – Cuestionó, una vez estuvo frente a frente con ella; la profesora le examinó con cautela tras sus anteojos de marco cuadrado.

- El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que le comunicara que desea hablar con usted.

- ¿Ahora?

- Lo más pronto posible. – Harry apretó sus labios.

No tenía ganas para hablar con Dumbledore, no obstante cuánto antes se llevara a cabo esa conversación tan anhelada, cuánto antes podría deshacerse del problema. Tenía que practicar un par de hechizos que le serían útiles antes del duelo con Hermione. Sabía que ella no sería una oponente fácil: habían estado hablando al respecto y habían prometido ponerse serios, olvidarse de la relación que mantenían y realizar el duelo con objetividad. Sin embargo, Harry se creía incapaz de levantar la varita contra ella y necesitaría mentalizarse sobre ello.

Se preguntaba de qué quería conversar Dumbledore. Había tantos tópicos graves que podrían ser mencionados, pero no tenía la seguridad de que fueran los elegidos. Bah. Algo le decía que el vejete sólo había esperado hasta tener una excusa lo suficientemente válida para conducirlo a su despacho para luego dirigir el diálogo a dónde le interesara realmente.

- Está bien, profesora. Ahora mismo iré a verlo. – Se esforzó en mantener el tono calmo de su voz, y no convertirlo en irritabilidad. Ella asintió y se volteó para luego perderse en el pasillo del primer piso.

Respiró hondo antes de ponerse en marcha él también.

* * *

Tocó la puerta antes de ingresar al despacho. Escuchó la voz del profesor invitándolo a entrar y así lo hizo. El cálido ambiente de la sala le dio la bienvenida. Nada había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado a solas con el profesor en el lugar, pero nada de eso le interesó. Su vista se fijó instintivamente en Fawkes cuando el pájaro emitió una suave melodía que le inspiró confianza y tranquilidad. Luego, desvió sus ojos hasta la ventana que permitía ver el estadio de Quidditch, actualmente transformado en un estadio para los duelos. Tras eso, inspeccionó cada uno de los cuadros de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts. Era demasiado obvio que estaba tratando de ganar tiempo antes de mirar directamente a Dumbledore.

Pero ese momento llegó y las esmeraldas quedaron centradas en los ojos azules del profesor; ambas mentes estaban correctamente cerradas a los agentes externos y sus expresiones eran ilegibles, aunque Dumbledore tenía una sonrisa bonachona en su rostro. Nada que lograra engañar a Harry.

- Buenas tardes, Harry. Me alegra que hayas decidido venir tan pronto. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Saludó Dumbledore al mismo tiempo que le señalaba la silla dispuesta enfrente de su escritorio.

Si bien el muchacho hubiera preferido permanecer de pie, eligió aceptar la oferta y sentarse cortésmente.

- Bastante bien, profesor. – La sonrisa de Dumbledore se ensanchó levemente.

- Has tenido una excelente actuación en los duelos, Harry.

Sino fuera por viejas experiencias, Potter hubiera pensando que aquellas palabras estaban cargadas de un orgullo paternal y no de un doble sentido.

- Gracias, profesor, aunque mis compañeros también lo han hecho genial. Lástima la derrota de Ron, pero... – Harry quiso desviar el tema central lo más delicadamente posible.

- El señor Malfoy tiene potencial. – Dumbledore terminó la frase por él.

- No obstante, es muy fácil tener ventaja sobre los demás cuando se utilizan las Artes Oscuras. – Harry lanzó una indirecta casual, que el profesor no obvió.

- Pero las Artes Oscuras tampoco tienen tantas ventajas. – Replicó Dumbledore. – Si bien son fáciles de aprender y desarrollar, la magia blanca también posee sus beneficios, mucho más puros y concretos.

- Pero esas Artes Oscuras fácilmente podrían haber matado a Ron. – Harry fulminó a Dumbledore con la mirada mientras expresaba su opinión. – Y que usted haya permitido que alumnos como Malfoy se luzcan con semejantes habilidades homicidas... – El profesor suspiró, con cierta resignación.

- Sé que fue un error haber permitido las Artes Oscuras, Harry. Pero no necesariamente son homicidas. Todo depende de la intención detrás del hechizo. Asimismo también nos ha ayudado a detectar quiénes entre el alumnado las practican.

- Aunque cueste la vida de otros alumnos... – Murmuró Harry. Dumbledore continuó hablando, omitiendo su comentario.

- Por otro lado, has demostrado estupendamente en el duelo de hoy que la magia blanca también tiene grandes beneficios, Harry. – El profesor, al ver que Harry no iba a añadir nada a su comentario, prosiguió:

- Me has sorprendido gratamente. Hacia tiempo que no veía tal demostración de dominio de poder en dos alumnos de sexto año. He de suponer que Terry pertenece al ED, ¿verdad?

- Así es.

- Y que has estado enseñando hechizos elementales, porque la mayoría de los duelistas han aplicado hechizos de esa clase, cuando no es lo que han estado estudiando últimamente. – Harry volvió a asentir, para nada sorprendido de que Dumbledore supiera eso. – Lo que no argumenta que hayas podido elaborar dos réplicas de agua con el _Liquo Redditum_, un hechizo muy antiguo. Me sorprende que tengas conocimiento sobre él.

- He estado investigando a fondo sobre hechizos elementales. – Se justificó Harry rápidamente.

- También me asombra que lo hayas hecho _casi_ perfectamente. Eso indica que posees un gran poder para tus dieciséis años...

- Usted mismo lo ha dicho, profesor. _Casi_ perfectamente.

Harry se abstuvo a ejecutar una mueca, al recordar ese visible fallo en su copia y la conexión que tenía con el sueño de unas semanas atrás.

- Ah. Ya que hemos caído en el tema, ¿sabes a qué se debe el fallo? – Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron secretamente y Harry supo que había caído en lo que sería el principio de un largo interrogatorio.

- No lo sé, señor. Al principio, las réplicas se producían perfectamente, pero a partir de un momento... Cambiaron de aspecto.

- ¿No sabes de qué momento específicamente?

Harry observó al suelo calladamente. Por supuesto que lo sabía: desde que había tenido ese sueño. Era como si esas realidades alternas se hubieran fusionado en una sola, y ahora _ese_ Harry le estuviera persiguiendo constantemente. Pero definitivamente no podía decirle la verdad a Dumbledore: eso significaría revelarle su sueño y el mayor de sus miedos, además de brindarle más razones para controlarlo y protegerlo. Ante todo, quería evitar ese futuro.

- No lo sé. – Fingió pensar detenidamente, frunciendo el entrecejo. Por un instante, pensó haber visto como los ojos de Dumbledore perdían su brillo, pero al instante siguiente volvían a la normalidad.

- A pesar de todo, lo que más me ha sorprendido fue la forma en la cual le salvaste la vida a Ronald, Harry. Ninguno de los profesores fue tan ágil como tú...

A decir verdad, Harry tampoco sabía cómo había logrado salvarle la vida a Ron. Lo único que supo en el momento de la culminación del duelo fue el peligro que corría Ron, antes de que el hechizo masivo le alcanzara, y que debía ayudarle o su amigo moriría. No pensó coherentemente en ese momento, sólo sintió una corriente de poder recorrer todo su cuerpo y consecutivamente...

- Yo... – El desconcierto de Harry debió de haberse reflejado en sus ojos, porque Dumbledore sonrió cálidamente, indicándole que él comprendía lo que sucedía.

- Ese es el poder del cual te hablé el curso pasado, Harry.

Las esmeraldas se abrieron en auténtica sorpresa y examinó el rostro del profesor para asegurarse de que no estuviera jugando una broma con él. No obstante, el rostro sereno le indicó que estaba hablando en serio. Por un segundo, todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron a la hora de intentar comprender lo que aquello significaba.

¿Aquella corriente de poder que había sentido era el arma para destruir a Voldemort? ¿Sería tan poderosa como para conseguirlo? ¿Por qué se había manifestado en ese momento? Miles de preguntas recorrieron su mente en segundos y sintió una leve sensación de mareo. Aquella información había sido inesperada y... demasiado pesada.

¿Por qué no podía tener un momento de paz?

- No te abrumes, Harry. Con tiempo, hallarás las respuestas que buscas. – Dijo Dumbledore suavemente.

Con certeza el vejete sabía porqué se había manifestado justo cuando Ron estaba por morir, pero que no le diría ni una palabra al respecto. Además, sabría las respuestas a muchas de sus preguntas, pero como todo... "a su debido tiempo." Maldito Dumbledore...

- Debes encontrar las respuestas por ti mismo, Harry. Sólo entonces entenderás la magnitud de tu poder. – Harry cerró los ojos momentáneamente, respirando hondo para intentar contener la rabia que le invadía.

- Harry... – La voz de Dumbledore sonó apaciguada. – Sé que has estado muy confundido desde la partida del profesor Snape. – Así que era _eso_ de lo que quería hablar el profesor. – Pero quiero que sepas que esta guerra todavía no está perdida. Nuestros métodos siempre han sido los mismos y es la forma en la cual le hemos ganado a Grindelwald y a Voldemort en la primera guerra; que en este momento estemos en desventaja no significa que la situación siga así.

_Sí, claro. En la primera guerra lo único que consiguieron fue perder miembros. Si Voldemort desapareció, no fue gracias a ellos. Una maldita profecía, prácticamente un milagro... _Pensó Harry mordazmente, aunque prefirió no decir nada sobre ello.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto, profesor? – No pudo eludir que el tono de su voz sonara discriminatorio.

- Estamos intentando recuperar viejas alianzas. – Contestó Dumbledore con serenidad. – Sin embargo, te pido que seas prudente. No te arriesgues innecesariamente. Tu papel en esta guerra todavía no es precisado.

- ¡¿Y cuándo lo será?! – Fawkes, que dormía sosegadamente en su percha, abrió los ojos sobresaltadamente ante el grito de Harry.

Se puso de pie bruscamente. Sólo furia recorría su ser. Un sentimiento irracional e incontrolable: un terrible odio y sinsabor. Las palabras de Dumbledore resonaban en su mente, tan calmas y calculadas, que le hirieron en lo más profundo de su ser. Le hizo sentir nuevamente manipulado, como si su participación en la guerra fuera el último as bajo la manga del vejete. Un as que debería ser usado sólo en el último momento... cuando tal vez fuera demasiado tarde o hubiera perdido ya demasiadas cosas.

- No malinterpretes mis palabras, Harry. – Dijo Dumbledore, contemplando atentamente las reacciones de su alumno predilecto. – Esta guerra es de todos y cada uno tiene que luchar por lo que cree y quiere proteger. Sin embargo, la juventud debe prepararse y estar lista para cuando el momento de su intervención sea el idóneo. No antes, Harry. Por eso te pido que no te obsesiones con la profecía: todavía no es el momento.

- ¡No puede conservarme apartado de la realidad hasta cuando lo crea conveniente! ¿Acaso no recuerda lo que eso causó? ¡Si usted está dispuesto a perder más vidas, vale, pero yo no!

- Harry...

- No soy un niño. – Los ojos de Harry brillaban peligrosamente. – Estoy listo para afrontar lo que tenga qué. Si _necesito_ estar preparado para participar en esta guerra, ¿por qué no me ofrece la posibilidad? ¡Todo esto es tiempo perdido!

- Harry...

- ¡Es muy fácil para usted decirme que tengo que estar tranquilo, pero no es usted el que por las noches, ve a la gente sufrir a manos de un monstruo! ¡El mismo monstruo que me quitó a mi familia y lo seguirá haciendo! – Dumbledore se irguió, sus ojos infundiendo advertencia.

- ¿Sigues soñando con Voldemort, Harry? – Harry se mordió la lengua. Eso le pasaba por descontrolarse.

- Hay sueños que no puedo evitar tener a pesar de que mi Oclumancia esté perfeccionada. Es como si mi conexión con Voldemort fuera mucho más potente, mucho más profunda...

- ¿Y qué sueñas? – Los ojos de Harry se cerraron por un segundo.

- Soñé con el ataque a Londres cuando sucedió. – Dumbledore abrió más los ojos, sorprendido.

- ¿Lo...? ¿Lo viste?

- Ajá. Los sueños que he tenido a partir de ese momento son como ecos de ése... Como si Voldemort quisiera recordarme que yo tengo el poder para detener toda la situación y no lo hago...

- Sabes que no es tu culpa, Harry. – Dumbledore parecía más tranquilo desde que Harry dejó de gritarle. – No puedes enfrentarte a él ahora y salir victorioso. Las posibilidades son escasas, por no decir nulas: una cosa es huir y otra intentar vencerlo. Por algo es el mago tenebroso más poderoso de los últimos tiempos. No quiero que te precipites a tomar decisiones, Harry. Sé que quieres vengarte por todo lo que te ha hecho, pero...

- ¿Usted me cree capaz de irme con Snape? – Harry se animó a preguntar lo que en aquel momento invadía su mente, a partir del mini discurso que le estaba dedicando Dumbledore.

- No, Harry, no ahora. Pero conozco tu tendencia a no pensar detenidamente cuando algo grave pasa...

- Bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaré a Hermione sola en Hogwarts. – Los ojos verdes de Harry se oscurecieron. – Y si algo le llega a suceder a ella, le juro que Voldemort se arrepentirá por el resto de su existencia, profesor. Ella es lo único que me importa dentro de toda esta porquería.

- Harry, piensa bien lo que dices...

- Le aseguro, profesor, que lo vengo pensando desde hace mucho tiempo. – Sus pasos se encaminaron hacia la puerta, decidiendo que había pasado demasiado tiempo junto a Dumbledore. – Sino tiene nada más que decir, creo que es momento de retirarme. Buenas noches, profesor.

Y ante el silencio permisivo del director, salió de allí sin mirar atrás; sin percatarse de la expresión inquietada que lucía el rostro del vejete y de la preocupación en la cual fulguraban sus ojos azules. Un suspiro cansado se escapó entre sus secos labios: todo se le estaba yendo de las manos, pero esperaba que Harry meditara un poco más sus palabras y actos.

Si esto continuaba así...


	14. Capítulo 14 Alexandra Hillary

Wenas, gente.

¿Cómo han estado? . ¿Nos han extrañado? Uff... 6 meses... creo que nunca habíamos tardado tanto. Pero en fin, no tiene sentido que enumere excusas. Ya saben, las típicas (y sí, vuelve a ser culpa de mi socio, yo hace meses que tenía mi parte del capi XDD) Jo, me encantaría prometerles que en menos de un mes tendremos el siguiente capi, pero... como no tengo ganas de deshonrar mi palabra de forma tan descarada, me reduciré a agradecerles por la paciencia y espero que nos disculpen.

Como todos sabrán, HP6 ha salido... y ambos ya lo hemos leído. No obstante, hemos decidido que lo sucedido en el libro no afectará al fict: a partir de ahora, HPEFS se ha convertido en un Universo Alterno. Quizás descubran más adelante algunas cosas sacadas del canon, pero.. lo dudamos, ya que hace rato tenemos todo el argumento de este fict planeado.

Por las nuevas normas de no se puede contestar reviews en los capis. Una norma estúpida, lo sabemos, pero sino la seguimos corremos el riesgo de ser bloqueados. Y no queremos eso¿verdad? –risas- Así que he subido las respuestas de los reviews en mi sitio de geocities.

**_ar. geocities. com / blossom(guión bajo)mossolb / HPEFS . html_ **(recuerden retirar los espacios)

Hope you like the chapter!

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Alexandra Hillary **

El día siguiente amaneció gris, unas nubes que amenazaban tormenta y a las que los británicos estaban tan acostumbrados.

Harry había dormido muy poco, estuvo toda la noche pensando en los sucesos que habían ocurrido el día anterior, el duelo contra Terry, el duelo de Ron y Draco, y sobre todo… la conversación con Dumbledore. ¿Qué poder era ese que tenía? Él sabía que se había manifestado para salvar a Ron… pero… ¿Por qué?

Harry miró el reloj que tenía en su mesita de noche… las diez y cuarto… Entonces se levantó de sopetón de su cama al recordar que había quedado con Mione a las diez en la sala común. Se vistió deprisa y corriendo, golpeándose un par de veces con su baúl y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Divisó a Hermione en un sofá, cerca de la chimenea, el que solían ocupar cuando estaban en la sala común. Harry se acercó despacio para no llamar su atención. Pero…

-Llegas tarde, Potter – recriminó Hermione con una mirada severa que duró pocos instantes, ya que se transformó en una mirada cálida y se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. - ¿Qué tal has dormido, mi amor?

-Bien, preciosa. – Mintió Harry, sentándose al lado de su novia

-Tenemos que ir a ver a Ron. – dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harry

-Sí, vamos.

Salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron a la enfermería, la cual ese año ya habían visitado, debía ser la parte de Hogwarts que más visitaba al año, tal vez empatada con el despacho de Dumbledore, pensó Harry.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería se encontraron con la señora Pomfrey en su despacho.

-Buenos días, señora Pomfrey. – dijo Harry

-Voy a tener que dejar que me tutees, Potter, eres el alumno que más me visita al año. – Bromeó con un tono de reproche que hizo que Harry se frotara la nuca con complicidad. – Weasley ya está despierto, podéis pasar a verle.

-Adelántate tú, Harry, quiero preguntarle una cosa a Madame Pomfrey.

-Vale. – dijo Harry y entró a la sala principal.

Cuando se cerró la puerta del despacho, Hermione miró a Madame Pomfrey muy preocupada.

-Señora Pomfrey… ¿Cómo está Ron? El duelo de ayer fue muy…duro, sufrió muchísimas heridas – dijo Hermione muy preocupada.

-Señorita Granger, si quieres que sea sincera – dijo Pomfrey con semblante serio – Ron está mejor que nunca.

Esa no era una respuesta que Hermione se esperaba, su lógica reacción fue la de abrir mucho los ojos, y dejar la boca medio abierta.

-Pero… pero… ¡Si yo vi como…!

-Sí, sí, yo también quedé asombrada. – Dijo la señora Pomfrey con gesto pensante. – Sin embargo cuando Harry me trajo a Ron, no tenía ninguna herida, es más, ni siquiera muestra desgaste mágico, y realmente los hechizos que hizo ayer no eran simples.

-Entonces¿Harry le curó? – preguntó Hermione

-No lo sé, pero si lo hizo… tenemos en esta escuela al mago más poderoso del momento…

Entonces la puerta se abrió de sopetón, y entró Harry.

-Hablando del rey de roma. – dijo Mione. – Gracias, señora Pomfrey. Ya voy, Harry

-Por cierto, decidle al señor Weasley que después de desayunar puede salir de la enfermería.

-Muy bien, se lo diré – dijo Harry.

Como había dicho Madame Pomfrey, Hermione no vio ningún rastro de la pelea de ayer en Ron.

Ron desayunó rápido, se vistió en pocos segundos y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuvieran en la sala común de Gryffindor, hablando de los duelos del día anterior. Pero ninguno de los tres quiso mencionar nada al respecto de la explosión, después de comentar los tres primeros duelos, comenzaron por el cuarto…

-¿Quién ganó¿Ganó Susan? – preguntó Ron entusiasmado.

Hermione y Harry le miraron, y soltaron una carcajada, consiguiendo que Ron se pusiera del color de su pelo.

-Sois como niños pequeños… - dijo Ron

-Ganó Susan, tranquilo… - le dijo Harry, sonriendo.

Ron sonrió, poniéndose aún más rojo si cabía, pero de repente su rostro alegre cambió a uno de preocupación.

-Va a enfrentarse a Malfoy. – dijo Ron preocupado, Hermione y Harry fruncieron el ceño. – Más le hubiera valido perder…

-Creo que tienes razón. – dijo Hermione

-Ron, tranquilo, seguro que no le pasa nada, es una de las mejores en ED.

-Sí… tienes razón. – dijo Ron poco convencido – ¿Sabéis que? Le voy a confesar hoy que me gusta… - murmuró Ron tímidamente.

Harry y Hermione sonrieron complacidos.

Ron subió rápidamente a escribir una nota a su habitación, diciéndole a Susan si quería quedar con él para dar un paseo por los terrenos. Luego el trío Gryffindor subió a la lechucería y le dieron la nota a Pigwideon, que se puso como un loco y despertó a las demás lechuzas que ulularon irritadas.

La respuesta no tardó en llegarle, en veinte minutos, Pigwideon se encontraba en el alfeizar de la ventana de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Ron estaba tan nervioso que no podía ni desatar la carta de la pata de Pig, después de dos o tres minutos, Hermione decidió ayudarle.

_ Me encantaría quedar contigo, nos vemos a las 13 h. en el vestíbulo  
Un beso, Susan Bones_

-Me ha dicho que sí… Me ha dicho que sí… - dijo Ron en estado de shock.

-Sí, te ha dicho que sí, Ronny – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-¡A la una! Pero si no queda casi tiempo. – dijo Ron, desesperado.

-Ron… son las doce… - Comentó Harry.

Pero Ron ya no estaba, había subido a su habitación, Harry suspiró resignadamente y dijo:

-¿Subo a ayudarle?

-Creo que será lo mejor – dijo Hermione.

Ron y Harry bajaron a falta de un cuarto de hora, Harry le había dejado unos pantalones vaqueros (debidamente modificados mágicamente) y una camiseta de manga larga marrón claro (también agrandada mágicamente). Toda esa ropa la habían comprado cuando Harry había pasado el verano con Hermione.

-Vaya, Ronny, estás muy guapo – dijo Hermione riendo, Ron hizo un gruñido que sonó afirmativo.

-Venga, Ron, que se note que eres un Gryffindor – bromeó Harry.

-Y que se note el ejercicio… porque ya llegas tarde – dijo Hermione.

Ron se puso de una tonalidad verdosa y comenzó a correr tras salir de la sala común.

-Mione, pero si quedan más de diez minutos... – dijo Harry, desconcertado.

-Sí, pero queda bien que el chico llegue pronto a las citas. – Dijo Hermione, sonriendo. – Como me gustaría ver lo que hacen. – dijo entre carcajadas

-¿Y qué tal si lo vemos? – dijo Harry con una sonrisa perversa.

-No podemos hacerle eso a Ron…no podemos espiarle. – Dijo Hermione – Pero si no se entera… - entonces sonrió perversamente como había hecho Harry antes.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry y Hermione se encontraban en el vestíbulo, bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

-Susan llega tarde – Susurró Harry.

-Eso es porque se quiere hacer desear – Bromeó Hermione susurrándole al oído, lo que le provocó cosquillas.

Los dos se encontraban muy juntitos debido a que la capa de invisibilidad se había quedado un poco pequeña.

-Qué retorcidas podéis llegar a ser las chicas. – dijo Harry más para sí mismo que para Hermione.

-No lo sabes tú bien – comentó Hermione, también para sí misma.

-Mira ahí baja – dijo Harry, señalando con la cabeza las escaleras.

Susan bajaba calmadamente las escaleras. Se había puesto ropa muggle para la ocasión; llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados, un jersey de lana azul claro y una chaqueta vaquera a conjunto con los pantalones. Llevaba el pelo completamente liso y suelto, dejando ver los mechones rubios que, cuando llevaba la trenza, no se logran apreciar.

-Vaya, va muy guapa. – dijo Harry, recibiendo un pisotón de respuesta.

-A Susan le gusta Ron, sino no se hubiera arreglado tanto. – dijo Hermione tras quitar su pie de encima del pie de Harry, que había tenido que ahogar un grito.

Susan se acercó a Ron por la espalda y le puso una mano sobre la cintura para que se diera la vuelta. Éste giró toscamente, ya encendido. Ella le dio dos besos en la mejilla para saludar, y Ron ya había comenzado a ponerse de un color bermellón oscuro. Entonces le dijo algo que Harry y Herm no lograron escuchar, y comenzaron a caminar. Ron se pudo confundir con un tomate maduro, cuando de improviso Susan le cogió de la mano para salir.

-Menudo rompe corazones que está hecho Ron. – Dijo Harry, riendo.

-Sí, pero si queremos enterarnos de algo será mejor que salgamos ¿no?

Recorrieron el vestíbulo, ya que para no ser detectados, se habían colocado en un lugar bastante alejado.

Cuando salieron, Harry y Hermione pensaron en seguirlos a una distancia prudencial de cinco metros, y así comenzaron su paseo.

Ron se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol que se encontraba en la orilla del lago, junto a él se hallaba Susan.

Harry y Hermione se encontraban en el árbol vecino, y estaban escuchando, lo que hasta ahora había sido una conversación de lo más trivial.

Ron ya estaba más cómodo y había dejado de estar tan tenso. Se le veía a gusto junto a Susan y ésta a su vez se interesaba por todo lo que le decía el de los ojos azules.

Susan se había preocupado mucho por el estado de salud de Ron tras el duelo, pero él la había tranquilizado diciendo que no tenía ni un simple arañazo, y también le advirtió sobre Malfoy, el rival de Susan aquella tarde.

-Susan…te tengo que decirte algo importante – dijo Ron, retornando a su eterno sonrojo.

Al oír esto Harry y Hermione se intentaron acercar más y lo único que consiguieron fue hacer crujir unas hojas secas que se encontraban por el suelo. Por suerte los dos tortolitos estaban demasiado inmersos en su conversación como para darse cuenta.

-Yo quería decirte… que… ya desde el año pasado cuando nos conocimos en ED…pues me caíste muy bien, me pareces una chica muy simpática y guapa – dijo Ron mirando al suelo todo el tiempo, Susan tras lo dicho se sonrojó un poco. – Y yo…me preguntaba…si…bueno…si te gustaría salir…ya sabes si te gustaría ser…

Pero Susan le tapó la boca con un dedo, lo que puso a Ron muy nervioso.

-Ronald…sí, tú también me gustas, al principio sólo sabía que eras el amigo de Harry Potter, pero cuando te conocí, pensé que eras mucho más que eso. – Dijo Susan bastante más tranquila que Ron, el cual no cabía en sí de su asombro. – Sí, Ron, me gustas, me gustaría salir contigo…me gustaría ser tu chica. – Ron parecía que se encontraba en un sueño, no se lo acababa de creer.

-¿Lo…lo dices en serio? – preguntó Ron cuando Susan retiró la mano, los dos se encontraban a pocos centímetros de distancia.

La respuesta de Susan fue la más sincera que pudo recibir: le dio un tierno beso en los labios, dejando a Ron en un estado de shock, del cual se recuperó tras las suaves risas de su, ahora sí podía decirlo, de su chica.

-Susan, quiero darte esto. – dijo Ron sacando una pequeña caja de madera.

Susan la abrió entusiasmada, encontrando un precioso anillo que constaba de dos aros entrelazados, uno de oro y otro de plata que culminaba en el centro con una piedra del blanco más puro que podía existir.

-¡Oh¡Qué romántico! – dijo Hermione a Harry, abrazándole por detrás y dándole pequeños besos en la nuca. – Ron se gastó sus ahorros de todos estos años en ese anillo.

-Hacen una bonita pareja. - Confirmó Harry.

A la media hora de estar tumbados juntos, Ron y Susan decidieron volver al castillo. Y así también lo hicieron Harry y Hermione, dispuestos a disfrutar del resto del día, por lo menos hasta la noche, cuando se efectuaría otra reunión de la Orden... y últimamente las reuniones no traían buenas noticias.

* * *

Detuvo por un instante la caminata que había estado emprendiendo desde hacía días sólo para analizar bien el camino en el cual estaba avanzando. Se volteó para chequear que sus pies no dejasen huella alguna y revisar que no hubiera nadie siguiéndole. Suponía que si existía _alguien_ que lo estuviera haciendo, lo haría con profesionalidad, pero... No tenía tiempo para estar indagando por ello cada media hora. 

Debía apresurarse. Sino llegaba a la reunión a tiempo, Hillary iba a cumplir su amenaza de asesinarlo lentamente, como siempre había deseado hacer. Era sorprendente que aquella mujer hubiera sido Ravenclaw con el temperamento que tenía, si usualmente ellos tenían tendencia a ser personas serenas y con excelente autocontrol. Aunque tal vez, sus ambiciones de conocimiento compensaban su parte Gryffindor. Aún recordaba como con su admirable inteligencia en los tiempos de Hogwarts había logrado jugarles una de las mejores bromas a los Intocables Merodeadores. Aún reía interiormente ante el recuerdo de aquella patética escena, a pesar que la mujer nunca le había caído especialmente bien.

Bueno, basta de recuerdos. Ahora tenía que ingeniárselas para traspasar el bosque sin ser visto por absolutamente nadie. Trepar los árboles no era algo recomendable en aquella situación, su magia no estaba lo suficientemente bien como para poder tolerar el derroche de energía que suponía una levitación. Sólo le quedaba caminar y tener el suficiente cuidado de manejarse con cautela.

_O tal vez podía utilizar su forma animaga..._

Una excelente idea sin duda alguna. Siendo un animal típico de los bosques, no tendría porqué causar sospechas en sus perseguidores. Hizo una mueca triunfal para luego concentrar toda su atención en la tarea que tenía por delante. Transformarse y escabullirse entre los árboles, y posteriormente dirigirse a la Base.

Tarea que le llevó más dos horas, por la lejanía de la Base y obstáculos que presentaba el camino. No obstante, ahora sí estaba totalmente seguro de que nadie le estaba persiguiendo, ya que sus instintos animales lo hubieran advertido de inmediato. Además, había llegado a tiempo.

De no haberlo logrado, hubiera tenido grandes problemas con los contactos que había adquirido. Después de todo, no había tiempo que desperdiciar en época de guerra, y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que todos los allí presentes tenían una razón para estar ocultos y no caminando normalmente por las calles de Londres.

La Base consistía en una pequeña vivienda en medio del bosque, que le pertenecía a Alexandra Hillary. Revisando una vez más que nadie estuviese cerca, se acercó a la puerta de la casa y apoyó su mano derecha sobre ella: allí recitó un par de palabras en latín y la puerta se abrió sistemáticamente.

_Sólo los invitados conocían la contraseña._

Una vez dentro, una confortable sala le dio la bienvenida. Había un par de personas esperando allí y que se voltearon en cuanto escucharon el crujir de la puerta. Snape se encontró con un viejo rostro familiar y uno totalmente desconocido.

El familiar era sin duda alguna Alexandra. Aunque debía de admitir que lucía mucho mejor que como la recordaba a los dieciocho años. Era extraño que luego de más de quince años sin verse, volvieran a reunirse cuando antiguamente no habían mantenido una estrecha relación. En sí, Snape en realidad no sabía si había relación.

Alexandra tendría unos treinta y cinco años aproximadamente, sin embargo eso no era lo que su joven y delicado rostro demostraba. Su piel era pálida, seguramente por la poca exposición a la luz solar. Sus ojos eran de un marrón chocolate, aunque en sus mejores momentos relucían con tonalidades doradas. Su cabello lacio era rubio; unos discretos mechones le caían sobre el rostro, destacando sus bellas facciones. Su peinado era bastante vulgar: una coleta de caballo.

Como siempre, su postura denotaba determinación y discernimiento, aunque muchísimo más apagada de lo que alguna vez había sido. Definitivamente se trataba de una mujer en la cual ojos indiscretos se fijarían sin dudarlo, porque su belleza natural se complementaba excelentemente con su físico: un cuerpo realmente desarrollado y con curvas bien marcadas y voluminosas.

Alexandra era una sanadora de calidad; no encontrarías a su igual en ninguna parte del mundo. Desde su graduación de Hogwarts, había dedicado todo su tiempo a la medicina, consiguiendo muchas formas eficientes de prevenir y curar enfermedades, heridas de alta gravedad y cosas por esos estilos. Había sido una pieza fundamental en la Primera Guerra, a pesar de su juventud. Pero nadie supo qué había sucedido con ella una vez que Voldemort cayó, porque desapareció completamente de la faz de la Tierra.

O eso había creído Dumbledore. Alex había estado viajando por los diferentes continentes, expandiendo sus conocimientos y preparándose para lo que sería la Segunda Guerra, porque ella como tantos otros, nunca había creído en la muerte de Voldemort. Sólo que Alex no previó una venganza por parte de los mortífagos. Después de todo, ella era una sanadora famosa, que en cierta ocasión le había salvado la vida a Albus Dumbledore, entre tantas otras personas. Toda su familia fue asesinada, aunque nadie la vio en los funerales. Nadie la vio por lo que fueron largos años, hasta Agosto de aquel año.

En Agosto habían realizado la primera reunión de aquella Organización que pensaban idear para oponerse a Voldemort, con los métodos que Dumbledore no quería permitir. Ahora la organización estaba en marcha, lista para lograr su creación. Esa iba a hacer la reunión cumbre.

-Buenas noches, Severus. – Saludó Alex con cortesía. Snape imaginó que debía de estar de buen humor.

-Alexandra. – Respondió secamente.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore observó cuidadosamente a cada uno de los miembros de la Orden que habían acudido a la reunión de aquel día. Todos sus rostros lucían cansados y algo alicaídos, pero el estar unidos en una sola sala y poder ver que no estaban abandonados en aquella guerra iluminaba un poco los ánimos. 

La mirada zafira del director reposó unos instantes más en el rostro de Harry Potter, que conversaba reanimadamente con Remus Lupin. Analizándolo con detenimiento, Albus pudo deducir que no había estado durmiendo correctamente y que aquella alegría que mostraba era en parte falsa, aunque hablar con el único merodeador en vida (ya que todos ellos consideraban a Pettigrew muerto) parecía reconfortarlo. Internamente, Albus suplicó para que así fuera.

Sabía que estaba exigiendo mucho de un muchacho de tan sólo dieciséis años. Haberlo integrado a la Orden en parte había sido una forma de demostrarle que confiaba en él y en sus habilidades, no obstante también había sido sumarle una responsabilidad más. Dumbledore veía como tras cada reunión, la incertidumbre y la ansiedad aumentaban cada vez más en el Niño-que-Vivió. Pero el profesor no dudaba que cuando llegara el momento, Harry tomaría la decisión correcta.

Por último, sus ojos se fijaron en la silla vacía al final de la mesa, el asiento que anteriormente Severus Snape había ocupado. No había rastros del profesor. Habían buscado y buscado, sin embargo no había ningún indicio de que siguiera vivo. Aunque nadie en la Orden lo dudaba. Pero... ¿qué estaría planeando hacer Severus? No volvería con Voldemort, de eso Dumbledore estaba seguro. Entonces¿qué?

-Buenas noches. Me alegra ver que todos hayan podido venir. – Con la excepción de cierta persona, pensó Dumbledore para su interior. – Empecemos con la reunión.

* * *

-Mi acompañante es uno de los magos más poderosos de Austria. Deberás disculparle, pero todavía no maneja correctamente el inglés. – Hillary rió suavemente. – Así que tendré que traducir. 

-¿Sabes alemán? – Preguntó Snape, sin poder controlar su curiosidad. Alex le sonrió risueñamente.

-Sé bastantes idiomas, no deberías de extrañarte. Mi vida ha sido puro viaje. Pero en fin, no estamos aquí para discutir eso. El resto ya ha llegado¿comenzamos?

Snape se limitó a asentir y Alex les condujo al comedor, atravesando una de las puertas laterales. Durante el camino, el maestro de pociones examinó al austriaco. Le calcularía alrededor de cuarenta-cincuenta años. Era alto y robusto. Su cabello era castaño y estaba perfectamente peinado, y sus ojos eran grises. Mientras caminaban, intercambiaba un par de palabras con Alex en alemán, así que Severus tuvo que mantenerse marginado de la casual conversación. Hasta su voz inspiraba respeto. Le gustaría saber cuál era el nombre del sujeto.

En el comedor, les esperaban unas ocho personas más, todas adultas y con apariencia de poseer bastantes privilegios económicos por el aspecto de sus ropas. Aunque dos de ellos eran totalmente opuestos al resto: si bien no llegaban a ser tan errabundos como Mundungus Fletcher, no estaban muy lejos de la calificación.

Todos ellos huían de Voldemort o de Dumbledore, o de ambos, como era el caso de Snape. O tal vez, simplemente no tenían una razón para apoyar ninguno de los dos bandos o no le gustaban los métodos empleados, el caso de Alex.

No todos ellos eran ingleses: había un español, dos franceses, una rumana, una estadounidense, un búlgaro... más cuatro ingleses (Alex, él y dos miembros más.) y el austriaco. Era bueno que la Organización tuviera contactos internacionales. Le permitiría a la organización una mayor expansión, además de más territorios para entrenar y ocultarse de la Orden del Fénix y Mortífagos.

Snape, el austriaco y Alex se sentaron en los asientos libres, aunque ésta última permaneció de pie y eso acató la atención del resto de los presentes, quienes detuvieron sus conversaciones. La sanadora se señaló con la varita su garganta y se aplicó un encantamiento de traducción, para así no tener que repetir su discurso varias veces en distintos idiomas para el entendimiento de todos; el encantamiento haría que cada uno lo escuchase en su idioma natal.

-Bienvenidos. Nos complace que hayan podido venir todos, ya que esta es una reunión de suma importancia para nuestra Organización.

-Ya habíamos discutido en otra ocasión la finalidad de la Organización, así que no es necesario repetirlo. Si bien nuestro foco es Inglaterra, tenemos que tener ojos puestos en toda Europa. La amenaza del Dark Lord se extiende. Hace unas semanas fue París y Londres... la próxima puede ser Madrid, o cualquier pueblo que se oponga a los ideales del Dark Lord.

-Hemos visto también como las defensas han caído. Más criaturas se están uniendo a su causa en este preciso instante, y cada vez quedamos más expuestos e indefensos. Los aurores no son los mismos de antes. Parece que todavía la Comunidad no ha caído en la Realidad; todavía no entienden qué significa estar en Guerra. Cuántas personas morirán sino hacemos algo.

* * *

-Uno de nuestros espías en los rangos del Dark Lord nos ha informado que se rumorea entre los mortífagos que pronto habrá un nuevo ataque, aunque de menor calibre que los recientes. – Anunció Albus e intentó no demostrar el desasosiego que sentía al decirlo. 

-¿En Inglaterra o en otro país? – Preguntó Kingsley.

-Los rumores son muy inciertos. No tienen datos contundentes, así que mi fuente no puede confirmar nada. Salvo que será muy pronto. – Albus cerró los ojos por un segundo. Era un abismo de vacilación.

-Está claro que el Dark Lord no confía en sus sirvientes. No les brinda datos perentorios, ni siquiera indicios. – Dijo Dafne. – Salvo que se lo comunique solamente al Círculo Interno, y que nuestras fuentes no lleguen a ese nivel.

-Nuestro espía de mayor nivel era Severus. – Asintió Albus. – Con su retirada, nos ha dejado algo abandonados, aunque es sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que alguno de nuestros espías consiga un ascenso en sus rangos.

-¿Alguna señal de Snape? – Preguntó Moody.

-Nada. Es como si se hubiera desvanecido del universo. Tampoco tenemos idea de sus intenciones. – Contestó Tonks.

Albus se percató de la postura pensativa que Harry adoptó cuando el tópico de conversación se centró en su ex-profesor. No pudo evitar inquietarse al respecto. Siempre que se hablaba de Snape, el chico Potter parecía hundirse en sus pensamientos. ¿Aún seguiría pensando en la posibilidad de abandonar Hogwarts?

-Habrá que seguir investigando. – Decretó Albus. Los aurores asintieron.

* * *

-Los Mortífagos vagan por las calles, libres. Ya no se puede contenerlos más en Azkaban, ahora que los Dementores se han aliado definitivamente con Voldemort. No hay forma de retenerlos... Salvo hiriéndolos y matándolos. Que no vuelvan a cometer esos actos horrendos. Fuego contra Fuego. 

-Dumbledore no entiende esto; no entiende que es la única forma de vengarnos y de triunfar que tenemos. Tenemos que preparar a una nueva generación para una pelea de sangre. En Hogwarts, los estudiantes tienen una técnica defensiva y ofensiva deplorable. Ignoran lo que es luchar por lo que creen justo; por la libertad y más que nada, por sobrevivir. Están en una burbuja de color rosa y no saldrán de ella hasta que algo terrible... irreparable, ocurra.

-Voldemort entrena a sus futuros mortífagos. Los prepara para matar. Conocen las Artes Oscuras y los límites de sus poderes; antes los mortífagos no trabajaban en equipo. Ahora el Dark Lord intenta corregir ese error. Coordinan movimientos junto con las criaturas y destrozan así ciudades y vidas.

* * *

-Francia, España, Bulgaria y Austria han decidido permanecer neutrales en la Guerra, aunque sea por el momento. Luego del ataque a París, Francia tiene miedo a oponerse al Dark Lord. Quebró completamente sus defensas. España y Austria están más inclinados a cooperar con nosotros, y la actitud de Bulgaria es... inquietante. 

-¿Qué hay de Alemania? Si mal no recuerdo, nuestro ministro también se reunió con el ministro alemán hace pocas semanas.

-Así es. Han optado por la neutralidad. Ni siquiera le dieron un segundo de meditación. No quieren una repetición de la primera guerra contra el Innombrable...

-Así que si en algún momento tienen que elegir...

-Su elección será Voldemort. – Completó Albus.

-Podemos decir que por el momento estamos prácticamente solos en esto. – Comentó un miembro del ministerio con pesar. – Los ministros extranjeros no ven ningún beneficio en aliarse con Inglaterra, sólo la desventaja de ser públicamente enemigos del Dark Lord, y por lo tanto, el riesgo de ser el futuro eje de ataque.

-Mejor solos que mal acompañados. – Dijo Tonks. – Alemania estuvo a punto de traicionarnos en la última guerra. No los necesitamos.

-No tenemos una gran cantidad de aurores a nuestra disposición, Tonks. – Opinó Remus. – Cuánto más aliados tengamos, una mejor defensa tendremos. Nunca hay que rechazar una mano amiga en situaciones como éstas. Aislarnos no nos servirá. La posibilidad de traición siempre está presente en la guerra.

-Solos no podremos. – Objetó Kingsley. – Pero si tenemos que ingeniárnoslas nosotros solos, pues... así será. Y la única forma de conseguirlo es permaneciendo unidos. – El resto de los presentes asintió.

* * *

-Tenemos que hacer algo para frenarlos. Entrenaremos y nos prepararemos. Ayudaremos a una nueva generación de magos a entender lo que es la guerra y a defender sus vidas. No importan los medios, sólo el fin. Así que tendrán que buscar jóvenes con talento y dispuestos a vengarse, que sean dignos de unirse a esta Organización. Todos los aquí presentes somos especialistas en una o más ramas de la magia. Nos encargaremos personalmente de entrenarlos. Será un gran Equipo.

* * *

-¿Cómo van las cosas en Hogwarts? – Preguntó Tonks, mirando expectativamente a Harry, quien se limitó a levantar una ceja ante el repentino interés de la aurora. 

-Estoy teniendo problemas para hallar un profesor de pociones que suplante a Severus. – Dijo Albus. – Los maestros en pociones escasean hoy en día.

-¿Y los hijos de mortífagos¿Ha habido algún movimiento extraño? – Preguntó Remus.

-No. Bueno, no a parte de que algunos de ellos están demostrando tener bastante conocimiento de las artes oscuras en el torneo de duelo. Más que demostrar... exponer. – Dijo Harry. – Pero como no hay norma que lo prohíba... – Nadie obvió la mirada desafiante que el joven le envió a Dumbledore, salvo el mismo Dumbledore.

-¡Ah¡El torneo¿Qué tal va? – Preguntó Remus intentando aligerar el humor. Sus ojos castaños recobraron cierta emoción.

-Muy emocionante. – Rió risueñamente el director. – Estoy aguardando ansiosamente uno de los duelos de mañana. – Cuando terminó de decir esto, le dirigió un guiño de ojo a Harry, quien, azorado, desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué duelo? – Cuestionó Tonks, curiosa.

-¡Deberías quedarte y verlo, Nymphadora! – Sugirió Albus, al parecer olvidando que estaban en medio de una reunión de la Orden. Algunos de los miembros rieron ligeramente ante la cara furiosa de Tonks.

-Soy _Tonks_. – Remarcó ella lentamente. – ¿Y qué duelo es?

-Potter y Granger¿verdad? – Intervino Moody antes de que Albus saliera con otra de sus evasivas. Harry asintió, algo nervioso.

-¿Y Malfoy contra quién? – Preguntó Remus.

-Susan Bones. – La expresión del rostro de Harry se oscureció. – Creo que está claro quién ganará.

* * *

-Esta es la primera reunión oficial de la Organización, así que será mejor que nos presentemos, ya que no todos nos conocemos. Emeric¿tendrías el placer...? 

Snape sólo había visto a Emeric Switch un par de veces en toda su vida. Si bien era un mago muy conocido, tenía un bajo perfil en la sociedad y su posición en la guerra teóricamente era neutral. Era un maestro en Transformaciones, aunque quizás su habilidad no pudiera ser comparada con la de McGonagall, mucho menos con Dumbledore.

Luego siguió VindictusViridian. Era profesor en el colegio Durmstrang, aún siendo inglés. Sus especialidades eran las maldiciones y la defensa contra las artes oscuras. El francés Adalbert Waffling era un experto en teoría de la magia, y escritor de múltiples libros sobre el tema. Aunque Severus sabía por experiencia que hombres como él no contaban todo lo que sabían.

Celestine Whimple, a pesar de tener tan sólo veinticinco años, era muy buena en Encantamientos. Era de nacionalidad estadounidense. Otro francés, Gerard Pognon, era experto en invocaciones. Johan Krugger, el hombre con el cual Alexandra había estado hablando cuando Severus llegó al lugar, le sorprendió cuando reveló que era un especialista en las artes de la mente. Sin embargo, el maestro de pociones no lo creería hasta verlo con sus propios ojos.

De los tres miembros restantes, el búlgaro Myron Vulchanov y el español Guillermo Campos eran políticos muy poderosos de sus respectivos países, y por lo tanto aportaban una variedad considerable de contactos por Europa y otros continentes. La rumana Georgiana Medrea resultó ser una experta en todo lo relativo a criaturas, sobre todo oscuras, al ser ella misma una de ellas.

-¿Acaso los vampiros no se han unido al Dark Lord? – Cuestionó Snape. Georgiana sonrió de tal forma que envió escalofríos por los cuerpos de todos los presentes.

-Hay una enorme diversidad de clanes de vampiros, Severus Snape. Si bien el más poderoso y largo de todos sí se ha unido al Dark Lord, no todos lo hemos hecho. La Oscuridad reina en nuestras almas por defecto, pero no todos pensamos como el Dark Lord, ni estamos dispuestos a servir a alguien que sólo nos utilizará y nos quitará nuestro honor. Hay una diferencia entre oscuridad y maldad.

Los diez magos presentes asintieron a las palabras de la vampiresa. Todos ellos conocían bien esa diferencia.

Y fue en ese momento cuando finalmente la Organización que armaría una revolución en la Comunidad Mágica se inició.

* * *

Luz verde. 

-Comienza el duelo.

Las miradas de los dos contrincantes se cruzaron, no con ternura como solía ser, pero sí con respeto. Tampoco con Odio, pero sí con una cierta Rivalidad.

Uno de los duelos más esperados, el que enfrentaba a una de las parejas más conocidas de Hogwarts, sin duda la más famosa.

Los ojos verdes del niño que vivió, el gran Harry Potter, contra la mirada de color avellana de la alumna más aventajada del colegio, la compañera sentimental de Potter, Hermione Granger.

Harry levantó la varita recordando la conversación que habían tenido hacía poco menos de media hora.

_-Mione…esta tarde, en el duelo…quiero que des todo de ti, no tengas ningún tipo de remordimiento, soy un rival cualquiera – le decía Potter mientras le acariciaba su descontrolado cabello castaño._

_-Estoy de acuerdo, pero sólo si tú tampoco demuestras ningún tipo de compasión… ¿de acuerdo? – le contestó Granger, sonriendo._

_-Trato hecho._

-Lutum Morphere – gritó Hermione. Harry se había distraído completamente.

Éste se empezó a hundir poco a poco en el suelo que se había transformado en un charco de lodo. Harry se había quedado completamente en blanco, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Hermione notó su despiste y se aprovechó.

-Lutum Manego – exclamó Hermione.

El barro comenzó a moverse al compás de la varita de Hermione, como si de serpientes se trataran, dejando completamente inmovilizado a Harry.

Al fin, éste reaccionó al contemplar que Mione no estaba jugando.

-Fervere – gritó Harry, a pesar de que el barro ya había cubierto la varita.

Del barro comenzó a salir vapor muy rápidamente, creando una nube blanca que ascendió rápidamente, todo el barro había quedado convertido en polvo.

-Mobili – gritó Harry apuntando a la montaña de arcilla que había dejado.

La nube de arcilla se comprimió y Harry la lanzó en dirección de la que ahora era su rival.

-Spatha Formens – gritó Harry.

La nube de arcilla se fue transformando poco a poco en una espada afilada.

-¡Paries! – exclamó Hermione rápidamente.

Del suelo comenzó a salir fugazmente un muro que se interpuso justo en el momento oportuno en que la espada iba a golpearla, quedando clavada en el muro. Hermione tenía una posición privilegiada detrás del muro.

-Bombarda – exclamó saliendo por varios segundos del muro creado.

Harry esquivó el hechizo rodando por el suelo, donde se produjo una pequeña explosión.

-Mutaleo – gritó Hermione.

Aquella pared comenzó a transformarse poco a poco, iba cogiendo la forma de un animal, de un felino, grande, musculoso…había cogido la forma de un león, pero antes de que la transformación fuera perfecta, dejó de aplicar el hechizo.

Harry pensó que estaba en apuros, tenía un león de roca, que se acercaba como un obús para atacarle.

-Reducto – gritó Harry justo cuando el león se abalanzaba contra él.

Éste estalló en mil pedazos, pero no consiguió esquivar una luz rosada que pasó entre los pedazos del león y le golpeó justo en el pecho, tirándole al suelo.

Cuando intentó levantarse notó como si todo le diera vueltas, había perdido completamente el norte. Al levantarse perdió de nuevo el equilibrio y volvió a caer de bruces al suelo.

El encantamiento emulaba los efectos de vértigo, Hermione estaba en una gran ventaja.

Entonces Harry vio los pedazos de roca que habían quedado después de que el león estallara, y pensó que si él no podía atacar, atacarían por él.

-Muris Caecus – exclamó Harry intentando apuntar al cúmulo de rocas.

Éstas vertiginosamente se transformaron en una bandada de murciélagos que aletearon hasta llegar a Hermione, a quien empezaron a morder y arañar.

Hermione profirió un grito. Se había confiado demasiado, y la bandada de murciélagos le había pillado completamente por sorpresa. Tardó varios segundos en volver a guardar la compostura, pero tras un arañazo en el rostro, se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Tenía que pensar rápido.

-Inmobilus – gritó pocos segundos después.

Todos los murciélagos quedaron totalmente inmovilizados en el aire, con otro movimiento de varita los apartó de su costado, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Harry tampoco estaba jugando, y eso le gustaba… era un reto, y eso le encantaba, le entusiasmaba.

Harry ya había prácticamente recuperado de su hechizo, y también sonrió, ambos estaban de nuevo en posición de ataque.

-¡Spherus! – gritaron los dos al unísono.

Sendas esferas lumínicas chocaron, sin estallar, se fundieron en una esfera mayor. Estaba en el centro entre Hermione y Harry. Ambos aplicaban cada vez más potencia al hechizo para que se decantara para su lado. Pero Hermione desistió, apartó la varita y rodó por el suelo para esquivar la esfera que se aproximaba velozmente.

-Incarcero – Gritó Hermione desde el suelo.

Después del sonido estridente, como si de un disparo se tratara, Harry cayó de bruces nuevamente, unas cadenas macizas le habían arrollado, dejándolo atrapado.

-¡Pyrofaccium! – Exclamó Hermione ya en pie.

Las cadenas empezaron a calentarse poco a poco, y Harry estaba en una posición comprometida, al estar en el suelo. Las cadenas ardían y la túnica comenzó a arder.

-Ego recurrere… - Comenzó a decir Hermione apuntando al lago.

-Glacius – gritó Harry tras haberse puesto en pie y apuntando a las cadenas.

Las cadenas se quebraron por el cambio de temperatura, Harry se quitó la capa de la túnica que estaba ardiendo.

-…Aqua Serpendraconis – concluyó Hermione.

El agua del pequeño lago se comenzó a arremolinar como si de un torbellino se tratara, entonces el agua del lago comenzó a coger forma, una forma alargada, como si de una serpiente gigante se tratase.

-Oh… Dios mío – Exclamó Harry muy sorprendido al ver una invocación tan avanzada.

Delante de él se encontraba una tremenda serpiente formada por agua…por toda el agua del lago, que se acercaba amenazadoramente. Y sí, ésta embistió pero Harry consiguió esquivarla por los pelos, rodando por el suelo.

-Scutum Qindil – Exclamó Harry.

Alrededor de Harry se creó una bóveda dorada, semitransparente, que le protegió de la siguiente embestida, pero no resistió la posterior, rompiéndose en mil pedazos como si de cristal se tratase.

-Lorum Solem – Exclamó Harry.

De su varita salió una delgada columna de luz a modo de látigo que Harry blandió con gran maestría alejando a la serpiente de sí.

Cuando embistió de nuevo, Harry con un rápido movimiento cortó la cabeza de la serpiente, cosa que lo único que consiguió fue retrasar la siguiente embestida, ya que la cabeza de la serpiente se regeneró rápidamente.

Harry miró fugazmente a Hermione con orgullo por el magnifico trabajo que había realizado. Hermione estaba con la varita apuntando a la serpiente, con los ojos cerrados, su concentración era máxima… ¡Eso era!

Harry comenzó a correr en dirección a Hermione, esquivando las embestidas de la serpiente. Llegó a colocarse justo enfrente de Hermione, la serpiente estaba detrás de Harry, a su espalda, preparando su embestida. Hermione seguía concentrada con los ojos cerrados sin percatarse de nada. El hechizo era demasiado complicado como para perder la concentración.

-Lo siento, Mione. – Susurró Harry justo cuando la serpiente comenzó a arremeter contra él.

Harry saltó ágilmente hacia un lado, Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe con un grito ahogado. La serpiente comenzó a perder su forma pero la inercia de la ráfaga de agua golpeó fuertemente a Hermione, sacándola del terreno de juego.

Todo el mundo en el público comenzó a aplaudir, sin saber demasiado bien porqué, simplemente por ese final inesperado del duelo. Harry ya se había acercado a Hermione para comprobar que estuviese bien. Hermione había perdido el conocimiento, así que Harry la llevó al ala de hospital junto con Madame Pomfrey.

Harry se sentía bastante culpable por haber dejado a Hermione así, pero los dos habían prometido no tener ningún tipo de remordimiento, eso lo tranquilizó ya que Hermione se lo agradecería.

En el terreno de juego Flitwick, Dafne y McGonagall reconstruían rápidamente los desperfectos mientras de las gradas bajaban los dos oponentes del siguiente encuentro.

Malfoy, con su sonrisa prepotente y su cabellera rubia, se iba a enfrentar a, desde esa misma mañana, la chica de Ron Weasley: Susan Bones. Cuando llegaron al terreno de juego, éste ya estaba completamente reconstruido.

-Dense la mano – pidió Dafne.

Ambos hicieron caso, Draco con una expresión de suficiencia y Susan con una de asco. Como era de prever, Draco apretó más de lo necesario, pero la chica no dejó escapar ni un solo quejido si bien le atravesó con una mirada de furia. Cuando se separaron, ambos fueron a ambos lados del campo de juego.

-¿Preparados? – preguntó Dafne sin esperar respuesta, mientras la ráfaga de luz verde salía despedida de su varita.

Susan se puso en guardia, Draco ni se inmutó. _'Tal como me dijo Ron', _pensó Susan, sabiendo que en la grada cierto chico pelirrojo estaría sonriendo.

-Metraille Seminare – gritó Bones.

De su varita comenzaron a brotar decenas, no, centenares de pequeñas semillas de diferentes formas y tamaños que rodearon a Draco. Éste arqueó una ceja desconcertado, pero ya en guardia. Bones sonrió y exclamó:

-Disrotulare Praestus

De pronto todas las semillas estallaron y, como si de un documental de crecimiento de un árbol se tratase, empezaron a brotar plantas a una velocidad altísima.

En unos pocos segundos, una jungla estaba rodeando a Malfoy, una jungla tan densa que nada se apreciaba dentro de ella, sin ocupar demasiado terreno. Draco estaba atrapado en una Jaula vegetal.

De repente, del interior de la jungla, comenzaron a salir haces de luz en dirección a donde Susan se encontraba, pero ella comenzó a correr. Los haces seguían saliendo de la jungla en la misma dirección, lo que nos decía que Draco sólo apuntaba intuitivamente.

-Pontioculus Morphus – gritó hasta el interior de la jungla y volvió a correr cambiando de posición y repitió el hechizo.

Esto lo realizó varias veces, corriendo alrededor de la jungla que ella misma había creado. En el interior parecía que se estaba realizando una cruenta batalla, por los sonidos que se podían escuchar.

-Punctiare – gritó Susan, y de su varita salieron disparadas como si de balas se tratasen, una multitud de espinas que se internaron en la zona boscosa.

Se escuchó una débil exclamación de dolor desde dentro de la jungla, y después una exclamación de rabia. Susan comenzó a correr de nuevo, pero algo la detuvo. Del centro de la jungla comenzó a salir humo. Susan abrió mucho los ojos cuando se comenzaron a vislumbrar unas grandes llamas negras y rojas.

Poco a poco el fuego comenzó a extenderse, y donde había antes una selva comprimida, ahora se encontraba una gran pira.

Susan se había quedado inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer ahora. En la grada, Ron fruncía el ceño con preocupación. '_Susan, retírate, no puedes hacer nada… por favor retírate' _pensaba Ron con un alto grado de preocupación.

-Flambrarea

Del interior de la fogata salió una gran llama negra. Susan reaccionó lo mas rápido posible, cubriéndose la cara con la túnica, que se comenzó a quemar.

La Hufflepuff se quitó la túnica rápidamente, y dejó que ardiera en el suelo. De las grandes llamas, comenzó a verse la figura de Malfoy, cubierto con un aura roja que le protegía. Cuando abandonó aquel infierno, el aura desapareció. Su aspecto no era demasiado bueno: tenía la túnica hecha jirones y varias heridas en la cara y en el cuello. No parecía muy contento.

-Impedimenta – gritó Susan desesperada, su cara reflejaba miedo, sus ojos estaban rojos y le escocían debido al sudor producido por las grandes flamas.

Draco hizo rebotar aquella luz con un movimiento de varita y el hechizo golpeó a Susan, dejándola en el suelo.

Susan se levantó poco a poco, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero mostraban decisión.

-¡Crystallus Fisso! – exclamó Draco con rabia, formando un cuadrado en el aire, tal y como había realizado en el Expreso de Hogwarts, formando un cuadrado de luz.

El cuadrado se rompió en cientos de pedazos que volaron hacia Susan a una gran velocidad. Susan se protegió la cara con los brazos, pero la mayoría de trozos de luz se le incrustaron en brazos y torso. Luego, los cristales de luz desaparecieron.

Susan cayó de bruces al suelo.

-Me… Me rindo. – escupió Susan, posteriormente perdió la conciencia.


	15. Capítulo 15 Tinieblas

**Reviews:**

**Potter5: **-señala acusadoramente a Rómulo- Él es el culpable! XD Yio siempre tengo mi parte del capi antes de que se cumpla el mes de la última actualización, pero él... (también está el detalle de que está cursando su último año en el colegio... y en verdad lo están matando con los deberes y exámenes... so... me agarra culpabilidad a veces por presionarlo tanto, ne?) Esperamos que el capi compense más o menos la espera... es el más largo hasta el momento, y donde comienza la verdadera trama del fict... Gracias por el review y la paciencia!

**Marc:** Lamentamos la demora, pero... como siempre, no tenemos nada más que excusas. Esperamos que el capítulo sea de tu agrado, y que la espera haya valido la pena en parte. Lo que nunca haremos es abandonar el fict... ambos estamos muy sumergidos con la trama -risas-. Gracias por el review y la paciencia!

**Aidee:** Nos alegramos que te haya gustado... y esperamos que lo siga haciendo XD Lamentamos la demora, en verdad... pero el pobre de Rómulo está sumergido en su último año de colegio, y lo están matando con los exámenes y demás... No podemos exigirle más, qué sino lo terminaremos estresando! XD Saludos y gracias por el review!

**Juaniweb:** Mejor tarde que nunca! Ese es el espíritu! XD O el lema que nuestros lectores deben adoptar, me parece... –risas- Lamentamos la demora y esperamos que este capi compense los... 7 meses de demora –fulmina a Rómulo con la mirada, y suspira murmurando algo como "trabajo en equipo"- Nosotros también hemos leído el sexto... no tardamos más de una semana en hacerlo en cuanto salió XD Sin embargo, no afectará nuestra trama ni nos hará abandonar el fict, y esperamos que sea lo mismo para los lectores (aunque nuestras actualizaciones cada día de arquero deben ahuyentarlos de por sí... -.-) Ojalá el capi sea de tu agrado y muchas gracias por el review.

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Tinieblas**

Los miembros del ED se mostraron sorprendidos cuando sus galleones avisaron que la próxima reunión sería el miércoles 30, la noche previa al duelo final entre Harry y Malfoy. Todos hubiesen esperado que Harry dedicara aquellas horas a entrenar o a descansar, y no a una clase. No obstante ninguno de ellos protestó y se presentaron con mayor entusiasmo de lo usual. Después de todo, quizás el Gryffindor les contara alguna de las estrategias que estaba pensando emplear con el Slytherin...

Pero Harry no dijo palabra al respecto. Simplemente se limitó a sonreír e incrementar el misterio. Mostraba una aparente seguridad que se contrarrestaba muy bien con el nerviosismo que abundaba en la sala. Hasta Hermione, que decía que confiaba en las habilidades de su novio, se paseaba por la sala con histeria mientras esperaban que todos los miembros llegaran, y echaba miradas de reojo a su pareja.

- Por como están actuando, parece como si no me tuvieran nada de confianza. – Se burló Harry, fingiendo estar ofendido y herido por sus actitudes.

- ¡No es eso! En quien no confío es en Malfoy... y su magia negra. – Contestó Hermione.

- No te preocupes, Herm. Ya he pensado en ello. – El muchacho le restó importancia, notando como toda la atención estaba concentrada en sus palabras. – No te negaré que es un gran oponente... y tampoco me fío de él, pero yo también tengo mis sorpresas y destrezas.

"...Como también las tenían Ron y Susan", Hermione no pudo evitar pensar. La imagen de Ron, saliendo volando en dirección a la cúpula era difícil de olvidar. Sobre todo cuando el choque hubiese significado su vida. ¿Y si algo similar llegaba a sucederle a Harry¿O peor? Si realmente Malfoy estaba siguiendo órdenes de Voldemort, era muy posible que hubiesen planeado algo especial para el Niño que Vivió. Y al solo pensamiento, sus inquietudes aumentaron.

Unos brazos acogedores rodearon su cintura, y encontró su rostro recostado en el hombro de Harry. Aún sin poder verlo, supo que él sonreía, disfrutando de su presencia. Supo que él deseaba lo mismo que ella: permanecer allí, lejos de todo. De los miedos, de la guerra, de las malditas preocupaciones... "Incluso de los exámenes", pensó, riendo mentalmente.

- Todo estará bien, Herm. No te dejaré¿me entiendes? – Y leyendo la sinceridad de sus palabras, no pudo más que creerle.

- Ya, ya, ya, tortolitos. Que estamos en clase, no en un hotel... – Interrumpió Ron, aunque él mismo tenía un brazo apoyado en el hombro de Susan.

- ¿No crees que exageras un poco, Ron? – Dijo Harry, apenas separándose de Hermione. – Sólo estábamos... compartiendo opiniones...

- Si eso era compartir opiniones...

- Ahá. Exactamente lo que _tú_ estabas haciendo con Susan hoy en el aula de Encantamientos mientras todos almorzábamos, _¿verdad?_ – Dijo Herm, con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Como tantas veces en aquella semana, el rostro de Ron cobró un color bermejo muy singular. Intentó replicar a la indirecta de su amiga, pero las palabras parecían haberse perdido en su garganta. Susan se hacía la desatendida, ligeramente ruborizada, mientras Harry intentaba sofocar sus carcajadas bajo una discreta tos. Hermione realmente sabía como manejar la información para sobornar a alguien...

Una cualidad bastante Slytherin, si le preguntaban. Afortunadamente, Herm sabía cómo emplearlo sin daños mayores al contrario de los mortífagos. Casi de inmediato, sacó el pensamiento de su mente. No, esa tarde no iba a ser dedicada a la Orden oscura. Esa tarde la iba a disfrutar con sus amigos.

- No sé ustedes, pero yo no he venido aquí para ver como un par de parejitas se desairan... – Dijo Zacharias Smith, emitiendo como siempre su comentario malhumorado en el momento menos indicado.

Todos los presentes lo miraron con cierta furia; malas noticias rebosaban todas las mañanas, trayendo desgracia y tristeza a las familias del mundo mágico. Cuando por fin podían despejarse un poco y disfrutar de la adolescencia, compartir una buena noticia, _él_ tenía que cortarlo...

- Si bien me alarma un poco, estoy de acuerdo con Zacharias. Ya es hora de empezar con la reunión de hoy. – Anunció Harry.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con _Smith_? Harry, creo que deberías visitar la enfermería... – Murmuró Ron.

- ¿Y tener a Pomfrey en pos de mi cabeza? Creo que prefiero seguir estando de acuerdo con Zacharias... – Quienes lo escucharon rieron, haciendo que el Hufflepuff volteara a verlo, suspicaz. Harry le devolvió una sonrisa inocente.

Luego de eso, el rostro de Potter se tornó serio y retomó la reunión donde la habían dejado la semana anterior: encantamientos elementales avanzados. Esta vez estaban intentando manipular la corriente de agua, lo que había demostrado ser todo un reto. Se necesitaba de mucho autocontrol y una mente clara, para visualizar claramente el objetivo y mantenerlo de esa forma, y lamentablemente muchos carecían de esos caracteres. Tras varios intentos, recién Hermione y Susan pudieron lograrlo, seguidas de un par de Ravenclaw. Los intentos de Ron eran vanos y la impotencia ya se hacía notar en la expresión concentrada de su rostro. Su orgullo no le permitió aceptar la ayuda que tanto Hermione como Susan le ofrecieron, y sólo se lo permitió a Harry media hora después de que la reunión empezara.

- Harry, quería consultarte algo... – Dijo Terry, acercándose al Gryffindor. – Aquel hechizo que usaste en mí en el duelo, el _Troneasphero..._

- ¿Qué sucede con él? – Preguntó Harry, curioso.

- Estuve investigando, ya sabes... nunca había leído sobre él y... – "Un Ravenclaw no tolera permanecer en la ignorancia", terminó Harry mentalmente por él. – No lo encontré en ningún libro sobre hechizos elementales...

- Es entendible. – Determinó Harry, aunque su rostro demostraba cierta incertidumbre. – Al ser un hechizo algo peligroso sino se lo usa concientemente, el ministerio intenta mantenerlo lejos del conocimiento de los alumnos... como ciertos hechizos que hemos estado aprendiendo en el ED. Pero tranquilo, no es nada ilegal.

- ¿Por qué el ministerio no quiere que lo aprendamos? – Cuestionó Zacharias, desconfiando de Harry.

- Pensé que quedaba claro, pero... se ve que tendré que explicarlo. – Suspiró al contemplar a todos sus compañeros con los ojos fijos en él. – Si hubiera ejercido un poco más de poder en el hechizo, fácilmente hubiese matado a Terry... la electricidad es uno de los elementos más difíciles de manejar, porque el mínimo descontrol y...

- ¿Y te arriesgaste a utilizarlo... aún sabiendo que podrías haber matado a Terry? – Dijo Smith, con el entrecejo fruncido. Harry no dudó que muchos de los presentes estarían preguntándose lo mismo.

- Sabía que podía manejarlo. Además, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió en su momento. – Se encogió de hombros y se apresuró a cambiar de tema. – Por cierto, Ron, esa cúpula estuvo espectacular... – Weasley sonrió, orgulloso.

- Pues claro¿o acaso desconfiabas de mi habilidad?

- Aunque si te pones a pensarlo, Ron, si bien la habilidad influyó... tiene más que ver con el esfuerzo que pusiste al practicarlo días previos. – Señaló Hermione.

- Y la voluntad. No hay que olvidar que eso influye mucho a la hora de hacer hechizos avanzados. – Agregó Ginny. – Si no entienden a lo que me refiero, fíjense en el Patronus. Por mucho esfuerzo y habilidad que tengas, sino pones toda tu voluntad en él... es imposible que conjures algo corpóreo y suficientemente fuerte para conservar a raya a un dementor.

- Miren qué bien, mi Ronny tiene fuerza de voluntad. – Bromeó Susan y Ron fingió ofenderse, por lo que la Hufflepuff se inclinó y besó su mejilla en consuelo.

- Me alegro tanto que Susan y Ron se lleve tan bien, aún cuando recién acaban de ponerse en pareja y empiezan a conocerse. Merece a alguien así. – Le murmuró Hermione a Harry.

Luego del período de charla, Potter dio por terminada la reunión. Sin embargo, ninguno de los miembros del ED se movió de su lugar, todos compartiendo sonrisas cómplices, excepto Harry que los miraba confundido.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Les preguntó, alzando una ceja.

- Pues sí. – Dijo Justin como si tal cosa.

- Verás, Harry. – Continuó Ginny. – Los miembros del ED queríamos agradecerte... pues... todo el esfuerzo que pones en enseñarnos.

- Quienes participamos en el torneo, – Prosiguió Susan – nos hemos dado cuenta de cuánto han mejorado nuestras habilidades desde que tú nos enseñas. Además de otras cosas, como nuestro coraje y autoestima.

- Chicos... yo no...

- Calla y escucha, que nos ha costado mucho organizar el discurso. – Le cortó Ron, con una sonrisa burlona.

- Y hay otra cosa que has hecho que todos pensábamos que era casi imposible... unificar Hogwarts bajo un mismo estandarte. Bueno, aunque sea tres cuartas partes de Hogwarts; desde que ED empezó... comenzamos a entender mejor el sentido que tienen las Casas y las personas que pertenecen a cada una de ellas. Empezamos a crear amigos más allá de los primeros prejuicios. Los Ravenclaw dejaron de ser "sabelotodos" y pelmazos, los Hufflepuff dejaron de parecernos estúpidos... – Dijo Hermione.

- Y los Gryffindor, impulsivos y demasiado confiados. – Expuso Terry. – Detrás de cada imagen de Casa... terminamos encontrando amigos. Pasamos a ser... una agrupación. Una verdadera agrupación. Sin competencias ni discordias.

- Y como muestra de nuestro agradecimiento... – Seamus sacó de su mochila un paquete, envuelto en un papel especial decorado con snitchs, y se lo entregó a Harry, quien parecía no salir de su asombro.

- No debieron... – Intentó decir, pero fue sofocado por las aclamaciones de sus amigos.

Sin entender del todo el porqué del regalo, se dispuso a abrirlo. Se trataba de una túnica color escarlata y dorado, de tela muy elegante y, supuso, muy lujosa. Sin embargo, en el lugar que usualmente ocuparía el logo de Gryffindor, se hallaba el escudo de Hogwarts, aunque esta vez resplandecía con mucho más significado. Los miembros del ED sonrieron orgullosos, sabiendo que habían realizado el regalo perfecto: Harry se había quedado sin palabras.

- Antes de que digas nada: lo hicimos porque quisimos hacerlo. Nadie nos obligó, así que no vengas con eso de "no debieron"... – Dijo Ron. – Y, con que no te veamos mañana en el duelo, luciendo esta túnica, tendrás que enfrentarte a un par de personas más que a Malfoy...

Harry sonrió mentalmente. Sabía a la perfección lo que Ron diría a continuación.

- Y si llegas a dejarte vencer por ése...

- Tranquilo, Ronny. Muerto antes que derrotado por Malfoy. – Rió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintiéndose realmente apreciado.

- Creo que cierta personita tiene un problema de prioridades... – Señaló Hermione, aunque no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se expandiera por su rostro.

- Mira quién habla. – Replicó Harry sacándole la lengua, para luego besarla levemente en los labios.

* * *

Estaba sumergida en la oscuridad. Sus pasos, monótonos y silenciosos, marcaban un rumbo indeterminado. Por lo que podía observar, estaba vadeando un bosque frondoso, cuya vida nocturna era intensa. Podía escuchar sus sonidos inarticulados, agudos y desapacibles en la lejanía, como si se tratase de otra dimensión. Pero no era eso lo que le interesaba, sino más bien la figura que caminaba unos metros delante de ella. Algo le decía que lo conocía, aunque no podía ubicarlo al no distinguir sus rasgos faciales o al no haber escuchado su voz aún. No obstante, sus movimientos ágiles y concisos le parecían extrañamente familiares, y su aura era poderosa. Más poderosa que cualquiera que ella hubiera visto jamás. Aún así...

Aún así, no se sentía intimidada. Sabía que aquella persona no la dañaría, mas no entendía el origen de aquella confidencia. ¿Se trataría de un viejo amigo, perdido en su memoria¿Alguna persona que había conocido en su infancia¿O sólo era... una impresión suya? Después de todo... un aura tan poderosa y oscura no podía pertenecer a una persona con conciencia limpia. ¿Cómo sabía que no estaba siendo dirigida hacia una trampa¿Cómo podía confiar?

A pesar de eso, lo hizo. Como digna Gryffindor, llena de curiosidad y creyendo en sus instintos, siguió al hombre, quien continuaba sin percatarse de su presencia. Se preguntó cómo era eso posible, cuando tenía la certeza de que sus pasos no eran tan insonoros y que él estaba atento a cada inquietud del entorno. Se lo adjudicó a su suerte, sin embargo algo en su mente le señaló que no era esa la razón.

Caminaron por lo que resultaron ser horas. Sus pies estaban prácticamente adormecidos pero no se rendían. Sus brazos y piernas habían sido raspados por las ramas de los árboles y los arbustos, y de vez en cuando un mareo la hacía detenerse. No obstante, el hombre no daba signos de cansancio y ni una herida adornaba su piel morena. Estaba acostumbrado al bosque y a la actividad física, pero también demostraba una resistencia increíble. Ella no pudo más que admirarlo por ello.

Además notó que, mientras los insectos parecían adictos a su piel y se regocijaban molestándola, a él ni siquiera se acercaban. No supo si concederlo a una familiaridad del hombre con la naturaleza o al temor de los insectos que presentían el peligro. Quizás su aura los ahuyentaba.

Cuando ya empezaba a darse por vencida, un enorme castillo se hizo advertir tras la espesa vegetación. Le pareció ver una sonrisa repleta de satisfacción por parte del hombre, mas lo dudaba dado a la oscuridad. Caminaron unos cuantos metros más hasta llegar a la imponente puerta la cual se abrió inmediatamente.

Nunca había estado en un lugar tan lujoso. Ninguna sala de Hogwarts podía ser comparada con ese recibidor. Cuadros de alta calidad y simplemente deslumbrantes adornaban las paredes, sillones del terciopelo más costoso de toda Europa yacían allí sin aparente utilidad, alfombras y estatuas... innumerables elementos que la dejaron sin respiración. Nada que pudiese hallar con facilidad en un hogar vulgar.

Más sorprendente, sin embargo, resultó ser la persona que bajó por las colosales escaleras a darle la bienvenida al hombre. Vestido con túnicas refinadas, todo apuntaba a que era un aristócrata de alta influencia y poder. No debería ser demasiado mayor, alrededor de treinta años seguramente. Era alto y robusto, aunque terriblemente pálido (tanto que llegó a sospechar que se trataba de un vampiro) y con ojos incluso más rojos que la sangre, semejantes a los de una serpiente.

No tardó ni un instante en reconocerlo. Estaba cara a cara con una versión juvenil de Lord Voldemort.

- Me complace ver que cumpliste con la misión.

Ella volteó a ver al hombre al que había seguido todo ese tiempo. Ahora, bajo la luz tenue de las antorchas, pudo discernir su rostro pálido, aunque no tanto como el de Voldemort. Sus ojos verdes oscuros no expresaban nada, ni siquiera frialdad. Sin embargo, por el gesto relajado de sus hombros, se hallaba en terreno familiar. Su cabello negro azabache terminó de definir su identidad, sumado a la cicatriz ligeramente visible en su frente.

Se trataba de Harry. De _su_ Harry. Aunque estaba segura que no era en tiempo real, sino un par de años más. Sus facciones eran mucho más maduras y su actitud mucho más seria de lo normal. Asimismo, Harry no poseía esa aura tan penetrante en el presente. No obstante, al sólo pensar que llegaría a ser tan poderosa, se estremeció.

Confiaba en _su_ Harry. Pero no sabía si podía confiar en _ese_ Harry.

- No esperaba nada menos de ti. – Agregó Voldemort, avanzando unos pasos más hacia el Niño que Vivió, quien ahora sonreía arrogantemente.

_Su_ Harry no sonreía así. Había algo sobre este Harry mayor que le daba mala espina. Tal vez el hecho que estuviera hablando civilizadamente con Voldemort ya era preocupante, pero había algo más en su forma de expresarse y en sus ojos. Algo mucho más oscuro... algo que le superaba.

Y eso le asustaba.

- ¿Acaso pensabas que iba a fallar? – Preguntó Harry, sus ojos verdes brillando maniáticamente.

- No. Sabes que no. – Respondió Voldemort devolviendo la sonrisa, la cual provocó estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo de Hermione. – No has fallado ni una sola misión, aún cuando algunas de ellas estaban diseñadas para fracasar.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Tuve buenos maestros. – Dijo Harry, pero ni un grado de modestia acompañó sus palabras.

_Ese_ no era su Harry.

- Además, las misiones de espionaje no son un gran desafío. – Murmuró con desdén.

- Sé que te ofende que te mande a realizar esas misiones, Harry, pero ten en cuenta que actualmente eres el único hombre en el cual puedo confiar. – Dijo el Dark Lord, exponiendo cierta calidez enferma en sus palabras. – Y toda la información que podamos conseguir será una herramienta extremadamente eficaz contra Dumbledore y su maldita Orden.

- Lo sé, Tom. Es sólo que... a veces me gustaría tener un poco más de acceso a la Acción... – La sonrisa malévola que compartieron Potter y Voldemort no alivió los temores de Hermione.

_Su_ Harry nunca se convertiría en ese monstruo... su Harry nunca hablaría así de la matanza de gente inocente. Su Harry nunca apoyaría un plan para vencer a Dumbledore cuando bien ella sabía cuánto el Gryffindor apreciaba al director, casi como un abuelo... su Harry nunca iría en contra de ella...

- Habrá un ataque la próxima semana. Quizás puedas ir a comandarlo y divertirte un poco con las sangres sucias y muggles¿qué te parece, Harry?

- Será todo un placer.

_Su_ Harry nunca...

Voldemort sonrió satisfecho. Terminó de avanzar los pasos necesarios para apoyar sus manos en los hombros del Gryffindor, un gesto infaliblemente paterno y que le indujo náuseas a Hermione. Eso estaba tan mal... tan erróneo... tan falso... Pese a eso, Harry parecía cómodo ante el contacto y recibió la extraña actitud de cariño sin hacer comentario al respecto.

- Cuánto han cambiado las cosas estos últimos meses... – Susurró el Dark Lord.

- Han cambiado para mejor, Tom. Juntos construiremos una nueva sociedad mágica... una nueva era de esplendor se avecina. La Orden Oscura triunfará. – Sentenció Potter con completa seguridad.

- Me deleita ver que no te arrepientes de tus elecciones, Harry. – Voldemort sonrió aún más ante el gesto de indignación de su aliado.

- Un Slytherin nunca se arrepiente de sus elecciones. – Indicó él. – El fin justifica los medios... no importa a cuántos impuros más tenga que matar o a cuanta gente traicionar mientras que nuestra sociedad se fortifique... mientras que triunfemos. No hay nada de qué arrepentirse.

- Me agrada tu filosofía. – Opinó Voldemort.

- Obviamente, sí eres el Dark Lord que hizo resurgir estas ideologías en nuestra época. Me preocuparía mucho sino creyeses y te agradase lo que defiendes.

Voldemort rió, ampliamente regocijado con el humor negro de su acompañante. Por su parte, Harry parecía disfrutar de su presencia y también sonreía. No era una situación demasiado agradable desde el punto de vista de Hermione, quien había empezado a darse cuenta de un detalle extremadamente importante.

... Ninguno de los dos magos había notado su presencia, aún cuando ella se hallaba enfrente de ellos, perfectamente visible. Ninguno la miraba ni había hecho gesto de advertirla. ¿Era acaso una trampa o en verdad era invisible?

Se dirigió agitadamente hacia un gran espejo que había en el lado contrario de la sala y lo contempló, pasmada de no hallar su reflejo. Observó sus manos y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que era semi-trasparentes, casi fantasmales.

¿Estaba... muerta?

Pánico inundó su ser. Quizás _esa_ era la razón por la cual Harry había traicionado a la Orden del Fénix. Quizás... ella era la razón de su indiferencia. Quizás... y sólo quizás... Voldemort había logrado manipular a Harry dentro de su angustia, había logrado cambiarlo y someterlo a su voluntad...

Miles de recuerdos parecieron resurgir en su mente, tan rápido que no llegó a comprender ni a identificar a ninguno. Situaciones que no había vivido jamás, tristezas que no había experimentado... escuchó gritos desesperados y súplicas asfixiadas en la lejanía. Rostros de innumerables desconocidos y una interminable sensación de felonía y de aversión hacia aquellos que se lo habían arrebatado...

No era ella. Pero al mismo tiempo, lo era. ¿Cómo era todo aquello posible? Todo parecía tan irreal...

Ella... Harry... Voldemort... ese no era su presente. Entonces... ¿qué era¿Su futuro¿Una pésima broma de su mente¿Una advertencia¡¿Qué era¡¿Qué debía hacer!

- _Duerme..._

Gracias al espejo pudo distinguir a Harry detrás de ella, con sus manos apoyadas en sus hombros invisibles. Su mirada verdosa la contemplaba impasiblemente en el reflejo. Algo dentro de ella sabía que no debía obedecer su orden, que de hacerlo todo estaría perdido, pero no pudo más que ceder ante la calidez que abundaba en su ser... volver a sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, volverlo a ver... era todo lo que había deseado durante esos meses... quería preguntarle tantas cosas, convencerlo de tantas otras... pero sólo pudo callar y dejarse dominar por la oscuridad del sueño.

Cuando despertó en su cómoda cama en el dormitorio de chicas de Gryffindor, Hermione no recordaba nada. Lo único que señalaba que había soñado era la sobrecogedora sensación de angustia e inquietud. Pero pronto la olvidó cuando volvió a ser sumergida en el sueño por una fuerza superior a ella.

No sabía cuánto se arrepentiría mucho más delante de no haber luchado por permanecer despierta.

* * *

Una gran masa de nubes oscuras cubrían el ya de por sí oscuro cielo otoñal; unas nubes que amenazaban una de las peores tormentas de la era, pero eso nadie lo podía saber, es más, la mayoría de presentes no prestaban atención al cielo precisamente, ya que en el suelo de aquel páramo en los terrenos de Hogwarts iba a iniciarse uno de los acontecimientos más esperados en el colegio desde el torneo de los tres magos.

Harry Potter contra Draco Malfoy, la final del torneo de duelo.

Se enfrentaban dos de los alumnos más poderosos de todo el colegio, dos alumnos que representaban dos polos opuestos: Slytherin contra Gryffindor; valentía y coraje contra astucia y malicia. Algunos hasta se atreverían a decir que esos dos alumnos representaban la magia blanca… y la magia negra.

Las frías dagas de la mirada del joven Slytherin chocaban contra la intensidad de las esmeraldas del Gryffindor.

La mayor parte del estadio animaban a Potter, más concretamente los sectores de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, mientras la minoría de Slytherin animaba al rubio platino.

Un relámpago cruzó el cielo cegando a todo el estadio, y después del sonido del trueno hubo un silencio de ultratumba; de la varita de Dafne salieron chispas verdes y rojas que estallaron en el aire formando la palabra START y dando así comienzo al duelo.

Ninguno de los dos se movía, ambos apuntaban al otro con la varita alzada, Draco con la soberbia propia de un Slytherin, Harry con seguridad de un Gryffindor. Entonces Draco habló:

- Vamos a recordar viejos tiempos, Potter… _¡Serpensortia!_ – exclamó Draco.

Tal y como había pasado años atrás, una serpiente negra como la noche apareció y Harry arqueó una ceja.

- _Vipra_ _Evan…_

- _Engorgio_ – Gritó Draco antes de que Harry pudiese acabar su hechizo.

La serpiente aumentó de tamaño de forma sorprendente, su longitud de dos metros se había multiplicado por diez.

- ¿Es lo único que sabes hacer, Draco? – dijo Harry, al ser hablante de pársel, tenía una ventaja sobre la serpiente.

- Por supuesto que no… _Auriruptus_

La serpiente profirió un grito de dolor y de los orificios auditivos comenzó a brotar sangre... Harry abrió mucho los ojos, había perdido la ventaja.

La serpiente desequilibrada por el dolor embistió a Harry, intentando morderle, éste saltó rápidamente, esquivando al reptil. Éste volvió a arremeter contra el joven, y éste volvió a esquivar las fauces de la serpiente, pero no pudo esquivar un coletazo que propinó la serpiente. Harry cayó al suelo y antes de que pudiese levantarse la serpiente le había rodeado completamente y cada vez apretaba más. En pocos segundos Harry estaba viendo como el duelo se iba decantando hacia la serpiente. No podía acabar así, no podía defraudar a los miembros del Ejército, habían confiado plenamente en él. Mientras Harry veía como se acababa el duelo, y por que no decirlo, el aire, Draco reía a carcajadas.

- Potty, Potty, Potty, me estás defraudando, de verdad, no has conseguido rozarme en ningún momento.

- Hablas demasiado rápido, Draco – dijo, y su expresión de esfuerzo esbozó un intento de sonrisa, después susurró: – _Cangiare_

La cara de Draco cambió, no de expresión, sino de lugar; ahora Draco se encontraba atrapado por el reptil que él mismo había conjurado; Harry sonreía cogiendo aire, y levantó la varita apuntando a Draco.

- Creo que ambos nos hemos confiado, Malfoy, _¡Chimae Focuo!_

La serpiente que rodeaba a Draco se prendió fuego, y la túnica de Draco comenzó a arder. Se la quitó rápidamente y la tiró al suelo. En el suelo las llamas que cubrían a la túnica fueron desvaneciéndose, dejándola intacta. Harry sonrió cuando Draco lo miró con furia, colocándose de nuevo lentamente la túnica.

- Dejémonos de jueguitos de niño¿vale, Potter? – dijo mientras apuntaba con la varita con rabia – _Spatha_ _Lanzera _

De la varita de Draco apareció una hoja metálica completamente afilada, y salió disparada a gran velocidad hacia Harry.

- _Geos_ _orogenum – _Gritó Harry repetidas veces. Tres grandes muros de piedra le cubrieron protegiéndole de aquella espada afilada.

- No puedes esconderte, Potter, _¡Torus flammo! – _exclamó Draco

Llamas de color azul oscuro golpeaban ferozmente aquel muro de roca que había conjurado Harry, pero el muro resistía.

- _Sismo_ – gritó Harry.

El suelo comenzó a tambalearse y una brecha aparecía poco a poco en el suelo; uno de los muros conjurados se partió en dos, pero no se derrumbó, la grieta llegó hasta el lugar que ocupaba su contrincante quien pudo esquivar la grieta a duras penas, debido a la velocidad que había transcurrido aquel hechizo.

- ¡Veo que juegas duro, Potter! – gritó Malfoy desde el otro lado – veamos si esto te parece lo suficientemente duro. _Draco Morphero_ – exclamó señalando el centro del muro que había creado Harry.

El muro comenzó a temblar y comenzó a cambiar de forma. Se desprendieron del suelo y comenzaron a flotar, pero ya no tenían forma de muro, Draco los había transformado en un gigantesco dragón de piedra.

El Dragón ascendió en el aire batiendo sus alas de unos siete metros de envergadura, y comenzó a caer en picado en dirección a Harry.

- _Warniks_ _Ferdja_ – gritó Harry y una gran llamarada se escapó de la varita.

La llamarada que se había conjurado adoptó la forma de un pájaro de fuego gigante que se interpuso entre el Dragón y Harry. Una explosión sacudió el estadio, cegando a todo el público. Cuando la nube de humo se disipó, pudieron ver a Harry y Draco frente a frente, ambos jadeando y apuntándose mutuamente.

Ambos sonrieron, y pasaron de nuevo al ataque.

- _Pugiatonis_ – gritó Draco, adelantándose al Gryffindor.

Varias púas de gran envergadura aparecieron desde el suelo, rodeando a Harry, dejándolo encarcelado. Una de estas púas había logrado rozar el brazo izquierdo, que debido a la velocidad del hechizo, no había logrado reaccionar. Harry estaba en un apuro, Draco le vencía en reflejos fácilmente, cosa que nunca había sucedido.

- _Lapidis_ _sectio_ – gritó Harry. Las púas de piedra se rompieron por la base – _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_ – dijo, apuntando a una de esas púas.

La púa comenzó a volar a gran velocidad, dirigida por Harry.

- _Bombarda_ – dijo Draco, haciendo explotar aquel proyectil improvisado.

- _Wingardium_ _leviosa…Wingardium leviosa. – _Exclamó Harry.

El proceso se repitió repetidamente, ninguna de las púas consiguió dar a su objetivo. Sólo quedaba una, bañada en sangre; esa era la que había herido a Harry.

- _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_

- _Niger_ _spath_ – exclamó Draco. De la punta de la varita salió una hoja de espada negra como petróleo.

Esta vez en vez de explotar la púa, Draco la contuvo con aquella espada mágica que había conjurado, Harry moviendo la varita asestaba rápidas punzadas. Sin embargo el Slytherin las bloqueaba con habilidad. Una asestada que iba directo a su cabeza fue obstaculizada con la espada. Harry seguía haciendo fuerza y Draco tuvo que poner la otra mano en la hoja para que la púa no le golpease.

- _Spherus_ – gritó Harry.

Draco esta vez no pudo reaccionar, la púa cayó al suelo pesadamente, pero cuando intentó ponerse de nuevo en guardia, la esfera de luz le golpeó directamente en el pecho, tirándole al suelo.

Harry sonrió, el golpe que le había atizado había sido muy fuerte, dudaba que se levantara.

Había cantado victoria antes de hora. Draco se levantó, la bola de luz no le había golpeado de pleno, ya que había interpuesto la espada hechizada, dedujo Harry al ver la hoja que salía de la varita partida por la mitad.

- _Finnite_ _Incantatem_ – Lo poco que quedaba de la espada desapareció.

Draco parecía enfadado, de la boca le brotaba un hilillo de sangre y su entrecejo denotaba su rabia.

- _Lodis_ _Asser_ – gritó Draco.

Harry reconoció a la primera el hechizo, y rápidamente saltó al suelo, mientras la multitud de haces de luz negro se acercaban hasta su posición inicial. Ese hechizo casi había matado a Cho en un duelo anterior. Sólo un par de rayos rozaron la pierna de Harry, provocándole rasguños.

Harry, desde el suelo, gritó.

- _Sawt_ _Ates_ – gritó Harry Una llamarada cual látigo comenzó a blandir desde el suelo. Uno de los golpes le dio en la mano derecha a Draco y su varita cayó al suelo, y Harry gritó mientras se levantaba:

- _Accio_ _Varita _

La varita comenzó a emprender el vuelo, pero Draco a pesar de tener herida la mano, saltó detrás de ella, atrapándola en el aire, y gritando a su vez:

- _Pugio_ _Umbra _

Un haz oscuro hirió a Harry en el estómago y comenzó a brotar sangre. En la grada Hermione se tapó los ojos y se apoyó en Ron, quien le pasó un brazo por encima, para calmarla; todo el estadio se había quedado mudo.

Harry estaba abatido en el suelo, parecía que el duelo estaba decidido, no podía seguir con una herida de tal calibre. Draco se levantó del suelo, victorioso.

No obstante Harry se alzó también, tapándose la herida con la mano. La gente comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar, Draco parecía sorprendido, pero después, esbozó una misteriosa sonrisa

- _Fajro_ _cikatrigi_ – susurró Harry, apuntándose a la herida.

Una mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro de Harry, mientras una luz roja bañaba la herida, que poco a poco comenzó a cicatrizar por el calor que dimanaba la varita.

- Bueno, ahora comienza el verdadero duelo, Potter – Dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras. Apuntó al cielo y exclamó: – _Noir_ _Orbe_

Una luz negra cubrió todo el estadio, y de pronto una gran campana negra impedía que los espectadores pudiesen ver a los contrincantes, y viceversa.

- Bueno, ahora que nadie nos ve, podremos utilizar verdaderos hechizos, porque la magia Blanca… ¿qué gracia tiene? – exclamó Draco, comenzando a reír como un verdadero histérico.

- ¿Qué pasa, Draco, no puedes ganarme de manera limpia?

- ¿Acaso la magia blanca te ha dado algo que no se pueda conseguir con la magia negra? Con esa actitud, será difícil que puedas siquiera plantar cara a mi Lord – dijo Draco muy serio.

Después de esas palabras, Harry comenzó a dudar. Era lo mismo que había dicho Snape, y en aquel momento, había pensado que tenía razón, entonces¿Draco tenía razón¿El fuego se tenía que ganar con fuego? No… ¡no!

- Lo sabía… No puedes responderme…_ivi_ _kaere touell _– pronunció Draco.

Del suelo, como si de plantas se tratasen, comenzaron a brotar una docena de esqueletos que comenzaron a acechar a Harry.

- _¡Expelliarmus! _– gritó Harry apuntando a uno de los esqueletos.

El rayo anaranjado atravesó al esqueleto como si nada; no les afectaban los hechizos. Los esqueletos se abalanzaron contra él, y le comenzaron a morder, arañar, golpear… pero Harry no les podía tocar, estaba perdido; la sangre brotaba de las heridas que provocaban.

Tenía que pensar algo rápido, "_pensar…pensar… ¡claro¡¡Son producto de mi pensamiento, son solo ilusiones!" _

- _Finnite_ _Illusio_ – exclamó Harry

Los esqueletos habían desaparecido, pero no las heridas que le habían provocado.

- Poderosa la magia negra¿verdad? Quién diría que una simple ilusión te podría dejar tan mal herido. – dijo Draco burlonamente.

- ¡No la necesito para vencer!

- ¿Ah, no? – dijo Draco.

Entonces una voz, semejando más bien un siseo, en la cabeza de Harry repitió… "¿Ah, no?". Harry sacudió la cabeza, debían ser imaginaciones suyas.

- No, y te lo demostraré. _¡Aureole!_ – gritó Harry

Un anillo de luz sitió a Draco y lo aprisionó; estaba completamente inmovilizado.

- Ríndete, Draco.

- Más te gustari…- pero no pudo acabar la frase, porque el aro comenzó a apretar más, y un grito se escapó de su boca.

- ¡Ríndete!

- ¡Para ganarme me tendrás que quitar la varita! – gritó Draco.

- Que así sea, _Spherus_ _Minste._

Harry disparó una bala de luz en dirección a la mano de Draco, pero éste se agacho y la bala pegó en aro que atrapaba a Malfoy, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

- Vaya, Harry, parece que la astucia supera…a tu estupidez Gryffindor… Estoy por encima de ti, mírate, estás hecho polvo, y yo solo tengo un brazo herido, y un golpe en el pecho. Ríndete.

"_Ríndete"_, insistió la voz en la cabeza de Harry.

- Nunca me voy a rendir, y menos ante ti… _Iuppiter__Plectere_

En la varita de Harry se comenzaron a condensar millones de chispas y rayos, completamente blancos. Empezaron a aumentar, también aparecían relámpagos a su alrededor; todo eso en pocos segundos, y de pronto un inmenso relámpago comenzó a brotar de la varita. La reacción de Draco fue inmediata, segundos antes de que el rayo le tocara, gritó:

- _Foramen Furvus Tria _

Tal y como había pasado en duelos anteriores, un agujero oscuro absorbió aquel relámpago. Harry, quien ya conocía el hechizo, sabía que podría esquivar su propio hechizo por la espalda…pero no contó con que venía de tres lugares diferentes, tres agujeros se habían formado, uno a su espalda y uno a cada lado, y sólo pudo esquivar uno.

* * *

En las gradas del estadio se respiraba la incertidumbre, llevaban varios minutos en donde lo único que veían era una cúpula negra. Varios profesores intentaban deshacerla pero se trataba de magia negra muy avanzada, no habían conseguido ningún avance.

Hermione en su lugar, estaba completamente desesperada, muy preocupada por Harry. Ron intentaba tranquilizarla, sin mucho resultado.

- Ya verás como Harry saldrá ileso, no te preocupes.

- Draco no juega limpio, puede pasarle cualquier cosa...

- Confía en Harry, seguro que…

Un grito desgarrador interrumpió las palabras de Ron, Hermione conocía esa voz, era…

- ¡HARRY! – gritó mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas.

* * *

Harry se encontraba en el suelo, dos descargas le habían golpeado prácticamente de lleno. Estaba íntegramente exhausto, le costaba respirar, y no había probado ponerse en pie, porque dudaba que lo consiguiese; había sido derrotado.

- Este es el mismo resultado que obtendrás, cuando te enfrentes al Lord Oscuro, Potter – susurró Draco, quien se había acercado a Harry – La derrota.

"_Derrota",_ susurró la voz en su cabeza.

Harry intentó ponerse en pie, pero fracasó en el intento, quedándose arrodillado enfrente de Draco.

- ¡Sí! Eso me gusta… arrodíllate ante mí, arrodíllate ante el poder de Lord Voldemort.

"_Arrodíllate… Poder"_

- Aún estás a tiempo de cambiar de bando, Potter, de escoger el bando correcto, el bando de las tinieblas…

"_Tinieblas…"_

- …Cállate… - susurró Harry.

- Únete a nosotros…

"_Únete a _mí…"

- Cállate – dijo, ahora más firme.

- Ven con nosotros.

"_Ven _conmigo"

- ¡Cállate! – exclamó entre dientes con los ojos cerrados, ojos a los que se le escapaban lágrimas de dolor.

- Únete a Lord Voldemort.

"_¡UNETE A MÍ!"_

- Cállate… ¡CÁLLATE! – gritó Harry exasperado, cogiendo la varita y gritando…

* * *

Después de aquel desgarrador grito de Harry, todo el lugar estaba en completo silencio, mirando la cúpula, esperando a que pasara algo.

Y algo pasó…

Otro grito despedazó el cielo.

- …¡CÁLLATE! _¡CRUCIO!_

De pronto, la cúpula se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido, dejando una visión que heló a todo el mundo.

Harry se encontraba de pie, apuntando a Draco con la varita, mientras él se hallaba retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, quedando inconsciente. Entonces el Gryffindor cayó en la cruda realidad cuando miró alrededor; había hecho algo imperdonable.

Antes de que alguien reaccionase, Harry salió corriendo, sin mirar a ningún lado; marchándose del estadio y desapareciendo de la vista de todo el mundo.

Ahora tenía _muy _claro su destino.

Hermione, en la grada, fue la única que consiguió reaccionar y se precipitó a seguirlo, intentando alcanzarle.

* * *

- Sacrificios tienen que ser hechos, Mione.

Ella estuvo allí para él siempre. Siempre. Nunca le reprochó nada, a pesar de tener todas las herramientas para hacerlo. Nunca pidió más de lo que él podría darle. Sólo lo necesario, sólo lo que él quisiera entregarle. Nada de obligaciones. Todo con sinceridad.

Fue la única. _Era_ la única que le quería por ser él, por su personalidad, su carácter, por sus virtudes y defectos... Era la única persona que con solamente mirarle a los ojos podía saber qué sentía y pensaba, sin usar ninguna clase especial de Legeremancia. Era la única que miraba a Harry. A Harry, no Harry Potter.

La única, y él estaba allí, haciéndola sufrir de esa manera...

- ¡Por favor, Harry¡Hazlo por mí!

Lágrimas salinas cubrían su bello rostro. Lágrimas que se precipitaban y caían, desprendiendo todo el dolor y la desesperación. Junto con su cuerpo, que temblaba inconteniblemente. Por el frío, por el miedo, por la preocupación... Sus cabellos castaños se mecían ferozmente, dejándose llevar por el viento que les jalaba hacia atrás. Y ella corría hacia él, intentando hacerle entrar en razón. Y él le contestaba en gritos, cada vez más lejos de su alcance y más cerca de los límites de Hogwarts.

- Es lo que estoy haciendo, Mione. – Le gritó, sin voltearse. Sino ella podría ver como rebeldes lágrimas comenzaban a descoserse de sus ojos. – Lo hago por ti, sólo por ti.

- ¿Adónde vas, Harry¡Detente, por favor¡No puedes dejarme aquí, iré contigo...!

Harry no tenía frío gracias a la modificación que había sufrido la túnica del ED al traspasar las puertas del Estadio. Ahora estaba vestido con abrigadas ropas, puramente negras. Ningún escudo, ningún color. Nada. Estaba seguro que Snape tenía algo que ver, sabía que le estaba esperando en Hogsmeade. Era desconcertante no entender cómo podía estar al tanto de eso, no obstante era verdad.

Lástima que para llegar a Hogsmeade primero tenía que surcar los terrenos de Hogwarts. Tenía suerte que todos se habían quedado demasiados shockeados en el Estadio como para perseguirle e intentar detenerle. Sólo Hermione había corrido tras de él, comprendiendo inmediatamente toda la situación. Sólo ella tenía el valor para interponerse en su camino y la admiraba por ello.

- No te pondré en riesgo por más tiempo, Hermione. Te amo, no lo dudes, pero... No puedo. No puedes venir conmigo¡soy un asesino, Mione!

- ¡No lo eres!

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que he hecho esta noche, Mione?

- ¡Fue Voldemort, no tú! – Harry siempre admiraría su valor para gritar ese nombre a los cuatro vientos. No le tenía miedo al Innombrable, ella no. Pero él sí.

Ese asesino podía controlarlo como quisiera y él no tenía las armas para hacerle frente. Todo por culpa de Dumbledore. No dejaría que eso volviera a pasar otra vez. Ya no más. Snape había tenido la razón desde un principio, Dumbledore no le estaba entrenando con toda la convicción y fuerza que debería.

Fuego contra fuego, eso debía ser esa guerra. Tenía que saber a lo que se enfrentaba, dominarlo en totalidad y utilizar todo ese poder para vencer a ese monstruo, que tanto había arruinado su vida. Pero Dumbledore pensaba diferente, pensaba que con agua, el fuego podría extinguirse. No alcanzaba. Ya no más.

Y en ese error mental, podían perderse muchas vidas. Y él no estaba dispuesto a ver morir más gente... No quería ver morir a Mione. A Ron, a Neville, a Luna, a Ginny, a Remus... Pero sobre todo, no quería ver morir a Mione. No ella, no lo merecía. Y por eso tenía que dejar Hogwarts, dejar a sus amigos, dejarla a ella, para entrenarse con Snape y poder ser un digno contrincante de Lord Voldemort. No el _Golden-boy_ de Dumbledore, que siempre tenía la suficiente buena suerte como para sobrevivir mientras otros perecían en su misma situación. Su suerte no subsistiría por mucho más tiempo. No podía contar con ella eternamente.

- ¡Por eso mismo¡No puedo dejar que vuelva a suceder!

- ¿Adónde irás? – Volvió a preguntar Mione, corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia él. Harry hacía lo mismo, pero hacia las murallas que rodeaban los límites.

- Snape sabrá hacer lo que Dumbledore no pudo.

Harry paró de correr una vez estando frente a frente con los muros. Allí yacía su decisión, ahí empezaba el verdadero entrenamiento. No sabía qué le esperaba y de haberlo sabido, nunca hubiera salido de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, sabía que luego de que se marchara, marcaría un antes y un después. Al fin de cuentas, dejaba atrás toda su inocencia y su confianza con Dumbledore. Adelante tenía un camino de odios, de magia negra, de muerte... Pero todo por vencer a Voldemort. Y ver a Hermione a salvo. Saber cómo protegerla y no verla caer...

El Gryffindor se volteó a ver a la persona que más amaba. Estaba allí, a pocos metros de él. También había dejado de correr y ahora caminaba hacia él, mirándole fijamente y procurando retornar su respiración a la normalidad. Se acercaba con cuidado, con lentitud, como queriendo fijar la imagen de Harry en su mente y nunca olvidarla.

Harry sabía que no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le estaba otorgando. Sabía que luego se lamentaría lo que estaba haciendo o tal vez no, pero se apuró en minimizar la distancia entre Mione y él. Se aproximó a ella, pensando que podría ser la última vez que la viera. No sabía qué le esperaba, el futuro era incierto. No obstante en ese presente... Ella estaba allí sólo para él. Quería saborear el sabor de sus labios una vez más, sentir su dulce aroma recorriendo todo su ser, ver en esos profundos ojos almendrados la infinidad de su mundo, oír su suave voz, la que tantas cosas expresaba... Percibirla junto a él, abrazándole con sus brazos y diciéndole silenciosamente que siempre estaría allí, que existía un lugar a donde pertenecía, que le apoyaba y creía ciegamente. Sólo una vez más.

Una tentación que fue demasiada y se dejó llevar por ella. Una última vez. La besó tímidamente al principio, pero poco a poco la pasión fue aumentando. Le rodeó con sus brazos y la arrimó más aún a él, en un gesto de posesión y deseo de protección. Acarició su desmarañado cabello, besó sus labios con desesperación, con abandono. Eran la única medicina para su dolor. Sus lágrimas se mezclaron irremediablemente; todo carecía de sentido, sencillamente sucedía y el viento parecía estar en contra de eso. Les golpeaba con una fuerza inigualable, sin embargo ni se inmutaban. Resistían, juntos.

Cuando se separó de ella, se arrepintió ligeramente el haberlo hecho. Colocó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Mione, que le miraba expectantemente. Le quitó las lágrimas de su rostro con ternura. La acercó a él una vez más y besó su frente.

- No llores por mí, Mione. No lo merezco.

- Prométeme que regresarás. – Murmuró ella, cerrando los ojos por unos instantes. Harry sonrió con amargura.

- No puedo prometerte algo que tal vez no cumpla. – Ella dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. Pero él colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, haciéndola callar. – Nunca olvides cuánto te amo, Mione. Te debo tanto... – Se abandonó en la profundidad de sus ojos. Le brindaban una paz, le inspiraban un amor y una comprensión...

Hermione hizo algo que Harry no se esperaba en ese momento. Colocó su mano en su propio cuello y desenganchó el collar que allí llevaba puesto y que Harry le había comprado en la última visita a Hogsmeade. Luego se dirigió hacia él y puso allí, enganchándola bien en su cuello, la joya. Cuando Harry iba a hacer amago de rechazarla, ella sonrió levemente.

- Para que siempre recuerdes que a donde vayas, llevas mi amor contigo. Por favor, Harry, cuídate.

- Primero cuidaré de ti y luego de mí. – El muchacho de Gryffindor sacó debajo de sus ropas el Collar de la Orden del Fénix.

No sólo no lo necesitaba más sino también tenía que desprenderse de éste o podría ser fácilmente rastreado por Dumbledore y los suyos. Además quería perder toda clase de contacto con ellos. Hermione necesitaba algo con lo cual recordarle y él desprenderse de esa joya¿no podría devolverle el gesto, entregándosela? Asimismo, la Orden podría hallar a Hermione en caso de peligro y protegerla... Más les valía, porque sino se arrepentirían el resto de sus vidas.

La observó durante un terminante período donde se percató de que estaba temblando de frío y era su culpa por haberla hecho salir a medianoche en pleno otoño. Encima ella únicamente vestía el uniforme de Hogwarts. Se quitó su abrigada capa y se la colocó sobre sus hombros, sonriéndole lo máximo posible antes de colocar el Collar en sus manos, girarse y encaminarse hacia las murallas.

- No me sigas, Hermione.

Y ella, sabiendo que no tenía más opción y que ése era el deseo de su amado, le contempló mientras él traspasaba las murallas, que solamente cumplían su función cuando era un ingreso o salida forzosa. No cuando era un pedido. Y como si fuera el mejor momento para preguntas estúpidas, su mente se cuestionó si finalmente Harry había leído La Historia De Hogwarts.


End file.
